Universal Dive
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace had been making his way through the city to go to one of his favorite cafes. Well, that was until this hole ripped in the sky and some pirate fell out with the flaming bird guy following. Getting targeted, he is dragged into a different world with pirates and everything defying the reality he is used to. Will he make it home? Will he go back when the time comes? MarcoAce.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:: So here is a little something for you all to enjoy! It's been stuck in my brain and I do plan to continue it, but it's hard to tell when and I am so happy on what I have now. It will be marked as MarcoAce pairing because that is what it will be eventually. It will stay as In Progress because I want to drive to continue, but not sure as I am working on a sequel to Joyride as well.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Universal Dive**

The sound of cars honking is like background noise, the bustling of people with feet scratching the ground and loud chatters whether to another or over the phone is nothing new. If anything, it would be odd seeing someone without a cell phone these days, headphones shoved in ears on more occasions than not or even just a simple Bluetooth piece in one ear. The technology was flourishing, the age of so much with modern conveniences and the city always seemed to show more of them than other smaller areas.

Walking is my choice of transportation since it would basically be faster than _trying_ to get on that crazy road of blaring horns and curses being a flurry in the air like any normal day. Today I had forgotten my headphones, but it didn't matter as I had a short walk to the café to get my favorite mocha in a larger size today because of dealing with my asshole of a boss, which wasn't anything new. Finishing with a text message since I was meeting up with a friend of mine at the local café—mostly a friend anyways as we have been growing apart lately—I put my phone away into a pocket to focus on weaving through people like natural.

A suctioning sound is loudly penetrating the air, having most people stop and look around, the sidewalk being so quiet for once in a long time. Everyone around me start looking in a general direction and I advert my eyes in the same way, happy to be in a small gap with no one too close as we noticed the air. It looked like it was _pinched,_ as if the air was just a piece of paper being able to see it well enough on this cloudy day where the sun is hiding, but most people let out yells as it _ripped_ open.

My eyes widen, most people already moving to take cover behind things or standing like a gaping fish like I was. Some yelling was heard as some people even pulled out their phone to record the anomaly going on and I could only stare. There are some sounds, like suctioning before a man flies out and lands to cabbie hood harshly with a grunt of pain. It was in my line of sight as the guy is dawned with clothes that definitely _do not_ belong in this time era, most likely a type of scavenger, maybe a pirate? The clothes are somewhat baggy with dark boots and a bandana is around his head, but the fact that a slash was on his front side is startling with the blood present. People are gasping and whispering in hushed tones on what is going on before all are startled by the way he jolts and rolls off in my direction as this man with _blue flames and wings_ comes through, sandaled heel finding the hood and excessively denting it in, no doubt damaging the _entire_ engine.

The first guy is quickly looking up and makes eye contact with me as I am staring in shock before my stomach twists. _Oh no… Oh no, oh no!_ It was like I could tell his intention since he shouts words I can't understand and feet push off the ground. There is a loud suctioning sound coming from behind me that follows the same as when it had first appeared where they came from. A fear clenches my chest as I try to move to the side, but the guy puts his shoulder into my diaphragm, knocking the air out of me as he is shouting some words that waver until I _understood_ them. "—to hell with you, Phoenix!" The guy holding me shouts as I am dragged through the rip in the air that appeared behind me and the bird guy is right on our trail with eyes focused on his pursuit.

The air goes from a cool, cloudy day to a sweltering hot with the sun beating down on you as the air feels dry and salty. The guy holding me takes some steps in the new area as I can hear the sounds of clashing metal and _gunshots_ going off _very closely_ to me. Everything is happening too fast as the guy yelps and soon I am thrown from the grasp and sprawl to _wood_ and quickly sit up with a look around. I was _clearly_ not in a city anymore as I can see that we are on a mother fucking _ship_ out in the middle of the ocean as far as I can tell and there is an even larger ship next to us. Confusion and shock flares through me as some other pirate looking people are gazing to my direction, though most were still fighting. Then the guy who dragged me into this mess is moving to scramble to feet towards me. An arm locks to my neck as the bird guy comes through the hole as it just crunches behind him.

"Let him go!" The dude with blue flames states up with a growl and I am pulled to feet as I try to understand everything going on around me. "He has nothing to do with this, _savage_!" The guy hollers again as those flames settle away and I get a better look as he is quite tall with blond hair styled a certain way and blue eyes are gleaming threatening to the guy holding me. The purple like jacket is open to show off the tattoo along his front side that immediately draws my attention. There must be a meaning for it and I feel slightly conscious as this guy was called a phoenix, and exposed by my shorts on my right leg along the shin is a blue flaming phoenix rising up on it to a bit above the knee.

"Get back!" The hold is shifting as a knife is to my chin and I feel everything I learned in my classes and fighting club sessions fester. "Or he ge— _Rggh_!" I threw my elbow into his ribs, startling him before I got the other arm lose enough to yank on as I use my shoulder to throw him over to the ground, quickly shifting to grab the armed hand. The guy is panicking as I shift to have a leg around his throat and the knife is disarmed as I pull his arm and harshly land to the ground with him on his back, his other hand gripping to my leg as his head is settled on my calf as I keep my lock. "What the fu— _gaaah_!" I push on his arm as its along part of my pelvic area, giving enough room to push down, straining his elbow as it doesn't bend that way.

"You _motherfucker_! Who the hell do you think you are grabbing me off the walk like you own the goddman place?!" My colorful language comes out as the guy kicks with hollers of pain and I sneer at him. "You stupid asshole! I was going for a damn mocha!" I clench my jaw as I put more pressure, causing him to practically scream and then a hand is to my shoulder. A jolt goes through me as I squeeze my leg tight so the guy won't escape and I go to grab the arm near me. As I about threw the person, they steel themselves down with a grunt and I notice it is the blue flaming guy.

"Whoa, I'm not the one wanting to hurt you, yoi." The tick at the end throws me off before keeping my grip and giving a suspicious look.

"I know none of you! Do you think I am going to just let my guard down, ya?" I ask him, noticing as he stares for a good moment before to the guy in my grip.

"Well, I wouldn't kill the man in your hold. As far as we know he is the only one who can take you back." The remark has me snapping to notice the guy being choked too hard and I relax myself. That's when hands are soon gripping mine, making me grunt as I am held in place with me sneering to him. "Izou, seastone the traveler user." My attention is to a tall male in adornment that has my brain associating to a female, but doesn't faze me as I have seen a whole lot of things, being in the city had people a lot more open to what their sexuality and gender identification than most places I knew, but didn't mean a whole lot were accepting it yet—a work in progress. Which made me note to be careful as this is not familiar territory and should act somewhat how I did back at home since my boss I had was completely a homophobe—or I should just say asshole to anyone in the community.

A handcuff is to the guy's arm, the hand pulled away from my leg as the guy has this cuff on him and the face goes lax with a groan. "You can let him go, he is weakened and won't run." The guy that is called Izou, if I remember the name correctly, is tugging lightly and I carefully let go of the guy to relax legs and the guy is dragged away from me. My hands are still being held and I soon glare to the guy who has the hold, which blue eyes are half lidded this whole time.

"Are you going to attack me, yoi?" The question has me contemplate on the whole scenario before a rather loud ringing of metal is there, making me jolt as I snap my head in one direction to see the fighting moving closer around us.

"The question is more like are _you_ going to attack _me_?! Do you realize I am more at a disadvantage than you?!" I asked out hurriedly, the guy surprised by my statement before relaxing his grip and soon I shift to use him as leverage. I get up to feet, one hand shifting to pull me by the shirt as he leans, a grunt resounding behind me as I notice he was kicking some guy.

"Point taken. Let me take you to our ship where it's safer for you." The reply has me slightly relieved that we weren't fighting on their ship and I was let go completely. His arms easily transform into wings as he pushes off the ground to have knee down turn into talons. Wings start beating through the air as he lifts up before talons grasp onto each of my biceps and then I am off the flat surface and dangling in the air. It's startling as he easily takes off into the air, people hollering and somewhat looking our direction as I feel my heart thundering in my chest. We go closer to the _huge_ ship that is massive in size and I notice how some people were larger in size than average, which is questionable as I was always known to be a bit above average in height.

Not too much, though, as we head a certain direction where a _gigantic_ man is standing with arms crossed. "Who the hell is that giant dude?!" I ask in confusion as we start nearing him and all I heard is a light laugh, finding humor in my words somehow.

"That's our captain!" The bird guy tells me as we near the man, who tilts his head before eyes are soon finding us and the man is _impressive_ with his stance alone. "Pops!" The name calling confuses me as the man starts to chuckle, sending this type of tremor through me as he soon moves arms. Talons _release_ me, causing fear as I fell through the air, the scream lodged in my throat and thankfully not escaping as I land harshly. "Watch him until I finish up, yoi!"

"Of course, son!" The voice is causing a quake in me at such close proximity and I am viewing up with wide eyes. This guy is just holding me _comfortably_ in the _palm_ of his hand—just _one_ hand. It made me feel nervous as the bird guy leaves me here with another stranger that is supposedly his captain. I really felt like I wanted the blue flaming guy back, at least I got somewhat adjusted to him, but he just drops me into someone's hand like nothing. "Were you injured?" The voice has me pull back from my mind as I view the white mustache defying all logic as it almost looks like a bone, if it weren't for the hardly noticeable hairs curled out in random areas, the guy's got some good gel.

"Uhh, no?" I answer with a shift of my position as I settle hands down, feeling a little weird as it was the guy's _hand_.

"What's your name, my boy?" Confusion fills me as I look to grey eyes that have a gleam there, something I would associate with fondness—seeing it used towards other people.

"Ace," I respond as I notice that he seemed to keep the air light as I soon glance to notice of the battle seeming to be coming to an end on the other ship.

"My name is Edward Newgate, but on the sea, I am known as _Whitebeard_."

"That's your pirate name?" I ask curiously while glancing back up at him as I notice him rumble with amusement. "Also, you have a moustache, was it too long of a name that way?" I ask out directly and he is laughing with humor, having me support myself as he also begins to move.

"Guarararara! You are quite amusing, boy!" He laughs more with that unique laugh as he just _totes_ me along the deck, people staring in confusion on our way to what seems like a chair. It's a large type of throne, very simple and most definitely meant for this Whitebeard.

"Commander Curiel and Commander Atmos are destroying the ship, Pops!" Someone reported in and fills me with confusion at the reminder that the bird guy called their captain that, like as if the guy is their father or something.

"Very well, they have been antsy to do so!" The captain is amused while he is starting to sit in his chair and I am soon tilted. Falling the small distance, I hiss at the pain in my ass from landing on the arm of his chair, cursing lowly and getting some rumbles of amusement from him. Blue flames are in my vision as the bird guy lands to the side of me as I am facing Whitebeard and he is more to the end with sandaled feet being his support.

"Hoist the sails!" The guy next to me raises his voice, but his expression does not change as he gives the order and there are people hollering _'aye, Commander'_ and moving about to get the ship moving. "We have the man who did some type of time jump in the cells below, yoi."

"The man you followed through the rip in the air?" Whitebeard questions curiously and receives a short nod in confirmation. "So, you are from a different time, Ace?" Hearing my name, I glance with arms crossing and soon legs as well. I was _nervous_ , but at least felt enough away from the bustling deck to not be too overwhelmed.

"I don't know if it's an era gap or universe jump, but where I came from we are high in the technology field compared to here. I bet you don't even have air conditioners in your rooms." I comment with exasperation at the thought of sweet bliss of a/c and how it's gone already has me sweating. I could deal with the cold, always been my forte in keeping warm, but with the thought of the weather getting warm than it already is makes me groan.

"Air what?" The bird guy asks in confusion with a confused look and I wave a hand out with a sigh.

"Nothing, it's too complicated to explain anyways." I remark and remember my phone on me, soon I tilt to one side and start pulling it out. The guy next to me moves a couple feet to gaze at it with a curious tilt of his head and I unlock the screen with my finger, swiping it with a pattern added next.

"What is that, yoi?"

"A cell phone," the words leave me a bit in a cringe as last time I explained a cell phone to someone was when I part timed at a phone store and had to explain to an eighty-year-old woman on what a cell phone was, which now it is _way_ more complicated to explain it without having something else to reference to. Looking to the screen, I tilt it up in the air with an exasperated breath as I knew it wouldn't, but it was worth a look. The signal showing to be crossed out and GPS even put my location as _Unknown_ , that part usually working even in a dead zone. "Damn…" I curse lowly while moving to toss the phone to the side, which if we had been back at home, I wouldn't do such a thing since it practically costs an arm and a leg. "So, what am I going to do?" I ask seriously with a glance to the bird guy before their captain as he hums out deeply with a thoughtful look.

"I guess we are going to have to have that user time leap you back to your home." Whitebeard mentions and glances to the other next to me. "Marco, have Haruta convince him."

"Sure thing, Pops." The man next to me nodded while glancing to me and flicks a reassuring smile. "I'll have Thatch make you something to eat." The comment is made before he turns to leave and easily jumps off the chair like it's nothing.

"Relax, my boy." Whitebeard begins out with a grin as I find myself looking to him as he suddenly brings a large jug type of thing out to rest on the opposite arm rest. "We will figure it all out, guararara!" Another rumbling laugh comes from him, having me question on the trembles going through my body.

' _I hope so,'_ is all I can think about while crossing arms and gazing off towards the deck to watch the men moving around.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:: So, later on this might turn to be M rating, but it's going to linger at T for right now until we get to that point.**_

 _ **Take this! *throws***_

* * *

Damn, I was hoping it was a dream.

I have to give kudos because Thatch was _really_ good at making food and I was shocked on how much their chefs took to making each meal fresh, but I guess that makes sense with no microwaves and all. It was weird not eating instant _something_ for a change and I was given some rum to sip along with; keeping my consumption down as I wasn't used to drinking so much—especially around people. In the city, it was a bit frowned upon to drink occasionally or you were tacked as an alcoholic or party animal who needed to grow up. Here, though, they looked at me weird when mentioning of usually drinking of _energy drinks_ or coffee all the time. They actually frowned a bit with the comment of that being unhealthy for so much consumption, it only made me laugh since not many cared about my habits.

The crew wasn't that bad, once getting past the whole ' _holy shit you are huge'_ and the ' _I haven't seen that many diamonds in my entire life'_ though the latter was reserved for Jozu mainly as the guy can cover his body in diamonds to protect himself. They vaguely mentioned about Devil Fruits before Izou went to go retrieve a book about it and left it with me to read on for the time being, which helped with my boredom before bed. It seems that Time Traveler guy was being a pain in the ass and denied anything as he could use his power in different means which included without leaving this place if he travelled.

Of course, being around so many people had been overwhelming and I had hoped by the following evening that I would be able to go home. So, I vaguely gave them stories of the city, though they looked perplexed by the idea and I couldn't blame them. Granite that it is hot as hell, but it was nice to be out on the sea somewhere as sailing along with nothing to hold you down is a nice thought. But this whole morning sun coming through the porthole and bustling noises from the morning people heard could _seriously_ go away. Plus, I am so missing being able to have my music and headphones, cursing that my phone would just die and it relied on signal to upload my music.

Knowing I couldn't go back to sleep, already fighting it most of the night since I have a fan usually on while slumbering, I got up with a groan to pull on a shirt. Thankfully, they hadn't asked too in detail about anything about my clothing style and what the meaning of things are on them and the reason of my tattoo on my leg though they gave curious looks. It had been the first one I got and only one I have as I thought on it for many years and went for it. The whole thing was expensive and took a while, but I was happy to know it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would, it was just taxing.

Leaving the room, I see a few people are working through the hall and some seeming to slowly try to wake up as well. The sun had only started to peer over on the horizon and I moved along to make my way out to the deck. I was happy that I hadn't gotten seasick, though walking had been a different case at some points of a rocking, but it was mostly smooth sailing. My feet lead me along to the back of the ship where no one seemed to occupy yet and it was great to see the sight of the sun rising from over the water.

A breath of some type of relief fills me as I enjoy the smell of the sea and make my way over to the railing. Carefully, I lean to the railing that is tall enough to not be too bent forward and could easily jump up on to sit. A sigh leaves me as I take in the morning, enjoying the peace of how there wasn't honking or people flurrying in curses. There was _joyful laughter_ or loud chatters of _boastful banter_. This was the complete opposite and it made me slightly envious to be able to experience such a thing, but I knew I couldn't stay since this wasn't my time or universe—whatever the fuck type of jump it was.

"Breakfast is starting to be served," a voice comes through the air and I turn to face back to one of the commanders, if I remember correctly as there is fifteen of them.

"Ah, thanks…?" I give a slight questioning and he tilts his head with that hat on his head, covering halfway over the what seemed to be similar to headphones on his ears, before he gives a slight smile.

"Curiel," the reply has me nod in understanding of the name reminder before moving to make my way to him.

Being around anyone on the crew does raise my anxiety, but I had been used to the city where you are in close quarters a lot with people. The thing that raised it the most while being here is that everyone was _friendly_ and didn't mind chattering with you, which is a huge difference from the crude words and shoving if getting in the way of someone late getting somewhere. I always thought I wasn't meant for city life, but it was the life I have always had since I was a baby.

Breakfast was a lot calmer than the past evening when I gathered with them for a type of a celebratory feast after eating a little bit. The type of celebration confused me, but was explained it was common thing when winning battles and when a commander or crew members get back from a trip, which I guess two are out right now with a few of their men. It fathomed me in a way, since those seemed like common occurrences and yet they were still celebrating them. A small bitter taste had been in my mouth at the questions of what I celebrated and I could only shrug because it would just make me realize how miserable my life really is.

"He finally agreed!" The cheer left Haruta—I think—who came from the floor above us through a compartment, startling me as that _couldn't_ be normal. Though, no one was fazed by his sudden fall into the room onto the table, some people moving their plates to make room. "We got the guy to agree to return Ace to his place and when he got back we would let him go, he just wants a clear approval of it from Pops." He continues with that wide grin, showing his triumph and most were cheering and a hand was smacking to my back, almost making me choke at the force.

"That's great news!" Thatch gives a boastful cheer, me remembering his name because of the fact he made delicious food and is one of the main people to hang around with me. "Eat up!" He mentions and I can't help but to smile while digging into what I had been presented, thanking him and his kitchen staff once again for the good meal when done. After a cup of coffee, they gave me some tea as I denied any alcohol, not wanting to explain how I couldn't show any signs of being intoxicated—especially at my age in a public place. Convincing someone to sneak me some is different, and I was only some months off before my twenty-first birthday.

We head for the deck, where we can hear talk going on about the guy talking to Whitebeard right now. It didn't take long before Thatch and Haruta have led me right to the throne again. The guy is on deck, still showing of a scowl and Whitebeard looks upon him seriously before grinning in my direction. It's a comforting gesture as we approach and Marco is next to the prisoner with a glance down at him, keeping an eye.

"Ah, there you are!" Whitebeard starts out with a grin before motioning towards the prisoner and gives a short hum. "Mante, here, agrees to take you back and Marco will be travelling along to make sure you are to your rightful destination." A nod leaves me as I look at the prisoner who turns to look at me, giving a sneer and I guess that should be expected. He was probably hoping for an easy target and got a hard ass, stubborn combatives fighter.

"Would you like to go now? Or would you like to wait a little longer, yoi?" Marco asks with a curious look, but in no way pushing his opinion on it, which he probably didn't care either way.

"Yeah, I should go now before work decides to give up my position." I shrug while moving closer and Haruta is moving along with me to get the handcuffs undone. Marco is gripping to the traveler guy's arm while motioning me to be on the other side of him for a safety precaution, I guess.

"I will be back soon, Pops." Marco clarifies as the man in his hold let's himself roll shoulders, having me remember up on how devil fruit users were weak to seastone, as well as the sea—which falling in made them like a hammer.

"Do return shortly!" A small laugh is there as the traveler guy—gah, can't remember his name though not like that matters—opens a portal type in the air with its suctioned noise. I grip to Marco's extended hand to have an anchor as I wasn't sure how this would all play out.

"Thank you for everything!" I call out towards Whitebeard mainly and did a bow, causing him to rumble.

"Of course!" He is only grinning and showing those fond eyes, like the time I had seen a parent give their child that look in the park.

Moving, we went into the portal easily enough, seeming to be a short couple walking spaces through the air. It was odd, a galaxy type of thing with a deep purple and smeared with dark blues and bright whites while a glimmering is along it all. The portal from behind us sealed and then we were heading for another one while moving hurriedly, having my heart pound that I would get to go home.

Or so I thought.

A yelp leaves me as we drop _down_ and I am startled by the ocean below us, having to let Marco go as he growls out. I notice him struggling with the other Devil fruit user that soon kicks Marco in the diaphragm, blue flames coming to life. Though, as a suctioning noise is there, my body hits cool water and I am under the water's surface. Marco follows right after, all flames gone and he tries to shift his body, fists formed. It has the book Izou gave me flourish to life as I quickly move to swim up and grab around his waist and _holy fuck_ I didn't think it would be literal when it said they were like anchors in the water.

We broke the surface as he gives out curses with growls while grappling a hold around my neck as I keep us up. A groan leaves me at the predicament and whine at how this could happen, but at least I didn't have to get the other guy from drowning and dying. In all reality, this was a high possibility, to me anyways, so I am not all _too_ surprised.

"I'm going to _gouge_ his organs out when I find him." The annoyed tone is there as I notice a gleam of promise in those blue eyes that are gazing around. "At least we are near an island, yoi."

"Hopefully we are still in your time," I comment while shifting to begin swimming towards the shore with him muttering under his breath with a slight slouch.

"We should be, since the time I followed him last time we had gone through three other areas before yours and my phoenix could tell the difference." He tries to explain as I was going to have a good workout carrying this damn _anchor_ to shore a good distance, but at least not too far. "Though I won't know for sure until I am out of the water and dry." His words turn into mumbles, causing me to chuckle in amusement and getting an unamused noise from him.

After getting us to the shore of the island, he grumbles while pulling off clothes and I lay out on the beach with a groan. My muscles were sore now, not use to having to swim someone that couldn't do much except not sink. After he gets undressed and lays clothes out, he finds a spot in the grassy area by the forest edge. I only look to him as he has this snail in hand with a little talking piece as the snail is humming. Groaning lightly, I soon move to get up and make my way over to him while tugging my shirt off to get it dried and my shorts off, but kept underwear on as I go back to laying on the sand, just closer to him.

" _You have reached the Maiden's Berth."_ The answer is from the snail making me stare in confusion and Marco hides his slight humor of my reaction.

"It's me, yoi." The reply has noises from the other side and Marco seems to be waiting with legs shifting to have one cross over the other to be stretched out and has the snail to his knee so the hand can go back behind him. This situation kind of remind me of what I heard about nude beaches to be like and was curious if it really was similar to that.

" _Still both of you?"_ That voice is of their captain now and I was interested of the snail moving to voice out the words as well.

"Yes, he ceremonially dropped us into the ocean and was able to escape through a portal before I could fully transform." The explanation comes out with his neutral face, though his lips would twitch in slight irritation.

A hum resounds as the snail does a thinking face, making me chuckle before moving in rolls to be next to him and watch the snail do its movements, Marco chuckling in amusement. I didn't care that much on his reaction since the snail begins moving with the words coming back from Whitebeard. _"Do you know where you are, son?"_

"About a week by flight to the Moby." He mentions while I kick legs, being on my stomach as I watch the snail shift with another hum sounding out.

" _Then head back when you can and we will see you both then."_

"Sure thing, Pops." The little piece is set on top as the snail does a _ka'chak_ and looks to be sleeping. "I guess you can say these are our 'cellphones'." That has me gazing up towards him with a tilt of my head before snorting and moving to sit up as he sets the snail to the side. The way he mentioned it is because I vaguely explained my phone, but I didn't dwell on that as I suddenly remembered my phone.

"Fuck!" I shout as I move to grab my shorts and drag them over before pulling out the device. "Nooooo…" I whine in desperation as the thing is dripping with water from the inside and I fall back in aggravation. "I haven't even fully paid it off!" I complain and jerk back up while chucking it towards the ocean, it thumping to the sand before I toss my shorts and then rub hands through my hair. "My bill is going to double now!"

"Bill?" The question has me look over as eyebrows are raised in confusion and I only slump forward.

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about it…" My response has me soon moving forward to just roll myself forward before I am to my back and I roll with my body laid out to soon have stomach down, sun rays on my back as I groan. It's faint, but I hear him chuckling in amusement with a soft cooing noise joining along with it, making me assume he got his powers or whatever back.

"I'll go get you some food for the trip, yoi." I wave a hand out, not even looking up as I hear scrapping and the beating of wings before he passes through trees, the leaves rustling and then it's quiet.

It looks like I will be staying here for a _lot_ longer than expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:: Hope you are enjoying it so far!_**

* * *

The trip back to the ship was _god awful_ besides having a great view from us being in the sky. At one point, I had panicked him enough to completely steal a small lifeboat from some random ship. It slipped my mind on mentioning on how I was narcoleptic and without my medicine, I would doze off at random intervals if not keeping to a sleeping schedule—which is hard to do while flying and not having medicine to support that. So, he was at least grateful it wasn't something serious as the medication had finally worn off after a few days of being in this place and mentioned on how their head nurse may have something to help.

The trip took a day longer because he let me sleep for that coming night on the small ship, watching over me. It seems with his powers that he doesn't necessarily need to eat, drink, or sleep for long periods of time. I'm sure he still has a limit, but I was grateful as at least I knew he would be watching out as I tried to get some rest. Though thing was that this damn weather is crazy as hell and I could see literal tsunamis going on just a few miles away, but not reaching us. It was insane and I could only hang on as we had finally arrived back to the ship, being met with hollers of welcome, Marco doing a circle around the sails with a screech of arrival—seeming like something he did automatically.

"You okay, little bro?" Thatch comes over to look me over as he stalks around in a circle and I wave a hand out.

"I'm fine, I can swim." I remark, earning a flick to my ear as Marco glares and I stuck my tongue out in return at him before laughing with a grin. Thatch is joining me as he puts an arm over my shoulders to drag me along and I can't help but let feet move along with him.

"Let's get you food! I bet you are starved!" He cheers up, most claiming a celebration of returning safely and it causes a flutter in my chest that they were referring to me as well.

I had never felt so good about something seeming to be so simple before.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The following days had me trying to follow into routine with everyone else and visited the head nurse Maybelle. I had been a little reluctant, but Marco gave a pointed look and 'lead' me to the infirmary so I know where it's at. Right, _totally not_ to get me to go with no choice, but she actually knew some information on narcolepsy and was able to make some temporary medicine before being able to acquire more ingredients to meet up to my dosage I roughly told her from the book she showed me. Though, it was hard for me to not be like 'let me pull it up on my phone' that I do not own any more as it was too damaged beyond repair and didn't matter as I had no signal.

It was weird being on a ship, I knew nothing on what to do and relied _heavily_ on them to show me on how I could help around. Doing work on the ship was a lot more productive than just sitting around with my thoughts turning to something electronic, making me realize how much I relied on them for entertainment purposes. Though, I was finding out so many new things to do that had _nothing_ to do with technology. In the evening after residing on the ship for those few days, Izou dragged me along to sit with him and some others to enjoy a book. On the past couple evenings, I would join along with the others in their activities, just learning all that I could with absolute interest and excitement.

"There you are, Ace!" I turn to see Rakuyou coming up with a grin and I couldn't help my smile to return the gesture. "Atmos said you were supposed to be at the starboard." He mentions and I look to him with lips pursing, having him tilt his head in confusion. A flush of embarrassment went straight to my cheeks as Curiel next to me gave a noise of acknowledgement.

"Ah, I see. You didn't know what the starboard was."

"Sh-shut up! There are too many damn names!" I have arms out in frustration and they both were laughing, having me rub my face at my embarrassed state.

"It's fine, Ace. We don't expect you to know everything after only a short amount of time." Curiel comments while Rakuyou comes up to pat on top of my shoulder and gives a squeeze to the point it pulls me down a bit that way.

"You could always ask Marco to give you a tour of the boat for the names! He's really good at helping associating things to help your memory!" The comment leaves him and has me think for how that was a good idea. "He shouldn't be too busy right now, probably working on paperwork in his room." Rakuyou continues and I nod in understanding while he moves me around then points in a direction. "The door up on the second level there on the far left will lead you into the small hall and his is the first room on the left." Another nod leaves me as I am pushed along and soon give a smile.

"Thanks, Rakuyou!" I mention and the two men are smiling to me as I make my way to where he told me. Some others pass me, saying how I should join them for cards tonight and I agree while moving along to the door and opened it to go in. After closing that door, I went to the first door on the left and raised a fist to knock on it. There is a small creak and then a humming resounding.

"Come in," the voice is droned a bit, maybe distracted and I open the door. It's a fairly small room with a bed in the corner and to the left he is sitting at a desk in the opposite corner of the bed so he only has to glance eyes sideways to see me. "What can I do for you, Ace?" A grin pulls on my lips as I move over to him to see the many papers, some in different handwriting than what Marco is writing.

"I was wondering if you could show me over the ship? Like, run some names about certain areas?" Even if I was embarrassed by the fact of not knowing about parts of the ship, they were right that it's okay not to know everything in the short amount days, which is different from the city.

When starting at my job at the market, I had been expected to cram all information within a couple days before being thrown out with hardly any salvage on what to do. Luckily, I was mainly stocking, but a _lot_ came along with that job as well and I tried my best even when customers got snide at me for not doing something they thought better. That had been when I was sixteen, but you still learn something practically every day, especially with all the technology and advancing you have to adjust to. Plus, people were still very much _rude_ and could tear your confidence apart, which I had to save a lot of my emotions for when I got home.

"Of course," the answer has me relieved with a smile and he soon starts standing. "I have some time now, yoi. Plus, if we start now then we can make it to dinner on good timing." A bubbling is in my chest as I am grateful for him to show me everything with no issue.

"Sweet, I was hoping I wouldn't be interrupting."

"No, I am always ahead on my work, unless a few are late on their reports." The look on him shows a slight irritation, making me assume it was common thing with a certain individual or even a couple. It makes me chuckle while he settles papers before moving around me to the door and I follow behind. "Let's head to the stern and I can show you the difference of the masts."

"Great, but expect a face of 'what the fuck' throughout." I fair warn him and he laughs while opening the other door and I am next to him with a bright grin.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

When the ship was under attack the first couple times in a week span, I went deeper into the ship. Though after that, I decided to help out in the infirmary as it gave them an extra hand and muscles to move the crew around without needing three of them to move someone that I could somewhat do on my own. They appreciated it as I tried my best to help around and even helped carry in others if necessary.

On calm days following, it was so nice as I enjoy everyone's company and the way I got along with practically everyone on the ship was startling since I would have so much trouble in the city, but not here. Not only that, but Whitebeard tells me all kinds of stories and today—lingering on the ship with a total of two weeks—was no exception as he went on about the former Pirate King being his good rival.

"That's cool though, he had the same name as my dad." I mention and this raises curiosity as eyebrows shift. No one else was around, laughing off that I would have to listen to the stories and I only greedily took them in, which it left everyone to only gaze to us with smiles. They may seem to 'complain', but they looked happy that I was taking in everything and showing so many questions towards their captain.

"What's your full name, my boy?" Whitebeard asks and I only look to him with a slight tilt of my body as I rest on the armrest.

"Well, my dad died before I was born so I take my mother's maiden name that she took back after being widowed." I mention and soon rub to my neck and pull my cup closer. "My full name is Ace D Portgas," I mention while taking a drink and pull it away with a shrug. "If my dad was still around I would have been named after him with Ace D Gol." Grey eyes glimmer in surprise before looking to me a bit harder, having me stare in confusion and he soon pulls away to laugh.

"My rivals full name was Gol D Roger!" Another boastful laugh leaves him, trembling around as an effect—being told it corresponds with his devil fruit—and I am surprised on what he said.

"Oh, that's cool! Maybe my universe is a different direction of what happened here? I mean, it is completely opposite." I mention with a smile as he merely grins while rumbling and a hand is patting to my upper back, making me complain about almost spilling my drink.

The stories about his Roger came flourishing out more as I was interested and would comment that I wished my dad was that cool. Being a pirate king? Hell yeah, that would be pretty awesome, but my Roger was also cool on how he was. My mother used to tell me how much he was looking forward to raising me, all the activities we would have done as father and son. It hurt seeing her mourn when mentioning of my father, especially since I never met him, but then she would smile brightly on how much she loved him and how much he loved us. It always made me feel good to hear and would help a lot on hard days when I would get called fairy boy at school for my freckles.

In a way, it was kind of nice to talk with Whitebeard, it was like having a father to talk with.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:: Heh, I love the inquiries and curiosity on how I am going to do things. *smiles innocently* Just have to wait and see~! Also, asked about how Ace's mental state (basically) will be explained a lot more in this chapter. Things are slowly unraveling, hope you like!**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

I really am going to be here for a while.

They mentioned how Haruta is working on it, but the guy probably went into hiding. Plus, it wasn't looking promising if the guy would actually take me home if they got a hold of him again. The guy basically was willing going to drown to his death instead of just taking me back to my time. Though, I had commented that I was a bit grateful he did that before dropping me off, which left them confused. I had commented that if they had dropped me off and then did that, then Marco would have drowned. My words had a big impact on them, causing the realization to dawn on them heavily and even Marco looked like he hadn't thought on that.

They showed to be highly grateful on the fact that even though I didn't know them at all, that I was more concerned that Marco would have drowned. It really didn't show much a difference on me as I was highly grateful for them even taking me onto their ship in the first place. They didn't have to, they could have just assumed the travelling guy would have done it and left at that. No, they took me in and still kept me safe on the ship as they help me to return, though it was looking doubtful and I was putting a mind set on the fact that I will probably stay here.

Being more restless, I began to spar with some of the crew members, starting from the bottom as _holy hell_ it was extremely different. They were surprised though that I was pretty strong to begin with and have some good moves on me, but I was in no way close to the commanders' level, probably never will be. They did encourage me though, some commanders watching to give pointers like they do with everyone's matches. It was nice to have and not have someone breathing down my neck that I was never going to be able to protect myself, like the instructors provided at the place I trained back in the city. It was to help me 'get stronger', but it really just made me irritated and have more of a temper at how they spoke to me as they were 'certified' and meant they knew everything.

"So, what's your tattoo represent?" Haruta had decided to ask after a couple more weeks, everyone growing antsy as the ones who were parted from the crew for a mission should be back tomorrow.

"I like to think it represents my life," I explain as some others are at the table as I sit at a random one that I dragged away to, seeming like a game on who can grab me first, and Haruta happen to come over to sit on someone else's shoulders.

"Oh yeah?" One of the others asks, having me guess his name is Hugo, but I was still trying to retain the information given as _so many_ names.

"Yeah, after I lost my mother when I was ten, I was handed over to the state, which is basically meaning the government holds your life until you get handed to someone else." They seemed to grimace at that, but nod for me to continue. "No one wanted to adopt me so I ended up staying in an orphanage until I was eighteen, only because it was like a means of getting kicked out. Once you are eighteen, you are an adult and they held no more responsibilities for you. I luckily had a job and saved enough to get my own place, but it was still hard to get on my feet with no one else there to help you." I mention with a sheepish smile and move to grab at my cup. "Living in the city is expensive, but I was able to dig my way out to live comfortably enough to not be homeless, so I feel like that's a plus." I shrug as I begin to take a drink and some of them were a bit surprised, probably thinking of ways to understand it all, but also have reference enough.

"You raised from your ashes to live on life even when it seemed over." That had me turn to see Marco standing there as he looks upon me with that usual stoicism, but I can see something hinted there.

"Yeah, it has to do with a lot of… _personal_ things as well, but the catalyst had been my mother, burning me slowly." I continue as I knew it would leave them curious, but didn't pry for the fact of privacy and I quickly flickered to a grin. "Plus, I really love phoenixes, they are my favorite bird of paradise." Some of them chuckle as Marco snorts and I turn back to the table with a big smile, hiding away the emotions from everything back then.

"It was like a prophecy!" Haruta exclaims and we laugh at that since Marco is one of the first two people I met from this time and has been good to help me.

"I don't know, I have always been told fire was attracted to me!" I joke and they laugh while I hear Marco give a chortle and seem to leave.

"Tell me of the cars again!" Someone chirped up and I whine with a laugh as they begin on more curiosities of the city, comparing them to their own oddities.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The crew members returned from their mission, being greeted boastfully as I had been sitting with Whitebeard on the armrest. It seemed like most had started heading our way, curiosity showing as they wouldn't know I was from a different place with my clothes from their time, but I am a new face. Whitebeard had practically almost shoved me off, before remembering I wasn't used to this place and stuff, so quickly caught me by an arm to set me down a lot more carefully with a rumble.

I had greeted them with an introduction, which they all returned and the others on the ship talked out while putting an arm around my shoulders. It had me laughing while hitting to them, having the ones back seem to be more relaxed and join a bit of the rough play engaged. I could never complain too much on how well the crew seems to care for me, but them calling me 'brother' was definitely something I tried to adjust too. Then Haruta appeared to drag me along to meet the two commanders named Kingdew and Namur. When arriving to the area, Kingdew had been the first in sight to come over. I still wasn't used to larger people, which is odd since a good amount of these people were tall, but at least I didn't feel too short, especially since Haruta is a few inches shorter than me.

Then I met Namur.

The commander had been pointed in my direction and I was shocked by the sight alone, Haruta whispering something in my ear about Namur being a fish folk. When the guy came up to me, he squared down at me while keeping a neutral expression and I purse lips before grinning.

"Cool!" I practically blare, startling most as I grin with a lean to look at him. "So, you can, like, breathe underwater? Do you swim really fast? Are you super strong underwater too?!" The questions started it while he stares with wide eyes and I reeled back a bit with a bit of embarrassment. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to ramble…" I mention a bit, not wanting to offend one of the crew member—a commander no less—and Namur soon moved up to grab my shoulders with both hands.

"You have never met a fishfolk before me?" I shake my head and he stares in confusion, contemplating over me. "You think I'm cool?" I nod my head with a smile coming back and he soon shifts to have an arm around my waist to lift me up so I wasn't on the ground since he is a bit taller than me. "I will answer all your questions, young Ace."

"Oh, really?! Awesome! Don't be afraid to correct me on anything either!" I tell him in excitement as I am able to have an arm around him to grip my hand to his shoulder. "Let's start with if you can breathe underwater?!"

"Of course," he answers and I could tell he looked happy about my curiosity.

"But you can breathe on land?" The next question is already rolling out as I noticed others looking to us with some surprise.

"Yes, I am a hybrid."

"Whoa, that's really cool!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I guess it takes some time for Namur to warm up with people, but he was completely caught off guard with me, which led to me learning so much about this place called Fisher Island and the fish folk from there. It was a lot to take in, but he was great to help me understand and fulfill my curiosity with recommended books that Marco may have. The comment of if I was sticking around is that they could always go by Fisher Island so I could see it and what a coated ship is like.

That had my brain kind of freeze up.

I didn't ponder on it too much until I was by myself in the room I was still technically borrowing. It was hard to think on how the days have been passing by so effortlessly and the fact that the time has most likely passed as well in my own world. No doubt, my position at work is gone, my apartment is probably tacked with an eviction notice, debt collectors are probably trying to get a hold of me. I practically fell of the face of the earth and I wouldn't doubt if anyone I was associated with would forget about me if they haven't yet.

"What's wrong, Ace?" Thatch asks as I had been sitting on some crates to look out over the ocean, mostly everyone near the galley and stern area as I am more at the bow.

"Hm?" I hum in questioning and see Izou with him, who is also looking in concern. "Nothing, just thinking." I tell him with a smile flicked up to cover up my emotions, mastering that through the years and Thatch looks a bit more.

"No need to worry, little bro. We will find that guy and get you back!" The reassurance is nice and I laugh lightly while thanking him as he grins brightly, looking like he accomplished something. "I'm setting out snacks here in a few minutes, the others have been working hard a new recipe!"

"Mh, I will come have some once they are out." I mention as he begins walking off and then I am left with Izou. Grey eyes are viewing me before he moves over to hop onto the cargo box with me.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" A sigh leaves me at the question and looking to the water. From what I have learned, I shouldn't be surprised that Izou noticed it was a lot more.

"It's nothing much, Izou." I reply before hearing a hum of disbelief and that makes me breathlessly laugh. It was weird having someone care about me, asking about my wellbeing, and just being there in general. "There's… there's no one waiting for me back at the city…" The words left me, as if finally to admit to myself and it was heavy on my shoulders as I soon curl legs up to my chest.

"No one?" Izou asks carefully, making sure not to step too far, but I was already wanting to let it out.

"Both of my parents are gone, I have no siblings, I only had one so called 'friend', and none of my coworkers or boss liked me anyways." The response leaves me so bitterly, but it was so achingly true as I put my head to my knees. "There's going to be so much debt waiting for me when I get home, I'll be homeless, no job, and just the clothes on my back and having that burden of paying everything back…" It takes everything in me not to cry as if I ever go back then I will be faced with nothing but so much stress. The silence dragging on has me stiffening, thinking maybe I shouldn't have blubbered so much to someone who is just letting me stay until I get back to my time. Breaking myself from it, I move my head up and let out a straining laugh while moving a hand against my cheek. "S-Sorry, I… it's not your guys' problem or anything… I just needed to vent… I'm sure I'll be fine, I always, I always swing back somehow." I try to explain quickly before there is a hand on my head and I am pulled into a body.

"It's okay, sweetie…" Izou starts up with his hand rubbing along my side reassuringly and I purse lips. "You're not alone anymore, we are here for you…" The words help a little, but it also hurts and leaves the burning ache as I knew I couldn't stay here. I would just be a burden to them after so long and that's the last thing I wanted to do.

"Thanks, Izou…" I mention in a slight mumble and was able to swallow down any tears, relaxing against the other in a relieving silence.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:: Got some Ace helping around more and wanting to learn more about their world.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy~!**_

* * *

"Strap down Emanuel!" The shout has me moving to the bed that is pointed to where other nurses are putting straps around one of the men quickly. A storm is coming and they were ordered to secure everything hastily at the fast approach. This would be my partial first time with the dangerous storms, but not _this_ strong according to the navigators with Marco staying stern with everything going on. I quickly moved to help the nurses first with a few others and got the straps over any injured individuals as anyone injured was sent to the infirmary.

"All hands on deck!" The shout had me moving with the few that came down as we got the last strapped down man and head up top.

The wind is strong and shouts sound hollowed as I grip to the door and try to steady myself. Others are moving around and I wasn't sure what to do as I try to block the wind, but it was like something clicked as a couple men were pulling at a rope. I quickly move to grab at the rope and begin pulling with them, hollers resounding and sound muffled by the wind and rumbling thunder. Then there was the rain and all of its glory just emptying like buckets onto the ship. We get the rope pulled enough, Ryuji coming to start tying and I help keep a hold in place so he could do so. Then a wave is there and there is a holler from the guy next to me before the water comes over.

The ship jerks before going right back towards the retreating wave as we are from the water and I notice hands to the railing some ways down, this holler drowned out from the wind. The two with me hadn't noticed and by the next wave coming, I was already moving, boots sliding along the deck to stop and reaching over to grab at arms. Pulling him up, hands from him grab to my shirt as I am doing my best before a holler of wave is there and I met with staring right to it. Gripping to who I believe is named Cole, I pull him up as much as I can before I move to grab around his torso and wrap a leg around the railing. Taking a good hold and he is grabbing onto me as well, a holler of our names is drowned out by the wave engulfing us. It goes over deck just enough to completely be over our heads as I strained to keep my legs hold and the arms around me are tight. When the ship jerks enough, we break into the air with coughing and then there are a few people there to help Cole all the way on board and dragging me as well as I am coughing roughly, water had got up my nose.

"I got you, brother!" Someone is yelling at me to help get to my feet, stumbling with the harsh rocks. Cole is helped along with me to a room to be flopped into, taking a breather and told to take a moment before they leave as well out to the deck.

A hand claps to my shoulder and I notice brimming brown looking to me with a wide grin on his lips. "Thanks, Ace." He mentions with a light laugh and I smile back to him with a nod.

"Any time," I reply while bringing my hand to clap to his shoulder in return and leaves us laughing breathlessly.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Come on, Cole!" I whine as the guy was so happy to boast about me saving him, making others join with praises. It's not like I didn't like the praising or anything, I just wasn't used to so much and them ruffling my hair or having arms over my shoulder so much. They were ecstatic about how well I handled myself during the storm and said next time to find a commander to find out how to help or pick up like I did. It made me feel good hearing that, happy that I could help as much as I did and didn't mind that I had lingered in my clothes until they dried on me. Most seemed used to the factor, unless one of the more upkept men mentioned if someone needed to.

"All right, everyone! Let Ace go change!" By that made me realize I had been made victim, but was grateful for Izou intervening as I was being overwhelmed. "Ace, go ask Marco for a pair of clothes to borrow, I will wash yours up soon." He comments while pulling me away from the others who are laughing and I can only join. "Next island, we will gather you some more clothes!"

"Sounds good!" I mention and made my way towards Marco's room. Izou had left to go yell at some other poor soul to change and I only chuckle while weaving through others with grins.

Approaching the area, I look down to see Marco by Whitebeard's throne doing what seemed to be a report. I frown lightly, not wanting to bother him or intrude on his room, so I shift to sit on the railing to wait. Of course, on the Moby Dick, it didn't take long for someone to come along and chatter with me, which happened to be Namur and Blenheim in this case. Chatters left me as I had told them I was waiting for Marco to finish up and they agreed to keep me some company for the time being.

"Oh, looks like you are done!" Namur mentions up and has me turn to see Marco coming up with a clipboard and I am grinning.

"What is it, yoi?" He asks while shifting his sash a little and I notice the other two begin moving.

"Ah, Ace needs you! We will head back to checking over everyone below decks!" Namur claims while I turn with a wave, happy they kept me company before I turn on the railing to hop down.

"Izou told me to come ask you to borrow some clothes." I mention with a smile and he gives a contemplating look before as if thinking something, breathing out with a sigh.

"Of course, Izou would…" He mumbles and I tilt my head with my lips flickering to a frown.

"I mean, you don't have to? I am sure I can find someone else the same size…" I mention with a tilt of my head and he shakes his head with a light snort and gives a smirk.

"It's fine," he replies while moving to the door and I follow after with a smile and hum lightly. "You are probably not used to clothes getting drenched by sea water and then lingering in them. So, it would be good for you to change, yoi." Marco comments and I hum lightly as I am a little surprised by that observation.

"I never thought of that. I hadn't been bothered, maybe a little chafing on my thighs, but I know how to ignore those things." The words leave me as I close the door and follow him to his room where he is to his desk. "I think, though, being covered in sea water and lingering in the same clothes is better than being soaked with milk and lingering in that for some hours." I mention with a slight grimace in remembrance, noticing him look to me with one as well at the thought. "I know, it sounds awful."

"I have only once been covered in milk and it was enough to be in it for the walk back to my room." A laugh leaves me at hearing that and he went to his wardrobe to start pulling out clothing. I immediately start tugging my shirt off, not minding the salty smell and he places the clothes to his bed. "Here, I will make sure we give you some belli for when we reach the next island." He mentions and I look at him in confusion, which has him raise an eyebrow.

"Belly?"

"Belli, with the I more enunciated, yoi." A nod leaves me, still confused before moving to the bed while dropping the shirt to the ground to grab at the new one that is button up. "How do you pay for things in the city?"

"With dollar bills and change," I mention and pull at my shorts before giving a shrug. "I mean, unless you go overseas to like Europe, then it's euros, then in like an Asian country is yen? I think that's what it's called."

"Why so many forms? Is it special for certain things, yoi?" He questions as I am pulling my underwear off, thinking of how I will be going commando.

"No, it's just the currency. Does the whole world here use the, uhh, berri?"

"Belli."

"Right, belli." I comment while pulling up the shorts, holding them and turning to him with a frown. "Your shorts are too big." I mention, having him look to my grip and chuckles before turning to his wardrobe.

"Hold on, I might have your clothes from before when you first came here. Izou figured here would be the safest place." He muses while looking to another draw at the bottom and I couldn't help myself but to tilt lightly since he was bent over. Then I snapped myself out of it in embarrassment because _holy fuck_ _was I seriously trying to check Marco out_? I mean, I know I swing that way and everything, _obviously_ , but I wasn't so showy on it. I was just happy no one else was in here to see me do that, _so embarrassing_ even if he is attractive.

 _Gaaah, carve my heart out with a spoon!_

"Here they are," I snap from my mind as I have a smile on me and he is turning to come back over.

"Thanks! These are my favorite!" I mention out as he hands them over and I turn to step out of the ones belonging to him before pulling the others on. Gathering up his pants, I hand them back over with a smile and he chortles while moving to put them away.

"To answer your question from earlier, yes we use that as our currency." He continues and I nod in understanding, though he wasn't looking and he soon turns to me to cross arms with a tilt of his head. "Most treasures are exchanged at banks, though they will try to jib you if you know nothing on what you carry, yoi." A snort leaves me as I understand that feeling and nodded in understanding.

"I know how that is." I comment before he shows a smirk and looks to his desk.

"If you want, I can get Curiel to show you how the currency works." That has me grin at the fact I would get to know more about something of this world, really just striving to get by as I really might not return—though it didn't sound all that bad.

"Oh, sounds good! I will do that! Which, Namur mentioned of you might having something about Fisher Island? I was curious about that and how your world looks on a map." I mention and there is this gleam in his blue eyes that has my stomach in knots.

"I wouldn't mind showing everything, I am the main navigator after all." I was surprised at those words and give a grin.

"Sweet! Though a fair warning, I hated geography in school, so I might need to be _extremely_ refreshed." I tell him and this chortle leaves him with a cooing sounding off after it. It leaves me chuckling, noticing that he didn't mean to let out the bird noise and I hoped he would let them slip out more.

"Then I can show you the basics first, yoi."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:: Happy you all are enjoying this! Thank you for all the reviews you have posted!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

We should be coming to an island soon, according to Marco as he mentions at one point when showing me over some navigational things. Then I would switch days a lot, asking Curiel a little more on their currency and how it works, and then would ask one of the other crewmembers about their fighting knowledge. We all still sparred, but I loved listening in on what their advice ranged from and Izou tried to say he would give me fashion advice, which had three other commanders shake their head with perplexity. Though, I agreed without much thought and was left to be seen dragged off to be measured, Izou willing to custom make me stuff so it didn't cost as much.

It was all nice to experience, though I still had my moments of wanting to listen to my music and browse on social media. The habits for that were far and in between as I was mostly busy helping around the ship. Like tonight, I was lingering around their captain as he told me a story of some island that people my size could linger on bubbles and use them to carry shopping bags, making it sound like a fairytale. I was enthralled and paid attention the whole time while they were trying to adjust my tolerance slowly without having me too intoxicated.

"Ah, so my boy, there was something I wanted to bring up." Whitebeard begins while I am drinking from my mug and resting on the arm rest closer to him than on the edge like normal. It was nice to feel the rumbles and I could hear him better being this close as he was actually fairly soft with his words when need be, plus the others were being rowdy tonight.

"What's up?" I ask, resting my drinking on the wood as I have legs crossed and have my head practically thrown back to gaze at him.

"I had been thinking on it and though you can completely decline, I thought I had the opportunity." A small rumble leaves him as I frown with a confused look and he moves his arm to close around me more, like it was a secret of sorts. "You should join the crew, my boy. Officially becoming one of my sons and sail the Maiden's berth with us." The words stun me, not thinking that I would be offered to _join_ the crew. "If you still want to go home, then we will make sure to help you get back to this _city_ place safely and for however long it takes." He mentions as a follow up and I am still a little stunned at everything.

"But… But I'm not a pirate?" I ask in confusion since I was still shocked and he rumbles while bringing his jug to his lap with the other hand.

"You are a pirate if you want to be, my boy!" The rumbles cascade from him more and fill my frame so warmly as if he was a fond father. "Most of the boys have been asking if you were considering on staying, not wanting to pressure you. We all would love to have you here if you will, but you do not need to. If you wish to return to home then we will cherish the moments we have with you and find that man to get you back safely." All of this has me a little overwhelmed and a hand rubs to my hair. "Think on it, my boy." Another soft rumble leaves him and I soon nod while looking off to the deck in contemplation as I see them all dancing and singing out _so_ off key for some.

"Come on, Pops! Don't hog Ace!" Someone shouts with arms waving out, some others agreeing and I am laughing before being moved and tossed over. My mug finds some poor unknowing victim and I am caught easily by the crewmembers, who are cheering while helping to right me. Laughter is leaving me the whole time, not even fazed by being tossed, though I could hear Izou making out complaints on not doing that to me, but Whitebeard only laughs.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Hey, Thatch." I start out as we had made it to the island finally and were walking the market. Though, it was fascinating on such a sight as we approached it with the Moby.

"What's up, little bro?" He asks while leaning on me, arm on my head and I roll eyes while complaining lightly. It settles as he is chuckling in humor and I am looking to the market as we had stopped at a stall.

"What…" I start before helping to take a bag full of fruits and try to find my voice. Thatch seems to notice I am being serious, letting me figure out my words before I make sure to stand close with my head tilted so he can hear me, but not looking to him yet. "Do you think I would make a good pirate?" The words have him stop and I did as well before looking up to his stunned gaze before he is grinning brightly.

"Well, _of course_ , you're already soaking in so much information!" The tone sounds proud and he starts moving again, having me move to catch up alongside him. "Have you been considering asking to join because you totally know Pops would say yes in a heartbeat." He tells me, having me know that Whitebeard hasn't told anyone else about asking me about joining.

"Possibly…" I reply, not wanting to give any definite answer and yet leaving it open ended. We walk along to some other stalls to have arms and hands full of food and began back towards the ship to unload what we have got. "Why did you become a pirate?" I finally ask as I had been mulling over everything for the time we have been moving around and this fond smile is on him as he gazes to me before eyes ahead again.

"I was born in a noble family, didn't like how they were and decided to eventually break away one day. That's when Pops showed up to the island, looking to restock and I happen to overhear them talk of how they needed a chef, still starting out with a smaller ship at the time." The words leave him, knowing this was the short version and he is smiling wide. "When I approached Pops, I had bought a quick worn-down cloak and asked if they had room on the ship for me, I knew how to cook! Not as much as I do now, but I was still better than nothing!" He laughs lightly in remembrance and I was enjoying how happy he looked about retelling this. "When I had got on the ship, I got rid of anything considered nobility, but come to find out that he already knew." A shrug was there as if his attempt really was futile and I smile at that with adjusting the items in my arms.

Then I told Thatch I was going to wander a little, he let me go with a smile and to have fun with a small pouch of belli on me. Izou had already claimed to buy me clothes after I showed him from the others on what clothes I would be good with, but he had been surprised when I said I trusted him. I guess it was like this big thing that no one let Izou do it in a freestyle way because he could get you something that was really off, but I shrugged it off.

I spent the rest of the day running around finding more of the crew whether by themselves or in a group and asked that question. _Why did you become a pirate?_ Those words left me so many times and to the commanders, too, and they all smiled at my curiosity and the short stories of how they got on the crew or that they strived to be on the sea. It was all nice to hear and decided to make my way back to the ship, thinking on what everyone has told me. As I make my way on up the ramp, I was noticing on the railing viewing over everyone loading things up is the first commander, so I ran up to him.

"Hey, Marco!" I greeted the other who looks to me, having me notice him tilt his head as I notice the smoke. "You shouldn't stress, stupid." The words left me, having him snort while taking another drag from the cigarette. I remember when Haruta mentioned he did it on occasions, not very often as to reserve what he had, but when at an island or stressed he was seen with one.

"I will remember that next time," he teases while blowing out smoke and keeps a smile on his lips. "What can I do for you, brat?" A frown is on me at the name calling, but ignore it as I will just jab back at him later. Walking to stand next to him, I move to hop up next to him on the railing and look towards him with curiosity.

"Why did you become a pirate?" The question seems to lightly catch him off guard as eyebrows raise. He takes a moment to inhale the cigarette before breathing out smoothly and shifts to cross a leg over.

"Pops stubbornly wouldn't let me go, yoi." That has me laughing, noticing him to chortle along with it as he looks forward with a reminiscing look. "I was the first to join the crew and I can tell you I wasn't expecting our family to turn this big, but it's great to feel free." He comments while tapping his cigarette over the railing and he takes in another drag as he seems to be having fond memories. It has me thinking on how I never heard of a pirate crew actually refer so much to like family before in any history or fairytale book I was read to as a child—my mother always loved my fascination with pirates when younger.

"Why do you guys call him _Pops_?" I ask next and there is a pause as the filter is to his lips before he pulls it away to look at me directly with a smile.

"Because he calls us his _sons_." The reply has me tilt my head for that and he chuckles while leaning an elbow to his thigh. "We're hated all around the world, yoi. But we're happy… words like these make us happy." A bigger smile is on him, eyes showing a slight crinkle at the corners as they squint a little more and I feel my heart flutter at the expression he is giving.

My lips move to say how their captain asked me, but was interrupted by a holler. "Ace! Come drink with us!" Four men from fourth division are calling out to have me join them and had me assume they were finished with their list.

"You should go, but don't drink too much no matter how persistent they are." Marco replies as he is sitting up straight again while tilting his head away, taking in another drag.

"Sure. See you later, _old man_." He nearly chokes and I luckily avoided the kick directed at my head. A laugh leaving me as I stumble along the deck to get back up right while moving to the four guys waiting on me to come down, laughing at how I was picking up Thatch's teases and was it wrong of me to enjoy the low cooing leaving Marco?

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It wasn't until a couple days later when I had got up at an ungodly hour and knew some were hung over. The night prior I went to bed at a decent time, mostly, so I wasn't feeling that bad, but I was up at the sound of the breakfast bell, the first time it rings. Tumbling out of the hammock bed, I got dressed in a pair of cargo like shorts that are tan and a dark green button up shirt to just leave it open as I was still too groggy for buttons. I decided to just go with a slip of my boots on and just come back to fully dress in a little while. Getting on the deck, I noticed some others stumbling to the galley and some who were peacefully having a cup of coffee somewhere somewhat hidden to enjoy the peace of the morning. I also notice as Whitebeard seems to have just sat down as he is adjusting his place for now, knowing he usually went to breakfast on the second bell.

I swallow thickly as I had been thinking on everyone's reply I heard and what Marco had said about family. In a way, it was kind of like that in the city for me, no one really caring for me much, but here, in such a short time span, I had been accepted in as a brother and would trust my life to them without a thought. I couldn't say the same for the supposed friend back home in the city. Being on the ship is hard work, but it has been more _fulfilling_ than when I helped at the market back in the city. Plus, the interactions and attitudes even when spats break out, they never turn too bad as everyone cools off and comes back later to shake hands and give hugs of apologies and agree to disagree on the matter or hear out what the other has to say—though I heard if it ever got too bad a commander or the captain intervenes.

"Good morning, my boy." I was greeted as I make my way up to the chair and smile lightly in a groggy state and he is already moving to sweep me up to the arm of his chair. A chuckle leaves me, so used to the action as I move to sit closer to his bicep and use his arm to lean back on with a big yawn. "Right after breakfast we are parting the island, did you enjoy your experience?" He asks while I rub to eyes and nod before looking towards the deck.

"Yeah, it's nice seeing an island." I mention with another yawn leaving me, trying to get my body fully awake. We sat in a silence for a good while as he is brought a morning coffee in a large cup with a large cube of sugar being dropped in. It's still interesting to see how things are given to him for his size, making me love such a thing of how they have a routine in place. "Nah," I start as I am more coherent and let him have a couple sips of his coffee and he hums out. "Why did you become a pirate?"

A soft rumble leaves him as he set his cup down and I can see a big smile on him. "I had been part of a crew before this one, I had told you that already though." Another rumble is there as I nod and he soon hums lightly. "It was at first like most had wanted, the freedom of the sea and going on a journey with no way to tell where it would exactly lead you or bring. Then as I thought of starting my own crew, I wanted what I really never had as a child and that was a family." He explains while peering down to me for a moment as he keeps his smile. "Others had been skeptical of my goal of gathering people to be a part of the family, but it slowly grew and I knew it was because they sought it as well. The security and trust to settle with others to call one another brother or sister." He continues while soon looking to lift his cup and let's another small rumble leave him in a fond manner. "We are all children of the sea, blessed with the Maiden's berth to ever be free." The words linger in my head as he continues to drink his coffee with a peace following.

"Would I make a good pirate?" I ask him seriously as he pulls the cup away and he chuckles while closing his arm to trap me with his bicep and forearm to squeeze me lightly.

"Of course you would, my boy!" He tells me with another chuckle that reverberates my whole body and I can't stop the smile from pulling at my lips.

"Then… Then you are still okay with me staying?" I ask while still trapped and a more rigid rumble is there as I can see his wide grin.

"If I have it my way from the beginning, then you would have started staying since then, son." The last word catches me off guard as I noticed he had been calling me _my boy_ for the duration of my stay and then to drop that one on me is a little startling. It didn't sound bad or anything, it had just been a while since someone called me their son.

"Then I hope to do my best…" I tell him a bit nervously since I was joining a pirate crew, one that would be like a family for me. Something I didn't know I craved until experiencing it all here and he is rumbling with a wide grin.

"That's my boy!" He moves his arm to sway me and causes me to complain while feeling festered in embarrassment as I see people staring in amusement.

"C-Come on, P-Pops!" I try the name out on my tongue and it comes a lot easier than I thought it would and he pauses. Then I am squeezed more while being shaken by the quakes he makes at hearing me say it so well before I give in with a whine with arms flopped over his forearm.

The second bell resounds along with sandals landing next to my arms on the forearm as I see a heel nailing down. "Let him go eat, Pops." Marco is there and Whitebeard laughs out relaxing the hold.

"Very well, take your brother to get something to eat! _Guararara!_ " I escape the grip with moving over it before tumbling and then moving to jump off. I had been working on it easily enough and only lightly stumbled this time while Marco lands next to me with a smirk.

"Shut it, turkey!" I complain and avoid the elbow about to jab my ribs with a laugh. Running along ahead, I was weighed down by someone landing to my shoulders and I was able to adjust while keep going as I hear a cheer.

"Go! Go!" Haruta cheers up as I move to the door as someone left it open for the flow of everyone and we slip in easily between others while laughing.

 _I know I made the right decision._


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:: So happy to see the reviews~! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Haruta had found out first, spying on us at the last bit there since he was about to find me anyways. Izou was the next to know right after that and had come in with a gift, making others look on in confusion. I had been dragged to the commander table that morning and was insisted to open the gift. When opening it, I was presented with a bandana with the crew's insignia perfectly stitched on in a vibrant orange as the cloth color.

" _You have to show you are with the family."_ Izou had claimed out, having others catching on with cheers and then I was being hounded. Everyone was welcoming me to the family, Thatch calling out to the other kitchen workers that they should prepare for a celebration of a new member and I couldn't stop smiling with laughter leaving me. It had been a great experience as they coddled me for the rest of the day, the larger men totting me around and was told not to get used to it. I wouldn't, but it was still nice of a feeling and Whitebeard was being boastful and called me son whenever he could.

I had a family again.

"You will be considered a _cabin boy_ until four months from now and then you will pick a division to reside under, with some recommendations by Pops." Marco explained from his desk as I sit on his dresser with papers of the guidelines, though he was basically explaining them all.

"Neat," I mention while glancing at the words written, somewhat faded by how many times they have been looked at and the years on them. The weight of the bandana is around my neck, the emblem showing on the back of my neck as I was still trying to find what felt more comfortable. " _Not kill another of family_? I thought that is a given rule?" I ask curiously and notice a look towards me as Marco seemed thankful on my attitude on that.

"You know we have no second commander," a nod leaves me even if he was stating that as a fact. "About ten years ago, one of our own got into a big argument over a disagreeable matter with Lavi, our second commander, and it ended with a way too serious fight. We had pulled them apart as Lavi was mainly defending himself and thought it had been dropped there. Though, it seems not, yoi." The words follow and I frown at hearing that, the mourning in his tone showing how much he was as important to the crew like the others. "Lavi had been killed on watch, we couldn't save him in time. It really didn't help Maybelle either, since she couldn't stop the bleeding for her own blood brother." He explains, having me think of the head nurse and not able to see her so sorrowful as she most likely was. "We had to stop her from pummeling the guy who did it, giving him a rightful trial before ending his life, yoi." The explanation has me most definitely see Maybelle attacking an individual in a very deadly manner, she really would be capable of it if allowed.

Marco seemed done telling me that and it has me close up a bit, not used to those types of emotions with others. It always made me feel awkward, maybe because I never rightfully mourned over my mother after she passed and just kept out of that mind set. "I-I'm sorry for your loss…" I strain to say as I _do_ mean it, but I am bad with these kinds of emotions from others—hell, I have a hard time with those emotions with myself.

"Thank you," he replies, as if knowing I mean it and soon breathes out a sigh while moving a piece of paper to the side. "After that we made it an official rule in place where you get death for betraying a brother." He continues while I nod and went to looking back at the papers, skimming along it and was surprised at some things.

"Whoa, you guys even have dating rules?" I ask with a questioning look, not bothered at all by it, just extremely curious.

"Of course, if you haven't noticed Thatch and Izou are actually in relations with one another." I stare to him with eyebrows raised before thinking back on their interactions.

"Oh yeah, I guess they do act like it." I comment with a thoughtful face and he chortles with a low cooing follow, lips twitching after it. A chuckle leaves me at hearing it while propping a foot up to the dresser so I can lean against it. "A story behind this one too?" I am a bit hopeful it is a happier story to liven up the space.

"Yes, people were being too frivolous and there were too many rivalries, yoi." At hearing that, I chuckle more as that must have been a sight and he is smirking while completely stopping his work. "It was made that if you _want_ to have someone as a bed mate, you of course get permission, but don't take it farther if that is not your intention. If your intention is of being more than bedmates then you must first court one another to make sure it will work out and not for just sexual interactions."

"So, you guys have your own one-night stands?" I ask curiously, happy to know he was obviously referring to the fact of men being with men without judgement on the ship.

"One-night stand, yoi?" He asks curiously and I smile while moving my leg to butterfly out, foot resting to my thigh.

"Basically, having sex for a night and that's it." I mention and he nods while crossing arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Though, by fair warning if you do have any relations in a sexual manner, you have to be tested to make sure you both are fine. It's rare to get any kind of infection, but we do have the medicine on board for those rare occasions." Marco tells me and it quickly dawns on me about 'STI's, the 'forever infection' and is something people associate with gay people most.

"What? You have treatment for it?" I ask in confusion and he raises an eyebrow with a tilt of his head.

"Of course, did you not?" A frown is on me has him know the answer and seems a bit surprised. "You have all that technology and you could not find an antibiotic?"

"Okay, we were advance in technology doesn't mean we have everything figured out." I defended lightly before shrugging shoulders with a sigh. "If anything, we probably do but the government won't allow it out. My… er, _that_ country strives on medicines, and doctors costs a butt load. Like, there was a cure for cancer, but the country is blinded to know about it because then the government would lose money." I explain to him while trying to correct myself since it's technically not my world anymore and see this knowing look on him, as if comparing what I have said.

"So, your former government had been just as corrupted as ours is, yoi?"

"Seems like it, I guess, but I know nothing of the government here." A snort leaves him and has a look of not asking because it was just as bad in their own way. "But that's cool, we always had to wear a condom to prevent such things." I mention to get back a little more on topic and I see furrowed eyebrows looking to me.

"A what?" The question has me stare in disbelief and soon sit back a little, trying to think how to explain that without being awkward. "How does it prevent it?" It's curiosity peeking in his tone and I look to him before breathing out.

"A condom is basically…" I wave hands out a bit and feel my cheeks flushing with no will to stop them. "It's like this type of latex that goes… goes around a man's penis to prevent pregnancies and infections." The words leave me, knowing I am burning in embarrassment on talking about such a thing, most people's parents explain that or a quick look up on the internet or even a local health center with a nurse. Blue eyes are staring to me as he seems to be thinking on that information before down at himself very noticeably. It doesn't stop my curiosity from looking to his lap, too, and brimming to know what he looks like underneath those pants, which has me pull my eyes back up quickly to stop those thoughts.

"That sounds uncomfortable, yoi." Eyes find mine as I scoff lightly with a small laugh and have hands moving to grab around my shin.

"It is, it feels like you are suffocating him." I explain while giving another laugh and feel my hormones calming down.

"Judging by how you explain of not having much of a medicine for the infection, I can see you have good judgement for bed mates, so at least I will not have to cover that." Marco mentions as he moves to grab the paper from the dresser next to me, desk chair only having to be tilted slightly.

"I never had many partners anyways, I'm more of find interest in someone kind of person." I explain as he takes the paper to look over before flicking eyes to me, a soft cooing leaving him and has me purse lips as I try not to show my smile as he curses under his breath. "I think it's cool on how much you correspond with your Phoenix, like it's not just an ability, but a part of who you are." The words leave me, not being able to help myself as I do love phoenixes and hearing the noises causes a fluttering in my stomach.

"One thing you learn with being a Devil Fruit user is that you _should_ correspond with your ability, or it will just cause problems." The way he says that shows his experience and a low cooing following has him roll eyes, causing me to chuckle. "Most say I show traits like my phoenix, yoi."

"I've never had a bird personally before, so I wouldn't know." I shrug as he goes back to looking at his paper and I felt curiosity prickling at what birds are like, wanting to mess with the other.

"I think that's the important things and if you have questions just ask anyone." He continues while handing me the paper and I jump down with it in hand as I move to stand on the other side of him, closer to the door. As he shifts to go back to work, I smirk in mischief and step closer with a hand moving around him. "Do you want me to throw you in the ocean? I can officially do that." A laugh leaves me as he doesn't move, so I quickly get my hand to his sternum and use the first two knuckles of my fingers to rub.

"Good birdie~!" I praise and there is a movement from him with a sing-song tune leaving, startling not only me, but him as I pull back with purse lips of surprise and try to control the smile wanting to show on how much I loved the sound. A hand is covering his mouth as he glares to me sharply as red flares over his cheeks. I squeak when he is moving, having me quickly run out with the paper forgotten, avoiding a foot and then slipping out the other door.

"Hey, Ace!" Thatch calls as I round the doorframe with a laugh and avoid a heel that finds the deck, barely holding back strength. I see amber eyes gazing in surprise as Marco must have come out of the room, having me notice by the slight pressure as well, and Thatch quickly slipping into the door provided to the side that has other commander rooms. "You're on your own, little bro!" He claims while I pass by and I can only laugh as talons find my shoulders.

"Gah! Come on~! I won't _peep_ ~!" I claim while he lifts me up higher and as he moves to the side, I quickly gripped to his legs. "It was cute~!" I merely tease and feel as he dips and throws me enough to slip and land into the ocean. Swimming, I break through the surface to see Marco standing on the railing with a hint of pink on his cheeks as he views me in a slight disgruntled fashion. A grin shows on me as I laugh, giving someone enough time to throw a rope down and telling me I was officially in the family with Marco throwing me in.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I had been _oh so_ tempted to tell Thatch what happened, but I didn't want to share that so I said I taunted Marco to the point it made him chase me out. It seemed to work, Thatch thinking that since I was new and now no longer protected by the 'guest' title then I was free game to throw my ass into the ocean if making him pissed off. Laughing it off, we then ventured around as I started to decide on where I would stay since I couldn't just stay in the single room, needing to adjust anyways.

Second division claimed me on spot with roaring voices and excitement when it was agreed since they had a few more hammocks empty than any other division in their barracks. Of course, everyone was claiming that I should keep an open mind for different divisions, but it seemed the challenge was on for them all to have me try to favor a division.

Besides all of that, I was starting to join in daily things more than before and though it could be grueling, I was absolutely delighted to have this opportunity to be a part of the crew—more so then when I would get a job in the city. The difference from the city to here is a lot, but something in my bones told me that _this_ is where I belonged. Not just on this crew, but in this world. It was like I was _made_ to be here and to live my life here. The sea is so beautiful and the rocking of the ship causing creaks is like a lullaby. Even with starting to sleep in the new quarters, it only took me a couple nights to get used to the sound of snoring.

This is where I belonged and I knew that to the last ounce of my soul.

* * *

 _ **I am curious if you all will be all right with me changing this to rated M? I was planning to do some mature stuff later on. If you want it to stay T, I can? And those who would want to read the M could go to AO3? Just curious! I mean, I usually end up doing something M related, but if you all don't mind then I will go ahead and change it to M. Let me know!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:: First off with the most mentions and no protests, this is now rated M for future content! Next thing to address, I have no clue how many chapters this is to be honest? Nihihihi! Then, there is the fact that YES if you have a bird or know of bird actions, go ahead and comment or send in a message about it! I am going to pick and choose since most birds are different. Like I literally watched a bunch of courting videos for different birds to get an idea on something to go along for Marco and his phoenix later on. I love when Marco does birb stuffs :3**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

"You are pushing it, brat." I smirk as I cockily stare to Marco with chin on my arms that are crossed over on the edge of his desk across from him since he has shift his room around. Izou said he was trying to _present_ himself better with eyebrows shifting at me, though I was highly unaware of what that was supposed to mean. I was crouched so he could only see my head and his blue eyes stare to me with a watchful gaze.

"What? Don't like when I rub your chest, birdie?" I ask since I am mostly bored as I have adjusted well for the past month since I officially joined and have been doing the chest rub thing when I know I could somewhat scathe away and making sure it was just us two—it was my own personal delight I didn't want to share.

A sigh leaves him with fingers pinching the bridge of his nose and takes in a steady inhale. "Why are you in here anyways, yoi?"

"Huh? Izou told me you needed me, stupid." I mention with a frown and furrowed eyebrows, having him give a gaze to the side. An irritated cooing leaves him, not even trying to stop himself anymore, and I soon raised brows. "If you don't, that's fine, I can go so you can work." I mention while shifting to stand up and glance to the papers on his desk that are scattered mostly. "You do stocking weird." I comment and he chortles lightly as I have commented on it before. "Shut it, old man." An unamused gaze is there at my teasing and soon he hums lightly with a thoughtful look.

"Well, since I hadn't needed you, but made me think of something." He mentions while moving papers a bit before handing two over and I took them with a glance. "It's wrong. I know it's wrong, but I can't find the problem. Can you look, yoi?" It's a little surprising as he looks irritated at the papers and I nod with a grin that I could be helpful, hopefully, a fresh new set of eyes.

I sat to his dresser that is to the side of his desk now so it was easier to gaze to me than before and I lean against the wall while gazing to the writing. The papers are of stock for weapon inventory, just a portion of it and it takes me a little time to understand the chart by the paper showing of what was bought and checked over. While working in the city at the market, I had to do paperwork as well, making sure stock matched with what was provided or even bought and knew it could be awful with trying to figure out where the numbers don't add up.

"Oh…" I start up while sitting away from the wall and looking to the papers next to one another and catch a spot. "There are two swords missing while you somehow gained four daggers." The words leave me while pushing off the dresser and moving to set them down, standing right against him as I point out. "Before you have this, but then there is the result. If these were corrected then it should be right amount, but also means someone either messed up counting or weapons were switched or added?" I inquire while he has his quill moving to mark notations on each and I move away as he has them together. Marco turns as he looks up to me as I am smiling at the look of approval before he moves to ruffle my hair.

"Good job. Thank you, yoi." A heat festers to my cheeks as I laugh lightly, his hand pulling away.

"Sure thing." He chortles lightly while looking back to the papers and soon hums while holding the papers out to me.

"Could you take these to Atmos? He is the one mainly in charge of weaponry of this kind. Tell him to have someone recount and get back to me on it, it does not need to be done today, but preferably by tomorrow evening if possible." I grab the papers and am little surprised of being given the task, feeling myself smile bigger.

"Okay, am I good after that?" I ask, not at all bothered if he wanted me to come back and he chuckles while I take two steps away, not realizing how much I had kept myself close.

"Yes, thank you, Ace." The response has me nod as I make my way to the door and open it before turning with a grin.

"If you need stock stuff checked over again, I don't mind!" I mention before running out and closing the door right behind me, soft humming leaving me in excitement.

Heading towards the galley, I found Atmos having dinner at the commander table and figured it should be fine. "Come to eat finally?!" Thatch is laughing out as I come up to the table where he is chattering with the other commanders.

"In a minute!" I tell the man before going over to Atmos as he gazes to me when I had started approaching. "Here! Marco said to get the inventory rechecked over, the numbers not adding up. No hurry for today, but he said preferably by tomorrow evening!" The words leave me as he takes the papers to look at with a slight squint and soon nods as Fossa takes them next to review over. A hand pats to my head, making me complain as I am jostled around a bit.

"Thanks, little brother!" A grin is on me as he finally pulls away so I can nod. In a heartbeat, I move to quickly latch onto Thatch's back.

"What did you guys make tonight?!" I asked excitedly and he begins totting me along towards the line of where to gather food, passing jokes between one another since we have all found out, when allowed, I have a _large_ appetite.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

This was my first fight, having me linger back more as I kept anyone trying to get aboard the Moby. I defended our home, knocking some people over the railing, dagger in hand as I had been training with it more lately. It helped since I am quick on my feet and easily switch to punch out with my other hand. The adrenaline pumping through me is exciting and I made sure to keep up as my blade would easily swipe through flesh.

The first time my blade dug into skin was kind of startling, but this was a situation of kill or be killed. It was like in the city on if someone tried to mug you, except here you can't punch them or pummel them and run for it. This is to protect the ship that is out in the ocean and I let everything flow through me. I got a bit of bruising from a few good hits on me, but I easily threw people about my size overboard, noticing I had definitely gained with my strength.

As the other crew retreated like wounded dogs, I followed everyone else with a cheer of victory. We were rallying up to a commander for the head count of everyone and was told to stop by and see Maybelle later. I had some bruising and mentioned a couple on my ribs, they want me checked over regardless. I hadn't complained because they did the same with Hugo who happened to walk up with me and had only some bruising. We didn't have serious injuries but still needed to be checked over.

So, celebrating for the time being, we had to wait to be called from the list and it was later in the evening that I was called after Hugo to go get checked. I had pulled off my shirt when getting there and a woman named Lilith checked over my bruising and asking how the fight went. I explained with a few enthusiastic punches with the opposite arm she was looking under, giving giggles to my actions.

"Your body handled the damage really well." Lilith explains while writing down the report and I am grinning while pulling my shirt to rest on my lap until she tells me to pull it back on.

"I did do combatives at the city." I explain and she looks to me in curiosity. "Combatives is like fighting basically, learning how to injure your opponent with hand-to-hand, and I have dislocated a couple people's arms because they didn't tap out." I mention and she stares in shock and I could only shrug. "They didn't tell me to stop, so I didn't." A nod of understanding is there as she realizes I would have if been told to.

"Let me rub some ointment to help with bruising, but other than that don't let anyone hit you there if you can help it." I smile with a nod as she trails off and have I ever mentioned their outfits are interesting? All the nurses were not bothered, even liking the attention of the crew ogling them sometimes and trusting nothing would be done to them. There is at least one nurse who has leggings under her dress to match along with the boots, but other than that they are all baring thighs with the nearly thigh high cheetah print boots. "Here we are." She is back while I move my arm so she can bend over slightly to start and I notice someone across the way leaning a bit curiously.

"Could you sit next to me, please?" I ask and she straightens back with a look to me and I merely smile. She nods in slight confusion and sits down and lets me lift my arm higher so she can put the ointment on. As she is eyeing a bit, her gaze flickers before eyes rolling with a scoff.

"I appreciate it, Jamie is always trying to look up my dress." She mentions while dabbing a bit more on and I merely smile as I am allowed to put my arm down.

"Sure, I mean if you like that, that is okay too. I wasn't sure and felt maybe it would have been better this way." I tell her truthfully while following her to stand and pull on my shirt. She is looking to me in slight shock and I give a slight scowl and furrowed eyebrows. "W-what?" I ask in an unsure tone if I want to know why she looks like she has been stricken with a thought.

"You're so cute, Ace!" She states out loud and I flush before scowling with vehement complaints leaving me that I am _not_ cute. There is a chorus of agreement through the nurses that I am and need to shush. It has me cross arms, the brothers in here laughing at such a thing and I keep a frown.

"Am I free to go?"

"Yes you are, cutie!" Lilith exclaims and I scoff while leaving the infirmary, hearing a few nurses giggling and brothers laughing.

Trailing out, I head for the stern where most are drinking and still have a scowl on my face. Izou swoops in next to me with a slight tug to the bandana on my head.

"What's the matter, cute little brother?"

"I'm _**not**_ _cute_! Gah!" I yell out with hands going up and he is a little startled by my outburst. This breath leaves me to calm down and then wailed arms around in slight frustration.

"I assume the nurses mentioned it and the way you are reacting is not proving anything right to your statement." A groan leaves me and continue to walk along with Izou trailing. "You know who else thinks you are cute?"

"Come on, Izou…" I groan before I hear a chuckling.

"Everyone, and you won't ever change anyone's mind." At those words, I groan more with a hand rubbing my face and giving slight protest as we are met with some brothers calling me over. Second division is persistent, making sure I am comfortable with where I have been sleeping and to be all honest, I might actually linger along with them. They mostly report to Marco or Jozu, depending on what they are told and I didn't mind either way because the main thing was that the brothers in second were already determined.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:: So happy you are enjoying this! I had a couple people mention Portuguese/Spanish speaking and I haven't really thought of placing the language barrier in here because I had it where in the beginning, Ace was switched to understand their language. I should have clarified more on in the beginning, I realize, but I will probably not touch up on it here unless maybe later on when he thinks of it if necessary. Its an awesome and cute idea because I know I like when someone speaks to me in another language, but I will not be placing different languages since he is now in One Piece Universe and knows their language. Hope that helps! And thank you for birdie suggestions! Greatly appreciated!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

After we had got into another fight some days later, we needed to restock at an island to help fix some things for the ship. This past battle I also got a bit more injured, but it was just a few cuts on one arm and graze on my cheek. At first, everyone had been a bit nervous on me getting injured since I was still new to not only the crew, but to this world. Though, I waved it off while joining in on all things I could get into and had them relaxed. They get a bit tense when hearing of someone critically injured, but I was the new guy, so they were unsure how I would take it.

"Portgas Ace! You get down here this instant!" Maybelle shouts as I am on the rigging while giving a scowl down to her as I am cross-legged leaning in a slight sway. Everyone had been unsure of me coming up here because of the drop, but I do have to admit that I have always wanted to climb a tree and this was sort of similar?

"No way!" I notice as some others were trying to hold in their humor, not wanting to get the head nurse's sights on them.

"Get down here right now, young man!" She hollers with a finger pointing as I move to tug down at my bandana more like a habit and soon shake my head.

"I don't need the medication! It always messes with my other one!" I complain out with arms crossing and being the ever-stubborn person I am. This noise left her in frustration, hands out with an exasperated sigh as she is rolling eyes.

"Commander Marco!" The name she hollers has me tense with a frown and complain out towards her.

"No fair! You can't bring Marco into this!" I whine out as she is crossing arms before eyes are flickering next to me as sandaled feet are there. A low cooing is heard as I look up and he is eyeing down at me as I scowl with a slight pout. "No! It's making me do the falling asleep at random intervals even worse!" I state my side as he looks to me and then gazes down to Maybelle as if to hear her side.

"His bandages need to be changed and I will reevaluate the pain medication." She calmly claims with sharp green eyes finding me as if she wouldn't be overruled.

"No way, I hate readjustments and basically experimenting on what works better when I'm fine!" I comment with my nose up a bit with a down glance since that was more of personal city stuff because, unlike here, they didn't use natural things and some ingredients could potentially kill you if not careful. I don't know how many times they switched up my medication and each one had that rare 'risk of death' added at the end like those commercials. It was mainly the fact of having to go through changes again and trying to readjust that bothered me, especially when it's for just along with a temporary medicine for pain.

"If you get hurt even worse next time then you will need pain medication!" Hands are moved to hips from her as she stares in aggravation and I lean a bit to growl lightly, but kept myself as level toned as I could, though, it was clear I had some bit of an attitude attached.

"If I get any worse then I will happily fall asleep whenever!" The words have her throw hands up, commenting I was impossible, and giving an expectant look to Marco, as did I. Blue eyes are flickering between, a bit at a standstill on this before tilting his head.

"Maybelle, I will bring him by once you have calmed down. Ace, you will follow me to my cabin." Marco comments while turning to face behind me with a glance down at me.

"Stubborn…" That is the only word I hear from Maybelle as she turns to leave and soon a talon is grasping my bicep that I extend out for him. Marco pulls me off, making me complain while he soon drops me to the deck near his room. A low whine leaves me at the way I landed, but roll to get up nonetheless and ignore the throbbing in my arm that he hadn't grabbed to, but is the injured one.

Getting into the room, me closing the door, he points towards his bed while moving to his chair. "Sit, yoi." The order is there and I move over to soon flop onto the edge of the bed with a frown towards him as he sits in the chair. "Explain."

"Huh?"

"You got upset over the adjustment thing because of something from being in the city, explain so I may understand better." He continues more in-depth and I frown at that while moving to wiggle a bit and get legs up to cross them.

"Half of the medications had a chance of death if not compatible with you, only because most things weren't really safe to consume." I tell him with a frown and soon cross arms and gazing to him with a slight tilt of my head. "Like I had one where it made me sleep too much and could have caused me to go into a coma, and then there was one that could have caused kidney failure, and then one made me stay awake too long." I try to pull out examples while soon looking to the ground and pursing lips. "The one I had started taking that was only compatible costed a lot, so a lot of the times I would skip out on weekends to save those extra days. The state insurance I had _barely_ covered enough for me to get with everything else I had to pay for." I mention with a bite to my bite to my bottom lip in a pause to swallow thickly. "The side effects to the one I was taking, that worked, had a range that varied from liver failure to causing seizures…"

"Was your former government trying to kill people purposely?" The question has me look to him as he has eyebrows raised and a concerned look in his eyes. "I mean, I know ours can be pretty corrupted, but that city is basically feeding their people poisoned candy, yoi." The way he mentions it, I know they thought the 'city' was like one main region since I mentioned of so much land, but I never delved too much about the whole world.

"There was always conspiracy of them trying to do population control or it's for the money, no one had been really sure…" I comment with a frown and he breaths out while rubbing to the back of his neck as I bite to my lower lip.

"Okay, well Maybelle won't do anything purposely dangerous to you."

"I know that…" I comment firmly and he smiles at my answer of immediately responding in confidence.

"Just try to work with her, she has a point on the missing of medications. It's good to do it when it's not as serious for when it is. I know you would most likely be resting anyways if heavily injured, but this will help to keep logged for you." The words have me breathe out instead of reply like I was tempted to and slump my shoulders while crossing arms. "Go eat something and then report in to her, yoi. I will talk to her while you go eat, okay?" I keep my frown, but nod anyways and a low cooing leaves him while tilting his head. It has a smile pull on my lips before moving to stand up and move to leave the room.

"Thanks, Marco." I mention while heading to his door and I hear his chair creak.

"Of course."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Huh?" My head was up as I am rubbing to my face, hearing the snorts and chuckles around me. Wiping to my face more with the provided towel, I remember I am at the local bar with Marco on one side of me, Izou on the other and next to him across from me is Thatch. The two had been flirting, feet messing under the table, evident by their movements or glances to one another before I had blacked out since this was the last day of trying the combined medicine and needed to have other supervision for the effects.

"Nice of you to join us again." Izou comments with a smirk of amusement and I roll eyes with a frown.

"Not like I missed much, just you and Thatch needing a room for Maiden's sake." I scoff and notice the two jolting in their seats, not expecting that, and I go back to the food I was working on. The bar is crowded with some villagers, merchants, and our brothers in a mixture with so much noise it would be a miracle if I was out long, though I was growing use to the sound.

"He's not lying, yoi." Marco supports while taking a drink, Izou hissing out for him to be quiet and Thatch is laughing.

"Well, I guess our company isn't needed anymore, babe!" Thatch claims while getting up, chugging the rest from his mug and sets it down while helping Izou to stand.

"I guess not~!" Izou grins while I make a gag noise with my tongue out, being playful, and they are laughing. The two are up and a hand ruffles my hair while making their way out and I whine for doing that and soon eat the last bites up.

"You know, you are just like any other D with that appetite." Marco remarks and I look to him as I add the plate to a stack, giving eyebrows up at him. "They all have ridiculous metabolisms or something, just ask or watch Teach." He waves a hand out in explanation and I chuckle while pulling my drink closer.

"It would be neat to know a bit more about the D line." I comment while drinking from my mug and he is chortling while picking up on something for conversation. It has me lulled in to join, smiling and laughing at when we give small teases at certain points and I am given a snack after some time.

"Commander Marco," we notice as one of the brothers comes up with a grimace on his face. "Landon and Logan are causing twin trouble again; any way possible you can order them back the ship? They are beyond plastered as well." Marco sighs hearing all that and moves to get up, moving his mug towards me a bit more.

"I'll be back shortly, yoi." He tells me, a means to save his drink to finish when he gets back, not planning long since I need to be somewhat supervised.

"Sure thing!" I comment with a lazy salute and he begins after Hunter, getting more details of the twin's mischief. The table is empty and lets me take in the others that are showing boisterous laughter, chattering, or even flirting. It seemed like women knew where to flock to get some action and it seems I would be an attempt as a pristine pale woman sits in Izou's former spot.

"Hey, hot stuff." She curls lips in a smirk as she practically purred and I gave raised brows before snorting with a smirk.

"Hello there, big sis." I reply, having her give a frown as I picked up some of the slang from Thatch. Calling her a big sister is a clear sign I wasn't interested in her gender or her in general. It's a bit harsh, but I saw last time at an island that you have to assert from the get-go, especially since most will just flock to someone else.

"Would you rather have a different body?" She asks curiously and I look to her in slight confusion. _Was she being a wingman?_

"Um, what?" I ask a bit in confusion, not expecting the question and she soon flicks eyes before there is a gentleman to the other side of me in Marco's spot. Viewing over the guy, he was attractive with his skin a rich brown tone, and was my type by the looks of him though if his personality lived up to it is a different question, but I also wasn't really looking for a one-night stand.

"Just have a drink with me." The guy roughly says out with a wave of a hand to a bar maid who gives a smile in acknowledgement. I notice Izou's spot now empty and I put my focus back to the guy next to me, seeming to have clothes of those merchants. "So, what division are you?" The question has me a little off-guard, but I make sure to think of my answer and relax a bit with elbows leaning on the table.

"Don't have one yet," I respond honestly as I didn't see the big deal since people join crews all the time.

"Oh? Newer?" He questions and is presented with a glass and so am I from the barmaid. "Thanks, sweetheart."

"Thank you," I smile to the woman who merely gives a strained smile before walking off. That confuses me, but I look back to the guy next to me with a hand holding my glass. "You look to be a merchant, ya?" I ask and he chuckles with a nod as he tips the drink to his lips to take a sip. "So, how's that like?"

"I'm more the security type of the ship." He boasts with a flex of an arm that isn't holding the glass and I snort with a chuckle.

"I bet you love when a fight comes your way, even just a bit of hustle." I comment as he takes another sip and I find myself moving the glass with lips to it, taking a sip as well. The cinnamon mixed with a sour tang of the strong alcohol had my taste buds cheer and scream at the contradiction.

"That I do, keeps me entertained, though it's fun enough to spar with some of the others that can handle themselves." He mentions while drinking and placing his glass down as he smirks. "I bet you handle yourself well."

"I damn sure hope so with the crew I am on." I mention back, and he laughs with a tilt of his body and leaning to an elbow.

"Sassy," he comments while I chuckle and take a couple more sips.

The words are sugarcoated, giving me compliments when he finds the chance and I am enthralled with it all. Finding myself more into the conversation at hand and knew it had been a while of chatting as my glass is finished with him brushing his leg against mine, sending a frenzy in me. I never caught his name, but it didn't seem to matter in my head as my body felt hot.

"Just getting my drink," the voice drags my look away from my company as an arm reaches over. "Try not to drink too much, Ace." My head tilts as I look up to see Marco there having a look to me after grabbing his mug. Then his eyebrows raise lightly and then he flickers eyes to glare at the merchant. "You have five seconds to get out of my sight." The low tone is used with a tilt of a head and the merchant tenses before huffing, moving to leave as he seems to know he cannot rise to the challenge. "Come on, yoi." A hand is lifting one of my arms, my mind a bit disorientated as I stand up and lean against him heavily as I felt my body feel strange. "I figured you knew better than to take drinks from strangers…" He hisses towards me as he begins trailing me out and this whine leaves me as we are out the door.

"Wha-cha ta'kin bout?" I ask a little aggravated as I am helped along towards the ship. "Maid nice 'noff!"

"Rakuyou!" The shout is there, startling me a little with a sway, and I notice as said commander comes up with a slight grimace, but is listening. "Let everyone know the barmaids are in on some drugging in the drinks, maybe forcefully, but are in on it." I am looking up to Rakuyou with half lids and he is frowning in my direction with worry in his eyes.

"All right, I will notify the others and do headcount." The man mentions before walking off and I am soon wailing as Marco walks and I am grabbing to him. A sigh is leaving him as I groan and try to keep myself up right.

"Damn, Ace… they seriously dosed you, yoi." He mentions before shifting to throw me over his shoulder and I groan again with eyes trailing.

"M'ice ash," I tell him with a giggle and he is chortling while continuing on with a good grip to my waist. My eyes find along the sandals on his feet and then back up as I soon move arms to around his waist. "My 'ype…" I mutter and he voices out in confusion on what I had said and I am giggling with legs kicking lightly. Cooing leaves him, having me hug him harder and I know we are back on the ship as I hear others still up laughing in our direction. I say some words in their direction in complaints, making them laugh harder before I am taken to a room. After entering the second door, my body is moved to drop onto a bed, making me giggle while wailing to roll over to my stomach as I recognize the room.

"Ace," he starts and my hand shoots up.

"'Ere~!" I call out, having him purse lips before snorting with eyes rolling as he comes over.

"Let's get your boots off, yoi." He mentions while I roll again to start tugging at one and we soon have both off, his hand then unlatching my dagger. "Leave your shorts on and sit up so I can get you some water." He is moving to a water pitcher and I am moving to pull at my shirt with wiggles before getting it over my head. A giggle is leaving me as it got twisted on my hands and I am using feet up before falling right off the bed. A snort is heard as I roll to have feet pushing at the shirt with wiggles and then Marco is pulling it away.

"Ah!" I exclaim in surprise before he is chuckling with a smile before pointing at the bed. I flop back onto it while handed the glass as I begin to chug it down, tilting back, a hand supporting me by a shoulder before I am forward with it held out.

"All right, get in the sheets and I will be back in a minute." Giggling is leaving me as I flop back to wiggle around with tugs to roll in the blankets.

After getting myself a bit more comfortable with blanket trapping partially over my pectorals and down to mid-thigh, I sprawl arms out with my head to a pillow. The door opens to show Marco and I give hands up in a cheer and he snorts while closing the door. He begins pulling off sandals and then the sash and belt with his shirt soon to follow. I grin since he is exposing that flawless skin and I giggle as he moves to the bed before flames are there. A phoenix is soon next to me, having me stare with a gasp before grabbing to him.

"Birdgie~!" I cheer while cuddling and nuzzling against him while flopping back down. He nestled down as I release him enough while on my side and run fingers along through his feathers. A cooing is there as I giggle while shifting to curl around him with arms wrapped around him. I nuzzle my face to his feathers, feeling his head rest down on mine. "'Arco…" The mumble leaves me and there is soft cooing in my ear as I feel this pull and I let my body crash.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:: Thanks for the reviews! Glad you are liking this! I love typing it!**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

A groan is leaving me, feeling the pounding begin in my head as I hardly even registered I was awake. This cooing sounds into my ear softly while I nuzzle into the fluffy feel of feathers. Mumbles leave me of not wanting to get up and go to work, my mind thinking of that dick I work with. Another coo sounds and has me pick up more on where I am.

Oh yeah, I am on the Moby Dick.

When I hear a worried coo has me soon jolt to sit up in surprise since that had to be Marco. As I am looking to his bird form in a groggy way, my headache catches up and I wince with eyes rolling to close. I fall back with hands clutching to my hair with groans and feel my stomach twist, having my legs shift up in a curl. Movement is there before I hear something being moved and then my body is helped to turn. My body slides to put hands to the floorboard as I throw up into the bucket, lucky it was prepared in time.

By the time I empty any contents from last night, I am hot and sweaty with groans. I hang off the bed with a hand shifting the bucket to the side a little so I can rest there. A hand is rubbing along my back and I whimper at my pounding head, trying to calm it as the throwing up really didn't help. I take in the feel of the hand rubbing along my back and I move a hand blindly to grab at a leg.

"M'appened?" I ask thickly in a mumble and hear a sigh while shifting to brush fingers through my hair.

"How much you remember?" Marco's voice is soft, having me appreciate that, and I think a bit on it all.

"You went to kick the twins back to the ship and then this woman, but I declined her. Then her buddy came over, some merchant, I think? I wasn't interested, but figured I waste time while waiting for you to get back and received a drink from the barmaid." I mention with a groan and jerk at the clench in my stomach, having me move the bucket back over. After mostly dry heaving, I hang for a while longer after sliding the bucket back over with whimpers and groans.

"That's all, yoi?" The question has me squinting eyes to the floor as I was wondering on why that really was all coming to mind.

"Y-yeah… that I can remember?" I question and he breaths out in exasperation, making this thought go through me. One of my hand reaches back to touch along one of my hips and part of my lower back before sighing in relief when I didn't register any pain, though I guess I would have noticed already.

"The guy drugged you, but I came back in time to stop any of his further plans." Marco mentions and I groan while shifting to be up on the bed more. A hand is directing me before I rest my head to his leg, curling up with eyes squeezing closed, enjoying the fingers running through my hair.

"Th-thanks… I didn't think the barmaid…" I whisper out while he sighs out with a low cooing.

"It's rare to happen, but at least we found out so no one else was caught off guard." He mentions and I nod while relaxing a bit in my spot.

"That's good…" I mutter while those fingers trail my cheek and along my jaw before shifting to thread through strands again.

"Aye, though I shouldn't have been gone that long. You drank the whole glass, yoi." I frown for letting myself do that, but I hadn't been thinking while drinking. "Since the drug can have different reactions to certain things, I brought you to my room. Though you gave quite a show," that has me stiffen before blearily looking up in questioning as I could feel my heart race at all the stupid things I could have possibly done. "Falling all over the place and giggling like mad." A groan leaves me at hearing those words as he is amused and chuckling. "It's a good thing Izou didn't catch that because you would have never lived it down, yoi." I groan again while shifting to shove my face into his hip and he is lightly laughing.

"Well at least I was a fool in that way," I mutter and can feel those fingers brushing through my hair as I moan at how good it feels.

"Well, you could hardly get your shirt off by yourself." He teases while I whine lowly in complaints before he shifts to tug my ear lightly. I look up to him as he is smiling down at me. "I'm going to go get you some medicine and more water, just lay here and only in the bucket." A snort leaves me before groaning at the effect it did on my head, making me whine while moving to roll over. He is chuckling while getting up and moving, hearing a clink of his belt being grabbed with his sash and shirt most likely before the door opens and closes behind him.

I'm just glad I didn't do any flirting with Marco while drunk, _that_ would have been embarrassing.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Maybelle ended up coming in to check on me, examining with medicine for my headache. The check over showed that there was small signs of the after effects and that I should be fine to move around after lunch. She stayed with me, commenting on a shower with some tablets to use and waited for Marco to come back. When he came back with a new bucket, pitcher of water, and a small plate balanced with some crackers and fruits; Maybelle took the other bucket and left after mentioning to Marco on what to help with or at least know.

It was fun relaxing there while he did some work, me giving taunts his direction and only getting a look of being unamused, though he was trying to stop the smile on his lips each time. Once I had been up for moving, I munched on some crackers while heading to wash up and he mentions of talking to anyone if I feel off. I wave a hand at that since I had crackers shoved in my mouth and went to bathe with the tablets tossed with the water.

The day was spent with no one knowing of what happened, and I liked it that way. Maybelle had me check in later to make sure the effects had worn off fully and then she gave me my narcoleptic medicine since she wanted to make sure it wouldn't be countered by the drug. Rakuyou did ask if I was doing all right at one point when he was crossing paths with me and I reassured him in slight questioning on how he knew. Pops had been upset on what happened, even having a word with the merchant captain, not wanting any compensation, but gave a _friendly_ reminder that they shouldn't try that again with any of his children no matter if the guy was for hire or not.

We hardly left the island a week ago before Izou was grinning while coming up to me, others bailing me to stand there as they knew I was the target. It was a smirk of being up to something, but usually his little tricks have been mostly harmless to me, most saying because I had too much of a 'cute' factor—Thatch confirming. The crossdresser comes up with no words as I stare to him with a tilt of my head before he stops with a fan up to cover over his mouth, looking down.

"Unbutton your shirt." I raised an eyebrow at that, knowing Izou wasn't interested or anything.

"Um, hey to you too, Izou." I mention with confusion, but started unbuttoning my shirt anyways and he soon puts his fan away.

"Don't move." The comment comes out as he leans, pulling something out of his sleeve that is sparkling in the sunlight. As he moves fingers closer to my abdomen, I let my stomach sink in a bit as I make a noise.

"All right, why am I doing this?" I ask in confusion and he sighs out with a click of his tongue before looking up at me with a smirk flickering up on lips.

"You get your choice of dessert for three days," the mentioning has me put arms out with head straight up with an indifferent look.

"Lay it on me." A chuckle leaves him as I am soon smiling while feeling fingers press these gem like things right above the waist band, noticing it being a heart shape before moving to have a trail along from under my ear to my collarbone. "You going to tell me why I am sparkling?"

"For entertainment," he smiles in mischief and I wasn't sure on why exactly this would be amusing for me, but he waves a hand out. "You will see, sweetie. Just don't cover up my work and go about, just own it." A snort leaves me before nodding and grinning a bit at the thought of dessert.

"I really get the dessert?"

"Of course, Thatch has no choice when I make this decision." A laugh bellows from me as I nod while Izou begins stalking off. "See you later."

"Mh!" I agree while walking off and going to talk with others who began snorting, asking if Izou got a hold of me.

It was funny seeing everyone get a kick out of it, since it really didn't bother me much to see it be something of everyone having fun with it. I was seeing on how it was entertaining as someone would come up to seriously talk with me, before pursing while covering their mouth to not laugh. Even Fossa choked on trying not to laugh, but I could only beam a grin at him that had him break down and turn to laugh and hold his cigar.

"Oi, Ace," I hear Marco as I make my way past the commanders' doors and he seemed to just be coming out from talking with possibly Vista. "Do you think—?!" I had turned and he pauses with a couple blinks, eyes flickering at noticing the sparkling.

"What's up?" I ask him for some help and he flickers eyes back up at my face while seeming to ignore his rising question on if Izou did it—already knowing the answer.

"Do you think you could check with Haruta on his list of evaluation, yoi?" The question comes out and I put hands to hips with a small whine.

"No way! Haruta ends up handing it over and bails through the wall so I have to finish up!" I complain lightly and notice his eyes flickering, pupils dilating. It takes a few seconds to realize he isn't registering my words and I feel it click in my head on _birds_ and _shiny things_. This is what Izou meant by entertaining and I smirk while shifting to soon wiggle hips. "I know my trail is interesting, but not so much to stare like that." That has his head snap up with a scowl, pink adorning his cheeks at me saying that and I hold a grin before laughing.

"Shut up," he half growls and ends with some cooing.

"It's okay, birdie. I know shiny things are fascinating enough." He glares at my response before huffing and raising an eyebrow. When he smirks, I am a bit taken back as he moves forward to grab at the bare side of my neck and the other hand pulls the stones off my neck. "Hey, I'm not losing dessert because of you!"

"Shush, brat." He remarks while I close eyes at fingers pressing the stones to my cheeks. After he puts them all from my neck to my face instead, I frown lightly as he backs up with a smirk. "Better, now I can focus on your face and they blend with your freckles…" A heat flares to my cheeks at him saying that, surprising me a bit, and has me scowl with light sputters to try and cover up my flustered state.

"Like hell!"

"No watch for three nights of your choosing if you leave them there, yoi." A few incoherent words leave me in protest on walking around like this.

"Izou has already promised me dessert for three days of my choosing." I counter at his offer to show it was not as adequate enough and he tilts his head.

"I won't throw you in the ocean three times of your choosing, you can claim immunity." The fact that his eyes were _really_ focused to my eyes better had me feeling jittery, since he wanted to focus on _me_ more.

"You are just being stupid, I'm not losing my side with Izou."

"Either way, it looks cuter like this, yoi." The words have my heart bursting, heat flaring across my whole face, noticing him seeming to not be meant to let that out. I can't find words as I have steamed out, seeing his eyes watch my expression. "Ace?"

"Fine, I'll take immunity!" I tell him in my riled state and look anywhere but his face that had showed curiosity on my reaction. "Doesn't mean I will stop Izou from switching it back!" I claim in a flustered manner while quickly moving to walk past him, flickering a scowl to throw off the fact that I was swarming in delight on the way he was acting towards me. "I'll check on Haruta too!" It's my only way to truly escape and there is no remark to come back, so I make my way to where Haruta is. I notice others snorting at the new arrangement to my cheeks and commenting on Izou changing his mind, but they _so_ don't have a clue that _Marco_ placed them there and said I looked _cuter_.

 _Why does he have to be so stupidly attractive in all categories?_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"ACE! THATCH! HARUTA!" The shout has me confused as I tilt my head in one direction before hands are gripping under my armpits. I am pulled up into the ceiling, blinking in confusion as the brothers I was talking to are snorting with laughter following. I am pulled up and they close the small space, a shushing noise there as it's dark. This has me roll eyes as I hear below as Jiru was asking for us and at least they tried to support me saying that Haruta and Thatch dragged me out of the room through some door.

When Jiru speeds off somewhere, I hear the chuckling and I voice a noise of confusion. "What did you guys do? And why am I also getting blamed?" They are snorting before I hear movement and then I moved to crawl along the space before light is there and Haruta slips out and to the ground, me following with Thatch after me. We appeared in the fourth division's barracks, some of the guys only glancing before going back to their chatter or games.

"Got Jiru with makeup, courtesy of Izou." Haruta chirps, having me laugh while leaning and clutching to my stomach.

"That's good!" I tell them, seeing grins flourish on them and Thatch throws an arm over my shoulders.

"He was racked out, so I think he just assumed since you usually come along with the package deal!" The fourth commander exclaims in matter fact before I let out a slight whine and frown. "We couldn't let you get ran over!"

"But it makes me look more guilty!" I tell him in matter of fact and soon the door slams open to show Marco with a sharp glare in our direction. "Oh my gosh! How many people did you guys hit with a prank?!" I ask in absolute exasperation, Haruta hooking my arm to drag me off and avoiding Marco's talons swiping out at us.

If I had been a part of the prank, then this would most likely be funny, but I had no clue what even happened. We moved down through the hall to the decks and avoiding Jiru where Thatch easily knocked him into a supply closet for now. It makes me try to stop my snort before we are passing a corner and Jozu blocks the way with arms crossed, but only raises an eyebrow in curiosity. I am released as he moves to grab hands to my shoulders, Thatch and Haruta bailing around him.

"Wh-what?! You guys are going to drag me into trouble and then leave me?!" I ask since they are laughing, meaning it all in good fun and I am moved to have my back to Jozu, who pulls me with his hands to shoulders still. Taking stumbling steps, he moves up to the side near the wall more as Jiru comes sweeping around the corner, completely overlooking me.

"Come back here!" The make-up on his face is poorly done, no doubt Izou is going to scold the two for doing that bad of a job. Then Marco comes around with a glance to me and I put hands up in innocence and he glares with a low cooing.

"I don't even know what happened!" I claim my innocence and he flickers eyes before huffing a bit as he looks to Jozu.

"I happen to be in the same room with him this whole while and seen the two drag him along." The confirmation has Marco soon shift to the railing and push off to turn into a phoenix, flying back over to the other side. A breath of relief leaves me, shoulders slacking since I didn't feel like going swimming today.

"Thanks, Jozu." I mention while pulling away to smile up at the man who moves to cross arms and flashes a smile.

"Don't want to waste your immunity." The words have me tilt my head in confusion as he begins walking away and it has me quickly realize that Jozu happened to hear in on the conversation. A flush goes to my face in slight embarrassment before hearing two specific yells and splashing water, making me laugh.

"Ace!" I look over to Curiel smiling as he approaches, seeming to be chuckling over the splash as well. "I'm going to do some evaluating of our loot, do you want to join me?" The question has me grinning in excitement and he stops next to me as I nod.

"Yeah! I want to see if I got any better!" I mention since he tests me to see if I can tell of high or low values or if it's fake. Last few times have been a bit disappointing, but Curiel says I have been improving.

"Come along," he mentions while walking on and I follow behind happily, asking him on what kind of stuff would it be this time. Spending time with my brothers is fantastic and I couldn't help that it made me happy to call somewhere home.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:: Again, thanks for the reviews~! Happy you all are liking this! Some chapters will be shorter, only because of what I have planned and everything. But I do try to stay above 2,000 for each chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

"When are you going to give up?" Landon asks as I lay along the deck with my stomach, staring into black beady eyes and I start making a hum noise as I stare with hands supporting my head up. It's been probably a couple weeks since the incident with the fake pranks, using up one of my immunities for something while having delicious desserts.

"Never because he's cool…" I whisper while watching the flail make a noise of some clinking, the teeth moving as if it is chattering. "I'm still trying to understand how weapons can _eat_ a devil fruit." I mention while watching the spikes quake while the weapon hops back and forth.

"He said he stabbed it as far as he is aware of." Rakuyou responds with a smile from his spot on the deck as he is sitting lazily, eyes peering to Soshaku in a fond manner. I remember he mentioned how he did find him on an island somewhere in a tree just dangling there with no way to escape because of his chain getting stuck.

"That's really cool," I mention since it took a while to even get this close to weapon, finding out he didn't like too many people. A noise is there, a resounding ' _ku-ku-ku'_ as the mouth is open and I watch as he tilts.

"Uh, Ace…" Someone comments as I notice the eyes slate and then Soshaku moves in a leap towards me, Rakuyou cursing. As the weapon moves, I stand my ground as he chomps teeth down and lands heavily right in front of my face. There is a silence in the near area, so it was clear to hear my chuckling as my heart is racing from the rush I got from the flail doing that so suddenly. A ' _sha-sha-sha'_ is heard as I soon shift to sit up, legs moving to each side of the weapon and soon grasp around it carefully.

"You're incredible, Soshaku~!" I cheer while rocking with the flail in my hold and hear more of the ' _sha-sha-sha'_ , knowing it was a friendly manner since he does that with Rakuyou. Speaking of the seventh division commander, he looks to be heavily leaning over with a sigh of exasperation.

"You two…" Rakuyou claims while I release the weapon, Soshaku turning with some chatters and hopping a bit. "Could have at least told me!" The commander complains back and I am laughing while patting to Soshaku and soon rub between the spikes.

"How did you know he wasn't going to bite you?" Logan asks while the twins sat near Rakuyou, Landon pressed to his side as they lean effortlessly.

"I didn't," I admit with a tilt of my head and the twins fall forward before springing to hands to gaze in surprise, others had shocked expressions.

"He could have ate off your face!" They say while I hum lightly and scratched to my chin in thought.

"Well, I guess he would have, huh."

"Zehahahaha!" I turn to Teach who is sitting with another little group of people watching our shenanigans and slapping a hand to a knee. "One thing is certain, you got charisma!" He laughs again, others agreeing since I had Namur warm up to me quickly and faced Maybelle head on more often than anyone would dare, then there was the fact that I stepped up with Thatch and Haruta on messing with Marco. I smile sheepishly with a chuckle as I rub the back of my head and then there is noises from Soshaku before I quickly dropped to my back, avoiding a foot that swept over me now.

Blue eyes are glaring down to me as Marco looks angry and I give a nervous laugh before squeaking when a heel comes down, having me avoid it. A low cooing is heard as Soshaku is chomping teeth and I move my body to behind the flail. "Back off, birdie!" I point a finger in threat and Soshaku chomps with small bounces, people around us laughing at the display. Marco is a little surprised by the flail and shows a raised brow.

"You put _bird seed_ in my desk, yoi." He mentions with a low tone, eyes gazing in threat and there is some snorting from the others, not wanting to get caught. The thing though was that Soshaku was making a clicking type of noise and that has Rakuyou stifling laughter, Marco noticing as he glares to the weapon. "It's not funny, and _you_ ," the finger is pointed to me as he soon jumps with wings out, making me shout in horror.

" _Immunity_!" I holler with hands up and curled to have legs ready to move out of the way. A twitch in the face is there as Marco uses wings to soon stand to the side of me and gives off a growl.

"That leaves you with one more, brat." Walking away, I breathe out in relief and fall over, noticing hops from the flail with more clicking noises that I believe to be laughter.

"Where the hell did you gain immunity?" Someone asks as I let a noise of relief leave me before grinning and raising a hand to wave.

"If I told you that then I would have to use my last immunity!" I mention and soon sit up with a grin, hands grabbing to ankles, and I am looking to Soshaku with a hum. "Actually, wanna have some fun, Soshaku?"

"Come on, Ace…" Rakuyou groans as ' _sha-sha-sha_ 's are leaving the flail in excitement and jumps up with his chain swinging, harshly wrapping around my arm. There is a pause, Soshaku chattering to his partner, who gives a groan and waves a hand. "Fine, try not to hurt anyone."

"Sweet!" I shout while getting up and going over to squeeze Rakuyou in a hug before shifting to grab the flail that jumps for me to grab better, barely skimming a spike, but ignored that. "Come on, Soshaku!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

" _ACE_!" My name follows after a bird screech and Marco opens the second door from his room. I am up top to see blue flames, feathers, and even that outline around eyes showing in a faded manner as he looks up to me directly. A growl leaves him while holding up the flail by the chain, that is clicking away in humor as I left him a surprise for when he moved his desk chair, which must have scared him good with the noise I just heard.

"Thanks, Soshaku~!" I mention with a wave as the weapon moves with chomps before using its chain to begin slinging himself away back to his partner—I should totally find out what kind of devil fruit he ate, it's really cool. "What's the matter, birdie?" I ask in amusement, legs kicking as he glares up to me and it's evident he is just now calming his racing heart. Though, his pulse is probably skyrocketing more from the sight of me alone and still not happy from earlier.

"I will give you five seconds to run."

"Can't. I claim my last immunity." I tell him with a cheeky grin and he stiffens while glaring to me. "I mean, unless you want to give me two more to throw me in the water?" I ask while shifting to soon sit up with legs dangling and I sway in a haughty manner. There is contemplation in those blue eyes as he looks ready to take flight and drag me to sling me from the ship and I was sure to tip that. "Oh, you got a bit of bird seed on your shirt, old man."

A screech leaves him while pushing off the deck and have wings and talons out as he comes up. I am laughing as talons grip to my shoulders, him in full phoenix form and I let him drag me in cackles. Legs are kicking out as I have my head back in full hearted laughter before feeling myself dropped. I cut my laughter in time for the water and easily reemerge with bubbling laughter as Marco lands with a scowl.

"Thanks for the two more immunity~!" A rope is thrown in as I move to easily swim back up to the ship to grab to it and climbing my way up. I get to the top as some others are there but backing off as Marco is still on the railing, just near me now as I put arms on the railing only. "Don't be so mad, birdie~! I gave you a treat and scare! You should be happy~!" I comment while flames flurry before he is in phoenix form to peck at my shoulder as I am shaking in more laughter. "Mah, mah, fine!" I tell him with a grin as I shift to be back on the railing, straddling it, before looking straight to his bird form. "I hope I didn't scare you too bad, old man." I mention while brushing fingers down on the front of the feathery chest and I notice him staring to me.

His head moves back before wings are out and he gives a screech like noise that's different than his irritated one before he kicks a talon at me. I harshly fall to the deck in laughter, rolling around in a fit and notice how others are in full blown laughter as well. As I stay to my side in laughter, pecks are to my back and I can't help but let more bellows leave me.

Marco was the best to mess with.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:: To start off! Super happy you all are enjoying it! Then I would like to address on a review asking if he missed anyone in the other world and that was somewhat explained in chapter four! Then about the devil fruit! Which I will let you all know that you will just have to wait and read for what I have in store! (Also, I am totally ready for romance too as I love our boys together, but we will get there soon enough). Thank you again~!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"A different universe, eh?" The question leaves the man before me, Squard, and I am laughing lightly.

"Hard to believe, but talk about a major shock for me coming from somewhere that was mostly land to a place with mostly water on a ship, nonetheless!" I tell him as there is a face pulled on him as if trying to imagine more land.

"That sounds terrible, so much land? How would you be able to embrace the Maiden's berth?" The question is sincere as he is sitting on the railing and I soon plop down on the deck looking up towards him to talk. It didn't feel odd, so used to talking to Jozu, Kingdew, or Atmos like this when just standing alone and that wasn't even all the tall people. There are quite a few that are towering in with sitting alone and I would be standing to still having to look up. Plus, Pops was like that with having me sometimes still linger to sit on the armrest of his chair.

"That was the thing, in that world, pirates were far back history. Dating back well over centuries with so many mysteries!" I exclaim, remembering the stories my mother used to tell me and the way she had to think on things as if retelling a story maybe that she heard of as a child.

"Sounds… interesting." He mentions in a sincere way, but is trying to imagine that all and I wave a hand out.

"Personally, it's better here." I comment and that has him wholeheartedly agree with laughter.

We talked on, him telling me of stories that he has experienced and it draws me in. There is so much to pirate stories here, saying some things I had to inquire on and he happily explained on. Squard is an ally of Pops and when I was told of him coming this way, Teach had prewarned me of the man not caring for Roger. Most knew I was interested on how their Roger was in the world, but I could understand not everyone was going to like him. Though, I tried to make sure to stay clear, it was somewhat brought up by him as he mentioned of his former crew.

It was weird hearing him backlash the former Pirate King, knowing Pops found Roger as a good rival. They used to drink and celebrate some things, respecting each other, and I wondered why Squard would hate the man so much. I found out, as Squard continued, that he had challenged Roger head on, his crew by his side for death and that's what happened. In a cruel world like this, if you fight someone then it was a kill or be killed world. It was crazy to think about, but I tried to make sure to keep a positive thought.

"It's a good thing his lineage wasn't carried on." Those words struck a chord in me, being ever silent up until now and noticing how others avoid the conversation, but this is where my mouth would not hold.

"Why is that?" I inquired seriously as I cross arms with a tilt of my head and he scoffs.

"A child like that should not exist, just going to be demon himself!" He answers like it's the most obvious thing and it _really_ hit home. Remembering kids from the child care I was in saying how I had been the one at fault for my mother's death, how I would be like my father and leave any woman later in life—not knowing the full story. The negative aspect of that all was something that even the adults were not kind about, no one wanting a deserted child because ' _they will end up just like their father_ '.

"Why would the child be a demon?" I continue as he seems confused by my inquiring as I keep an indifferent look to him.

"The child would be just like their father, it's basically a given fact!" Squard tries to tell me and this had me frowning while tightening my grips on my arms.

"Well, do you like nobles?"

"Hell no, those stuck up people…" He mentions and I merely tilt my head towards him, keeping a stoic expression.

"So, then you don't like Thatch?" I ask him, noticing how it quieted a little around us as Squard is showing a shocked face.

"What are you talking about? I love my brother!" It's a look of distaste that I would claim such a thing, especially on this ship.

"You just said you didn't like nobles and that children grow up to be just like their fathers, so therefore, you have plainly told me you do not like Thatch." I lay it out for him before moving to stand up and be more level with him while he is waving a hand out.

"That's different!"

"How is it _any_ different if someone you knew is the son of a merchant? A bandit? A fishfolk? Or the son of the former Pirate King?" I ask him seriously with a glower and he is taken back, speechless. "One thing I know for a fact is children who grow up alone or compared to their parents already know how to hate themselves, no one should make that worse." I tell him before moving to be facing more sideways. "Talk to me when you see everyone as a _child of the sea_." I say those last words and completely turn to make my leave along the deck. A nap sounded nice as I begin heading to my sleeping quarters as eyes are on me, but I didn't mind because I wasn't going to take that shit.

I couldn't imagine a child growing up being called a demon or they shouldn't live because of their parent.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A cooing is in my ear and the feel of feathers is along my arm, noticing tucked between it and my torso. This small groan leaves me while peeling eyes open and glancing to notice a phoenix nestled while viewing me with a stoic look. It makes me snort and give a soft chuckle as I shift a bit before my hand moves to pet along his back.

"What's up, birdie-bird?" I question with my other hand moving to rub at my face and I can hear a few guys in the room as well. Blue flames show before feet are resting over my shoulder and Marco is sitting there with a look down to me.

"Everyone wanted to make sure you were okay, yoi." He starts out and I raise an eyebrow with a noise of confusion.

"I'm fine, why?" I question, not understanding why anyone would be worried.

"Because of what happened with Squard." A noise leaves me in realization before shifting slightly and rub a hand to my hair, pulling at some tangles.

"I didn't mean to cause any problems," I tell him as I hoped Squard hadn't got too upset with what happened. Squard is a good guy, ideas a bit misplaced from what happened, which I wasn't condoning what Roger had done, but I didn't want him to put that on any children the man from this world could have had.

"Ace," Marco starts with a reassuring gaze to me. "I only heard secondhand on what was said, but you said words that we are very proud about." The mentioning brings a flush to my cheeks as he smiles and that fond look in his eyes has my heart thundering heavily.

"O-Oh, cool." I mention lamely as I wasn't sure how to answer right away and soon I hear a bell resounding, the men in here moving to go eat.

"Also, dinner is ready, yoi." A snort leaves me at the mentioning and he moves to hop himself up. I move to soon follow with a ruffle to my hair and yawning the last bit of sleep away. A noise of confusion leaves me as I stop and he stops to look back to me as I can't help staring towards his butt.

"Your tail…" I murmur while viewing the three golden strips of ringlets above the blue feathers that are not as long as the ringlets. I notice his body tense with head tilting in disbelief written on his face and tilts his hips to see a clearer sight. A small curse leaves him as I am chuckling at the sight of him cutting his cooing short, like he is arguing with his phoenix. I move up more next to him before rubbing knuckles to his chest. "Birdie~!" Chattering rolls off his tongue like a ' _brroo-oohoo'_ noise, surprising me, but I can't help but smile as he moves a bit with a flush. "Mah, I won't say anything!" I tell him with a finger going to my lips, knowing that some things like this seemed like a personal factor, having me think his phoenix was trying to adjust with me being around and messing with him. I began moving out of the room and can hear a couple coos. This has me stop at the door as he is giving a frown in my direction and I stick my tongue out before telling him, "come on, Marco!"

We had made our way, him seeming to calm his phoenix with a slight mutter of apology, though I told him it was okay since I thought it was cool. He seemed to appreciate my comment and went on about something else, detouring our conversation. It was nice being with Marco, enjoying the bits of time I have with him and most of the time I know I purposely try to find more. Izou was in full support of it for some reason, but said Marco looked happy even though I was doing pranks as well. The two immunity I gained was used pretty quickly in just a week's time and I couldn't help to run and pull a prank straight after the last immunity used up—prompted by Thatch.

Making it to the galley, I was laughing with Marco as we made our way to the food line, Haruta latching to my front side. There are immediate chatters leaving him as I am moving to get food, Haruta skillfully resting to my shoulders with arms on my head. It doesn't take long for me to have a stacked couple plates of food and making my way to the commander table where I am steered by fingers gripping my hair, making me whine in complaints. Getting to the table, I notice Squard there and I give a genuine smile before sitting with Jozu moving Haruta easily to get off me. Namur begins mentioning of going fishing later, searching for some sea kings, and I mention how I wouldn't mind coming along to watch from the railing mostly.

After the meal, I start heading out with some other commanders before I hear my name being voiced once stepping out of the galley. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" It's Squard as he makes a nod to a direction and I agree while moving to follow. We stay out of the way by the side railing as he moves to lean against it and waits for me to come up to face him. "I'm sorry about earlier. You were right on my anger towards a child being wrong because of a parent's actions." He starts out with arms crossing and gives a sigh, sounding like he held something heavy upon his shoulders. "My father used to be a ruthless mountain bandit, terrorized the village below and my mother happened to be a victim to one of his trips. Any children were given hell and taken in to be like them." He tells me, having me give an expression of condolences and he seemed to take it with a nod. "I never wanted to be like them and lived with that burning rage, being looked down on for being a son of the bandits. My mother even degraded for letting it happen like she had some choice in the matter." Squard shows his spite and I feel a slow exhale leave me, seeing as he had been someone like that, blamed for their parents doing and lived with a burden for so long, finding himself repressing the memories.

"I never knew my father and I was blamed for their assumption that he had left." I tell him seriously with a somber look and he looks to me in understanding of having conflicting emotions. "Everyone said I would be like him, a father who never wanted to be there, though they didn't know he was dead before I was even here. Then they blamed my mother for everything under the sun, how I was being raised by one parent and then when she died… It was _my_ fault even though I had no way to stop it." I lay it out and he purses lips with remorse lingering. "Saying children are monsters because of their parents is only tearing them down more. We don't need to condone what the parents did, but we need to raise these younger people to understand that it's not _their_ fault and to be themselves. In the end… we only have ourselves, but doesn't mean we will always be able to pick ourselves up in a time of need." The words have him move before pulling me in for a tight embrace, and I return with arms around him as he grips hard.

"I'm sorry, brother." A smile spreads on my lips at hearing that and I rub to his back with some pats. "I let myself be blinded with revenge and anger, doing something like blaming a child is exactly what my biological father would have done." We pulled away as he pats to one of my shoulders with a grin and teary eyed. "At least now we have a great father to follow." This smile is wide on me as I bring a hand to pat roughly to his bicep.

"That's right!" I agree with a grin and he sweeps me in for a crushing hug again, having me laugh. "Namur should be ready to fish!" I mention out as he sets me down and I give some pats to his arm. "Let's go, brother!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:: This all has been the best to type! Thank you for the reviews~!**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

Squard sailed off after a couple days and I was happy that we parted on good terms, Pops even showing he was happy that we got along so well. It had been a smooth sail for the coming week before being hit by a storm, though it wasn't as bad as what I have noticed so far and we merely rode it out. The thing with this past storm is the fact that we gained an exhausted hitchhiker.

A very _small_ hitchhiker.

" _Peep! Peep-peep-peep_!" I am moving closer as I hear some of the crew talking about the small bird and how Marco was there making everyone back off as Jozu held him in his hands. The small yellow bird is fluffed with little wings beating around, trying to make himself look bigger. Marco is mentioning how everyone should back off since it was causing stress to the small bird and I notice it wobbling to the edge of fingers. Hasty peeps are leaving the little one as he is looking to the crew, trying to stand big, and then he just falls.

Most are gasping, Marco distracted by Haruta on being held and my body moves. Sliding belly first along the deck, hands catch the bird, my heart racing as it makes peeping of slight distress and I am not the only one breathing out in relief. Jozu looked like he hadn't expected that, a frown showing as he felt bad as I move to sit up with the bird making feverish peeps to me.

"Yes, yes, such a brave birdie~!" I mention in a coaxing and rub a finger to a fluffed chest, those eyes looking to me as he quiets. Then there is a sharper chirp as the bird looks ecstatic while dancing on my hand and I am chuckling.

"Oh, hey, he likes Ace." I hear one of the men say as he is leaning closer and then the bird peeps differently while fluffing to him. Little talons are moving as he tries to get one of my brothers to back off and it makes us laugh. I pet along the back of the bird before bringing him up to rub my face along him, peeps leaving him with small pecks to my cheek.

"Brave birdie~!" I mention in compliment; the bird flailing as I pull away and the wings are fluttering towards me. Then more happy chirps are there as I notice talons rest to my shoulder heavily and Marco is there while viewing down at the small guy.

"Marco's mother hen is coming out!" Thatch jokes and earns a threatening coo, the little bird shifting and trying to imitate it. My lips purse as it's cute and I pet against the little bird's chest.

"That was so good!" I praise, getting happy chirps while enjoying my pets and I am chuckling. A harsh peck is to my head, making me whine as I pull the little bird close so he doesn't fall and glare up towards Marco. " _Ow_ , what was that for, birdie-bird?!" I ask as he makes some cooing as I shift with a frown and I notice him glare to the crew, noticing as they tried to stifle their laughter, making me confused.

"It's like Marco and Ace has a baby!" Haruta shouts before Marco is off after him and I flush with a voice of complaint. Peeps are loud from my hands as I soon get up with a cupped hold on the baby bird.

"I did save him from hitting the deck!" I huff out and Izou is next to me with a smirk of knowing.

"You could say you have a _way_ with birds…" Eyebrows are shifting and I give a short growl with a scowl to try and cover up my flushing face.

"Shut it, Izou!" I bite out before moving with the small bird to make my way and kick at Thatch. "Go find the confiscated bird seed!" I tell him, getting complaints on why did he have to do it.

"You were the one that got it taken away!"

"And now I am holding a bird! Plus, Haruta is probably about to—!" A loud splashing is heard before Haruta's angry tone from the water. " _Is_ in the water now." I tell him like it was obvious before there was a screech in the air from Marco and dives towards us. People are ducking or running and Thatch quickly moves to behind me while using me like a type of shield. Marco makes a screech noise trying to get to the other and I sigh out. "Fine! I will go get the poor thing something to eat!" I mention out before Marco is in his human form, Thatch dashing away and diving through one of the ducts. That has the first commander give a sharp glare before standing next to me to look down at the bird nestled in my hand that looks to him with happy chirps.

"At least he's old enough to have bird seed," Marco mentions while moving and giving sharp looks to the others that are holding back laughter. "Come on, yoi." He mentions to me while continuing along the deck and Jozu is there picking me up. I voice complaints, but he silently moves me, probably feeling bad about dropping the bird. Though, the little guy made it more of a leap of fate instead of fall.

When we reached Marco's door, he glanced back and gave a look of exasperation towards Jozu for totting me. Once set down at the doorway, Jozu said he would inform Pops of the small bird so the course can be reevaluated. The little guy can't stay, it would be best for him to be safe on an island. Walking in after Marco, he moves to his bed and using hands to pull at his blankets, watching as he makes a _nest_ of sorts. It's sort of sloppy and roughly put together, having me purse lips because I mean this is _so_ _ **cute**_.

"Place him here." The instruction is out to the pile and I merely walk over as Marco is going to his desk. Starting to put the bird down, he peeps up at me in a distressed fashion with fluttering wings as he can fly, but just exhausted. I am a bit stuck as my heart tears at the reaction and sweep him up so the happy chirps come back, having me relieved.

"I don't think he wants to be." I mention as Marco makes his way back over to notice as the bird rests against my palm with chirps.

Low cooing is leaving the commander as the bird makes peeps back now and it sounds like the little bird is _arguing_ with Marco. That's when that chattering is there rolling from Marco as he seems disgruntled while the little bird fluffs feathers. I try my best not to laugh at the display and watch the two before Marco changes into a Phoenix to grab the little bird that stays fluffed. He places the youngling in the makeshift nest, getting peeps while eyes look to me.

"Don't get me in trouble too!" I whine as the bird is peeping and I soon move to sit on the bed, the happy chirps showing.

Marco makes a low cooing and moves over to sit _on_ the small bird in a pompous way. The yellow fluff is there with peeps as his head is sticking out and I snort while trying to hold back my laughter at the sight. Instead, I move to begin petting along Marco's head, him eyeing me with low cooing and I hear peeps.

"Well, I would pet you, but you seem to be stuck under a rather large problem." I tease the little bird who is wailing a little more, making my heart melt. "Come on, Marco. Don't be so hard on him!" I mention while petting down along blue feathers on his chest and he is cooing in protest. "Does it help if I say you are my _favorite_ birdie~?!" I ask while noticing him stare to me before fluffing with his tail end shifting in a sway, having me smile as he seemed happy. Marco gives reluctantly in an ignorant fashion of _not_ being happy of what I said, letting the small bird go so chirps are heard as he tries to tumble to me. I move a pillow to curl around the 'nest' and Marco is moving to the side as I begin petting the small bird. "You need to sleep little one," I mention as it was getting close to night anyways and Marco sits around the edge of the makeshift nest.

The chirping shows the little bird wanting something and I give a look to Marco for clarification. Blue eyes merely flicker as he gives coos and slight chatters, having the little bird turn. Yellow feathers fluff and I purse lips as peeps are out in argument. Marco looks done, eyes gazing over towards the room now and trying to calm his stirring flames. A stifled chuckle leaves me as I soon move to pet along the little bird to get his attention.

"Listen, I will come get you in the morning and I will carry you around _all day_ , okay?" I mention with a smile and Marco coos to me with a look of protest. "I'll still do my chores, birdie-bird." I give a pout, having him give a low coo before giving chatter to the little bird.

They enter a stare down, peeps coming out frantically before getting a coo from Marco. It seems settled while the little bird moves like he is pouting and Marco looks pompous of his work, having me chuckle. Coos are to me and this feeling is in me as I move to give pets to Marco's head, earning long coos of enjoyment before I move away.

"Let me go finish up some things and then I will be off to bed too. Try not to overwork yourself, Commander." I mention and freeze lightly with a flush as I give a frown to Marco who stares in surprise while still in phoenix form. "Shush, birdie." I point a finger, a little embarrassed for calling him _Commander_ when not in battle situation and left swiftly.

There were a few brothers who call him _Commander_ or _Commander Marco_ like a daily thing, not just in situations on giving orders. I was still adjusting to it, knowing I needed to for the battles and such, though they didn't mind if you just call out their name. It was kind of just one of those rank things, showing respect to your superior during a serious matter. Part of me wanted to show I took it seriously, expressing that I thought it was great on the hard work they do.

Though, I feel a bit flustered for saying it for some reason.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

There are mutters heard as I am sprawled on my back in my bunk and feel as someone is poking to my side again. A growl of annoyance leaves me as it was early, I could tell, and then I hear a disgruntled peeping noise by my ear. That has my eyes snap open in surprise, feeling fluff moving against my neck before I relax eyes with a groan. Happy chirps are heard next to my ear with fluttering as I move a hand to rub at my face.

"You know Marco is searching for him," someone mentions, not exactly to me, just in general.

"Maybe someone should go tell him?" Another asks, a few chuckling as they probably seen Marco walking around.

"It's kinda funny, he thinks Ace is going to be mad that he lost the small bird." That has me eye over in the general direction of the man as some were near my bunk.

"Will someone just go tell him? I'm still trying to sleep; the first bell has only gone off." I begin to mutter while kicking out at someone poking fun that I _knew_ the bell rings even when racked out. They are having fun with the fact the small bird found me, but someone did mention to go tell Marco. It was kind of funny imagining Marco fester over the fact that I would be upset, probably because I mentioned of taking care of the bird today.

The bird seems to relax more as the brothers start trailing off to get up or lay down for a little longer, though I could hear some still sleeping even through that whole ordeal. Fluff moves against me more with wiggles and I move an arm up to make more of a barrier. Low chirps are there as I am comfortably laying there with eyes resting, knowing I may not go back to sleep and that was mostly because of a flash behind my lids.

"Izou…" I groan in protest, getting chuckles in return of the culprit and didn't dare opening eyes. "Why~?" I whine lightly with a scowl as another flash is there before I open eyes, still a bit fascinated that they have _cameras_ , just an older type of camera where you have to do dark rooms and develop them.

"It's adorable!" A huff leaves me as he is smirking cheekily before I notice Marco come trailing up behind him with a scowl. Eyes find the small bird quickly with a noise of irritation mixed with a lingering coo. A small peep is next to my ear and I move a hand to hide the small bird a bit at seeing Marco tilt his head with a look of annoyance.

"You two don't start, too early. Why are the birds rising with the sun? Please go back to sleep." I whine out as I move the small bird to rest against me and there is this gleam in blue eyes from the first commander, but I wasn't sure what it was for as it's mostly directed at the bird.

"Marco has _always_ rose with the sun, honey. He just lingers to work before coming out, it is also the reason why _most_ of us are up. I should have known to look here first with the other daddy." Izou claims with a smirk and I groan while moving my blanket over my head to hide my burning face.

"Too early for your jokes, Izou." I mention while happy chirps are by my ear for doing a little blanket fort, but I merely grumble with a leg propped up as the blanket isn't long enough when its sideways like it is, so my lower half with shorts on is exposed.

"The bird needs to eat, yoi." Hearing those words, I move the blanket down enough to glare and he merely looks to me with eyebrows raised.

"I need _sleep_ , want to fight me, pineapple?" I mention and see him straightening with interest gleaming in eyes, lowly cooing before there is loud peeping. It has me snort with a smile before shifting to let the little bird climb up to my chest to fluff at Marco.

"Aww! He's protecting Ace!" Izou makes little noises and takes a picture and gets a more fluffed bird, making him chuckle at the display as I soon brush along his back. "Oh goodness, Marco, do you feel threatened by our visitor?" The question has me looking up to notice Marco having arms crossed and glaring slightly to the baby bird.

"Stupid turkey." I comment having his eyes snap up to find mine and this smirk plays on my lips. "Fight is going to have to wait, I'm a temporary bird nest it seems." I continue while moving to sit up, catching the small bird into a hand and moving to get up. "And now, _sadly_ , I am up and need food." Happy chirps come from my hand as the little guy is wiggling in the hold as I start moving past the two commanders with shirt and bandana in my free hand. "See you guys at breakfast!" I mention while moving along and hear Izou poking fun at Marco some more.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:: Glad you all enjoyed the little birdie showing up~!**_ _ **Thank you for the reviews! They are absolutely amazing and leave me excited to give you the next chapter to fulfill your need for more!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Commander Jozu overboard!" The passing of hollers is heard as I happen to catch a glimpse of the man falling in as an enemy got him lugged over somehow. Being the closest and ready, I move to kick the man in front of me in the stomach, taking a slice to my right thigh. I ignore the sting while weaving to sheathe my weapon, punching a guy out of the way before hopping up on the railing to dive in after the other, hearing hollers of me going after.

Under the surface, I notice Jozu merely have eyes closed as he is sinking, resigning himself that he would either be saved or face death. It was so weird, seeing as most are ready to die at any given moment and did not fear dying in by the sea. Sure, they feared if someone could die afterwards or someone does then there is an anger through everyone. Though, seeing as I swim towards Jozu, he looked at peace mostly.

Getting to under him more, noticing him open eyes to view me for a mere moment when I swam by, I got behind his back and began pressing up. If I thought Marco was heavy, then I was lying to myself and that's with working out more in the past three and half months of officially being on the crew. Jozu is heavy to begin with being a bigger guy, but now his devil fruit made him like an anchor and I could somewhat begin pushing him back up. Legs strained, ignoring the sting from the cut on my thigh, and was slowly but surely getting him to the surface.

My chest is straining, striving to get one of my brothers to above the waters and know he is trying not to move so it's somewhat easier. I can't tell how much more I have to go, noticing light surrounding us, but that gives me nothing to go off of as I continue. As I feel my air being bubbled out more, I know I will need to surface soon, but that only means Jozu has been under longer and needing air as well.

" _Ace!_ " The voice is somewhat muffled as I soon feel as Namur is there to get hands to Jozu to begin pushing and nods to his chest so I can grab on. He hurriedly gets us to the surface, away from the hulls, and I break away to come up with gasps, coughing at the lack of air and suddenly getting it. "Rope!" Namur hollers as I soon get enough air to begin helping on getting Jozu tied with the rope and he grabs onto another with some more coughs as he had to of inhaled some water.

Another rope is thrown down as Namur claims to make underwater damage, leaving me there to grab to the rope. I start ascending as most are busy with Jozu and I have done this so many times before, it was almost like being thrown in by Marco had been training for me to do this. Feet easily scale up as I am half way up the hull, hearing the thunderous sounds of fighting and battle cries. A small slip, though, has my body jerk left and that's when I feel something along a cheek before a loud thump in the wood next to my head. My heart hammers, blood thundering into my ears as I notice the harpoon stuck in the hull now that would have gone _through_ my head if I hadn't of slipped.

"Oi, someone's firing harpoons!" I holler up while shifting to quickly begin ascending again, noticing as some brothers look down to see how close one got to me and try to help with the rope. Shouts are heard to pass along the message, and my heart is thundering against my ribcage at the close call and soon get to the railing. Throwing a leg over to straddle, I help with the last bit to get Jozu pulled over. They are helping get him farther back from conflict to recover from the sea water and I am moving to get up.

"Ace!" Someone is grabbing me, my opposite arm going up as I lose balance and yanked from the railing. It startles me as I am soon pulled off away a bit more in stumbles and trying to catch myself as I notice Hugo, one of the navigators from first division. Worry eyes are down to me as I straighten up, but this _throbbing_ flares through my left side over my ribs. It has me look down to notice the large _gash_ that tore clothing and skin. Blood is taking over my soaked clothes and I feel myself grab to Hugo in a slight sway in surprise. I hardly noticed the wound with my adrenaline pumping, but it was _bad_ by the looks of it and I hear hollering.

"Someone get that Harpooner before he hurts someone else!" That was Thatch yelling as I notice Hugo shifting me to start sweeping my feet up. I am a bit muddled on what is going on, though my senses are telling me to keep on fighting with the battle.

A high pitch screech has me jerking my head to look towards the enemy ship to see Marco dig his talons in the man who had the harpoons, trying to hide in a higher area. It brings some solace that he wouldn't harm anyone else as I am whisked away towards the infirmary. When arriving, Lilith is there to come over in a slight stunned expression before automatically working, telling Hugo to put me over in one of the beds.

Everything kind of flurries past as I had to be _stitched_ closed and given bandaging promptly, Maybelle eyeing me in concern. I wasn't sure if it was because I wasn't reacting to it all or if it was because of the fact I haven't been _this_ injured yet. They didn't give me any pain medication yet as I rest sitting up in the bed, watching the bustling of the others who were injured, which wasn't a whole lot, but a good amount. Some more serious than others, having me worry over the ones that looked in pain.

As I start to calm down, the pain began to make itself more known as my shock is wearing off and had me biting my lip. My hand reaches to grip at my side, feeling the throbbing at even the smallest of movements and my thigh was an annoying, dull throb of pain as well—like a persistent tapping sound to rack your nerves. That was about the time when Maybelle came around with some pain medication. She mentions of it being a high dosage so it _would_ probably make me sleep, but I needed that anyways. She then situated to have me laying down to my back and pulling the covers up. Once she left, I felt myself dealing with the pain a little longer, though it didn't take long for exhaustion to take over my mind.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A soft whimper leaves me at the stiff feeling in my body and I notice something nudge to my head, something large. It has me seek comfort with eyes heavily trying to open, noticing the object move away and I shift a little. It only flares pain from my ribs and causing my breath to hitch and I squeeze eyes shut.

"Let Maybelle know he is awake," I hear Pops' voice and shift to turn my head as I gaze to worried grey eyes. A smile is on him as he moves his hand to let a finger rub against my head, having me know it was him. "Hey there, son." I make a slight noise as I move my head to face him more with a low groan, but able to soon pull a smile on my lips.

"'ey Pops…" I speak out hoarsely and then Namur is there with Maybelle, who comes around the bed to my injured side.

"How bad is your pain, Ace?" Maybelle begins as I face her and she begins to move my arm. It has me wince and she is pushing the blanket over my chest more, then pulling at bandages.

"It's moderate?" I question in answer and she flickers her green eyes to view over my face that is slightly scrunched in pain. She returns to pull out some medical type of scissors, cutting the bandages and as she moves it, I notice the blood on it. Getting closer to the wound, my body instinctively pulls away a bit, but she makes sure to grab my hip to pull me back and continue. My arm gets lain over my chest out of the way as I can't see the damage now and she is frowning to it.

"Lilith, get me some GH-L and see if the blood result is back yet." The head nurse comments off handedly as she moves hands a bit and I hear a noise from Pops.

"Is it that bad, daughter?" The question has me frowning as I didn't know what she mentioned about, but there was a needle brought over to her, making me swallow.

"Ace's body is not used to being damaged, like how Thatch's body reacted after he got the serious wound around his eye." Maybelle mentions as she watches my face as I can't help but stare nervously to the needle, not being one to like such things. "Namur," the name leaves her while I soon feel a tug to my cheek. I look to the commander, him giving a smile as he holds up his hand before me to view the webbing. It has me focusing in interest as he didn't always show me things about his fishfolk enhancements and then there is a drop of water forming from his hand. A smile finds me, knowing of this _Fish Karate_ that fishfolk can do by him telling me on occasion. "Thank you, Commander."

The drop merely drips to the ground and I soon looked to notice Maybelle handing the syringe back to Lilith. The head nurse had me distracted so I wouldn't notice the needle, having me appreciate that a bit so I wouldn't tense up—though I didn't even notice a small prick of the needle. It was bad enough my body felt sore and exhaustion still lingers. A look of worry is on Lilith as she gazes to my wound before I feel a gauze square pressed to the spot and I am helped to sit up so they can bandage me.

"Ace will need to thoroughly rest and we will keep an eye on him in case of a fever or any infections." Maybelle comments as she gives me some pain medication and Namur is there helping me sit up so I can drink some water, the head nurse wanting me to drink plenty. "Did you find the result?"

"Yes, he carries XF." The answer has me gazing to Lilith who replied and mentioned of getting me some more water.

"XF?" I ask curiously and Maybelle looks to me with a hum lightly.

"It's also known as AB," the mention of that has me nod in more understanding as I at least know of that. "Was it called the same from your last world?"

"Yes, I'm AB negative blood type." I tell her and this nod leaves her as Lilith is back handing me a glass of water, Namur keeping me supported up, not minding it in the least bit.

"I will be sure to note that in your records as it takes a little time on occasion to find if you are positive or negative, so this helps us." The head nurse mentions with a nod to Lilith who gives one in return before walking off and then the door opens.

"Good, you are still awake!" Thatch appears through the door with Marco following and I can hear sharp peeping noises. That has me snort while Thatch comes up to place the tray down in my lap and Namur moves as Marco comes over. I hear the melody of chirps as I notice a yellow fluff flutter away from Marco as the first commander situates to sit behind me with a shoulder supporting me to eat.

"Little birdie!" I cheer while scooping up the yellow fluff that is wailing wings in joy. A small chuckle leaves me as I move him to soon rest to my shoulder with little talons gripping to rest there.

"It was hard making sure he wouldn't get lost, yoi." Marco mentions about the small bird and there is a chirping from said bird as he does a small sing song tune that is different than how Marco sounds, having me chuckle lightly while trying to eat the provided soup as its perfect temperature.

"They also been bickering the whole time," Thatch comments with a grin from the end of the bed and I snort before eating more, trying not to smirk as I hear a threatening coo from behind me.

"Shut it, this little brat is more mouthy than you two." Marco practically mumbles and the little bird starts peeping, as if knowing he was being talked about. It engages soft cooing from Marco, me noticing as Thatch is pursing lips in amusement and I am practically used to the sounds by now, but I still loved hearing them.

Eating the food, Thatch catches me up on some things while Pops goes to inform the others I was faring fine. Thatch soon takes the tray once I finish up and mentions of bringing some more later. He leaves while the little bird rests in my lap and I lean heavily against Marco as I feel tired. Maybelle happened to come back over with an IV as I watch her put it in my hand, the little bird helping distract me. It's as if the little guy _knows_ I don't feel good and tries to snuggle into my abdomen as I rub a thumb along his head and back.

"Help lay him back, Commander Marco." Maybelle mentions as he does just that and I am told to completely relax so it doesn't tense my wounds. When laid back, the little bird moved to be resting next to my neck with soft chirps. I smile at that in appreciation as I gaze heavily up at Marco as he makes sure the bird is stable enough in spot before brushing my hair back.

"Get some rest, Ace." A hum leaves me in agreement before a hand grasps to his sash and my eyelids feel heavy.

"Stay for a minute…" I mutter and this smile is on him as he moves to sit on the bed, hand grasping mine.

A breath leaves me as eyes heavily close and I take in his presence, where there is no way could I deny how much I felt for him. I should tread carefully, nonetheless, since I didn't want him to think I was interested in a one-time thing, if anything I would want more. Though, I also wasn't sure if he would be interested in someone like me, so I made sure to hold what we have and enjoy that. Make sure my teases are friendly, though I know my flirtatious side comes out more than not. It was just, that it's dawning on me more that I don't want to ruin whatever I have with Marco, and the thought of me liking him ruining that brings an ache. _Ugh_ , I was never one to beat around the bush much, but here I am staying clear of that damned bush like I am playing ring around the rosy. Damn, I am far deep in my feelings for Marco, and I…

I don't know what to do with that.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:: Thanks for the reviews~! I enjoy receiving them! Next update may take a little longer, I got a couple trips coming up (though short mostly). But I will update when I can!**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

I did end up getting a fever for a few days, Izou mentioning how I mumbled a bit in my feverish high and inquired on it all. It seems I asked Izou about how Thatch and he entered that point of courting and stuff. The sixteenth commander told me a little, knowing I was still out of it to be inquiring and totally blabbed how I was confused on my own feelings. It made me embarrassed, hoping I didn't say anything while Marco stopped in with the small bird. Izou then wanted to know if I was really interested in Marco like I had said, which only made me mumble that _I might be_ , which had him chuckling in knowing that I was.

The whole conversation ended up with me having to practically beg Izou not to do anything. That had him amused and asking on what he could do, which just had me— _oh, I don't know, like tell him?!_ Since we all know Izou would bluntly tell Marco, which I mean would _solve_ my problem, but I had been nervous on what if Marco _doesn't_ see me in that light. Izou tried to reassure me that Marco was interested, especially when I had let it slip in my fever high that Marco always did bird noises with me and it was _cute_.

I'm making sure next time I have a fever that Maybelle keeps everyone away since it seems that I can't keep my mouth shut.

By the time we reached an island a week later, I could go walk around with the little bird nestled on top of my head, being told he was using my bandana to not fall. Most were bemused by it and they kept an eye on me as I wasn't allowed to move around too much at a time. They told me that I could go on the island the following day with the baby bird, Marco saying he would go along for communication purposes and in case I get tired. It had me scoff, but not really complain much as I really did wear myself down just walking along the ship. Plus, Maybelle had laid off my narcoleptic medicine with the fever and while on the heavy medication. Now, my body was readjusting it with the occasional dozing that I had somewhat a warning for at least.

Marco had been up with the sun, taking the small bird to eat breakfast before coming to see me in the infirmary with Thatch tagging along. I ate breakfast while chattering with them, the little bird chirping while nestled against me. It kind of made my chest ache to have to leave the little guy here at the island, but it's for the best as the ship wasn't a place for him. Finishing up, Marco let me get dressed while packing a small bag to be on the safe side and then I met him on the beach. The little bird rests on my shoulder with talons gripping to my shirt as we begin trailing onto the island more.

"I heard they are doing some sparring tournament," I bring up with Marco as we walk along in a steady pace that he somewhat led.

"Yeah, there's a good spot on the island to do that, so some want to move more freely." He mentions while I keep up with his long strides, though he seems to slow up a bit as I am a bit trailed behind. I may be stubborn, but I don't want to be in the infirmary for too much longer.

"Totally unfair, I had been waiting for a chance!" I complain while he chuckles and there is a chirping in my ear with wings fluttering against my neck. "Right, little birdie?! I'm losing my chance for like the next couple months!" The words leave me with peeps chorusing next to me, the little bird getting hyped up with me.

"You two, yoi…" A sigh is heard having me move up next to him with whines, the bird making peeps while pecking to the other's arm that is in reach. Marco is snorting while turning to look to me, stopping in our path as a hand moves to let fingers rub to the little bird's chest. "This should be far enough and a good area to help him nestle." A low cooing flows from Marco as he gazes to the bird, who replies with small peeps, almost like he was confused on what is going on.

Hands are scooping up the little bird, peeps coming out as I soon hold out my hands so he could be placed there. Little beady eyes are looking to me, the little guy fluffed and I could practically tell he was confused. I move a hand to begin petting along his back as I soon move to sit down. Chirps come out a little as I hold him to my chest and keep petting him after settled down. Marco is crouching next to me while giving those rolling chatters, some small peeps following from the little bird before a small beak pecks to my chest as I looked down at him.

"I'm sorry little guy…" I mutter lightly, but enough for him to hear and the poor little bird seem to understand. Small peeps are there as I pet him some more with a smile showing on my face. "Don't be upset, you can grow up here on the island and the next time we come around you can show me how big you got, how strong and brave you have grown." I mention and Marco is there relaying it out for the bird to understand, but peeps are there with the little bird huddling against me.

"He's scared," Marco whispers for me to understand more and motions to the area.

"Are… are there any other birds on the island? Maybe find one who would be willing to take him in?" I start to ask; blue eyes are gleaming in a fondness towards me as he smiles.

"Yes, that's what I did yesterday, yoi." The response is met with him glancing towards a tree and I look up to notice a bird up in the tree, reminding me of a female peacock, but not quite like one with its vibrant greens and oranges showing. Marco coos and the bird soon moves to land near us with a look to me, giving a bow of its head and I return it before it approaches. "She said she would take him." Marco tells me while the new bird trails over and sits in front of me, giving off soft coos that sound almost like hoots. The little bird moves, seeming curious and I move legs to be out so I can lower him to the ground. Of course, he moves to press against my thigh as he eyes the new bird wearily. The female bird starts making noises and patiently lingering as the little bird seems upset.

Marco intervenes this time while shifting to be more along my side with his head over my shoulder with cooing. The little bird looks up, beady eyes flickering between our faces as I give a reassuring smile. I don't know what is being said, but I know they were trying to get him comfortable with the new bird, who is ever patient. I give reassuring coaxes to the little bird while brushing a finger from his head and along his back. There are little peeps before Marco coos something that has him move to face the female bird.

I wait, letting the little bird take his time as he makes peeps, the female bird glancing to me with her soft hoots. Marco snorts lightly with a chuckle before giving coos that has the female bird moving closer and Marco directs my hand. I carefully pet her as she settles close enough and the little bird moves closer to take in the new bird. I began to understand that I was showing of my comfort with the female bird and made sure to keep doing so before little chirps are heard. It has me smiling, happy that the little bird seemed to be okay with everything and soon the female bird moves to stand. She only took a couple steps away before stopping as the little bird chirps to me, having me scoop him up and nuzzle to him with kisses, happy chirps there with beak pressing to me with head nudging. I am chuckling before pulling him back enough so he can chirp before gazing to Marco with some fluff before chirping happily, having the commander snort while giving coos and bringing a hand up to run fingers along the little bird.

Once that was all settled, I help the bird to the ground as he goes up to the female bird that begins moving to leave with a hooting like noise, chirps following the little bird. I move legs to be closer to me as I smile after the two birds and when they are gone from sight, I breathe out a sigh with a slight lean. A soft cooing is next to me as Marco still rests near me while I move a hand to rub at my face.

"She will be good for him, yoi." A snort leaves me, hearing such reassurance for a little bird that was only with us for only a couple weeks and I can't help to chuckle at myself.

"Why was she looking to me to approach?" I ask curiously and he chortles lightly while beginning to stand and soon helps me up.

"She wanted the approval from his parent." When I was fully standing, I about choke on saliva hearing that and look to him like he was joking. An amused smile is there as I get myself standing straight and start moving back towards the ship. "Well, let me clarify, she wanted permission from the _momma_ since I was the one who did the approaching first by myself, yoi." I groan while putting hands to my face, letting out a whine and look to him with a huff.

"Liar, don't poke fun at me too." I complain a little more as we move along through the woods slowly and he is chuckling.

"Well, it only seemed fitting since the little bird has been calling you that." The mentioning has me pause and turn to look at him with my mouth open in surprise.

"Wh-what?! Why didn't you tell me that?!" I ask in exasperation and he coos with a smirk.

"I tried, but then he wanted to call _me_ momma, so I just told him that you were."

"Come on, Marco! That's _totally_ not cool! You probably confused the poor little guy!" I whine while he is next to me and this rolling of coos has me flushing. "Don't try that, birdie-bird! Your chatters are not getting you out of this either!" I point a finger accusingly before beginning to continue as he follows with chuckles of amusement. Marco kept up with me as I keep myself facing forward to ignore the fact that he was probably smirking in humor. "I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry, yoi."

"Shut up!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Walking along the beach, I wasn't too far from where the crew were having their tournament and I am _not_ sulking. Just _very_ disappointed I can't participate because of my injuries, plus I wasn't the only one. There is a few still lingering with injuries and were busy drinking and cheering, though that was because they were done complaining about not being able to fight.

The sand felt good under my feet as I was barefoot and somewhat walked through the water, but never past ankle deep. I was happy that the little bird seemed to be doing all right, Marco checking in on him as he promised he would. Seems like the little bird enjoys the female bird, seeking guidance there and calling her a big sister. It had me glaring to Marco again as he felt it funny that I was fervently trying to deny this sudden role put on me, but at least the little guy is happy.

"Hmm?" My eyes catch something in the shore line area, looking to be a small chest—roughly maybe two feet wide and three feet deep—and I smile a bit in curiosity. I move along to soon crouch and pull it out, it felt a little heavy as to probably why it stayed along the sand and I soon brought it to shore.

Kneeling, I get it open with a few pounds with my fist, wincing as I strained on my chest a bit, but ignored that after a moment. Opening it up, I notice no water got in it and there was treasures and a few fruits lingering, making my stomach growl. I shift to turn and notice Curiel gazing my direction, probably to see if I was all right and I waved a hand up at him with my body tilting to point at the chest in front of me. From this distance, I can see him tilt his head in interest and makes his way over after telling Atmos as the man was next to him. As he makes his way over, I am pulling out the few fruit, two of them looking to be going bad—tossing them to the ocean, then there was one that was a swirl design on it, wondering what kind of fruit this was. For now, I was holding it to my chest as I move to look at the gold coins and gems, Curiel whistles as he is next to me and I grin up.

"That's a good find!" He comments and I nod while moving some of the things around with points of a finger.

"I think most of these are good value, maybe a few higher?" I inquire while shifting so he could crouch and finger through them.

"Yes, this really will be a good thing to have when seeing a broker." He starts up while I move the fruit and soon begin taking bites out of it, a sour taste chasing the sweet, though I suck it up because I was kind of hungry. "We will leave it all in the chest so you can help with— _Ace_!" A voice of surprise leaves him as I look to him in confusion and he has shock on his face, mouth open while I swallow.

"Huh?" I ask out and he backs up with a hand waving over to the fruit.

"Do you know what you just ate?!" He questions a little raised in tone and I look to the half-eaten fruit in confusion.

"Uuuhhhh, fruit?" I make a noise before munching more into it and he groans with a hand to his head, exasperated.

"That's a devil fruit!" Those words have me pause with a mouth full, swallowing it heavily down before looking to the almost finished fruit with slight horror.

"How was I supposed to know?! I thought it was an exotic fruit!" I call out while moving to stand and holding the remaining bits of the fruit, knowing it was already too late. I suck it up and finish the last pieces before whining with a look towards the water. "I'm not going to be able to swim anymore!" I complain with fingers going through my hair and Curiel is making a noise of complete exasperation over all this.

"What's up?" Haruta is there suddenly, popping up out of nowhere as he does normally and I whine with hands out towards him.

"I can't swim~!" I complain, mostly upset over that factor and then they both jump back as I can feel as something is lingering along my shoulders, my shirt slipping a bit.

"You _would_ get something troublesome!" Curiel claims while Haruta is laughing, rolling around the sand, and I wail arms.

"This isn't funny, Haruta!" I complain while the feeling is along my calves, like silk ribbons lingering in a coaxing and makes me wonder what power I had now.

"Ace ate a Devil Fruit!" Curiel hollers out towards the spectators of the tournament, though I looked to notice most looking over in shock.

"Really?! I _told_ you!" Izou is there through our brothers with fan pointed in my direction and I flail arms as he is scolding me. Complaints leave me before a talon is to my chest, having me shoved back and falling into the water. A groan leaves me, feeling completely drained and then I notice Marco standing next to me with a look down, frowning.

"Can't leave you alone for a minute, brat."

"You shut up, turkey!" I point an accusing finger and Haruta is rolling around again as I kick legs a bit in frustration.

 _Who would have guessed I would eat a Devil Fruit?_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:: I am back from my trips~! I was also able to work on this story while away so that helped! Anyways! I think I forgot to mention that Whitebeard in this story is healthy, like he is doing fine and that it is mostly due to (what I am doing anyways) partial giant genes. So, Pops is good to go! No tubes or hookups! Sorry for not clarifying that earlier, I just happen to think on how I didn't really. Also, don't worry those other two fruit were not devil fruit, he tossed them because they were rotten. :3**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Okay, _badass_ that I have the power of fire, but _highly_ annoying that it wants to fight me. They literally have Namur near to splash water on me and practically have water in buckets from the sea hanging around. It was frustrating, especially since it wanted to burn my clothes in the beginning, but I had been working on that right away. After a couple days, the fire seemed to understand me a bit on that and left my clothes alone.

"Ace!"

Doesn't mean it was leaving anything _else_ alone.

"What~?" I whine with a frown over at Izou who is fluttering a fan in my direction with a disgruntled look—partially from the heat and partially because he was trying to find means for me to be closer to Marco, even though I have been a little weary.

"Could you stop radiating so much heat?!" The complaint comes out, having me frown before groaning, moving to get up from the table as it was easy to do as no one wanted to be in the same vicinity with me. I mean, I got it, but it was kind of a pain since I was used to all the contacted interactions.

"Izou~! You made Ace leave!" Haruta whines as I took my plate and was heading outside with a scowl.

It was the only place to really be to stop all of that and I moved to go sit by Pops' chair, him giving a look and raising a brow. When he first found out that I had ate a fruit, he laughed _loudly_ and it was like bellows of trembles leaving him in amusement which had my fire react to it. Most thought it was cool, but weren't chancing burns to the point that bunks were arranged to be a little farther with a bucket on stand by and some seastone.

"How are you, son?" Pops asks while I sit enough away from his chair to the side so he could peer down at me well enough. I face away from the main deck area, _pouting_ —not that I would admit that out loud.

"The power is really _cool_ , but it also sucks…" I mention with a frown up at him before going back to my food when he rumbles with a soft chuckle.

"You'll get the hang of it, my boy." He reassures and I take it to heart since everyone else with a devil fruit had to start from somewhere. I merely went back to eating from my plate and could feel worried eyes to my back, but I ignore it for now. Then there is someone sitting right next to me, picking a piece of bread from my plate to munch on it. A scowl is on me as I look to Marco as he is facing the main deck and sitting close as the only one who can right now, unless Jozu has his diamond power lingering when I am near him.

"When you are done eating, we will work on your control some more." Marco mentions while I continue stuffing my face and felt an ease through me as he relaxes near me. "If it helps, I used to spontaneously turn into a phoenix or parts of me anyways for a couple weeks." Those words have me looking to him in surprise and he is smiling towards me while I let out a snort.

"Really?"

"Yes, it was quite annoying, yoi." The comment is followed with a cooing and I chuckle while smiling as it _does_ make me feel a bit better.

"Or when you tried to migrate from a winter island." Pops adds in casually and I can see Marco's cheeks flare with a blush in embarrassment.

"Pops!" Marco calls out, almost like a squawk and a sputter leaves me in humor. He moves to swat me in the back of the head, not really feeling it while laughing. "It's not funny, brat!"

"It is too! You were going to migrate?!" I am laughing more while gripping to my side and he soon swats at my head, pain flaring this time and makes me whine as I knew he used that stupid thing called _Haki_. "That hurt, stupid!"

"At least we don't have to worry about him migrating, we have a new heater he could just seek." Pops continues with a casual tone and not even looking to us. My face flares in heat while Marco gives a phoenix screech towards our captain and my face is on fire.

"Pops!" We both had yelled in embarrassment while I try to put my face out and Pops only laughs in bellows. While gazing to him, he looks over with a smile and raised an eyebrow as his eyes gleam in _knowing_.

"What? You should consider it since we are approaching a winter island soon." A grin is wide on him as I feel more fire flare up from my shoulders and it was like half my body is fire as I flail. Marco is yelling at Pops, who is just laughing away and I am doused with water. The sapping feeling is there, draining me as my power is suppressed and I fall back with a groan. Pops is still laughing while I notice Marco is in phoenix form pecking at his arm harshly and some of the crew is snickering as a few are gazing to me. I whine with legs kicking out.

This is going to take some time to get used to.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco was tasked with getting my fire suppressed better, but I did a lot of it as I came into agreeance with my fire. The ability didn't like feeling compressed, which had me find other outlets and thinking of doing something at least once a day to let my fire out. It was like having another part of you lingering, being able to have this mental connection and I knew once we start coexisting, the better it will be.

From Marco's help, I could connect with my fire since he mentioned on not to fight it. In a way, you want to encourage your ability and try to be respectful to it. My fire had grown to me quickly, Marco mentioned that he could tell we were binding better than what he has seen when most first get their abilities. I was still a long way off to fight well with it, but at least I was coming to an understanding with my flames. Also, my fire found it humorous to once in a while make a space too hot and I couldn't help but be humored by it as well. Then there was the time I had one of my rare narcoleptic fits and passed out, my fire protecting as I had racked out. Oh, and by protecting, I mean defending my food from being snatched.

It took two weeks to get everything more under control, my fire showing to be useful and catering to when I used it for pranks. Thatch happy that we don't have to use his lighter anymore and Haruta coming up with so many new ideas. Then there was Izou having fun with that fact that I was spending time with the first commander so much and it wasn't helping my imagination. During those two weeks, Izou found anything that could have me hinting that I liked Marco as I became a little bolder with the approach, but cursed myself on most occasions when I backed down in a nervous way as I felt so overwhelmed. Izou didn't give up as we had time, but I could tell he was being impatient on making us happy.

The thing that was coming up as more noticeable is when everyone started wearing more clothes while I lingered in my shorts and t-shirt when moving around. It, of course, had them staring to me in surprise as I shrugged and said I could 'tell' there was a chill, but my body fought it back before I even 'felt' it. The island we are near is predicted to be one of the harsher winter islands and made it where watch had to be periodically changed out and watch for ice covered waters.

This was sure strange with all island seasons, which had it hard for them to really go off that on the calendar. There was a 'year' calendar consisting of only ten months and there weren't any holidays unless you stop at an island for a festival they have marked down. So, while one island could celebrate a harvest type of festival, it would be different to another island having a harvest festival with a different name and day. The months were a mixture of ones I was familiar with and some I wasn't at all, each with thirty-two days—throwing off my week basis as they had a couple more days in the four weeks of the month—the names being: Martius, Aprilis, Maius, Junius, Quintilis, Sextilis, September, October, November, and December *****.

Right now, it's October and when asked when I was born, I told them that since my calendar had been different it would basically range about the same area as here with the beginning of their year, First day of Martius as mine had been First day of January. They made sure to note that down to the list of other Martius birthdays as they have one celebration at the beginning of each month for the coming people. This also prompted on how old I was, claiming I was twenty and they all seemed surprised on that. Some thought I had been younger while others thought older, but that only had some snorting out that I was in my _youth_ —which made me roll eyes.

"Where's Marco?" I asked after we reached to the point of everyone in heavy jackets and were gathering around me for the heat I give out. At first, I thought about being mean because of Izou and wanting me to be out, but I saved that for another time where it wasn't as cold.

"Probably under a stack of comforters. It's the only time he truly gets a break," Thatch mentions while taking some sips of a replica made mocha that I helped in giving pointers for, a lot of my brothers seemed to enjoy it.

"When it reaches too low, Marco should stay warm or his body will go in a temporary standby mode, which is usually his phoenix trying to escape." Vista clarifies for me more as he is dawned in a fur coat and is still enjoying wine from a glass, looking classy as fuck.

When they mention this, it has me thinking of what Pops said and maybe it was a good idea, having me get up and move over to Izou that is at the end of the table, looking to want to be anywhere that is a heat source. Making my way over, he eyes me with scrutiny as he must know I would do something about him complaining before. This time, though, I was asking for advice as I know Izou has been supportive on me coming up with things to show I like Marco.

"Nah, Izou," I start up while leaning a bit to talk with him quietly since he was somewhat leaning against Thatch. "You… You think I could get closer if I helped Marco heat up?" I ask and his eyes spark before he is grinning while I flush lightly.

"Yes, _absolutely_ , why didn't I think of that?" He asks himself with a finger tapping to his lips and I chuckle.

"Probably because it's cold." A slight huff leaves him before smirking and waves the hand out.

"Go on now." He whispers while I nod with confidence brewing in me.

I start to make it out of the room, some complaining as I am a major heat source besides the furnace. I can only laugh with apologies and slipping out quickly as to not let air in. Making my way, it doesn't take me long to make it to the first door to Marco's room. I easily slip in and heat the space a little before slipping into his room, which he makes a noise of complaint.

" _Don't let the cold in."_ His voice is muffled, having me chuckle while moving over and standing with heat radiating off me. It takes a little bit before I hear cooing and then his head peeks out to gaze at me with gleaming azure eyes. "Heat," the word leaves him with a sharp glare and I chuckle while moving to pull off boots.

"That's right, turkey." I mention, getting both boots off and swallow down my nerves to pull off my shirt and bandana to place to the side. "Scoot over," I tell him and get no refusal as he does so and has a hand showing where I need to slip under.

Getting under the heavy blankets, it's plenty warm, but cool hands are touching my hips as he pulls me closer and shoves his head up into my neck with cooing as it's like he is absorbing the heat. It takes a lot of me to calm the stirring within my belly as his body presses into me firmly—noticing he didn't have a shirt on, but luckily pants—and I give a chuckle while wrapping arms around him. I am giving off heat as my head is out in the open still as I need oxygen unlike him apparently. A part of me is happy I could maybe take a step in this direction, Izou being helpful in his support.

"Ace?" My name has me registering the confusion lingering and how his body seems a little tense.

"They said you could fly off," a scoff leaves him and has me laugh lightly while trying to keep my thundering heart under control. "Well, they weren't too wrong if your phoenix was the only thing to register my heat than person alone." I comment next and he tightens on me with a groan, having me snicker.

"My phoenix was aware of you, it has been ever since the cold started." He mentions, having me glad that he was tucked into my neck because I was flushed. "You are going to have a hell of a time getting back out now, yoi." Those words have me sputtering with a laugh and gripping to him while his body shifts to stay close.

"I'm sure someone will bring me food, I told Izou I was going to be in here." The way he stiffens has me purse lips in amusement as I had feeling what reaction that would get, a sigh already flowing out.

" _Of course_ , Izou knows…" A chuckle leaves me on hearing that and then he tilts his head a bit. "Wait… You _told_ Izou you were coming in here?"

"Yeah, why? I thought it would be a good idea since you get cold and we can't have you flying off." I comment while he goes quiet, half of me thinking he may have dozed off because of the warmth, but then a sing-song tone comes out, startling me as lips had grazed my skin. A small laugh finds me as I pet along the back of his head and get more cooing in return. "Glad you appreciate it, birdie-bird!" I say while I let him nuzzle against me, knowing it had to be his phoenix seeking the warmth and taking what is being handed to him.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"I have to go to the bathroom, stupid turkey!" I complain as a talon is gripping my thigh and he gives a soft growl while pressing into me. If I didn't have my shorts on then those nails would be scrapping skin and either cause cuts or fire spurts. Arms are grabbing around me tightly while his face buries in between my shoulder blades. "Look, Marco, I will be right back in like five minutes. If I am not then it's not my fault," I mention. He growls, tugging with his talon to keep me placed. "If the bed gets wet then it will stink and cause cold to linger." That leaves me next, having him stiffen with cooing and the talon disappears as his foot is in front of my legs to keep a hold.

"I have to go as well, yoi." He mutters and I chuckle at the predicament while shifting around a bit as something came to mind.

"Where is your coat? I have an idea."

After some minutes of getting the coat and me all situated, Marco is secure in the coat with me in his phoenix form. He's a decent size bird so I made sure to tuck a blanket on the bottom of the jacket and give off my heat. A cooing is leaving him as his head nudges against my jaw and I am chuckling while moving to leave. We take it slow as Marco immediately digs talons in me, making me wince at the claws in my abdomen.

When finally leaving, a few see us and give curious looks as I walk on to the bathroom first. I mentioned to Marco that we would stop in the galley so the others could see him and know he's fine while I get food. The trip to the bathroom was quick as I kept him warm and he stayed huddled in the coat until we got to the room. We had done our business probably under five minutes flat before he was already trying to dig back into the safety of my coat. It had me laughing while getting him resituated before we went to the mess hall.

"Oh! You brought Marco!" Someone hollers while I grin wide and most are cheering.

"Let me get you guys some food!" Thatch offers, Rakuyou moving to help him as I find a spot at the commander table, Izou immediately scooting to be next to us.

"Enjoy your nap?" He asks mischievously as he eyes me in knowing while I flush a little bit and he moved his fan to stop a beak from striking out. "You stop that or I will pull you out of there." The threat has a cooing in return as Marco burrows in the coat, making me wince at talons scrapping and I know it causes small spits of fire—though I think he was enjoying those. Hopefully once I get more use to my powers, being cut won't hurt at all and I may not even fully feel it personally, but maybe just through my fire.

"I always enjoy my naps, Izou." I mention with a smile and let my eyes drag to the food placed in front of me, noticing a smaller plate of some other things for probably Marco as it has a bit of fruit lingering. "Ou~! Thank you, Thatch! Rakuyou!" I mention as they had carried the plates and there is a laugh leaving them while Thatch ruffles my hair.

"Of course, little brother!" He mentions, Rakuyou agreeing while moving to sit down again and I begin to eat.

On occasions while biting into what's on my fork, I feel a pull and movement, knowing it was Marco snatching some. There are others trying to hold back their laughter as I continue to eat and purposely leave my fork with food on it resting lower so Marco can eat—getting his food from his plate after a little while. That was when I had my other hand moving to grab at things and a lot of the brothers came around to see Marco, commenting they were glad he was keeping warm and eating properly. As this may seem humorous, the crew really cares about one another and even the healing Phoenix is cared for like he was just human with limitations.

It was kind of nice to see and the fact that they would comment that I was a good brother to help sends a swirling of pain of being seen as just a brother, but also a joy that I was taking care of Marco as he has already done for me so much. Though I got the pang to my chest, I know it was because you were seen as a brother until said otherwise. Then again, I have a feeling a lot of people notice how I cater to the first commander and probably don't want to say anything until told it was true. I was trying to make sure I kept myself strong in standing with my feelings for Marco, just not sure how to enter the whole _courting_. I thought about asking Pops if I could so he was aware—but, he always seems to know these things before being brought up.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _(_ _ ***) I actually took the names from the Early Roman Calendar since I think the One Piece Universe may be different with diverse things since there isn't really a 'Spring' season unless you go to a Spring island. So, while its neutral (and hectic) on the water, the seasons don't show unless at an island. This is just how I am perceiving it for my story!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:: Enjoy plot and some humor!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Once the weather let back up and I wasn't huddled under twenty blankets, Marco went back to work and I would come by to heat his space for the lingering cold. We had spent the time together talking of random things, like how I was going to be up to decide which division I wanted to be in soon. He had a look of knowing on his face though, which I had grinned sheepishly. Then Pops was happy that I was helping in keeping Marco here since it's been awhile since they went by a cold island like that one, which I was told is uninhabited because of the brutal cold. I mean, they said there was probably some lingering animals, but even they seemed to be doubtful.

"What are these?" I ask while sitting on the corner of the desk, not disturbing his work and gave enough space for him to write and so I was able to look at him. My hands hold a stack with the top showing **Wanted** then under the picture has **Dead or Alive** with a name. I didn't recognize the picture on it, but knowing these well and wondering why they lingered here.

"As they look, Wanted posters." Marco explains while I give him a frown as I knew that from the extensive ones displayed on the wall in the galley. "Updated wanted posters, yoi." The words have me nod as I shift the hefty stack. "If you want, you can go through it and find our brothers." A smile finds me on that and I casually put bare feet to the arm of his chair to get comfortable. It doesn't bother him, doing this a few times, and I start going through the papers with wonder.

"So, these are of other pirates too? This is really cool…" I mention while creating a stack of our brothers into my lap and couldn't keep the smile off me. Marco continues working as I help with sorting, hoping I was getting everyone, and soon came across one that has me stop. "Oh, he… he kinda looks and has the same name of my Godfather…"

"Godfather?" I look to Marco as he raises an eyebrow and I shrugged.

"Mom always talked about it, but I never met him or thought about it since she mentioned how it was hard to contact him and so I think it was a means to hint he had passed away." I mention, which has him nod before tilting his head in curiosity. My hand grips to the paper and I move it to show him the picture, which has him pull a face. "What?"

"Nothing, that man just knows how to grate my nerves." He goes back to his work and I whine lightly before pulling the paper back over to view at it with both hands holding it.

"Can… Can I keep it?" I ask softly and he pauses while giving a soft sigh.

"If you want to, yoi." I look to him as he gazes to me with a perturbed expression, which makes me snort while I smile.

"I bet he's cool and you are jealous!" I mention while holding it to my chest with a tongue sticking out and he snorts while shaking his head, going back to his paperwork.

"As I could be of that brat." A laugh leaves me on that while pulling the wanted poster back to look at the red hair that frames the man's face and grey eyes are staring forward. I notice the three scar marks going down over his left eye and wonder how he got them.

"My mother never said too much about him, but I think it would be cool if my godfather and father were pirates…" I almost whisper in thought as I stare to the picture of ' _Red-Haired Shanks'_ and wondered what kind of person he was, if he was anything like my godfather.

Besides the whole pirate thing, I wondered if their personalities were similar as my mother use to talk a bit about the man himself on how his character is, but she always trailed off. Something about Shanks being a good drinking buddy to my father and since he was younger, Roger asked him or something. As I said, she never went too much in detail, but said he was an outgoing man and could give the best comfort when needed with his friend named Benn. The man sounded amazing and part of me regretted that I was never able to get in contact with him, though it was impossible. Even though I was never told exactly that he was _indeed_ dead, there was just a feeling there as my mother seemed so remorseful when talking on about him.

"Well, now you are a pirate…" Marco comments, having me drag eyes away to look to him and give a grin while chuckling.

"Right! I never thought I would actually be doing something worthwhile!" The words leave me while beginning to fold the wanted poster and putting it away in the pocket of my cargo shorts.

"You didn't have any plans in the last world, yoi?" He questions and I look to him with a straining smile before going back to the wanted poster pile.

"Not really…" I try to play it off as nothing and can feel his eyes burning at me as I continue to sort.

"Ace…" Hearing my name be spoken so softly, I gripped to the pile a little with a cringe and flicker eyes over. There is a pause as he looks to me, showing concern as his eyebrows are slightly furrowed, and I give a frown.

"I'm not worried about it, I'm here now and not going anywhere." I merely tell him while dragging eyes away back to the stack as I was almost finished with it. I could tell he was still burning his eyes into me before he lets out a cooing, which has me purse lips as I try not to smile. "Sh-shut up…" I mutter while bringing the papers up to block my face from his view as I felt heat on my cheeks, trying to calm my flames that licked up along to temples and I could tell it showed in my hair. A soft chuckle leaves him as I move a foot to kick at his shoulder, causing more coos that have my chest flutter in delight.

Ever since Izou told me that he doesn't do that with many people—only seeing it rarely for himself—it has me feel special to hear it. Not only that, but I was sure that his attitude has changed towards me since when I decided to share my ability so his phoenix was at bay. I figured with not doing it so much anymore, he wouldn't act more towards me, but I find that we can't keep ourselves from somehow being close or touching each other. Like with his desk, he always had it in an organized fashion that covered the entirety, but the other day I had noticed the spot clear and since it was still harsh in weather, I sat near him. Now, I could have been back to the dresser, but he had yet to protest so I lingered longer and felt myself hoping he would continue to let me.

"Don't burn my desk, yoi." He mentions in humor and I push my foot into his shoulder while pulling papers away, knowing the flames are now under control.

"Don't know what you are talking about, turkey." I mention while pulling my foot away and supported it to the arm rest to go back to the papers. "You think I will get one?"

"I'm sure you will eventually, you are reckless."

"Oi!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Waiting for the weather to be better, Marco had busied himself in catch up on everything that needed to be done. I continued to help around as well, but took a break and snuck off to go talk to Pops. The nurses were about done doing a check-up, him fairing as healthy as usual, and I had made sure Maybelle already checked me over earlier in the week. When finding the captain, he smiles to me with a glance as he then focuses to Maybelle who is doing her report back on everything. Though, a finger taps the armrest and I grin while moving and easily jumping up—finding it easier over time to do this.

"How are you, son?" Pops asks after Maybelle excused herself with a light smile towards me, probably appreciating I didn't interrupt her. "Have you been thinking about which division? You can decide at any time now." A small rumble leaves him as I move to climb up his arm and then perch to his shoulder comfortably. I can see over the deck and knew this spot was best since I should finish cleaning up, but I saved that for after my talk.

"I'm doing good, my fire seems to approve of me fully." I start to mention as I watch over a few people running along the deck to scrub at it, which is why I also picked this time. To clean this area, others had to stay away unless it was important. "And I have been, I sort of already know where I want to be, just holding off deciding until we reach an island." The comment leaves me as he chuckles and pauses to drink from his alcohol.

"I knew you would get accustom to your ability, guararara…" I smile to that as he is also viewing to the deck of the crew members cleaning and soon tilts his head. "Want to tell me, son? I know you are saving it for us to stock up." He mentions and I smile while leaning and cupping over my mouth to his ear.

"Second." A rumble leaves him while I pull away with a light laugh of my own.

"A mighty fine place for you, my boy!" He congratulates me in a far less obvious manner before taking a swig and I purse lips before tugging at his earlobe.

"Hey, Pops…?" I ask a bit softer so only he can hear and he hums a bit. "Is… Is it okay… if I… c-court with Marco?" The words leave me nervously as Izou had already told me, after asking him at one point, that Pops would be a hundred percent on board.

"Are you asking for permission to? I thought you two were already doing all that?" My face flares while sputtering lightly in embarrassment and he is rumbling in amusement before a hand pats over my legs. "Of course, son. I love seeing you both happy." The words have me flushed, but smiling with a joy filling me as I shift to hug at one of his fingers.

"Thanks, Pops!" A rumble of humor is leaving him before I look over to notice Marco glancing over with a glare to me. " _Noooo_ , I was hoping to be back before he noticed!" I whisper while shifting to pull Pops hand up to curl and hide behind it while glaring just over. Pops is humored, chuckling while fingers soon curl around me as Marco flies over in just phoenix wings.

"Brat, you are supposed to be cleaning!" Marco points to me as soon as he changes back and is showing a scowl.

"Calm down, son! He was telling me great news! Plus, he such a gentleman! Guararara!" A flush deepens on my face as I smack towards the strong jaw with protests as I know flames flicker in my hair.

"P-Pops!" I complain while Marco looks on in confusion before I moved to stand up before him. Calming myself down while I am set down and faced with a glare, Marco probably about ready to lecture me.

"Can't wait to see you both closer, guararara!" Since I was staring to Marco, my eyes had widened like his and I snap to look at our captain with red flaring over me, flames licking along my skin.

" _Pops_!" I shout in embarrassment, just letting the fire consume my face as the man just laughs.

"Do what, yoi?" Marco asks as I look back to him while leaning a bit away, but his cheeks are red as he flickers his gaze in partial confusion.

"Nothing, stupid turkey!" I holler while feeling so embarrassed and then Haruta is there from Pops lap. Water drenches me in the face and I fall back at the impact of it being thrown at me, my back finding the deck with a groan.

"Fire out!" Haruta cheers and I glare up to him with a confliction of wanting to _bless_ him or _curse_ him for what he did. Bless him for getting me out of that situation, but curse him for dumping seawater on me so bluntly like so. Others are laughing as I spit words out at Haruta, who jumped down to join with laughter and I scramble to try and grab at him.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:: Back with another chappie! I have been Marco week and I will be adding an important author note at the end. For now, I have gotten suspicions on what I have laid out as plot, but I say nothing! *grins* Everything will come in do time and I think you will enjoy it all~! XD Thanks for the reviews everyone!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Since the island was only a couple days away, more of the other divisions have been trying to convince me to be with them. It was funny to see, second division complaining that they should have dibs. I told everyone, finally, that I already made up my mind and they were surprised. Then, they wanted to know and I told them they had to wait. Though, some of the commanders were nosey as they would want to know if I was going to be in their division or not.

"I'm not telling~!" I mention while shoving more food into my mouth as I had thought maybe the commander table would help keep a neutral standing, though some of the divisions mixed together. All the brothers got along, but I did notice that with being in a division, you associate a lot more with those men since you usually bunk together and do chores or supply gathering together.

"That's not fair!" Haruta complains, some others giving nods and having me snort.

"You should at least tell _someone_ ~!" Jiru mentions, like it was a way to say that I should tell him.

Getting my food swallowed down, "I told Pops." They all groan while leaning over each other or the table, except the more stoic ones sat with amused smirks.

"Pops probably already knew! That's not fair!" Thatch complains out this time and we all had to agree that our captain probably already knew where I wanted to linger.

"But I still told _someone_ ," I grin with a point of my finger up at the ceiling and they all scoff to that.

"Will you all give it a rest? It's only two days away," Vista mentions while twirling at his moustache in amusement of it all and Marco is next to him—across from me—with a sigh.

"Anyways, its already obvious, yoi." Marco states up while picking up a fruit and looking to me in knowing which I stick out my tongue.

"You know nothing, turkey!" I state up while going back to my food and he snorts while the others are staring a bit.

"I don't know, Marco kind of knows these things like Pops." Blenheim comments with a shrug as he grabs his mug to drink from.

"Except when it has something to do with himself." Izou follows with a smirk and fanning at his face next to me, having Marco giving a threatening glare. Then as a chorus of agreements are there, making him roll eyes with a look of trying to calm his nerves and I am chuckling.

"Ace!" I look over my shoulder as I see a couple men from second division at another table and I give a tilt of my head upwards since my mouth is full. They are grinning, "Cards after dinner in the room!"

I swallow the food down with a hand up, "deal me in!" They agree before I go back to my food and I hear a couple hums around the table.

"Okay, maybe it is obvious." I hear Namur mention while I look to see most nod in agreement, Thatch slouching with a whine.

"No fair~!" A snort leaves me at that as I devour more food and couldn't help but meet blue eyes as Marco is staring fondly to me. To prevent myself from flushing I look away as I grin in amusement at Haruta and Thatch not wanting to admit defeat.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"For a new division brother!" Two men from second division are holding me up, doing victory laps around the beach. After everyone had complained at the announcement made by Pops so everyone could hear, they were all cheering as I am laughing while keeping a grip on the two carrying me.

The party had commenced after getting all the supplies needed to be gathered for the day, staying at the island for three days. Everyone had been impatient so only some of the shopping was done today and then some of it will be done tomorrow evening, so everyone could rest up from the celebration. We made sure to be docked down the beach some to not disturb the town, but we all somewhat did complain of the extra trek—though it was hardly anything as what I have been told.

After the laps were done, I was helped to drink and was happy about my slow time of getting accustom to it. I avoided the drinking games, but I never found myself with an empty mug, someone always coming by to top it off. It was hard to tell how much I had to drink as we sang and danced around the fire while I made sure to give small heart attacks with dancing too close, before they remembered I _am_ fire. The night flew by as I knew I was positively _roaring_ drunk and couldn't help that I was just as outgoing as ever.

"Alright, he's hit his limit." Rakuyou is there with a hand grabbing to my tankard and I whine, others giving a noise of complaint. "If he has anymore then you will be on clean up duty." A finger is pointed to the individuals with me, who fuss and give in as agreement. He walks off while glancing around since he is one of the commanders that is on watch to make sure everyone does fine.

We didn't let my limit set us back as we continued chattering, second division continuing to use me as a prize to rub it in. It was all in good fun and I couldn't help but laugh along before I notice the way my body was reacting as I felt my vision start to clear more. As people began passing out, I was feeling more… sober? It was a curious thing, but I shrugged it off as I lingered with the others before deciding to head for my bunk. Most were racked out on the beach and I wanted to sleep in my bed than the beach—I could always nap on the sand tomorrow.

"Ace?" I look over as I notice the smell of tobacco and it's Marco with a raised brow to me.

"'Ey! You left so long ago, turkey!" I whine while moving up to him with arms crossed and he tilts his head.

"I am not on watch duty, so I don't need to be present." He comments, having me snort before moving closer as he is sitting on the railing. "Drink enough, yoi?"

"I had reached my limit hours ago, Rakuyou said so anyways." I shrug before shifting to hop up on the railing next to him as he takes a drag. "But I am starting to feel better." I mention while smiling to him and he exhales with an interested look towards me.

"Maybe your devil fruit burns it," he inquires while I hum in thought and he is smirking.

"Probably, but that means I am kind of like you, birdie!" I poke to his shoulder with a chuckle and he snorts while closing eyes to take another drag. I hear a noise of a type of _flutter_ and notice as his tail is resting out. A smile finds me at the sight, giving a chuckle as I can't help how much my chest festers in delight of his phoenix showing itself as well. I keep my gaze more forward as I enjoy the sounds of the lingering brothers still up echoing and then there is the lapping of water against the hull.

"You should get some rest, Ace." The words have me look to him as he shows a smile, this lingering emotion within those blue eyes that has my heart thundering.

"Yeah, only because we have supply tomorrow afternoon!" I stick my tongue out in distaste and he chortles while shifting his foot to kick at my calf.

"You picked your demise, yoi." A laugh leaves me while shifting to bump shoulders with him and then having hands move to push myself off.

"I've picked things far _worse_ ," I shrug in sarcasm while standing with hands to my pockets and grin to him. "Night, old man." A snort comes from him as he gleams eyes in slight threat, thinking of probably kicking me, but decides against it. My feet begin carrying me before I hear as if he lands to the deck and makes a noise.

"One moment, Ace." I feel myself swallowing down bile as I try not to blush as he was calling me back, but probably just for notifying me of something about tomorrow.

"Hm?" I turn to look to him, a little startled as he is right next to me and lips press to my temple.

"Goodnight," a soft cooing follows and I feel my heart swell. My face fills with heat and bursts to flames before I can stop it, which has him chortling in amusement. Slight embarrassment fills me at the fact that I did practically combust, but he only stares fondly as I sputter lightly.

"Y-You're stupid," I mention while he merely lets a hand push to my lower back, not helping me.

"Goodnight, brat." He repeats with the extra word and I scoff while putting hands to my face to get flames calmed.

"Night, stupid old man." I knew I was still flushed, but I couldn't stop as he smirks in amusement while chuckling.

A smile soon finds me as I begin making my way to second division quarters, trying to calm my racing heart. It had just been a simple kiss to my temple, yet, I couldn't stop myself from festering over it. As I got to my bunk and pulled my shirt and bandana off, I laid down to realize that Marco was showing it was okay to court with him. My hands find my face as I try to hide my grin and my heart is once again thundering in anticipation. Now the only thing I had to do was flirt without looking like an idiot and let's just say, I usually don't do _flirting_ as most times words just leave me with no filter which can turn good or bad.

* * *

 **A/N:: Okay, so like four/five days ago I had a seizure or stroke or _something_. It left me very disorientated afterwards and my head is really heavy and I just recently started to be able to focus on plot. So, during this time it may take a little longer on certain things. The Marco week has been a test run since a couple days ago to gradually get me going, but I still have moments. I'm just happy that I seemed to still be able to do these things, but I am trying to ease myself. I have to go in for appointments and such, hoping that maybe I feel just heavy from after it all happened and nothing damaged from whatever it was as even the paramedic wasn't sure what I went through. I wanted to let you all know, to keep you informed for any reason I disappear longer than when I usually update. **

**Thank you for listening! Hope you have a good day and that you enjoyed the update! :3**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:: Feeling a whole lot better, with a mentioning that it could have possibly been a Pseudoseizure? Have to get more tests done and stuff, but at least I am able to get to my writing. In all honesty, I was more concerned that I wouldn't be able to process my stories, but it just took a little while and now I am doing loads better! (still a little there, but nothing too bad) Thank you all for the reviews! And thank you for understanding~!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Waking up the next morning, most had been surprised that I wasn't hungover and called it unfair that I hadn't let them know. It was funny, and I tried to tell them that I didn't know, but they were trying not to make their splitting head worse. I found humor in it all the same, especially with Jiru and Haruta making a ruckus since they couldn't drink last night. Of course, all of this did not stop first, second, or third division from being excited as we were given the night as well in the town.

Whichever division I chose would have their commander take us out, but since I joined second and there isn't an 'assigned' commander, they did the next best thing. Since Marco and Jozu both are the technical stand ins, then their divisions were included into the merriment, which they didn't mind at all. We just had to do some in town shopping after lunch and get done for dinner before heading to the town again in celebration.

"Remember, it's only a small ship and they _know_ we are here." Curiel was explaining as second division was heading out, stopping to listen first. "They shouldn't bother us and we ask that you don't make a fuss unless necessary." We agreed before getting waved off as I joined four men I was assigned with to get supplies. Before had them placing me randomly or with another commander, but now I am part of a division, so I am going out with my brothers to gather.

As it was said, we seen some marines lingering around, but seemed to act ignorant of us being here, probably knowing they can't take us on. Though, with them being here, we were already told that we can't drink too much tonight as a precaution. We didn't deny that and merely went about our day, gathering crates and bags with each carrying a certain portion of bellis to buy things, a little extra depending on price fluctuation. I have been working hard with Curiel with getting an idea of bargaining, but knew if I didn't know that I would seek one of my brothers for help.

"Out of the way, pest!" We had been by a stall as I heard a little girl cry out and look over to see a few marines laughing as they stalked off. The young girl was gritting her teeth while scrambling on knees to gather the flowers back into her basket with some coins. I assumed that she was selling them, the flowers actually quite beautiful, and I glare to those marines that were laughing away. Setting my bag down next to one of my brothers, I move over to the little girl getting up with hands patting her dress down.

"Are you selling those, Miss?" I ask, catching her attention as her head snaps up. Blonde hair cascades away from her face as she has to look up to me and sky blue eyes are wide.

"U-uh, yes?" She replies, clearly nervous, and I let myself crouch while pulling at a cargo pocket that has some change in it.

"Could I have a few?" I question with a smile and she is staring in confusion, having me nod lightly to the basket. It clicks and she starts smiling while pulling the basket closer.

"Let me find the ones not ruined," she claims while bending to search in her basket to pull out three that remind me of lilacs. "They don't match in color," she begins nervously while smiling and holding them out.

"That's okay, just makes it more unique, just like how people are." I tell her while carefully taking the flowers and hold out my other hand. She has hands open to let me drop the coins. Her eyes widen at the amount, knowing it was probably way more than she expected. "I know someone who is going to love these." I grin while bringing the flowers up and start pushing them into my hair and having my bandana help hold them in place.

"This is too much, Mister." She tries to hold some back and I reach to close her hand, with a small hold.

"Think of it as compensation for them ruining the others, though they are still just as beautiful." I notice as eyes shine lightly as she gives such a bright smile and pulls her hand to her chest while nodding.

"Thank you!" A smile is on me as I pat her head and soon begin standing.

"No, thank you for such a gift!" Seeing her continue to smile brings a lifting in me as I give a slight wave of my hand. "You have a good day now, don't let those meanies get you down!"

"Mh! Thank you, Mister!" A chuckle leaves me as I notice her grab her basket, coins finding it while running off with an ever bright grin. Moving back over to my brothers, they are giving grins with such a proud look and pat to my back as I chuckle a bit.

The stalls around us had noticed and offered fair price for most things, having us grateful and made sure they still got the fair price. It was interesting walking around hearing how the villagers thought more highly of us throughout the day. The whispers from not only today but yesterday lingered as they all thought we have been more respectful than the marines that ported just this morning. I found it interesting as I always heard history books telling of pirates being bad, but then the stories my mother told me had pirates be fair as well.

When passing by some of the other brothers they would laugh while complimenting my addition to my hair and I only grinned on. The ones with me had even helped fix them to stay better and it was something they would comment on about being my style—not matching at all. Nothing bad was said, it was all in good fun and we got what we needed, two bags latched to my forearms while carrying a crate, another bag strapped over my chest and resting on my back. We head back to where the Moby is docked, but that was before someone mentioned of the same little girl come running up.

"A flower crown?" I ask since she stopped next to me while holding two in her little hands and I was surprised. "For me?"

"Mh! I just didn't know which one would fit better…" She mentions lightly and I crouch to set the box down carefully and got bags off one arm while smiling.

"Well, let's see then." I took the other flowers out before shifting with my head bowed and she held each up to size. The bigger one is placed on my head with some tugs before I noticed a woman come up to help so it will stay. The little girl shows to be grateful as she is smiling at the new adornment on me. "Look good?" I ask my brothers and they are grinning while nods start leaving them.

"It suits you, little brother!" One mentions the others voicing the same and I look to the little girl who is flushing from such compliments for her hard work. Glancing to the other one I reach to my pocket and give a couple more belli.

"Can I have that one too? I know someone that can fit it." A nod leaves her while carefully taking the coins and then handing the circlet of flowers. I rest it to a knee before ruffling her hair, making a giggle come out. "Thank you!"

"Thank you, Mister!" She cheers up as I begin to stand while grabbing the flower crown and those few flowers from earlier. I set them carefully in one of the bags that has some light things and start to gather my things.

"You have a good day now, Miss!" I mention while smiling to the little girl that is with the one woman that helped, who is giving a smile of fondness.

"You too, Mister Pirate!" A chuckle is leaving me lightly as I start to move along with my brothers who are enjoying this all.

"You really do have a soft spot for kids, huh?" One of them asks after reaching the edge of town and down along the beach.

"In a way, I guess I do." I mention with a smile as all I could think on is how kids should let themselves be kids, not let them grow up so fast.

Not hide them from the world, but don't throw everything at them until they are older and start understanding more. No matter the world, I knew girls will still have it the hard way and in this kind of world it might be more likely. Though, you can never truly know what happens behind closed doors and lurking in dark corners. Treating a child with kindness will help them know that not everything is evil in this world and try to show a helping hand whenever they grow older.

"You did well with that little bird!" They all begin laughing as I voice complaints and we continued to chatter on.

Making it to the ship, some other divisions start to help taking the cargo to put away so we could go take a short break before dinner. I had stopped the one helping me to get the flowers and flower crown, which left him chuckling at that before walking off. A grin is on me as I run off towards Pops chair and most are grinning my way at the display of the flowers. When getting to view, I grin bigger as Marco is there too and I quickly make my way over. Pops is chuckling while viewing me and doesn't stop me from jumping up by Marco, who pauses to glance.

"Ace, we are busy…" The commander mentions and I stick my tongue out before moving to put the flower crown on his head. He tenses, a little surprised as I am grinning and soon move over to Pops, who is rumbling away. I climb up to his shoulder and start putting the flowers under his bandana while he laughs out with bellows.

"There!" I practically cheer while hopping back down to the armrest and Marco is somewhat touching on the flower crown in slight confusion. "See you at dinner, Marco!" I mention while running by, easily jumping off and continue along with a grin. Pops laughing with tremors lingering around, which helps keep a bright grin on me.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Ace is good with kids~!" Izou mentions and Thatch is next to him with finger guns, having me laugh in sputters. Marco is sitting next to me, flower crown still on and seeming a bit annoyed by the other two's remarks.

"Wife material!" Jiru hollers having me complain while flushing, controlling my flames so the flowers aren't damaged. Everyone got a kick out of the fact that Marco has a matching flower crown with me, having the rumor spread of me placing it on him once returning. When I came to dinner, I had been sitting with some guys from second division, but Atmos had carried me over by per request of Thatch that offered a special treat for the man to tot me over.

"That guy was being a jackass, she needed to know that everyone isn't like that!" I huff a bit while shoving food in my mouth and trying to keep myself calmed as they are grinning with light laughs.

"You are just a sweetie!" Izou is pinching to my cheek with tugs and I whine before pulling a bit away, being closer to Marco.

"Stop it, Izou!" I complain before feeling as a leg presses to mine firmly and I keep my glare to the sixteenth commander, him smirking with an eyebrow raised. "Shut up!" I voice out in a shy manner as I stuff my face more, but don't move away as I shift a foot to link around the sandaled one. The others begin on more things as I enjoy the flutters filling my chest from the contact and able to calm myself down as we stayed like this.

Dinner passed by and I was dragged off by my division brothers to town again. Luckily, I was able to unhook my foot from Marco so he wasn't bothered, but he did have a disturbed look. We went out to the town, bars welcoming us readily and giving us drinks as soon as we walked in. It was like we were having the other half of the celebration, drinks clashing to my mug as I enjoyed it all.

Boisterous laughter fills the bar and chattering, no space left untouched by noise. We even received a free round of snacks on the house as one of the waitresses is the older sister of the girl who gave me the flowers. She had hugged me with a grateful voice and expressed happily to serve us all, the owner having no problem with it. I had said it was unnecessary, but the waitress wouldn't have it as she served us all. Such hospitality wasn't necessary, but she voiced it was only right for men who knew how to respect girls.

The night went along fine, even when some marines came in and asked for something to eat and drink. We ignored them for our good fun, even a few men moving to offer space since it wasn't necessary to take up the whole establishment. As time went on, it was obvious on how unruly the marines there were, me recognizing one of them from being a part of the guys that pushed the little girl. We were sure to be polite and help cheer up the barmaid as the guy was pretty crude that even my brothers who were flirting up a storm with her—having her giggle in amusement—were starting to frown at his actions. We may act flirtatious or give attention, but we knew better than to push, being like a rule as we wouldn't want someone to treat our sisters like that.

An elbow rams into a shoulder blade, having me jerk lightly at the weight of it and can feel my blood pressure going up at who did it. "Damn pirate s'in the way…" The guy mumbles in a drunken slur and I snort while taking a drink. "Something funny, wretch?!" I pause as I notice the brothers at the table glaring and I merely set my drink down to lean and look to the guy.

" _Ha_?" I ask with a scowl and he is clearly drunk off his ass, cheeks flushed and eyes bloodshot.

"Pffhaa!" He begins laughing out with a hand patting to his stomach while waving a finger in my direction. "Could have mistaken ya for a seawitch!" More laughter leaves him as I eye him in disinterest, showing his words not affecting me.

"At least I am a looker, unlike… _some_ people." I let my gaze flicker with a wrinkle of my nose and most around snort while he grows red with anger. The sword is fast, slashing through my body that merely takes up being flames and I pull off the flower crown to toss to the table. Moving as the others are shifting to stand, I punch the guy in the jaw, sending him to the ground and skidding across. "Get your ass outside so I can burn you!" I have my fist up on fire with an annoyed scowl and he scrambles to feet while having his sword out.

The guy hollers about pirates while coming up to swing his blade and it easily goes through me while I shift to grab at his face, no fire, and easily throw him towards the door. The shutters flap as he goes flying out and I easily follow out the door. Jumping from the few steps as flames flicker along my shoulders, I square myself to be ready as he sneers. It doesn't deter him in the least bit as he charges again and I throw my arm up, the blade swipes through flames again as if he wasn't registering it was useless and my flamed forearm nails into his face. A screech is there as he flails and I sweep a foot up to get him in the jaw, sending him to go flying back and tumbling on the ground.

"Commodore!" Some marines are hollering up, running past me to the man whimpering on the ground. I roll shoulders before arms crossed, glaring heatedly at these marines.

"You bastard!" One guy turns while holding a rifle and I scrunch my nose with a scowl. Flames lick along one of my arms as I tilt my head, practically asking him to come attack me and this startled look is there, hands gripping his weapon.

"Ace, what are you doing?" I hear the voice and turn to face over at half-lidded eyes staring to me in exasperation.

"About to roast some people, why?" I ask him with a frown before noticing as the marines are gathering their comrade.

"You'll regret this, damn pirates!" One shouts while they are scurrying away and I give a haughty grin at them retreating.

"It was said not to cause trouble, yoi." Marco mentions while soon next to me, having me huff with arms tightening lightly.

"He started it! Slashed right through me!" I complain and voices start coming from the bar.

"It's true, Commander!"

"Guy attacked Ace first!"

"All because Ace said he was prettier than him!" A snort of surprise leaves me before snapping my head with a look and let a grin show.

"Damn right! The greatest looking seawitch out there!" I holler and get them laughing in bellows, Marco even chuckling. The brothers go back in the bar with last hollers of the marine deserving it and left me out to notice how the street was still pretty empty.

"Seawitch, huh?" Marco asks and I chuckle with a smirk as I put the back of my fingers to my jaw, looking to him cockily.

"The best, you know?!" A chortle leaves him before I huff with a finger jabbing to his chest. "Oi, where's my present at?!" I motion to his head and he is a little surprised on it before giving a smirk of amusement.

"On my desk so it wouldn't get lost while out in town. What about yours, yoi?" He nods with a gaze up to my head and I cross arms.

"On the table in there so I wouldn't burn it when I took that guy on." I mention haughtily with my chin up and he chuckles. "Oh yeah, how does the marine ranking go? Because they called that guy a Commodore." I inquire and he raises eyebrows to me in surprise while I give a finger pointing up. "Also remember he was roaring drunk!" A snort leaves him while cooing lightly and moving to be next to me more.

"Commodore is a high rank, good job." The smile lingers on him, leaving me to flush a bit and can only smile before grabbing to his arm.

"Come drink with us!" I cheer and he gives a chuckle before some cooing as he lets me drag him along.

"I don't think Jozu will mind, yoi."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:: Glad you enjoyed the flower crown last chapter~! Plus, I think Ace would be great with kids, especially since with his past and everything. And sorry about the delay as this time it was because I was so focused on getting my huge drabble thing separated! XD**_

 _ **Hope you keep enjoying~!**_

* * *

We had left the island and got everything situated while I started getting into the swing of being part of my division. It keeps you busy, but we do have quite a bit of free time that I spent getting acquainted with my division brothers. After around a week, I had been eating and finishing up my lunch as Haruta glances behind me. Something goes before my face, being red as I could only get a glance, and then a pull on my neck that has me know it's a necklace. Confusion leaves me as I move hands to grab at the large red beaded necklace and then turn to view up at Marco who is smirking.

"Huh?" I ask out in confusion before I hear some of the others chuckling.

"It's to show I don't want anyone else trying anything, yoi." He clearly states while I feel my face flare, fire easily consuming my cheeks and into my hair. Most are laughing as I spit out complaints before Izou scoots over to let Marco sit down next to me. It flicks a type of switch in me, flames disappearing as I am grinning while pressing into his side easily once he settles.

"I bet birdie helped pick it out!" I mention with a point of clarifying and he makes a noise of a mixture of a grunt and coo. It has me laughing as others join in and some people let out cheers.

"About time!" Someone shouts and I turn with a flush.

"Sh-shut up!" I complain, causing more to begin laughing loudly in bellows, pounding tankards into the table. An arm is along my back, hip gripped as I am kept to his side and I notice Marco receiving a coffee from Thatch, who does finger guns towards us.

"We were all expecting it, Marco is just showing off!" Thatch mentions and gives a laugh while quickly sitting next to Izou as a shield since Marco shifts with a glare.

"Do you remember what you did with Izou? Or more like, what Izou had to do for you to know you were flirting with him, yoi?" Marco asks and some commanders are giving a low 'oohh' or hissing sound as Thatch sputters with a flush.

"Give me some slack! I would flirt with a lot of people!" He whines while I laugh and he gives a point. "At least I didn't deny it when brought up!"

"Who? Me?" I ask to clarify that finger point was at me, getting a look of saying it was and I scoff. "I didn't deny it, I was already checking out Marco before I joined." A shrug leaves me as I grab to my tankard with ale in it, and there are surprised noises and a chuckle next to me.

"Mutual, especially since Izou sent him my way to change." I almost choke and let flames consume my face, denying I was blushing. Most are laughing as I try not to choke on my drink and give complaints, elbowing to Marco's abdomen.

"That's okay, Ace asked Pops for approval!" Haruta chirps and I felt the fire spread to consume my face and shoulders, standing to throw my tankard at him.

"HARUTA!" I exclaim with a tone wavering because of flames and Marco had no problem letting me go, my feet finding the bench we are on.

"GAH! FIRE DEMON!" Haruta screeches as I climb up and over the table to pummel him, leaving others to laugh. He runs away while I give chase and he slides up into a vent, locking behind him. A growl leaves me before calming my flames as I can hear him escape and most are trying to calm their fits.

"I'LL JUST BURN YOU LATER!" I holler up into it and there is an echo saying something about not on his life. A grin is on me with a breath soon flowing out while I go back over to the table. Izou gives a glare so I went _around_ and flop back down next to Marco while leaning into him.

"So, you asked permission from Pops, huh?" Blenheim decides to fuel my fire as I burst up again, but Marco holds me down this time.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco and I had been basically flirting our butts off since he gave me the necklace, as the jewelry deemed to have really been a way to show everyone to be prepared. Most had commented that the necklace felt almost unnecessary as the phoenix proudly on my leg was almost a symbol to show it as well. That had me sputter in protest, but Izou playfully mentioned that it was a mark of _fate_ and I had been left to flush in flames again, denying my flustered state. Pops found it all amusing since I still pranked the turkey with Thatch and Haruta, which I do not have immunity from being thrown. Though, at least Thatch or Haruta is usually thrown in with me to fish me out as for a second we _forgot_ I can't swim now.

As the days passed, it was time for our division to go with Jozu and Rakuyou and their divisions on a mission. It was exciting and I was super pumped for it, but also nervous since it will be my first trip. We had approached one of the islands harboring one of the Black Mobys, hidden away from the public eye and protected by the islanders.

The Black Moby had already been pulled out by the time we arrived and I had been excited to see it, though held back my need to explore it. I would have plenty of time to do so and we helped a bit with supplies. Most of it was done by the other divisions, like a courtesy since we would be away for a few months. A lot of people mentioned how me going away with the division is like a test since it was _supposed_ to be first division's turn to go with second division. Pops had changed his mind when it was brought up and there was no refusing it once the order was made. Marco and I didn't complain, it's to be expected sooner or later, so we would just deal with it.

"If you have a problem with your powers, make sure to see Jozu or Rakuyou." A groan leaves me as I lay on my side along the dresser and kick a leg out.

"I got it! Plus, I haven't had any issues lately, except when you decide to be stupid!" I complain and he is smirking at that while sorting his papers of the recount of supplies for the Black Moby, standing by his chair.

"It's a precaution, yoi." Marco mentions and has me scoff. He sets papers down and began moving up to me while tilting his head with a smile. "Can I not worry about you?" The question has me flushing lightly and enjoying the hand starting to comb through my dark hair.

"No," I tell him stubbornly and it has him chuckling while cooing. A smile finds me on that as I spring to sit up with a lean to have a grin spread along lips. "Going to miss me, birdie?!" The smile lingers as he flicks my nose, having me give a scrunch of it with a complaint.

"Of course not." He chortles while I throw my head back with a whine, knowing he was joking. I give a playful pout and quickly smirk while moving fingers to have knuckles rub to his chest.

"Even the pets?" I ask mischievously as a cooing plays out while I hear a fluttering notion, relating it to his tail feathers. It was the cutest thing, seeing Marco shifting to let an elbow rest to the dresser, showing his tail off more—though probably not on purpose—and letting me chuckle. My hands moved to begin petting along his head, finding it puts him in a daze of pure bliss and give soft cooing.

Before he could be dragged in too much, he shifts away and has me chuckling since he moves towards his bed. Flames appear and then his talons find the bed, showing his phoenix form as he looks to me expectantly with a talon moving at the mattress. A laugh leaves me with a wide grin at the 'come here' notion and soon hop down and make my way over. I flop onto the mattress, my back to the bed and he easily starts walking on top of my chest and makes himself comfortable. Cooing leaves him as I begin petting him, knowing he enjoys it so much and would seriously _drown_ me if I made a single word about this to anyone.

Claws nip through clothes, causing my flames to flicker and I nervously let them appear under him. I controlled them not to burn him, letting him sing-song in enjoyment of the heat provided, having me chuckle in amusement of the display. Wings flutter a little as he enjoys the fire and petting, giving off dazed cooing as he rests in spot.

"Hey, Marco," the door opens having the bird on me tense with claws digging, making me wince. I look over to notice Jozu looking in unfazed by the display and only nods to me in acknowledgement. "The food supply is in order according to Vista, once you are finished then we can set off." A knowing gaze flickers on us, a bit of amusement on his lips and it has Marco cooing dangerously. "Let me get Izou." Marco is quick to get off me while transforming back while growling and showing a glare to the other as he stands in a posture that gives him leverage to attack.

" _Jozu_ ," the name is spoken lowly in threat and I snort as I sit up.

"Oh look, we can leave soon." The third commander merely mentions and swiftly leaves with the door closing. I am left laughing, feeling a hand smack the back of my head, but in no way fazes me.

"Let me glance over it, yoi…" The tone is dipped to show disappointment of our technical _cuddling_ being disturbed. I knew Marco just wanted some attention before I left and I can't say I didn't want the same. Getting up, I wait over by the door to not distract him, and he is done within minutes. Making his way up to me, a hand is opening the door while he puts his other hand to my chest to lean in. His face nuzzles to the side of my head and I chuckle while returning the notion. "Don't you dare think about taking that necklace off."

"Wouldn't dream it, pretty birdie." A soft cooing leaves him as I smile and he flutters kisses to my cheek, making me chuckle. "Give me more of those when I get back, 'kay?" I ask with eyebrows bouncing and he chortles in humor.

"Of course," he agrees and I flush a bit at the anticipation of more affectionate actions.

It's been absolutely _fantastic_ having someone being interested in me on more than a sexual level—though I am very interested to that once we make our way into it. The physical attention is modest mostly and I can't help but enjoy every bit of that, delving in the interactions between us. No one is bothered by it either, so I felt a lot more comfortable with resting along him or randomly press against him for that bit of contact. I wasn't the only one either, Marco would come up behind me with chin resting to my shoulder, hands resting to my ribs or hips.

"We should go before he really does send Izou." I mention while pressing to his chest with mine and he chortles at the action. He moves to let me walk on out and following closely behind.

Opening the second door, I move out and wait for him to join me and was surprised by the way he came up next to me with a hand gripping to mine. It has me flushing a little, but grip in return as I enjoyed it and he drags me along. No one is fazed by the display and if they look our way, they don't take notice or show a fond expression. It was crazy how on a ship with a bunch of pirates it was acceptable for such thing and I couldn't help but be grateful for that. I also couldn't help but be grateful for the man holding onto my hand wanting to be with me.

"Come on, Ace!" Someone on the Black Moby hollers and Marco shifts me to give a few kisses to my cheek. A grin is on me as I accept them and give a few in return before being released to run on.

"See you when we get back!" I mention to Marco and make sure to make my way over to the railing as Pops is there.

"Until then, brat." I heard my lover reply and has me look back with a whine and he only chuckles. A smile is on me as I jump up on the railing and let Pops ruffle my hair, shifting the bandana around.

"Be safe, son!" A smile shows under that moustache as I knew he bid everyone goodbye like that and I couldn't help but grin.

"Be back soon, Pops!" The remark leaves me before running across the board to the Black Moby where others from my division linger with smiles.


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N:: Birdie cuddles are the best cuddles~! Ah, so, Ace will be out for a little bit, won't be too long! Just some more build up for things to come! Also, some depictions of violence because they are pirates and I am sure they would have been the kill to not be killed kind in such a world._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

"Bring it on!" I holler among my brothers as my dagger is in one hand and fist out for the other.

Our ship came across another one— _marines_ —within the first month of sailing and I was pumped up to do some fighting. I had ventured the whole ship in curiosity within two weeks and we were found by a ship shortly after that wanted to take us on. Everyone had been excited for some exercise before reaching an island in a week to restock slightly, so this would be more and may end up with more treasures.

The battle had begun as soon as ships bumped against each other and we were easily attacking the others. My fire burned hot for the enemy and cooled for when evading around my brothers. The feeling I got with releasing my fire for a battle is euphoric, it's as if all pores have opened to give off the most breathtaking scent. A fire on a summer night, crackling with embers lingering up into the midnight sky as you can't help but dance around. Then as I would land a hit to someone, the fire is explosive and dangerous, like those action movies where they walk away from an explosion that looks _fierce_.

"Ha!" I punch out, nailing some guy over the railing with a grin. A feeling stirs as I quickly throw myself out of the way, avoiding a blade slashing at me and notice the dark coating on it. The feeling is familiar to when Marco uses his haki and I was confused on why I got that sensation from a weapon, but didn't want to chance it.

"I'm going to kill all of you parasites!" The man is standing tall with a blade up, hand with the hilt resting to his pectoral and I see the blade gleaming dark again from the usual metal.

Questions swarmed me, something I would ask one of the commanders later, and I quickly let flames lick along my body. As he comes out at me, I manifested into flames to drop to the ground in a wall of fire. As I come back up to form again, I take a startling breath, not expecting my body to do _that_ , but nonetheless, I charge the man with my dagger still in hand. I meet his blade easily and noticed he has one of those fancy cape things and I snort at that. It was like they were trying to portray as the _superhero_ , when that is so far from the truth on some occasions.

"What's funny, scum?" The marine asks and I let my blade skid along his, moving to the side with a smirk.

"Just laughing at your get up," I tell him truthfully in a snarky way. A sneer is on him as he charges again and I easily meet his swings and avoided when another marine tries to interrupt, but I easily blew fire their way.

The fire was loving this all and I couldn't help when I notice the opening. It was like I could _see_ it before it even happened, his next attack coming in and I got the sword down and swiftly sprung at him. My body flipped to get legs hooked over his shoulders, quickly discarding my dagger to grip both of his forearms. A startled noise leaves him while I let the fire engulf me, and its beyond me as it set the man ablaze. Hollers of pain and screams mix with others being slashed down, but this guy was topping it all off as I continued to burn, letting the fire have its way.

"Commodore Talier!" The marines are shouting as I let my fire _melt_ down off the man to soon form up again away as he is still on fire. Arms are flailing to put himself out, gargle noises there and I can feel my heart racing at the sight. It was gruesome, highly unnecessary, but I still enjoyed it as my fire simmered within me, as if praising _me_ for budding up with it and letting it fully consume the enemy. There is so many sensations swarming me as I watch him back away and marines wanting to save him, but stay away and then he goes over the railing.

I notice many marines stay away and I see _proud_ grins from my brothers, though some are _shocked_ at what happened. One thing I have learned living in this world is that it is a kill or be killed environment. Sure, injuring someone is a lasting pain, but I had learned early on that it was good to follow through. This isn't my first kill as that happened after our first fight, but I never thought on it because I was busy protecting my new family and home. So, this goes to show it will not be my last and I won't look away from it. This was just my most _gruesome_ kill I have done, but I don't regret it as I am protecting my family and myself.

"Retreat for now!" Some marine hollers, echoing as they begin to do so and we were ordered by Rakuyou to let them run tail. We had a few men sneak on board for their goods anyways, so it was no issue to let them go. My brothers and I hollered with heckles and cheered as they began sailing away like wounded hounds.

Many had started giving me praises—almost all of second division mostly—smacking to my back with laughter lingering when telling me so. It gets me grinning while my body burned beneath my skin in delight, my fire enjoying how it was also being praised for the work it had done. After all that was done quickly, everyone set to work on something and I joined in to carry some things around.

While walking back to a storage area to see if anything else needs to be towed away, Teach had come up with a clipboard. "Oi, Ace," he starts off with a grin and I smile as I stop to talk with him.

"What's up? Need help with something?" I ask, noticing as he gives a shoulder roll and soon holds the clipboard out to me.

"You have helped with the paperwork before, right?" The question has me give a nod, confused as he holds it out towards me. My hand takes it, wondering if he needed a little help and he laughs while patting to my shoulder. "Just check up on those and I will turn it in later." A laugh overpowers my start of a complaint and questioning, noticing as he ignores anything and starts to walk off. I stand there while moving the clipboard, taking in each of the ten pages, noticing only three subjects mainly that reside in only their designated areas. In a way, I feel like I should ask Jozu or Rakuyou on what to do, but recognized them and gripped to the board.

 _I could do this._

Setting out, I begin on the list and use the charcoal provided to do the marking. Most are confused on why I was the one doing the checking, but I had only shrugged and continued along my way. No one had a problem of telling me what I had asked or needed to know, so I did as I figured what was needed to be done. It wasn't any different from my job before, I had to figure things out mostly myself as the 'experienced' worker waved it off saying how I would 'learn along the way'. Using my knowledge of _learning along the way_ , I was making the rounds and getting down to the last couple pages. Standing with eyes to the clipboard, I had felt a hand to my shoulder as I was marking down some things.

"Hm?" I hum out as I was finishing on writing before pausing to look over as Rakuyou is looking to me in confusion.

"Why do you have the paperwork?" The question is only laced in _high_ confusion, but nothing hinting that he was upset about the predicament.

"Not really sure, to be honest. Teach just kind of handed it over, saying to hand it back to him when finished." I tell him truthfully, seeing his eyes flicker of disappointment aimed off to the side before he motions to the board. I hand it over with no questions and he begins viewing over it, showing eyebrows raised in surprised.

"I know you help Marco, but this is great organization and notation." Rakuyou is flicking through the pages and I give a smile.

"I did paperwork back at my last home, basically thrown at me with hardly any explanation." I comment with a shrug and he moves to hand the clipboard back over, having me take it while going back to where I was. "I should be done soon." A smile is on me as I look to the seventh commander and he gives a pat to my arm with a smile.

"Bring it to me when you are finished," he mentions and I nod while he pulls away.

"Sorry for any extra work since I don't usually do this." I tell him, having him shake his head and give a light laugh.

"No worries, li'l brother! You are doing fantastic! Keep it up!" Rakuyou gives another pat to my arm before being to walk off with a hand out in a slight wave. "I will be around the galley soon, so you can just wait there unless you run into Jozu!"

"Sure thing, Rakuyou!" I reply with a grin and turn back to the papers, reviewing on where I left off.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Me at the overview meeting?" I ask in confusion, us just leaving the island we had stocked up at and I was asked to do second division inventory and check around at progress while helping. "Isn't that for commanders only?" The next question leaves me almost right after my first and Jozu gives a soft grunt.

"It is, but you have been handling second division and know everything first hand by what is said word of mouth that isn't on paper." The third commander explains and I am a little stunned by this.

"Everything you have relayed to us is important to have in the meeting, plus you did all the hard work." Rakuyou explains while we stand on deck, everyone enjoying the free time before dinner and the last of the organizing needing to be done after the meal.

"Well, if you want me to." I comment, still a bit stunned and trying to gather myself for this all. They both smile and start leading me to the small meeting area for the commanders. There is a table set with four chairs and I go to sit down to one that the Den Den Mushi isn't in front of. The papers are handed out and I look over them again, settling them how I want and know I will be intently paying attention to how they go through it all.

When Pops had answered, Rakuyou had easily started the report as they had already called prior to get everything situated. All the commanders are present as far as I am aware of as Pops mentions that and I listen to the conversation. We are starting off with the report for the battle, having me make sure that was prepared as Jozu did the same and did his report smoothly next. I had bit at my bottom lip nervously, taking it all in and finally I had been prompted.

" _What of Second Division?"_ Pops asks out easily and Rakuyou gives an encouraging smile.

"Second only had ten injured, four of them a little on the bad side, but recovering readily." I speak out as it was the injury report first and as I am about to continue onto the damage of the weapons and what had been used, I am stopped.

" _Ace?"_ Confusion is there, making me a little nervous since I mean, this is a _commander_ meeting.

"Ace took on second division's paperwork after Teach dumped it on him," Jozu explains easily while I purse lips and notice the other chuckle.

"If anything, Ace did exceptional on the battle report and the inventory when we docked." Rakuyou had pitched in, having me feel so utterly grateful on getting such support on the matter.

" _Looks like the turkey was rubbing off on him."_ Thatch's voice comes through, causing snickers, and I am rolling eyes.

" _At least he does paperwork efficiently,"_ Marco bites back smoothly and has most chuckling with me grinning.

" _Then continue on, son!"_ Pops prompts and gives me a boost of confidence I need to continue the report.

Relaying in a fashion the other two did for the battle report, we start the process again with Rakuyou telling of the docking report with his division and then Jozu. I relayed mine out as good as I could, being a bit flustered when I had to go back to a few things. My last job, I never had to really attend meetings and just did the work and papers to turn in. There are other things addressed and asked as a wrap up, which included Jozu bringing up the battle.

"Ace defeated a Commodore on his own." He mentions in a prideful way as he smiles to me, which has me give a noise.

"I thought that wasn't high?"

" _We really need to work on your knowledge of Marine ranking!"_ Haruta mentions as I hear some praises coming through at once of how astounding that is. It has me flushing in a shy manner, sputtering how it wasn't that great or anything.

" _Of course it is! Commodore is up on the list!"_ Izou mentions highly while others are agreeing and I give a soft noise of protest.

" _How did you do it?!"_ Jiru asks curiously and I frown a bit, being cut off before I could speak.

"Burn the guy to a near crisp before the marine flailed over into the ocean." Rakuyou comments with a smile and I give a complaint as I hear impressed noises.

" _That must have been a sight!"_ Thatch comments and I hear a few mentioning how they wanted to see that as well, somewhere something about 'justice' being 'fried' with chuckles.

" _Good job, my boys!"_ Pops speaks over everyone easily and leaves us smiling while thanking him. _"Also, you did splendid, Ace. I expect you on the next report as well."_ A bit of surprise goes through me, swallowing thickly before giving nods and letting my voice come out with a smile.

"Sure thing, Pops!" I mention and the sound of the dinner bell is there.

" _Take care, my boys!"_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It was around a week before I had been called to the meeting room again, the transponder snail being for me. The one mentioning it had shrugged while pointing the direction before making his way back to what he was doing. Getting to the room, it's left unhooked and I walk over to pick it up. Once I got it in hand, I realized I had no clue who it was or what to say, but I answered regardless.

"Hello?" I ask out, hearing a cooing follow and a grin splits on me. "Birdie!" A snort sounds through the snail, noticing as the eyes look hooded and there is a smirk along the lips.

" _How's your first voyage away from home, yoi?"_ Marco asks while I move to get comfortable in a chair and lean on the table with an arm.

"It's going good, found a few from second division willing to delve into my mischief." I tell him as my grin stays and he gives another snort. "They also kind of been coming to me for things, so that's different." I mention since my division brothers have been doing that slowly over the past week since the meeting. I had mentioned of taking care of the things from then on for the second division and they just started coming up to me for certain things.

" _Coming to you?"_ The curiosity lingers in his voice and I make a noise of agreement.

"Yeah, kind of like if there is a slight problem or argument needing to be straightened out. Also on updates of our course, which I have started to just keep asking the navigators so I am aware." I comment while I notice the snail move slightly like a tilt and I can imagine Marco tilting his head.

" _Have Rakuyou or Jozu commented?"_ He asks while I think for a moment and thought back on it.

"No…? I mean, not really? Rakuyou was mentioning on them being there, but that I was handling things fine. So, I kind of just continue what I have been doing and go to them if not sure." The words leave me, noticing a soft chortle flowing through and has me voice confusion. "What?"

" _Nothing. Just thought of something funny, yoi."_ He tells me and I give a short voice of complaint, causing him to chuckle more. _"You sound like you are doing great, I'm glad."_ A slight flush goes to my cheeks, but I can't help my smile.

"Don't lie, you know you miss me." I mention and get another chuckle with a light coo following.

" _I said I was glad you were doing well, nowhere near about how much I want to retrieve you."_ A laugh bellows from me on hearing that and feeling myself being giddy at the fact Marco missed me.

"Like you would fly to get me, stupid turkey." I mention and there is a noise of rolling coos.

" _If I had permission, of course. Though, you are doing well enough, yoi."_ He comments and I feel my cheeks burn a little.

"You're stupid…" I mutter in a shy manner and he is chuckling away with low cooing.

" _And you're cute. Probably all flushed up,"_ the mentioning has cheeks flare more and he is chuckling. _"Well, if you weren't then you probably are now."_

"Sh-shut up, am not!" I try to defend myself while pursing lips and wiggling slightly. "I bet your tail is out." I come back with and he gives a noise close to a squawk, having me laugh. "I'm going to give you a bunch of pets, birdie. Then I plan to steal your sash," I inform him casually while calming my flustered state and he gives a hum.

" _What for?"_ He asks curiously and I give a short laugh while smirking.

"Because I would look good wearing that, obviously." A snort leaves him with laughter following and I am grinning at the sound.

" _If you plan to do that then make sure you leave your shirt open to show it off, yoi."_ He mentions while I am wiggling in my seat and can't keep my grin off.

"Or I could do just no shirt," I comment and there is a moment of pause before I hear a cooing.

" _Are you tempting me, brat?"_ A laugh leaves me at the question and able to calm it down to snickering as I hear him give another short noise of whispered complaints.

"If I wanted to tempt you then I would wear _only_ your sash." I mention haughtily and notice the slight hitch of breath along with a carrying silence. As there is a pause, I feel like I may have overstepped my boundaries, a little worried on that and was about to speak up before he cut in.

" _You are lucky you are not here, brat. Because you would no longer have anything on."_ Marco informs me, causing a heat to curl within my abdomen and I give a soft groan. _"Other than the fact I want to rip your clothes off,"_ he continues to change the subject and knew that was a great idea, but I still chuckled. _"Can you let the navigators know to head to Ranada Island for a course check and then head back for the Moby? The island first coursed was giving check ins and commented how well they are doing for the moment, yoi."_

"Sure, I will let them know and also the commanders." I reply while there is a noise from his side as if someone else was speaking to him.

" _We are about to dock, I have to go."_ Marco mentions and has me make a soft whine, receiving a chuckle in return. _"Take care, Ace."_ A smile springs to my lips as I give a soft hum.

"Talk to you later, Marco. Try to throw Thatch in for me."

" _Of course, yoi."_ A laugh leaves me at his agreeance, thinking the other has probably already done something, and let my smile linger as I stand up.

"Bye," I mention lightly and get the same in return before hanging up with a breath flowing out. It's hard not to miss him and the others, but he did say we make a stop and head back towards them.

I would not give up this life for anything. How had I been so lucky to gain something like this?


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:: Thank you all for the reviews! So glad you are all loving this! I am super proud of this fic! I got some great questions/theories and things will unravel themselves throughout! It's sort of a slow-burn fic? Maybe more mild-burn? I love seeing you all get piqued on certain things or noticing little hints I leave behind *grins***_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

When I had informed the other commanders of what Marco told me, they only nodded in understanding before letting me go talk with the navigators. I felt a little weird passing along orders as that way, they even held a more serious atmosphere around me when I addressed them about the course change. A part of me was a little curious on why they so readily let me in on the commander stuff and pass along orders or take on things that they do. Either way, second division did not have a commander and I felt like I was helping lessen the load on Jozu as he is the direct commander—besides Marco—for second.

Ranada Island had been recovering from a purge done, but the villagers had been able to fend them off. We stayed around to help with some of the labor and they had given us food and drink in return. It was funny seeing the women frown when I turned them down and a few had been curious on who roped me on the third night, seeming to brave the question.

"Who I am with?" I ask them and three women sat around, getting over my eating habits rather quickly.

"Yes, who has you enthralled?" Curiosity is showing on them all and I am drinking from my tankard with my empty hand coming up to touch along my necklace.

After taking a swig, I had lowered it with a smile as I felt my heart flutter a bit. "Well, I'm sure you are all aware on who Marco is." A slight gasp is there as they huddle closer with looks of being even more curious.

"The first division commander?" One asks, though it doesn't seem to be necessarily answered.

"Really?" Another peeps up before the third comes in.

"I had heard he was hard to get into bed, let alone something more." They begin chattering a bit about the gossip, surprising me on how hard it seems to bed Marco.

It brings a little pride in me that I already had him wanting my clothes off, but also knew we would give it another month—at least. There isn't a set time on how long you need to court, but we had also began dancing around one another a bit before that. I guess we had from almost the very beginning, but I didn't pay too much mind as I had been happy that I was officially with him.

"So, I bet it's fun in bed." I was a little surprised by one of the women claiming that so bluntly, the others giving shocked expression, but full of curiosity.

A nice blush finds my cheeks while lightly sputtering, "We haven't—!" I stop there as they all look to me in surprise with soft chuckles and I try to hide my blush.

"It's alright," one starts up with a giggle following.

"I've heard he has much experience!" Another comments while they look to each other, as if imagining, and I gave a purse of my lips.

"It doesn't matter if he had experience or not, I'm not with him for just sex." I didn't mean for it to come out so defensively, but it did before I could keep my tone in check. They had quieted while giving nervous looks and shift a bit around.

"We didn't mean," one starts up and I gave a wave of my hand before smiling.

"No, it was all good fun. Sorry for that… We sort of only been a couple months together and all." I give a nervous laugh while rubbing to the back of my head and they seem to relax with smiles. The jokes and slight mentions of me being with Marco linger as the evening goes on.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

When we had left the island a few days later after restocking a bit, those same women had wished me luck with Marco, the others sputtering as I had flushed in embarrassment. They did it on purpose, trying to get a last rile out of me before completely gone and it had worked. My brothers had poked around with what happened for the following days and I would have to play it off to get them to calm it. Plus, after a while I knew they would drop it for other favorable things and that included me taking on second division work again, though I knew it was coming.

No one was batting an eye with me doing this all, but I knew it would be different once back at the Moby. Then they would do as before and split the paperwork again between Marco and Jozu. As time had passed, I found out after all this while that Teach didn't even mind since he didn't care for the responsibilities in the first place. It was a little surprising as he had been offered the position some years back, but declined and said he wasn't keen on being in such a position and Pops would never force anyone into the spot.

We were heading back for the Moby, planning to switch out with another couple divisions so they could get some time out. It had been said after the last time the others got back, they lingered around because of me being present and possibly needing extra hands, but now I was adjusted in. I also heard that they got some bounty updates and would wait for us to get back to announce it all like usual, unless we weren't going to get back for some time. Since we had around a month before getting back, they decided to wait for us to do the routine announcing that I have witnessed a few times and in case anymore is received.

"Ace!" I look over from my spot by the railing, watching along with second division as we were put to the opposite side of the ship from the ship coming our way being of marines again—us not feeling quelled by our fight with other pirates a week ago that we encountered shortly after leaving the island.

"Yes, Commander Rakuyou?!" I holler back since we were told to be the defense of this battle, protecting and preventing them from getting on and causing too much damage.

"Take reigns of second!" The words leaving Rakuyou almost have my eyes bulging in surprise, not expecting to be told something like that. My mouth moves, trying to find words before seeing my division brothers around me giving encouraging smiles.

"Yes, Commander!" I merely agree with a hand gripping to my dagger hilt, swallowing thickly as I stare off towards the marine ship with my heart pounding with anticipation and nervousness. I've never had to lead people around. Sure, at my old job I would train some newbies into what to do and get things done, finding their weak points and strong ones.

 _Wait a minute…_

Talking to my division brothers, I have found out so much about them while fighting alongside them. Like there was Lion, he fought side by side with Hal better while Hal worked well with backing up others. I let my eyes linger to some of my brothers that watch in anticipation and almost all seemed strong with the decision Rakuyou made. This was something I would put my best efforts for, knowing that having someone of that status staying back with the division helped so the other two could take on the larger ship about to reach us, cannons seizing fire just minutes ago.

"Ready yourself!" Jozu shouts powerfully while readying himself in the front with his men that cheer out and Rakuyou is holding onto Soshaku swaying from his chain in excitement.

"When the hulls touch—move forward!" Rakuyou calls out, receiving a cheer from his division. I notice both commanders glancing slightly my way and there is a nervousness in me, but I grip my hilt and swallow it down.

"We will support them and prevent anyone from breaching our home!" I call out like when I had hollered to a newer person when things got busy and we were stretched thin. The roaring of cheers around me has my chest swelling, feeling as a smile grows on my lips at the enthusiasm I received and only focused on my division brothers as I notice the other two divisions have some look on in questioning or uncertainty.

The ships touched hulls.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"I'm almost done with the damage report, which looks mostly to the bow." I mention as Jozu and Rakuyou had come up while speaking my name up.

"One moment," the words have me almost immediately pull the board away, noting one last thing as I look to them.

"What's up?" I ask with a smile and they are showing it in return while Jozu comes up to ruffle my hair. A slight complaint leaves me, not wanting to lose my bandana, but I also notice as Rakuyou began smacking against a shoulder blade. Confusion flourishes through me on what is going and I give a slight noise to show it, making them chuckle while pulling away.

"We wanted to tell you earlier on how well you did on taking the position to help out." Jozu tells me while Rakuyou gives a light laugh and crosses arms.

"But most of the second division decided to tell us that you did great, so we had to fight to find you." The seventh commander mentions and I am staring in surprise before coughing lightly in a shy manner.

"I've never had to lead people like that before, so I am sort of surprised to hear anything good." I tell them truthfully with a nervous laugh and they give smiles.

"You did great on your first time doing so, and no one is perfect from the get go. It is a learned trait with practice and consistency." A slight nod leaves me as Jozu mentions that and they look to one another before giving grins to me.

"We just wanted to tell you that you did a good job and bring your papers by the meeting room when finished so we can go over everything." Rakuyou continues as I go back to smiling and nodding.

"I should be done soon, just needing to check in one last time through once finished here." I say while moving my clipboard back up to bring my charcoal to paper.

"Carry on."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Since we had been getting closer to the Moby Dick, we only did a short update with Pops on everything. The crew was impossibly excited of returning home to our main ship, though the Black Moby will always feel like home away from home. When the Moby was in sight, we had made sure everything was in order for the next divisions to take over and gathered out on deck, already waving in greeting to the others. Most divisions stayed with their division brothers, getting to know them best, but they do mingle all together and never complained, so it was nice.

As soon as we helped getting the Black Moby attached to our mother ship, people began to move easily along planks to the other side. I got the second division to get up one plank like the other two division commanders, making sure to watch them all get easily across, hollering for horseplay to chill until across. It was all in good spirit and I followed after the last one easily, happily being greeted by a sing song tune.

"Birdie!" I holler while jumping from the railing into arms finding around my waist, giving no choice but to be settled there. My hands are behind his neck and notice as his hands slide along around my waist to grip me tight.

"Welcome home, yoi." The words have my heart fluttering and a silly grin is on me while bringing him closer to give a nuzzle into his chin.

"I'm back~!" I tell him, causing a soft cooing into my ear as he grips to me and laughter rings out from me.

"Come on, lovebirds!" Thatch hollers, my head snapping over to stick my tongue out and he snorts. "We are doing the posters! Come on!" He mentions and this grin is on me as I move away with wiggles to grip to an arm easily with tugs.

"Coming!" I mention and feel as Marco presses against me with a few short coos of complaint. "I will give you pets later, birdie-bird!" I look up to blue eyes as I am grinning and he chortles with a smile.

"More like I am nesting you," he remarks while I give a noise of complaint and can only cut short with a laugh.

"Sure, that sounds just as good!" A snort leaves him as I beam up while we move to where Pops is laughing at some of our brothers. We are the last two of the stragglers and I release him as he goes to Pops' chair, and I go to my division. I am pulled over in the mess of my division brothers and can't help laughing a little before we all settle down by Pops patting his hand a few times on his armrest.

"Let's get started with the updates!" Pops voices out with a proud smile as we all pay attention as Marco stands by one of his legs with the stack of wanted posters, seeing quite a bit there. The call starts off with updated bounties like usual, the name called has them go up to gather their paper to hold onto as we would all soon follow after the ones who got an update to post on the wall. Each division cheered for their brother a part of their division and we also followed suit, cheering as a few got an update. Then the new posters were announced and I was so happy to hear of the remaining posters had three from our division.

"As for the last bounty," Marco mentions as he holds up the paper, facing the face part in his direction, and flickers eyes in my direction. I feel hopeful another brother got their poster and try to think of who it would be. "We now have a 'FireFist' Ace." The announcement has me freeze up in surprise while snapping my head towards him more, thinking I heard wrong.

"That's our brother!" Second division is giving cheers while the ones closest to me smack my arms or back in congratulations and also pushing me along to go get it. I snap out of my stupor with a grin as I move forward in a jog to go up to Marco and grab _my_ wanted poster that shows my grin with flames flickering along a shoulder and in my hair with part of the bandana as I am looking off to the side. Seeing such thing brings my heart thundering as I quickly move back over to my division brothers so they can view it, them already pulling to see it like our last brothers.

"Let's go hang them up!" Thatch hollers with Jiru following up with cheers of getting a move on and I am moved through easily to go along with the others to put up my poster on the large wall. Once everyone has their posters up, everyone gives a cheer in all-around congratulations while a party was already being prepared for not only our return but everyone's posters. My division brothers are giving praises of my high starting bounty, even the ones who gained an update or new one were excited. We then began to plot to get the others left to catch up, them laughing at our plans that leave us sputtering in humor more than anything.

The celebration unraveled easily, commanders having to watch what they drink as they have a meeting in the morning. I had handed in my paperwork for the trip to Rakuyou just a couple days ago, like he asked, and knew I may have to do that occasionally later if need be. The party continued into the night like usual and I was drinking while keeping my body simmering, keeping the alcohol at bay and not drinking too much. When it was far enough in, I had been dragged off easily to linger behind Pops chair, our captain chuckling in amusement as Marco got me tugged behind the spot. No one would bother to gaze over as it was shadowed and I easily fell with him to the deck to snuggle against him.

"Missed you, Marco." I whisper while his arm around my back shifts to hold me closer, practically no space left between us. A nudge is to the side of my head as he gives soft cooing and I chuckle when lips skim to pepper kisses to my temple.

"Missed you, too, brat." The words have me laugh lightly while shifting to curl sideways, diving feet between his legs to tuck toes under a thigh as I had discarded boots some time ago. "Told you that you would inevitably get a bounty, yoi…" His other hand moves to begin lining along the phoenix tattoo and I made sure my legs tilt so he can easily reach it fully.

"I didn't think so soon though." I admit while he snorts and grips to my hip with his head resting against mine.

"When taking on Commodores that kind of happens quicker." He remarks and I give a soft whine with a finger moving to line along part of the top half of his tattoo. A chortle leaves him with cooing and I smile to that. "Reckless brat."

"Overprotective turkey." I snap back quickly while we are left to chuckle and enjoy the night air, noises of our brothers in the background relishing in the abundance of alcohol provided for the celebration.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:: Glad you loved the time between them and now Ace has a bounty! Of course he would, taking on a Commodore an such! XD Thank you for the reviews~!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

The following day being back, people were bustling to get things arranged to the Black Moby for the next three divisions. I had kept an eye for when the commander meeting would be over with as I had remembered on what happened on the ship that I forgot to ask. Since I had been so busy with papers and falling into this temporary role, it didn't help also on my memory of asking the serious question that starts to plague me at inconvenient times.

What was with the dark sword and my ability to sense that Commodore's moves?

After getting done with a few things, I make my way over and happen to pass by Vista as he was addressing some people to mention commander meeting over. It makes me smile as I make my way to the meeting room, knowing sometimes some linger and Pops would stay there for a little bit so if anyone else needed to discuss something they could, especially if it needs to be in private. Making my way, I get there to see Blenheim sitting in the hall and give a smile to me.

"Someone is asking something," Blenheim mentions as I come up with a nod and soon sit next to him.

"My question will probably be simple to answer, so I'm okay with waiting." I comment while he hums with arms crossing and I glance up to him. "Ah, well, it has to do with what happened in some battles during the trip. I hadn't thought about it until just a little bit ago, so I thought I'd ask before I forgot again." The words leave me, and he nods while glancing to the side as a few people mention that they needed to see Jiru when he was finished.

"May I inquire on what?" Blenheim asks after the few had left, and I hum before giving a nod.

"Most definitely, plus it would give everyone any time they need." I start up before shifting and go across the hall to face the commander with a thought. "When I was fighting that commodore, his weapon turned dark when he was getting ready to strike me. In turn, I could… see? I think? On where the weapon would go through and avoided it easily, sort of like when Marco tries to kick me."

"It's Haki," Blenheim clarifies. I tilt my head in confusion and gather what I know of Haki, though it was mainly a crash course and not gone too in-depth with.

"Like when Marco does to make the hit hurt more?" I question as this seems like a good time to get a more thorough course on it. He gives a nod while moving a hand to his chin to rub along his beard with a hum.

"Most of us notice you had some type of Observation Haki, being able to sense, or 'see', on when something is to come. All of the commanders have this, along with a select number of division brothers as well." He starts while I nod to show I was listening. "Marco uses Armament Haki to have the hits hurt as logia devil fruit users sometimes don't feel the pain as much as their ability absorbs the impact, so this helps enable Marco to make sure you feel it. Which this type of haki is also used to coat a weapon, so if they infuse the weapon then it _can_ hurt you." He clarifies strongly and has me nod as I pay attention before he hums lightly. "Then… then there is one other."

"A third? Those two already sound pretty damn amazing." I mention in honesty with only curiosity rolling off me in waves. He chortles before moving hands to linger to his thighs while viewing me.

"The third is Conqueror's Haki, a rare type of Haki that they say only one in a million can use." He starts up and I raise eyebrows at hearing that. "It grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others."

"Whoa… that sounds very… dangerous?" I question, and he smiles while nodding his head before tilting it to the side.

"Pops can use it." Surprise fills me as I open my mouth before grinning a bit.

"Whoa, really?" I ask, having him nod in return, and I chuckle lightly. "Pops is amazing! To get something so rare! Is it something used often like the other two? Or is it something reserved for _serious_ stuff?" The questions leave me while leaning forward a bit and Blenheim chuckles a little.

"For serious situations mostly, it's very tremendous and powerful. Anyone with a weak will succumbs fairly quick to it, so it's best to only use it when necessary." A nod leaves me in understanding and soon the door opens, Hal coming out and giving a nod in my direction. Thatch comes after with a grin my way and I gave one back.

"What's up, bro? Got to talk with Pops?" I glance to notice no one and practically jump up with excitement.

"Yeah!" I exclaim while going up to the door before stopping and turning. "Oh! Thanks, Blenheim!" I grasp to him as much as I can for a guy his size and he chuckles while patting to my arm.

"Of course, anything for our curious brother!" He mentions before addressing Thatch about Jiru as I go in with a beaming grin.

"Pops! I can use Observing Haki!"

"Observation," I am corrected by Blenheim from the hall. I give a whine as others are sputtering lightly at my mispronunciation before being scooped up into a lap as my hair is ruffled, but the hand is so large it just moves me around.

"Guarararara, I noticed, my boy! It's in your blood!" More rumbles leave him as I flourish about the battles I had that I was realizing it was showing and with Marco. Everyone seems to enjoy my ranting, saying that they would start helping on working with it more to improve it greatly, maybe even to get me to use Armament.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Marco~!" I whine in complaint as I am trapped in his hold on deck after finally finding a moment after helping Vista's, Atmos's, and Kingdew's divisions on the Black Moby, seeing them off just the other day—going to be gone for a lot longer than we had been. No one is around the area we linger, most off enjoying the weather and relaxation we have been given.

"Stop moving," soft coos follow while he grips around me tighter, pulling me in with a nuzzle to the top of my head. A chuckle is leaving me, hands moving to wrap arms around his neck. That is when the assault of kisses finds my temple and cheek, having me laugh with wiggles. "Plus, I think someone had me promise more of these?" He pauses with his head back to look to me with raised eyebrows and I grin while gripping around his neck more to bring him back.

"Maybe?" I feigned innocence and he snorts before going back to where he left off. Giggles flow from me as I take in the pampering of kisses, his lips pecking to my jaw and I give noises as I try not to laugh, but ultimately fail.

When I had been able to control my laughter, lips found against mine and sent my mind spiraling. The sensations sent prickles through me while he pulled back way too soon. My hands had gripped each other as I bring him back down, diving up for lips to have more of them and close eyes to just feel it all. His arms have me firmly along him and our mouths shift to find a more suitable pace as I feel my heart thundering, blood rushing to cause my eardrums to thrum. My back finds against the wall as he presses into me, heat searing through me in pure desire, but I am able to reign myself in.

Shifting, I get my lips free to breathe and he flutters kisses along my jaw before up my cheek to my temple. Taking steady breaths, a smile lingers on me as I enjoy the way we rest along one another, him purely just taking in the moment like me with his head against mine. The scent of the sea, lapping of the waves on the hull, and the gentle way the ship sails through the waters is like something of a dream. A story my mother told me and the fact that I was able to feel the same as she described, even with a lover like some stories, it was fantastic.

The shout for Marco shatters it all, causing me to chuckle with eyes opening and move to nuzzle my face into his collarbone, taking in his scent. Mint and a musky smell mixed with the salt of the sea fills my senses, listening to his cooing of complaint.

"You can just nest me later, birdie." I mention and got a snort with a laugh following as he pulls back to soon gaze to me. Blue eyes dance and hands move to come up to cup my face before dipping in for a few chaste kisses on my lips that I surely return.

"I did say I would, yoi."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Really?" I ask in surprise, following Jozu as we had been told to stay calm of the approaching ship.

"Yes, he only seems to want to talk." Jozu explains as we get towards the main deck, but linger to the side behind some other brothers that are curious. "Do be careful, Ace. He has a powerful… _presence_." I am told, giving furrowed brows and stand with him as I notice commanders on deck and seeming to view over it all.

When the ship had docked alongside the Moby, I feel a pressure and the overwhelming high that does a dizzy spell in me. Though, I am able to handle it and notice as some weren't able to move away pass out, Marco explaining near Pops that they were fine. As I notice a man with a cloak along his shoulders, I feel giddy and grin wide at the sight of deep red hair. The visitor is Red-Haired Shanks, the man looking to what I have heard my Godfather looked like, and I watch as he approaches our captain easily. I stay with Jozu, him sitting with arms crossed and I stare on as this Shanks is speaking to Pops.

"What brings you here, brat?" Pops asks smoothly, accepting the large bottle of alcohol given as a gift, Shanks saying so after expressing his greeting.

"I actually noticed a new poster and read he was on your ship, so I figured I could at least see if it was the same person! No hostility!" Shanks puts his hand out like a swearing manner of not showing that to anyone. Pops looks on, examining him with a hum and seeming to agree.

"Very well, which of my sons?" Pops asks and that has the visitor looking around with a hum. Eyes search the opposite side from us before coming around and grey eyes flicker over Jozu and me before continuing, but then they snap back.

"He's here! Portgas!" Hearing my name startles not only me, but the others as Shanks moves in a beeline for me easily. Jozu is holding a hard exterior, ready to defend me if necessary. "Goodness! You really did end up looking so much like your mother! Freckles and all!" Shanks expresses while I notice he only has one usable arm, but in no way seems to impair him as he waves his one hand. "Benny is going to be so shocked that it's you!"

"Wait, you _know_ me?" I ask, trying to pull out of the abundance of new information of the possibility of what is going on.

A pause lingers before a grin is bright, "of course I do! What kind of godfather forgets their godson?"

"You're _actually_ my godfather?!" I ask and can't help the excitement bubbling in me as I approach Shanks more as a hand soon ruffles my hair, being mindful of my bandana.

"I never thought you would somehow find your way back here! Which I need to know on how? And where is your mother?" The questions come out in a swirl, not fully grasping them all as I feel about ready to burst on my own questions, but I stop while looking to notice everyone gazing in confusion and Pops has surprise on him. I look to him for an agreement of continuing, Shanks facing as well and seems to respect our captain's decision.

"As long as you both stay on the ship." Pops agrees with a smirk flicking onto his lips. "Don't need you trying to kidnap my son." A chuckle rumbles from him, showing it as a jest, and Shanks snaps his head to grin to me—one leaves me in return.

"Let's go over here, still in view, and we can have a little more privacy." The hand is patting to my shoulder as he nods to a certain direction and I agree to follow along.

Once we sat down and got comfortable, I told him of my mother passing and how I had been brought here. He let me explain everything up to the point of the time vortex guy dumping us out somewhere before bailing. I explained a little farther with how I had finally decided after a little while that I wouldn't mind staying on the ship. It was hard for me to explain, but I tried to with mentioning how it felt so easy to adapt to this world and life.

"That's because you are from this world," Shanks starts off and sends me reeling a little with a look.

"What?" The question leaves me, blinking in confusion as he gives a hum and waves a hand out.

"When Roger had been executed, they searched for all women who were pregnant and would wait to see on what the child looked like when born. It was a bad time, but we were able to follow through with Roger's last order as our Captain." He begins explaining and I feel myself leaning in to intently listen. "We were able to find your mother, Rouge, and convinced her to travel to another time dimension after you were born—her words on wanting to wait until then. At the time, we had someone who had the ability, which I see they have passed as you describe someone else than who it was before." Shanks mentions and I feel everything swelling in me.

"So, the Roger here is _my_ father?" I ask with anticipation of his answer and see him grin.

"Yes, your father is Gol D Roger, former Pirate King." Shanks says fully, blowing my mind as I had thought it would be _cool_ if he was, but he really _is_ my father. The discussion I had with Squard comes to mind, happy to know that I got him open minded, especially with this new discovery.

"Man, my mom was cool." I mention, having him bellow in laughter and leaning to smack to my arm with a few pats.

"She was a firecracker! Had us all running for our belli when we stayed with her while she went through her pregnancy!" Another laugh leaves him, seeming to reflect on those memories and I shift a little.

"Mom used to tell me some tales of here, I assume since it was about pirate stuff. Did you start up your crew while she hung around? Is Benn with you still? Can I see your ship? What's her name?!" The questions fire off and he is laughing with his hand waving out.

"Slow down, little firecracker!" He mentions while I give a short complaint, crossing arms and he laughs. "To start off! Yes, I started on my crew as your mother stayed with us and Benn is my first mate, so he was one of the first to join me!" He explains and I am grinning to him, enjoying everything leaving him. When he shifts to stand, I follow easily as he waves a hand to the side that he came from. "The Red Force is my home and if you want to see her then you will have to ask your captain, just so he knows I'm not _truly_ trying to kidnap you." He mentions with a finger pointing before he glances and gives a wave. "Hey there, Marco! You ready to join me?!"

"Not a chance," the reply is automatic and I turn with a smile.

"Hey, birdie!" I cheer out as blue eyes find me, giving a smile in my direction as he stops up next to me. "Guess what!" A tilt of his head and soft cooing has me continuing. "I _am_ originally from this world! That means that Roger was _actually_ my father." I tell him, noticing as eyebrows raise and he snorts.

"That makes sense, with being a D and that appetite of yours, yoi." A complaint leaves me as he chuckles and soon glances to Shanks, having me notice him glancing between us. "Since we knew he would be curious, I will be watching from the railing so he can see the Red Force."

"Ha, sweet!" I claim while grinning to the red-haired man and get a wide grin in return.

"Come on, little firecracker!" A hand moves to come around my shoulders and I easily move along, knowing Marco was trailing behind. It doesn't take long for us to find the spot to go down to the ship as it is not too much shorter than the Moby Dick. "Benny! Look~!" Shanks jumps, me following down after glancing to notice Marco leaning to the railing. I land and shift to be up next to Shanks and seeing an older gentleman with dark hair, grey strands through it, back in a ponytail and lips tilt his cigarette as he views me. "Benn, he really is here!"

"Rouge's son?" This man shows surprise, pulling his cigarette away while moving a foot to put it out with his shoe. "We thought that there was no way the wanted poster was correct." Benn mentions while smiling and moving to ruffle at my hair, a grin showing on me as I fixed my bandana after he pulls away.

"Mom told me all kinds of stories about you guys!" I tell them and they looked to be happy on that.

"Let me show you our beauty!" Shanks claims, throwing his arm over my shoulders and dragging me on. "Also, I have to show everyone my godson! He got his first wanted poster, so high too!" The voice shows pride and I am laughing while we move along the ship.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Birdie~!" I sing song and get one in return as I flop on the railing next to Marco with a grin. Chatters are in the air, the two crews chattering away as some of the commanders decided to chat with Shanks men. It was a somewhat celebration as news got around as I was originally from here, so a 'welcome back' party was ensued and just one for two crews to relax. Pops was getting a kick out of it too as some of our brothers were dancing and singing.

"Having fun, brat?" The question has me giggling, being tipsy for the moment and knowing I could burn it away, but let it linger.

"Of course! You look like you needed some good company~!" I cheer while shifting to snuggle into his side with giggles and an arm easily comes around my waist. Cooing starts fluttering into my ear as he nuzzles against me and more giggles come out.

"I see you can control the burning of the alcohol, yoi." It's mentioned as a praise, I can tell by the way his voice dips lightly and I flush. "Handy for if we ever get attacked."

"And not get a hangover!" I claim in a chirp and he chortles while nipping to my ear, causing me to wiggle with giggles. "Plus, I promised Shanks I would be up for when they leave after breakfast!"

"I'll make sure he doesn't take off with you."

"Mah, come on! He so wouldn't!" I complain, getting chuckles before I make slight noises for his attention. "You know," I start off while leaning into him as his head nestled on top of mine. "He said it was good for me to have a family here… He was glad you guys were the ones to be closest and take me in…" The words leave me in a more softer tone as I gaze upon the deck at all the activities going on. "Having no one in the last universe was hard… and being here made me realize how _miserable_ I had been…"

"Ace…" My name has me shifting to grab arms around him and nuzzle up into his neck as he shifts to have his other hand come up to rub along a shoulder.

"I lost my mom and we hardly knew anyone else… I scathed by with what I could and it still was never enough there… Thinking back on it all, part of me wishes that was only a nightmare and nothing more." There is a soft cooing as my voice is almost muffled the whole time and hear a soft sigh.

"Everything happens for a reason, Ace. I like to think you experienced that to know the true value when coming here, yoi." The comment has me pursing lips, liking that theory, and I curl a bit into him more. "Plus, maybe if you were a part of this world then you would never had made it to our ship and the thought of that makes me sad."

"Because birdie-bird wouldn't have a heater." I jab playfully and he laughs while giving dancing coos with arms wrapping around me.

"That's it, brat. Time for nesting you." A whine leaves me as he starts dragging me off, laughter only trailing me as I couldn't complain too much.

No one batted an eye as we made it to his room and I was wrestled into the bed. Giggles were leaving me in joy at feeling hands gripping to me to get near him. The bed had more pillows than I last remember and the blankets for winter lingering about. We wrestled a bit, me laughing as I felt like this was a good time to play and he went with it.

"We should make it better!" I claim, the alcohol mostly gone from my system, and he raises brows with having his belt and sash missing—mostly because I put his sash on me with shirt open.

"Better?"

"This is hardly a nest!" I tell him in complaint as I give a stern look, making him chortle, and I began moving around to organize pillows and blankets, pulling them from the floor. "Come on, birdie!" I mention with a grin as I begin shoving blankets and pillows at him. A cooing is following as he helps with my directions coming out on how to set it up. It takes some time, but we get everything all set up with playful shoves.

"Do you want to tell me how you can make a better nest than me, yoi?" Blue eyes find me as I am beaming with fists to my hips, showing pride at the creation on the floor next to the empty bed as we even used the mattress as a base.

"You just missed that lesson, _obviously_." I mention with chuckles and start pulling my shirt off, already having boots off. "It's going to be perfect!" The excitement flows from my words as I soon dive into the 'nest' and hear him laughing. I glance to notice Marco had taken his shirt off and, sandals already being gone, starts climbing in with me. A wide grin is on my face as he makes his way into the spot provided and immediately grasps me to pull me over his body with coos.

"It was cute watching you build this." A flush heats my face, controlling the urge of bursting into flames and can hear him chuckling, his chest moving under my head.

"I am not."

"Mh, I will have to disagree." A cooing follows as I get legs around one of his and arms resting on either side of him. Finally getting able to relax, I yawn as I nuzzle into his neck comfortably. "I will wake you for breakfast, yoi." He whispers with a soft cooing, fingers beginning to brush back my hair and I only make a hum of agreement while being lulled to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N:: Yes! Things have been revealed! But far from over! They grow in their relationship and other events will happen to help develop them along the way! Glad you all are loving it! (I mean, 'cause, same XD)**_

 _ **The new picture is from an amazing person on tumblr by the name of lorena12me! They were referring to chapter 10, but since its more of decorative chains, it has me thinking of something else~! So, the picture is now portraying a future event! Nihihihi~! Still absolutely adore it! They are amazing~!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Shanks had left as he said, after breakfast, and I had feverishly waved to him and his crew while soon letting a hand come to my wrist. It was a simple bracelet, blue and white striped, but it was perfect as a small gift from them. Marco had eyed it with scrutiny for a few minutes along with glaring to Shanks, but we all laughed it off. I liked when he got that way with me, probably checking to see that it wasn't a bribery which would be stupid of me to leave in the first place. Shanks even taunted Marco before leaving, of course shouting it all from the safety of his ship. It was teasing of us being together, but he only grinned the whole time as he seemed good with it all—adding a _'don't hurt my godson_ ' at the end.

"So, what were you and Marco up to last night?" Thatch is sitting next to me with bouncing eyebrows and I stare to him in bewilderment.

"Uh, sleeping? I was burning the rest of the alcohol off." I mention while devouring my lunch and I hear a snort from Jozu as he sat on the other side of me. A laugh leaves Thatch, before he is nudging me and it has me complain. "Quit~! I'm trying to eat~!" I whine as I shove more food in my mouth and he is smacking a hand against my arm.

"Oh, come on! No need to be modest!" The shout has me giving a questioning noise before I see a fan fluttering at his face.

"Scoot," Izou is there and gives a smile to me as he waits for his lover to move over. "I heard you had fun _nesting_ last night." The comment has me grin while taking a quick drink.

"Oh yeah! That was loads fun! Marco let me do everything!" I tell him excitedly and notice others looking in surprise with some choking on food or drink. "I know! For being a bird you would think he would be good at making a nest? But nah, I did it myself!" The statement leaves me proudly while noticing the others looking relieved, some with hands to their chests as they lean over. Confusion leaves me with a hum as I take in some food and Izou is sputtering in laughter. "What's so funny?" I ask and Izou waves a hand while pinching to my cheek with small tugs and I give complaints.

"I saw the nest! It was a great job! Though Marco said he would throttle me mentioning it to anyone." The comment has me raise brows, his fingers moving away, and I give a smirk.

"I made it, I get brag rights!" I mention boldly with a wide grin and munch some more as I notice Thatch make a sputter laugh.

"Why do I have a feeling the nesting was supposed to turn differently?" He asks while I tilt my head in confusion and before his grinning face could do anything, a fan flares over it.

" _Ignore_ him." Izou lightly berates his lover with his fan and I am left to look at everyone else, noticing them all amused or pointedly looking elsewhere. A curious noise leaves me before Curiel next to me scoots over and then a body sits with me with a coo.

"Hey, birdie!" I exclaim with a bright grin and he has his plate down while looking to me with a smile.

"Did you get the report done for second division done yet?" The question has me frown while jabbing a finger to his stomach. They had started giving me the work while on the Moby as well, saying I was doing expectational and I didn't mind as I figured it lightened the load off Marco and Jozu.

"Almost, old man." A noise leaves him while his hand comes around me to pull my body closer, leaving me to chuckle.

"Shush, brat." He merely comments before going to eating and I finish up my plate with a hum.

"Soooo," Thatch begins from around Izou and there was a look on that makeup face knowing his lover was about to do something stupid. "Ace told us you were nesting, let him do everything." The body next to me stiffens and I look to Marco as he gazes with a glare towards Thatch.

"Yeah, I said I made a nest!" I claim, since I was the one who made it and all. "It was great, admit it!" Marco looks to me with raised brows and smiling with a coo.

"Of course, yoi. I think that little bird should have had a nest made by you than me." He comments, making me beam to Thatch and I notice as he purses lips and shaking not to laugh. It bursts forth from him and I complain with arms crossed and leaning into Marco.

"Why is everyone being weird about me making a nest?" I whine and notice Izou sigh out before smacking a fan to his lover's head.

"Because everyone took _nesting_ as sex!" Jiru bursts out and it grows quiet as I look to him in surprise. It takes a moment to fully realize what he just said before my whole head turned into just an ethereal flame. Izou had quickly moved away and shoving someone off the end by the complaint I heard and Thatch hollering in surprise. Marco is grabbing to me as I am sputtering incoherently in crackles of my flames and some are laughing or staring in surprise.

Water practically slams into my face, extinguishing me back to normal and Marco catches me from slamming to the table from the sea water. "Good shot, Namur!" Someone shouts as I groan while slouched over and there is a dangerous cooing from next to me.

" _Everyone_ is being tossed in the water once I get my talons free." Marco threatens and I have never heard the Commander table almost clear so quickly.

"I'll have you know, I walked in on them talking." Izou claims innocence, knowing Thatch wasn't there anymore.

"With how Ace was reacting, I highly doubted anything happened when Thatch initially asked." Curiel comments and there were a few hums, sounding like Jozu and Blenheim.

"That's okay, the others leaving showed their guilt, yoi." A snort leaves most of the remaining commanders and I sit up with a calmer façade. "You alright, Ace?"

" _No_ ," I whisper in a strained tone and glare to blue eyes that are amused. "I am done with today." A chortle leaves him as he moves me to nuzzle to my head and I give a short whine of complaint.

"Ignore them, sweetie." Izou mentions with a pat to my shoulder and I give a groan as it's hard to when they do something stupid like that, plus how I said everything just sounds all wrong.

Marco moved the plates, so I could rest to the table, the sea water taking my energy for the time being but knew it would pass quickly. A small groan leaves me as I just lax onto the wood surface, but I could feel a talon gripping to my shin. It has me smile as I grip to his pants and rest for the time being, enjoying the remaining ones talking.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It was funny to watch Marco throw in some of the commander's, Pops highly aware and laughing away in humor. Blamenco was spared by grasping me with apologies of laughing, but refused to hand me over to anyone else to be spared. I laughed the whole while before they got out with complaints, which I began telling them they get to watch me be thrown in all the time anyways, which Haruta and Thatch raised complaints on that.

The following week had me switching on and off with sleeping in my bunk to being with Marco, who put the bed back. I whined, but he mentioned how the bed was just as comfortable and would think about doing a nest at a later date. I agreed before receiving nuzzles and making me laugh while having to escape to go do some chores. It was amazing as always on the Moby and I would find myself doing pranks and hanging around Pops as he would start telling more of Roger after I mentioned of being of this world and him being my father—making sure to mention that Pops was super important like a father to me as I never experienced that.

"Do what?" I ask to someone from my division while I was talking with Curiel on a few things of appraising, liking to know on how to see the value of things and been improving a lot, according to him.

"Kratos and Lion are on the verge of getting into a fight, Iman is trying to quell them, but we don't think it's enough!" Jimel mentions while moving hands out in explanation and I nod in understanding before turning with a nod of my head.

"I'll talk to you later, Curiel." I comment in a slight urgency. He has an eyebrow raised, but nods before I turn to follow after Jimel. We make our way to the barracks of second division, being of two separate rooms to fit everyone and the doors are across the hall from one another. There is raised voices from one of the doors and I hurried in my walking to soon come into the room, Kratos gripping to Lion's shirt and squaring his face down into the other's face. He was taller, but Lion wasn't showing an ounce of intimidation while snapping out as a hand was gripping to a shirt collar as well. "Yo! What's up?!" I ask out loudly to gather attention and most split to let me through. Both faces snap to me and I notice Iman quickly bowing lightly like in apology.

"Lion is questioning my fighting style!" Kratos snaps out, his two axes resting to either hip, though he didn't look ready to draw—fists most likely first.

"I was making a point!" Lion spats back and they are using hands to push at one another, but neither budging and I move up to them.

"Alright, alright… You know I am going to have to go off something more than that, guys! Back up a bit and sit down while I hear the whole story to get this all straightened out?" I ask out with hands moving to show on backing up, but neither had moved yet. "Or you could beat each other up and deal with Maybelle, your choice." I finish up and they immediately snap away to shake off the grips.

I knew bruises and cuts caused by disputes have Maybelle rubbing salt in the wound—almost literally—and throwing them out with banning alcohol for the next week. The punishment is all in good thoughts, no one likes when brothers fight so badly, especially over something that could have been solved by a patient third party. I let them chill for a moment before they are both sitting cross legged on the ground, Lion crossing arms and Kratos placing hands to his thighs, both holding a frown. Giving a minute longer, I shift to sit down as well with hands patting to my knees.

"Alright, since it seems whatever Lion said caused the up rise, would you like to start with what you had said—word for word if you could?" I start up with a look to Lion as he drags eyes to me and nods.

"I told Kratos that he needed to cover himself more, the dual wielding leaving him too open." A nod leaves me, and I could see Kratos ready to jump and say something.

"Kratos? Your response?"

"I asked him on what he meant on my dual wielding leaving me too open?" Kratos comments while looking to me and I nod to Lion next.

"I said he should work on getting to where his fighting style was more under wraps." A nod leaves me as I already knew that was the breaking point and I put hands together.

"Alright, this is easily solvable!" I grin with an optimistic look and they both had confused gazes, but curious. Most others stayed quiet while watching and I shift to stand up. "The way Lion said you need to work on your fighting style wasn't to put it down. Everyone should practice and stay up to beat, even the commanders do that!"

"What?" Someone asks and there were voices of shared confusion.

"Well, of course! When I had done the commander report for the first time, did you know I was extremely nervous? I mean, I never done that before and I was told everyone always starts somewhere. Plus, listening in on a few overviews, whilst participating, everyone makes fuddles. Things happen, and we improve from it." I mention with a hand to a hip and a finger pointed out. "Haven't you seen when the commanders practice with each other? Like when Vista had made comments to Izou on how to give a bit more defense to a certain thing? Or when Thatch tells even Marco of being slightly open and not rely on his powers so much?" They all began looking to one another and start whispering with nods of understanding. "Plus, do you all remember me randomly catching on fire?"

"You still do that." Someone points out and I cross arms with a whine of complaint, making them laugh.

"But do you see my point in it all? Lion wants to make sure you don't get hurt, Kratos. None of us want you to be hurt and would have your back in a second, but if we get tied up then we want to make sure that there isn't a possibility of someone getting to you when we can't back you for the moment." I tell him before looking over Lion and giving a nod. "This is where a practice session should happen, mentioning on showing on what you saw and working on how to strengthen that." I look to them both as they soon look to each and begin nodding while standing up. They join hands, bringing each other in for a tight hug and patting each other's back.

"Sorry for jumping at you, brother." Kratos starts up and they pull apart to look at each other.

"I apologize for coming off too brash, I love your fighting style." Lion states back and I am grinning at the apologies and making up they were doing. They both soon turn to me and smother me into a hold, making me whine. "Thanks, Ace!"

"We appreciate it, brother!"

"Aw, come on, guys!" I mention as they are all laughing and I am let go with a bright grin. "So, maybe not today, but tomorrow can be a good time to actually practice on stuff!"

"Sounds good!" Kratos laughs out and Lion bumps into him with a laugh while others mention of a game to start up before dinner.

"I'm headed back up!" I holler with a hand waving. They bid me a farewell and to not get smothered by Marco, making me laugh in sputters. Making my way down the hall, I round the corner for the stairs and met with hands pulling me to soon have me against the wall. I am startled, but snort as cooing begins in my ear and I laugh lightly. "Hey, birdie~!"

"Curiel mentioned I could find you down here, yoi." He mentions while kissing my cheek a few times before pulling back to look at me.

"And that an argument started?" I raise brows and he smirks while hands line along my face, having a flush go to my cheeks.

"Of course, but I wasn't needed for that. You did amazing on confronting that. I can see why they come to you on such matters, yoi." He mentions, my blush heightening as I look to him with a frown.

"I just like being the neutral party and getting it figured out between my brothers, you know?" I ask while he smiles while swooping in for chaste kisses and I hum with wiggles. "I was going back to Curiel if he wasn't busy now, pretty birdie." I mention with a grin. He chortles while pulling away and I soon look down. I tug to his sash with hums and he snorts, but lets me have it easily. Taking it I got it around me, keeping my humming as I get it all tied up like he showed me. "There!" I cheer while standing with fists to hips and he snorts while tugging to my shirt.

"Looks weird with a shirt on." He comments, and I give a noise of thought while looking down. A grin graces my face as I move to soon slide my shirt off easily. Tossing it into his face, I bolt off and up the stairs with laughter.

"Catch you later, turkey!" I holler and hear an almost squawk like noise, my laughter continuing to string from me.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N:: Muhahaha, someone seems to know me in the reviews *grins* Thanks for all the reviews!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Everyone had got a kick out of seeing me run around shirtless with the sash on and I went about like that the whole day. By the end of the day, Marco had swept me up with me laughing hysterically and he smothered me in his bed with feathers to my face. It had me wiggling before I was able to breathe and wrangled him to the side to curl around him. Coos had left him as I pet him through the night, falling asleep like that at some point.

"Good morning, yoi…" A light cooing follows as I groan and grip to a body while wiggling into his side more.

"No~, no early birdie getting a worm!" I whine, causing him to snort while shifting around. Complaints leave me as he is on his side and I stop when he pulls me fully into his hold, a grin splitting my face. Legs entwine together as I nuzzle into his neck and give a breath of relief of being able to linger like this with him.

"You know I have to do some paperwork?" He asks while I huff and move a hand to place against his face in a weird manner as I can't see and still a little foggy by sleep still trying to cling.

"Sshhh, pretty birdie. Sleep…" I mention, getting chuckles from him as he takes my hand with his to pepper in kisses and I hum.

"Just a little longer…" He whispers, and I give a light noise of cheer while snuggling to be as close as possible.

Dozing off again, we were startled at the sound of someone hollering of land and that has me jolting up with a look to him. Confusion plays on Marco, as well, not seeming to be aware of an island near here and he was the top navigator. I even viewed over his shoulder recently on our course, an island still a week away—weather permitting of course—and he could detect when such things were there. We move to get up, me making sure to head for the infirmary for my medicine as I usually did before or after breakfast and he went to go check with the navigators.

I had my shirt back on, giving his sash back as something was going on and needed to be figured out. Making my way, others seemed confused and I had only glanced out over the side to see the island that was somewhat _floating_ above the water, not much thickness to the land, almost as if it was on a disk structure. Continuing, I went to see Maybelle to gather my medicine, drinking a glass of water as they asked about what was going on.

"I'm not sure, but Marco looked like he wasn't aware of an island near us." I comment and seen a few nurses giggle as Maybelle gives a thoughtful frown.

"Well, keep us updated and go find Commander Rakuyou, if he has the time. It's only to let him know of his divisions checkup time." Maybelle mentions, and I nod in understanding before turning to leave. The thought of forgetting my necklace and headband reaches my mind as I have a hand rubbing to my free hair. Grasping to the doorknob, my hand stops before it, as if it hit something and I pull back with eyes going along the area. "Ace?"

"Um, I don't know…" I mention while shifting to the side and seeing Maybelle giving a raised brow, the other nurses leaning to gaze in curiosity. Lilith comes up easily with long legs and tries for the doorknob. Her hand is stopped as well, and she yanks back in surprise with a confused look.

"It's as if the door is out of reach or something." Lilith comments while turning to the head nurse and Maybelle comes over to try herself, finding the same result.

"Camille," Maybelle starts out while turning and I notice one of the nurses' nod and go to the main desk area in the middle of the room to look around since the front part is covered to keep papers more stable. "We have a Snail in here to be ready for certain emergencies and this seems fitting." She comments, and I watch as Camille is holding up the small snail that does its ringing. I move to investigate whatever is blocking the way, sliding fingers along it, feeling smooth, and I flicker eyes along it before there is a wave in it.

"A mirror?" I ask out, having the other two with me turn to gaze at the door and it does the flicker again.

"Yes, we appear to be trapped in the infirmary." Camille starts out as soon as someone in the communications room answers. "We are not sure, but something is blocking us from leaving the room." She continues as we are slightly shifting from the door before chains come through the 'image' and snag around the three of us. A yelp leaves Lilith, Maybelle shouting out for the others to get back, and I grunt at the tight grip as I am yanked first.

"Ace!" The echo of the nurses is there before I am rolling on the ground with gritted teeth and quickly looking around. Maybelle and Lilith are pulled through and land not too far from me while I shift to get onto feet. Flames over take my body and I notice a smaller man being startled, chains wailing around him with fear on his face. Moving feet, I shift to run towards him with flames flaring along the ground ahead of me with a yell.

" _Mirror Mirror; Prism_!" I smack into a type of wall and fall back, the chain letting me go. I scramble to feet to notice it was black around me, but there is an echoing of snickering. "Ah, well we meant for the women only, but you shall do just as well." The voice comes out along with Maybelle making retorts with a sharpness to her tone.

"They broke it on the other side, boss." Someone speaks out, a shattering following, and I try pushing at my walls as only cracks of light are coming through.

"It's fine, they will do." The guy who used this prism, the boss, mentions while I notice as the mirrors open on one side.

"Ace! Watch out!" Lilith hollers and I turn, but can't dodge in time. A bullet lodges into my side, my legs feeling too weak to hold me up any longer and I tumble lightly to fall back against one of the mirrors while slouching forward with a grip to it. Peering up, the mirrors disperse except the one behind me and I wasn't used to having seastone in me. The overpowering feeling of being drained and my powers sealed is unpleasant.

"There," the boss in a nice white suit and cane made of silver is resting before him as he grins. "Now, you won't cause too much issues."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Sorry I'm useless right now…" I mention to the two nurses who were in the prison next to mine as I was laid out along my front side with rope tying me up around my torso.

"Oh, honey, we weren't able to warn you good enough." Maybelle comments offhandedly and shifts as she gazes to the handcuffs on her. "Plus, the others will guess easily enough we are on that floating island and be up here in no time."

"Good point…" I comment while closing eyes with a heavy breath leaving me. The adrenaline had worn off and I was feeling the throbbing in my side, thankful it seemed to have stopped from bleeding. I was a little light headed, but it wasn't too much blood and I think part of the reason was from the seastone making me feel heavy.

"How are you feeling?" Lilith asks, and I make a slight groan.

"I hate seastone…" I mutter, causing Maybelle to snort and Lilith to giggle. My breathing is a little heavier than normal, the weight is on my chest as well and I try to stay calm.

"Is your wound too much?" Maybelle starts asking and I open eyes to peer to her as she gazes with a calculating gaze. "What's wrong?" Eyes narrow to my chest and I know she can tell my breathing is irregular than normal, plus she's basically the doctor with a different title.

"My chest feels heavier… like I'm not getting enough air than usual…" I admit, yawning after and my throat feels a little tighter.

"Ace… Just make sure you keep calm and focus on breathing." Maybelle mentions while showing a hint of worry, but staying calm. A noise of confusion leaves me as even Lilith seems to be curious. "You are a fire user, fire takes in a lot more oxygen almost thriving from that. It must have increased your oxygen levels as it could collect through your skin, or pores possibly. Now, your power is gone and that means your levels have gone back to as a normal human, which is a rather big drop from the way you are reacting." She explains, and I nod while keeping to breathing.

We linger in the space and it isn't long before the suit man comes in with a gaze at us. I can barely see him, someone is yelling to him as he starts messing with keys. They open one of the prisons and I notice the nurses moving, Maybelle baring teeth in defiance. I quickly shift to get to knees and give a growl while glaring over to see him inching towards them anxiously.

"Oi! Get the fuck away from them!" I holler, and he looks to me with a glare, frowning with a flicker of eyes. A grin shows before he goes for Lilith, Maybelle hollering, and I follow with that as there is not much else I can do except hopefully stall for the family. The man lifts his cane after tugging Lilith up and the end is pointed towards me.

"I can get your bounty either way." The comment is made with a grin and I am confused before the sound of a shot going off is there.

"Ace!" My name is hollered as I notice the smoke lingering from the cane and there is a blossoming pain in my neck, noticing it go along the side like a skim. I grit my teeth with a glare to the man and he shifts his cane before another shot goes off into my thigh. It has me cry out this time while jolting and end up falling over to the side on my shoulder. Coughs roughly leave me at the lack of oxygen as Maybelle is shifting while Lilith gives a desperate cry in my direction as she is dragged out. Heavy breaths are leaving me as I try to shift a little and get my other leg's pressure off my injured one.

" _Focus_ on breathing, Ace." Maybelle states as my head is tilted somewhat back and ragged breaths leave me.

" _Mirror Mirror_ ," the boss starting to speak has me curse lowly before I feel my body almost mending with the floor. " _Transport_." The word soon has me slip more, Maybelle hollering to leave me alone, but is cut off as I soon land harshly to some type of stone slab. A groan leaves me while I try to shakily inhale and notice as that chain guy is there with chains lingering. "Good. Now, go ahead Doctor Hoffstead." Another man appears from somewhere above my head and comes to my abdomen. A hand grips to a hip and I try to move away, but a chain wraps around ankles easily and I knew there was no way to escape. "Time for an experiment…" The boss laughs while I notice him holding out hands with a sinister grin. "Since your crew seems ready to try and attack me, we will put them to the test!" The digging into my side is in my wound of the seastone bullet and I grit teeth.

"Let me know, Sir." The doctor claims while keeping his spot and I keep teeth gritted as he has something in the wound.

"So, _Firefist_ ," the boss starts up with a dark grin and eyes gleaming in amusement. "We are going to see who wins; them or me with the only way to tell is if you were to die." He cackles, and I don't understand on what he has planned before he taps his cane. "Let's see you try to _breathe_." Those words startled me before the bullet is pulled from my body, the feeling of my ability coming to life, but I am shoved back by chains rolling me easily to soon let go. The rope is burnt, but I have landed in some type of stone casing that they quickly block the top off.

Taking a moment I begin to realize it's a _coffin_. A mild panic settles, but quickly settle and make sure my flames are gone as I linger in the dark space. The family should be here soon, the guy wouldn't have run in while so panicked and doing last-minute plans if they weren't close. I cross arms with eyes closing as I focus on just stay breathing, but noticed my airways felt fine. If Maybelle was right, my fire would breathe basically for me. This could be troublesome, and I try to connect with my fire more to maybe calm down, but the jittering in my body showed otherwise.

My fire was _panicked._

My fire knew there wasn't enough oxygen, which would snuff it out as no more would be provided. Which, in turn, leaves me with nothing to inhale and gets my body panicking. It's not that I want to, but my ability is a part of me and is doing so. Moving arms, I try to push up on the stone, finding it no use and I keep trying alternatives to get out of my situation.

 _I'm stuck_ …

 _Trapped…!_

 _No way out!_

"Fuck!" I holler as my body is shaking, hands skimming the stone as it fully settles into me. Flares of the panic is in my brain as I shakily breath and can't calm my panic attack down. The space is small and confining with oxygen running low already, which I may have lasted longer if I wasn't a fire user. I feel the dread seeping through me as I try pushing to the stone with shaky breaths as I yell curses. The suffocation, the way I staggered for air, the high in my head as I try to grasp onto reality.

 _Nothing_.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N:: Things will be playing out quite well I think! Glad to leave the suspense there! I also just got back from a nice little trip so I am refreshed (typing a possible omegaverse with MarcoAce, seeing how well that goes). Also, don't worry, you all will find out soon as things set how I want them! ^^ Plus, hope you liked my bit of a different take with having the fire ability and the whole oxygen thing :3**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

The sight of stone is in a bright room as I feel as I am flickering and waving in a soothing motion. Focusing myself, I notice not too far from me is Marco sitting with worried eyes to me, arms and legs crossed. Something feels off as I notice some of the other commanders resting away with concerned glances in our direction. As I start to realize on how close to the ground I am, the fact I am in my ethereal form of flames finds me. Staying like this is comfortable and I was lingering in a pile, burning on the stone as if it was on fire, but nothing was left in ashes or embers, I just lingered.

Shifting lightly, I let myself linger in a line towards Marco in my fire form still. He perks up with a smile and moves hands out like a beckoning and I easily flow up to him. As I get my flames gathered up towards his legs more, they easily trail into his lap and my body forms curled in his lap. Arms wrap around me easily as I let out shaky breaths while resting to him tiredly.

"I have you, Ace. It's okay, yoi…" The whisper comes out as I have arms to my chest and head resting near his collarbone. A hand starts combing through my hair and I close eyes while trying to relax in his hold. "You're alright… I have you…" He whispers again as I know part of me lingers in flames as it's frenzied by the fact of what had happened. When I lost consciousness, it took over and did something to protect _us_ from our predicament.

"Lili…?" The words are crackling as I noticed my inner body not fully formed, the core of me a warmth as fire burns in comfort.

"Lilith and Maybelle are safe, taking care of anyone injured…" The comment has me rest, though I open eyes to look along to notice burned splotches along stone and ashes piled everywhere. My body stiffens as I shift my head to notice more, but he moves my head to rest back with hand covering my eyes. "You didn't hurt anyone, yoi. Your fire was careful with our brothers." Relief fills me hearing that and able to close eyes and lax against him once more.

"Tir…" I crackle while trying to curl into him more and he holds onto me tightly.

"Get some rest, Ace. I have you and we will take care of you."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco had been there when I woke up again finding that we were resting in the commander meeting room that was used as an area for gathering or to find some peace. Pops was in there as well, reading until he heard Marco coaxing me as I was waking up. After getting myself more coherent, I stayed in Marco's lap as Pops insisted that he would tell someone to get some food for me. It sounded nice and knew Maybelle would be here soon as well.

"How are you feeling?" Maybelle was quick to show up and kneels by Marco's legs to see up to me. A few blinks, I get my thoughts more arranged and shift a little.

"Off?" I offer to her as I wasn't sure how to describe it, squinting my eyes a bit as my head feels heavy and not much is going through as a thought.

"How is your focus? Thoughts?" She asks next, having me look to her for a minute as it takes me a little to think on the answer.

"I don't know… it's… it's a bit blank…" I admit while gripping to Marco's hand that was resting to my thigh and I drag my gaze to it. I grip to it while bringing it to my chest and lining it with fingers.

"Ace?" I hum while looking to Maybelle again and she is looking in expectation. I look to her in confusion, not aware she asked of a question or not. A soft sigh leaves her with taps from a finger to her cheek. "Well, he lost oxygen in an excessive rate, no doubt hyperventilated with his situation." She starts while standing up and I watch her as she looks to Pops, I assume as he was sitting behind me somewhere. "He experienced oxygen deprivation that caused his brain to shut down during the time. He should be fine within the next few days as his fire will help with oxygen and getting things situated properly." Maybelle mentions while moving to look upon me as I stare to her and she has a frown. "So, he will be a little out of it for the time being, needing help in making decisions and possibly on keeping balanced with walking. He should get _plenty_ of rest and let his head rest against something, not stay up too long for now." She continues as Thatch comes into the room with a worried look, grinning when seeing me awake. I try to give a smile, but it doesn't want to stay long as I soon focus back to Marco's fingers.

"Thank you, Maybelle. We will be sure to inform the commanders, plus Ace will stay in Marco's room with him while resting." Whitebeard states while Thatch looks a little in worry and is handing a plate over, Marco moving his hand to grab it, placing it in front of me. Looking to the food, I stare for a minute before carefully picking up a piece to begin munching on it.

"He should be accompanied at all times, if someone has to leave to do something, then get someone else to stay. I will check on him every day to see how he is, but it's different as he is a devil fruit user, fire at that." Maybelle explains as I rest against Marco with eyes drooping, munching on the food slowly.

"Most of the commanders are out on the deck waiting for word." Thatch explains as I look to him, only catching that part as the first sentence had avoided me.

"Ace?" Marco asks while I tilt my head against him and up to notice him shift to look down to me. "You okay with the other commanders coming in for a meeting? Just so they know, yoi." He explains while running a hand along my cheek and I stare to him with a slight huff.

"Yeah," I try to give a smile, but it's fleeting as I soon shift to go back to eating.

A hand runs through my hair as I lax against my lover and take in the feeling. After a few more pieces of food and the commanders coming in, I was done with my plate and he set it to the side. The meeting had run by with everyone speaking lowly and Maybelle seeming to be the main talker. I droned out most of it while gripping to Marco's hand, bringing it to my chest to hold onto it tightly. My head felt so quiet and I remembered nothing after that stone coffin I had been in.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"How is today, brother?" I peer up to see a few from second division giving smiles, showing to be hopeful, and my smile lasts longer.

"Better, than yesterday anyways." I reply with a light laugh as I sit by Pops foot, using it as support.

Waking up the following day, my mind cleared a bit more, though it still felt heavy. My fire was trying to convey something to me, but it was like I was getting lost in translation only getting that we were safe and need healing. Besides trying to keep up with what my fire means, I made sure to take my narcolepsy medicine as normal. Maybelle was making sure I was monitored so that my medicine wouldn't cause insomnia with my condition right now. Though, Marco, Pops, and her were relieved that I was feeling better than how I was the day before. I was told I would be told of what happened once more coherent and back to my normal self—which I didn't mind much.

"That's good to hear!" One cheers with a grin and I keep my smile as they move to pat at my shoulders. "Let us get you something to drink!"

"Are you hungry?" Another comes out with and I laugh lightly while just giving nods, careful not to jerk myself around too much.

"Perfect! We will go see what we can get you!" The three of them move with talks of snack related items and what Thatch could be making. A light rumble is heard, the tremors filling my chest pleasantly as I enjoy Pops finding humor in my brothers.

After eating and drinking, they took the dishes and left me be for a while as I kept rubbing to my head. I couldn't help that I got headaches, ones that weren't quelled from medicine as Maybelle had tried the day before. Everyone had been told to hold off on speaking what happened on that island with those men and it left me curious. It was best I shouldn't know right now, but I couldn't help to wonder on what exactly went down with it all and curious looks being given to me that had to be related to it.

The need to go to the bathroom has me gazing a bit around, noticing most busy and not wanting to bother them. I take in a few breaths before remembering how I felt while being of flames and felt as I grew closer to the ground. A few are looking in my direction in confusion before I let myself dart towards the bathroom. Most avoid me while I sway within my fire form to the bathroom, hearing a few call out that I was making my way through. As I find the bathroom, I easily shift to my human form at the door and slowly open it and going in to make my way to a stall. A few in there washing hands or using urinals are gazing in worry of me walking along by myself, but say nothing.

After using the restroom, I wash my hands and go back to the door to open it with blue eyes finding me. "You could have told someone, yoi." He mentions with a smile and easily let's my hands grasp to his shirt while coming to lean against him more.

"Didn't want to bother anyone…" I tell him while we begin down the hall in a steady pace. I was fine to walk, but I did use walls a lot to keep myself upright after a little ways of walking. The rocking of the ship is not that noticeable, but still gets me a little off balance and I have to be careful.

"Ace, you wouldn't be bothering anyone… We are here to help, and I would practically drop anything to help you." He mentions, making me snort while moving to wrap arms around one of his.

"Don't be stupid… You got important stuff to do…" I mention with a yawn and rubbing a cheek to his shoulder and he pauses in his steps.

"With so many others willing to take over if you needed me, yoi. This wasn't your fault and we want to make sure you heal quickly. Maiden knows what Maybelle would do if she found out we weren't letting you get rest or help…" He mentions with a hand to his head and I laugh lightly while gripping to him with a yawn again. "Come on, yoi. Let's go to my room so you can rest."

A hum leaves me in return as we continue to trail on to his room.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Ace?" I had fallen asleep on the deck and notice the concerned sound of Rakuyou, the noises of Soshaku with him.

Looking around, I notice others staring in worry, most closer are second division getting others to back off. As I notice more, I am of fire lingering in place and not even burning the deck. It was like with the stone, being in place to just rest and not burn materials. Trying to form back, I can't, and it has me mildly panic on the matter, flames growing a little on that fact. Rakuyou backs up a little, but his flail is still there with clinking, almost of worry. I begin to calm back to my smaller fire pile and let myself linger, needing something to anchor me in place.

It was terrifying, my fire disobeying and showing this sense of security in this form for some reason. I wasn't understanding on why I was doing this as my mind felt even heavier than usual and just when I had been doing better yesterday after resting through the night after the run in with Marco—saying I wasn't bothering anyone. I had fallen asleep on the deck, an expected thing sometimes with being narcoleptic even on medicine, but waking up like this shouldn't have happened.

"What's going on, sons?" Pops is there as people are parting and I immediately dart for the captain. Most stumble away, being startled or even fearing I would burn them, and I linger by one of the giant feet. "Ace? Is something wrong?" I can only crackle while keeping to the man as I sought comfort for my predicament. "Someone get Maybelle and Marco…" The words come out before I notice him moving and it immediately has me going with him. "Come on, son. Let's go sit down and get you comfortable." I couldn't agree more as I stayed right with his feet like a blazing trail and second division is fervent about making sure no one went near to upset me, hearing them filled with worry.

We got to the meeting space, Pops going to sit in his chair as it's pulled away from the table and I had settled between his feet. It felt comforting and safer as I linger while trying to figure out why my fire was being like this after getting back home. I shouldn't be having any problems, nothing should be wrong with me as I have been making sure to have a lot of outside time to get that fresh air. Maybelle even said that was helping a lot and we were getting close to the island.

"Ace, yoi?" My name comes out as soon as the door opens, and cooing follows as he sees me resting in place. I'm happy to see him, wanting to explain how I don't know what's going on, but he merely continues in the room with door left open. "Sshh, it's okay. Calm down…" More cooing follows as he comes over to soon kneel and my fire is flickering while drawing closer to him. It was like before, once he sat down with legs crossed, I got to his lap and my human form began to show. It was splotchy as I curl into him, not understanding on what was going on and he continues to give coaxes.

"What happened?" Maybelle is finally here as I stay curled into place and know my inside is more of burning flames than anything right now.

"Ace?" Marco asks in prompt and I give a soft noise in protest.

"D-Don't know…" The crackling in my voice lingers and I notice Maybelle to the side of me, looking on to exam me from the distance.

"How are your oxygen levels?" Maybelle asks next and gives a hand out in asking, letting me nod so she can grasp my wrist to check to see if I have a pulse lingering.

"I… Fine? My head… it's heavier than it has been the past two days…" I comment as my voice is more stable, but still has the lingering crackles. She keeps fingers placed with a nod and is watching over me.

"It could be a small setback, your fire probably trying to get everything situated. Possibly needing a break?" Maybelle offers. I let myself look more forward to see Marco's hand rubbing along my leg, where my tattoo lingers, and I enjoy when he pays attention to it.

"Maybe… I can think better now. It's… it's still a little heavy, but seems to be slowly going away." I comment, noticing as my body starts lingering in human form more, piecing back together.

"It may be a good idea to let you go to your fire type of form a couple times in the day… See if that helps?" Maybelle gives the suggestion, trying to help understand on what my powers were doing.

Then again, I was trying to understand too on what is going on as it was vague. My fire was just basically trying to say, 'safe and healing', but that was it. There wasn't much else to go off on what needed to be done, still highly new to my powers even though I had gotten so far with them. I knew I was still trying to improve with them, but it feels like a setback as I thought I was in understanding. It seems I still have some ways to go to get everything on what to do in certain situations.

"Okay," I agree while pressing to Marco with an exhaustion seeping through me. It was odd feeling tired when I have already been sleeping so much to get myself back on track.

"Get some rest, Ace." Maybelle mentions softly while I nod and rest eyes while being lulled in my embrace, enjoying the cooing and hand brushing along my face and into my hair.


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N:: Do forgive me on such a delay, my brain was taking a reading break! (Spideypool was the main pairing XD) Happy Holidays!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Lingering as my fire had been a good idea as I did it frequently as it felt _right_ to do so. After two days of practically lingering as fire near Pops or in the room, where Marco _bathed_ in his phoenix form, I was feeling to how I was before. We had docked the following day as I had felt great just in time for the island. Maybelle and everyone wanted me to still take it easy for the following days, making sure to be checked on. Plus, I still had to be caught up on what happened, but held it off to help with second division paperwork for docking.

"It's _paperwork_ , Marco…" I complain with arms crossed as my lover holds the clipboard with a frown towards me. "This will be fine and then you can bathe in my fire later if it makes you feel better!" I grin, him cooing as I pick at a weak spot and he soon looks to the papers.

"It would be easier on both of us," Jozu had come up to the side of us with a serious gaze between us. "We can just check on him a couple times to be sure. Also, we will both come across him easily in the market area and anyone else would be there to help, especially his division." The statement has me smile in appreciation of how Jozu supported me with great points and I get a hard stare from blue eyes.

"I _promise_ if I start to feel bad that I will find a commander or brother, okay?" I reassure with arms uncrossed and Marco stares a minute longer before sighing out in defeat.

" _Fine_ , but you make sure not to push yourself. You _just_ started feeling better, yoi." The clarification has me nod before he hands over the clipboard and I am beaming.

"Thanks, Marco!" I chirp up while situating the board better in hand before grinning to the other commander. "Thanks, Jozu!"

"Just be careful, little brother." Jozu comments with a hand moving to pat at my shoulder and I laugh lightly.

"Of course!"

"Are you able to come along, Ace?" Lion had come up before seeing the papers and grins. "Sweet! We got to get you a head start so you can linger in your flames in between!" An arm is around my shoulders to drag me along and I whine before joining his laughter.

"You guys!" I exclaim as a few others wait to have us catch up and I walk with them to the town to start out.

Doing the list and keeping track, everyone checked on me while I wondered around and was gathering a few things I was supposed to grab. Having a basket strapped to my back, I was walking along and was moving a hand to the back of my head to rub. The pressure was lightly lingering, but I was almost done so I wanted to finish up the papers. That was until I felt hands grab to my arms and begin dragging me along, noticing it being Jimel and Lion with a couple others behind making comments.

"Fire time!" The voice belongs to Thor, and there were a few cheers with him as I make short complaints.

"No way, Ace! We saw you mess with your head!" Lion mentions while we are heading towards the beach away from town.

They chattered as I gave a few more short complaints of almost being done, but they would have none of it. We got to a good spot, in clear view of the dock still, but enough away not to scare the townspeople. We placed our stuff away before lingering on the sand where we got in a circle more in seating. The conversation they started felt nice before I melted into flames to linger into that form while listening to them. I couldn't speak in this form, but I enjoyed listening to them and taking in the peace of it.

Having them being so understanding on my situation felt nice and know some of them were still trying to help look after me. It was nice to have, so many people here for me unlike before. Even my fire was here for me, figuring out somehow to get out of our situation from that coffin and I was grateful. Jimel keeps my clipboard to the safe side of him, though they all know I wouldn't burn it or them as they stay close. I wonder in some occasions on how they could be so calm around me as I linger with this blazing form of myself. Then again, I should be absolutely grateful my fire understands how they are family, not hurting them and even trying to protect them on occasions.

Slowly, I let myself form back to human and they watch as I am piecing back together. They go on about how my fire was really cool and start talking of scenes, making excessive noises and movements. We are all laughing before I am fully together with the inside of me no longer like embers burning. We gather our things to finish up in town and I am grinning widely as they soon split off to finish up and I met with another division brother.

"Kratos's group is at the ship and Haun's group is almost done," Teach comes up with a grin and I nod.

"Thanks for checking in on them, Teach, I appreciate it. Is your group almost finished up?" I mention as he comes next to me with a look to my clipboard as a few things were pointed out to me.

"We just have to get the cloth then we will be finished," he mentions as I nod and make notations as I would have to check over everything back at the ship anyways.

"Great, I heard Thatch is making cherry pie this evening!" I comment up with a grin and he laughs with a hand patting to his stomach.

"That sounds fantastic! Zehahahaha! Let's both have a pan together later!" He mentions while patting to the back of my shoulder and I laugh with a nod as he begins off one direction.

"Sounds good!" I tell him back while moving to continue along down through the market for the rest of my division with a hum, noting I had one more thing to grab as well.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Lingering on the island for a little while, second division went to the island the following night with first division and a couple other divisions to be able to drink. I went to hang with my division and they were smacking out jokes and flirting with the women around, them not afraid to bat their lashes our way. I made sure to keep myself neutral like I know how to and soon shooed off some of my brothers to have fun and to be careful while I waited for Marco to come join me. He had to do a few things and figuring out some things with Blenheim as his division was at another pub, so it could take a while and that's if nothing else comes up.

"Do you mind if we join you?" A woman asks with a man next to her that has a bit of a shy look to him, being nervous in the atmosphere.

"Sure, my lover isn't here yet, so I wouldn't mind the company." I mention with a grin, and she looks appreciative while sitting next to me while the guy is next to her.

"Thanks, sweetie. Your crewmates didn't leave too much space to let us have a table." She mentions with a hand waving to get a server over and I make a noise.

"Do you want me to ask some to move? Or I can leave? Not a big deal, you guys deserve a table just as much as we do." I comment as I would do either and she shakes her head with a hand patting to my arm.

"No, it's okay. I appreciate it though. We are just having a meal and then going." She states before making an order, prompting the guy next to her and I give a nod when asked for another drink while giving a few belli to pay for it in advance. "Oh, I'm Khalia and this is my brother Laton." She introduces, and I nod towards them both with a smile.

"I'm Ace," I return and earn a chuckle from them both.

"We know, your poster is around here somewhere." A finger points out and the guy nods, making me sheepishly smile.

"Do… do you really control fire?" Laton asks with a curious look, making me keep a smile.

"Yeah," I move a finger out to show a flame on the tip and they are amazed.

"Tell me about it," the brother somewhat asks. I go in on about my fire with small tricks added to show off a little. They enjoy it while getting their meal, telling me to continue with some questions thrown in as they ate. It was always nice to let my fire out and seeing them truly curious is always nice and gave me more than enough company. They continued their meal with pauses to talk and I would show random things.

"Wow, you really are like a heater!" Khalia mentions while her hand rests to my forearm and I nod as I kept my arm up. Her brother just felt a little along my hand and she was gripping with amazement before pulling away with a smile. "Having a devil fruit must be an adventure every day on its own." A nod leaves me in agreement as I have a thoughtful look.

"I guess it really is." I mention before I feel a graze along the back of my neck and they are glancing. I recognize who it is and grin while moving to tilt back, finding blue eyes once my head is back enough. "Birdie! There you are!"

"I didn't mean to take too long, yoi." He comments with a raised brow and I give a slight pout.

"So long~!" I give a playful complaint before shifting forward to take the rest of my drink down. "You guys enjoy your dinner!" I mention to the siblings as they smile with waves of hands as I got up.

"Thanks, Ace." The woman starts up with a giggle and her brother leans a bit towards her.

"We appreciate the company." He mentions while I nod and press to Marco a little more.

"I should say that!" I grin as they laugh lightly, and I give a hand up. "Enjoy your night!"

"You as well!" They tell me as I turn with Marco as he begins trailing out since I wanted to walk with him and he seems to get that. Once out the door, my arm hooks with his and I am humming as we move along. He begins shifting me to the side of the street more. A curious noise leaves me as we found an alley, people paying no mind as he soon shoves me to the wall.

"Mar— _mmh_!" A surprised noise leaves my throat as lips harshly find mine and my hands come up to grip his face. My lips move with his as he grips to my hips and his body finds along mine, having me jolt in surprise. As I open my mouth, his tongue finds mine easily while making me moan as I grip to his neck with trembles. The sensations flare through me, a high going through me before the heat searing through my insides is different. A jolt away from me, Marco looks in surprise down at me as I am panting with my fire burning within and give a small tremble. "Too much, stupid turkey…" I mutter in crackles and he tilt his head with a sharp look.

"I can't help it when you let other people grab at you." The cooing rolls after and I stare with furrowed brows.

"What? Those siblings? I told them about how _my lover_ likes using me as a heater when its cold out. They were just feeling my skin in proof, stupid." I comment, and this look is on him of realization while I lean a little. "Were you getting jealous?" I ask as he coos quickly in ignorance and I scoff with eyes rolling. "As much as I enjoy making out with you, not when you are going to be jealous of nothing, stupid turkey."

"It wasn't nothing, I was fully justified." He huffs while facing away with a frown lingering, small coos coming out. "You can be pretty clueless to others flirting with you, so I was just checking, yoi."

"I am not!" I exclaim, and he raises a brow before cooing with a smirk.

"I'll let you believe that, it's better than seeing it sometimes." A sputter leaves me before lips capture mine, making me hum while gripping to him.

Hands line along my sides, having me arch into him with a moan and I move hands to have arms around his neck to open my mouth. Being more expectant, I engage the tango while rocking against him and gaining a groan from him. Grips to my hips become stronger as I am found to the wall again firmly with our mouths moving as I am gasping. Heat flares through me, keeping it controlled as much as I can as his lips move to nip at my neck. I jerk with a strained gasp as his leg presses to my groin and I grip to the back of his shirt.

A strain goes through me, a small whimper as I feel flames sprout from my chest and this causes Marco to shift. Arms go around me more like an embrace as my body resorts to more of flames and he tries to grip to me. It feels like a gradual descent as I am soon to the ground in my pile of flames and Marco is kneeling before me. Embarrassment thrums through me as I couldn't help that my body was overwhelmed and sought refuge like this, my fire seeming to tell me on still healing.

"It's okay, Ace…" Marco comments as he stays before me with a lingering look, reassurance on his face. "I should have known better with you still healing, yoi." The words don't help as I still feel embarrassed and would bury my face into hands if I had any. "We can pick up when you heal…" He remarks with a smirk and I know I burn a little hotter, making him chortle with coos following. "Come on, let's get back to the ship. Jiru will keep an eye on second in there," the reassurance is nice, and he stands while I flicker around his feet.

It's like I am clinging to him, knowing my flames wouldn't hurt him as my fire understood family and of course my lover. A singsong tune brings a joy in me as Marco is enjoying my fire, even if it's not as hot as when he usually bathes in it. As he begins along through the town, the few people lingering out stare in surprise and our brothers only glance, used to the sight. I don't usually cling to Marco, but I felt it was better than trailing him in the town, so no one gets _as_ alarmed at the sight.

"Welcome back, you two." We are greeted by Haruta as he stays around the ramp to keep track of everyone coming and going. "Maybelle had mentioned that Ace needed to be flames, if he hadn't already when he returned, but I see that is taken care of." A grin shows as I stay with Marco and eyes are flickered to me to seem to check on me.

"I'm taking him to my room and then going back to check on everyone again in a short while, yoi." Marco mentions while beginning to move along towards his quarters as Haruta is beaming with a wave.

"Alright! Goodnight, Ace!" A crackling leaves me, him laughing while going back to viewing over the docks.

We make it to his room easily with no one along the way and I move to dart around. "Calm down, Ace." The comment has me come up to crackle at Marco, making him give a snort. "Are you arguing back, brat?" More crackles leave me before darting to go under the bed and he makes chortles in return. "Are you going to be darting around for a while? I need to head back soon and if you need me…" That has me peeking from under the bed as he gives an expectant look with a smirk. Crackles leave me, chortles following from him at my response before he sits down cross-legged. I immediately go for his lap and swirl a little before parts of my human form begins to show. "I'll wait for you to fall asleep, yoi."

"Mh," I agree in a gravelling tone of my burning embers and rest eyes as I press into his hold.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N:: So, the beginning of the chapter goes along with Ace's birthday even though I am a couple days late, heh. Happy belated birthday, firebrat!**_

 _ **Here we are with another little chappie~! A little jealous/protective Marco is nice, he knows Ace wouldn't flirt back, but he does have a small part of him that doesn't want the event from before to happen again (when he had been drugged) even if Ace is more careful as he knows he is, but yeah, protective. :P Glad you all are liking this~!**_

 _ **Note: As I am going by the ten month Early Roman Calendar, birthdays for January and February will be Martius. While March and April are a part of Aprilis and then the months are singled again. (i.e. Maius - May, Junius - June, etc.)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Claps resound into the air as the celebration for everyone's birthday this coming month is shown. Everyone who had a birthday wore a birthday hat that was basically a spotted hat that everyone gets personally with their names on it—but a lot decorate it to how they like. It seems I have one now as well as they pulled it out in surprise and yanked it over my head. That's right, it's now Martius and I wondered where the time was going. Cheers and singing are heard as we all dance around, my arm hooked with someone and we are singing some birthday song they made up.

"Child of the sea! Child of the sea! Another year older are ye!" We are boastful, many laughing, and we can't help our lungs from bursting forth. "The Maiden has given another year! Bless'ed thee!" The words come out as I have heard it so many times and finally got it down. Moving away from one arm, I move over to Jozu as he stands with arms crossed next to Blamenco—showing of a bizarre party hat—and Haruta on his shoulder pulling something out of the pocket—dawning a party hat as well. I quickly grab to an arm of Jozu, tugging it as he soon lets me grab his wrist to drag him along.

"Come on, Jozu!" I mention, and he soon shifts to swoop me up, making me laugh. My hands are clapping out with legs kicking out as others join to dance around us as Jozu is swaying us. We had wished the others on the Black Moby who had a birthday, Vista included, and they threw their own little party like I had remembered when I had travelled.

Cake soon slams into my face, hearing Jiru's treacherous laughter along with Thatch's closer snorts and giggles. I can only laugh through cake and frosting while using a hand to scoop it into my mouth. The night was filled with bellowing joy and I had danced with nearly every birthday brother and sister there. It wasn't until later in the night as things began dying down that I was dragged off by Marco who mentioned of frosting on my skin.

Getting to the showers, I am chattering about some things while Marco gets the shower started and I tug my clothing off, party hat falling as I forgot about it. Snorts leave Marco as I am soon stripped down while easily slipping into the shower as the warmth calls for me practically.

"You can blame the cake in my face and hair on Thatch and Jiru." I mention with chuckles and he makes a noise of knowing. I scrub at my hair to get water through it and hear as he sits on the bench outside the shower. A smirk flicks on my lips as I shift to have the curtain tucked under my chin as I look out. "Why don't you join me, birdie?" The body tenses before blue eyes find me sharply in a contemplating glare before I stick my tongue out playfully. "Or not, more hot water for me~!" I singsong while disappearing and can already hear the clinking of his golden belt. Adrenaline spikes as I casually rub soap into my hair and act ignorant to the small chill of the curtain moved.

"Wow, you really do have freckles everywhere, yoi." A flush finds me as I sputter in complaint and he chuckles before my breath hitches as hands gripping to my butt cheeks. "Not complaining," a cooing sounds next to my ear as he presses closer with his chest mostly and I rub hands along my face to get water away and swiftly lean back against him. I move hands to go back and grab to the back of his head as I nuzzle my face against his.

"More of a reason to look at my glorious ass." I mention with a cheeky grin and chuckle as he snorts and eyes flicker as he gets his head tilted to gaze down at my face.

"I don't need much reasoning to do that." He comments while feathering kisses to my cheek and I laugh at that. Hands trail along up my lower back before around hips along my abdomen and I groan lowly at the feeling of it. A hum leaves him while fingers shift to dig nails along my skin and I giggle lightly as he makes a short noise. "How did you get frosting stuck to your _stomach_ , yoi?" The question has me snort before shifting in a slight wiggle before twirling and wrapping arms around his neck.

"The cake confessed its undying love for me and got into my shirt." I shrug as if stating a fact and he snorts while moving to pull me closer. I swallow thickly being pressed to him more before laughing at the feel of clothing. "I wasn't going to do that much, stupid turkey." I mention with a grin, flushed at my laughter with the steam from the hot water and he chortles with a tilt of his head.

"I think it was to help prevent me."

"Oh, you wouldn't either unless I asked, silly birdie." I mention with an arm moving so a finger could tap his nose and he smiles to that.

"True," he murmurs softly before shifting to bring lips to mine and I hum in delight at the contact. Our lips play, my teeth nipping a little and causing chuckles from him as hands smooth along my back. "Happy birthday, yoi." He whispers with a hand coming up to cup my cheek and I feel the smile pull big on me as I grip around him before tucking my face into his neck, his hand moving to thread through my hair.

"Thanks…" I whisper back before tugging to get him under the spray of water and he nearly squawks. Cackles leave me as he soon pulls away to shake his head with frustrated cooing and clicks of chatter to me as I grin cockily. "You head back to get dry clothes on and I am going to wash my body." I mention while leaning in to be met with a few chaste kisses before turning away from him for the soap on the shelf. One last peck of lips is along my shoulder before I hear him leave with a soft cooing.

"At least you have clothes on." A sputter of laughter leaves me at the sound of Curiel speaking and another shower starting. "I wasn't sure if I needed to leave or not."

"Goodnight, Curiel." Marco merely responds in ignorance as I know Curiel had to be smirking in humor to go with his tone.

"Try not to trail water!" I call out as he leaves with another chatter and I chuckle.

Best birthday yet.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"I did _what_?" I blink in confusion at the simple words told to me, and Marco is frowning lightly as Pops shares it, though stays silent for my lover to explain. They are both sitting in their chairs in front of me, a small space provided, but I could easily reach out and meet someone if the gesture is returned—no table resting between us.

"You burst from the stone coffin, yoi." Marco repeats seriously as they were finally telling me on what happened with what Maybelle mentioned as well as she is busy. "Maybelle mentioned that the guy said he overheard you all talking, about your fire and oxygen. So, as we had invaded his place easily, he seemed to tempt fate to somewhat inflict some damage on us." He continues while they are both watching me, probably on if they needed to stop if I look overwhelmed. "The other group raided the prison just minutes after he transported you to somewhere else, yoi. Once my group reached where you were…" A strain is on him as he shifts a leg to prop it up on the other. "I… I heard you screeching within it and how panicked you were. The others had been close behind, a few of the commanders, to take on the men gathered around as I flew over to the coffin. Before I could reach you, the sounds cut off and I _had_ to back off as I knew you were about to do _something_." He replies solemnly.

I began to understand on why he sounded the most worried out of everyone once back to myself a little and reaching for him. Hearing me, I knew I had burst into almost full hysteria at the thought of suffocating and _actually_ losing almost all of the oxygen. It was any wonder on how my fire could do that last minute when we hardly had anything left in that space.

"You combusted," Marco continues with arms crossing and blue eyes searching me, maybe seeing if I remember any of it. "Stone flying with fire spiraling and lashing to the space around, yoi." He comments with concern flaring and lips pursing. "The enemy… your fire consumed them with the hottest fires I think I have ever felt and were showing a hint of white in your usual deep reds and oranges, that's how high of a heat. Though, even as you did, none of the brothers were burned and even the ones who claimed your flames skimmed around them. It seems, even with the high extremity of the heat, your fire knew who was family and who was enemy." The mentioning has me relieved to hear, but I am wondering how my fire did that, no doubt flesh had to of be _melting_ at that temperature. "We had everyone pull back, check other areas while the few commanders stayed on standby while you dealt with the enemy."

I was surprised at hearing this, not recollecting anything and felt like maybe I shouldn't try too hard to remember. It felt like my fire was trying to tell me of _protection_ , maybe blocking the memory as I could have possibly been in pain or been damaged that bad. A breath leaves me as I flicker eyes down thinking of how I took out multiple people in that large space, it was like a warehouse size in height, but one of those storage places that expands for almost miles. The place was destroyed and when I think on it, some of those ashes could have been bodies, but at least not my brothers.

"How… how long was I fire?" I inquire with a gaze up and Marco smiles lightly as I know I don't sound bothered over it all.

"A few hours before you finally responded to me, yoi. I was worried on what exactly had happened at that point, since I wasn't aware of why they put you there yet as Maybelle and Lilith tended to the wounded quickly." He comments while putting his leg back down and I glance to Pops as he is a consoling factor in this, just his presence alone brings a soothing relief in me.

"Thanks for waiting…" I mention with a small smile to my lover and he coos while leaning forward to hold out a hand. I grip to it swiftly and stay leaning forward as he smiles to me.

"Of course, Ace."


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N:: Welcome to another chappie! Thanks for the reviews! I know he readily accepted what happened, but his fire plays a big part with him now. Being a comfort and a reassurance as to what happened! Excuse any mistakes!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Lower my dosage?" I ask while Maybelle has me sitting in her small little office and gives a nod while tightening her hair in a ponytail.

"Yes, I think it would be beneficial as maybe your fire could help along with it as you have healed from this past injury." A nod slowly leaves me as it could possibly work and I look off to the side for a few seconds longer.

"It could, but we don't know until we try." I mention, Maybelle smiling with a nod of her head, glad I understood. "You let me know the set-up plan of it and about the dosages."

"Of course, I will keep you informed of everything along with Pops as I ran it by him as well." She comments, a nod leaving me as I was perfectly fine with Pops knowing. "Come back in a couple days, I should have something set up then. Continue your medicine as is right now."

"Alright," I reply before a hand waves at me that she was done since we already talked of my fire on necessarily needing to rest in it any longer. I agreed, but also promised myself to let it show up more often to quell the desire and let the ease fill me.

Leaving the infirmary, I am met with Lion commenting on who was finished with their sorting as we had half in the storage and the other in the two rooms for cleaning. The rooms were taking a little longer as a full-blown pillow fight broke out before they were scolded by Marco, having me laugh lightly. I waved it off, since that was the only task for the day, and Lion leans a bit in towards me with eyes flickering.

"They started it back up again with more joining though." A snort leaves me before we head for the room and I notice two pillows in the hall. Lion moves ahead of me, grabbing both as I can clearly hear rumbustious laughter and shouts of challenge. One is tossed to me, having me grin before moving to the room right behind Lion, both of us letting out a battle cry. Everyone had cheered while we joined in, me jumping over beds to land fluff into Kratos face.

Time flew by as we enjoyed the rowdy play, pillows slamming against each other and some feathers would escape from them. Laughter rang out the most, a name thrown out with a charge, and the 'oof's of being hit with a cushion. Hal had snuck up on me, shoulders to my knees as he swiftly gets me from my feet and I hanging upside down behind him. Complaints leave me as a few gave an onslaught of pillows, my sputters filled with laughter.

"Alright, alright, yoi!" The words have everyone stop and I can't see Marco at the door, but I can tell he was probably a little peeved. "I told you all earlier to finish up." The remark has me scoff before shifting to sit onto shoulders of Hal, who holds my ankles in place.

"Calm down, turkey. We'll clean up before hitting up dinner!" I mention, Marco seeming a little surprised I am the fray of things. "Right, guys?" I ask out with a glance around and most give agreement and cheers. "Plus, I will have sorting report done before sleeping tonight. No need to worry." I smile while moving the pillow I had to rest on Hal's head and lean on it.

"As long as you make sure everything is cleaned up and done with. Dinner should be ready in an hour." Marco merely replies as something lingers in his gaze that I have seen among the other commanders towards me.

"Sure thing, birdie~!" I holler as he had begun leaving and I soon move to get my pillow and nailed Iman in the face. "Game on!"

"Aye!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Is this revenge or something?" I inquire, my bandana tied around my neck as Izou was festering with some jewelry like necklaces on top of my head.

"If you must know, sort of." Izou continues as I sit on his bed while he makes work with fingers shifting to get things organized on my head properly. "Your lover is being a _major_ cockblock for Thatch and me," a snort leaves me at hearing that before he pulls away while stepping back to gaze to me with hands to hips. "So, it would be great if you could be a sweetie and distract him for like, thirty minutes? And this adornment will help distract him more, like with the rhinestones I put on you."

"What do I get out of this?" I ask with a small frown, feeling the weight on my head as it felt different with it not being my bandana.

"Hopefully some time alone as well." A smirk lingers, having me flush with a few sputters and he chuckles. "I will let you make-up Thatch," the remark has me raise eyebrows before grinning.

"Deal!" I agree, having him chuckle before pulling my hands up and pushing me to the door.

"Now, go distract a certain bird." Izou remarks as I leave the room and Thatch is coming from the other door with a grin to me.

"Looking good, little bro." Finger guns are at me, having me snort with eyes rolling. "Marco is near the mast."

"Thanks," I smile while trailing out and close the door as I make my way down to the main deck. Wondering around, most are chuckling as they know Izou reigned me in and I joked around near the commanders' rooms. It didn't take long before Marco found me with an eyebrow raised and coming up with eyes flickering at the adornment.

"What's the occasion?" The question lingers with a cooing as I had met him by the railing after excusing myself from my division brothers.

"Does Izou ever need a reason?" I ask with arms crossed and raising a brow and he chortles while a hand grips to one of mine.

"Did he run out of stones?" He stares along my face as I laugh lightly with a shrug.

"I don't know, he just dragged me in and promised a prank on Thatch." I grin at the thought of putting heavy make up on the fourth commander. A chuckle leaves Marco as he keeps eyes to me, having me a flush a little.

"Either way, it looks cuter like this, yoi." The words cause a festering and I grip his hand while blushing heatedly with free hand coming up to my chin. I want to cover my face at the mentioning and he gives cooing before tugging me closer. "Now, what's the _real_ reason Izou decided to decorate you?" The question has me flick eyes up to notice him stare in knowing and I huff with a pout.

"You are not letting them have time together." I mutter with a frown showing and he raises a brow before sighing in realization.

"I see… I have been a little harsh with work, but if Thatch just did his work on time…" The words trail as he thinks while gazing off to the side and I chuckle. "I'll leave them alone for now as long as you trail along with me to my room." Blue eyes are dancing in a desire, having this heat start within me.

"Oh, I never…" I mention with head thrown back and he chuckles before he begins pulling me along.

"Come on, yoi. Let me get that jewelry out of your hair." The remark has me smiling and trailing behind him with small chatter. If anyone noticed us disappear, no one said anything and as I was pulled into his room, lips found mine.

A hum leaves me at the feel of him start to press along me as one hand is around my waist to pull me in close. I let flames trail along my chest and he pulls back enough to coo in happiness of the feel before I move hands to grip the back of his head. I meet him for a kiss as he moves his other hand to detangle the jewelry and letting them drop somewhere as our lips move. I let a tongue peek for exploration and he accepted with his joining and I moan while he shifts to have me against the wall.

Having my fire cascade along our front side quelled us both as his hand got the last chain out and pulled my bandana off from neck. Once it left me, he moved to trail kisses along my jaw and to my neck with nips. A soft groan leaves me while moving one hand to rest to his shoulder and the other lined along his side under his shirt. This soft growl lingers as he let's teeth nip harder and that has my hips buck with tight grips to him. It had been a long while since I had any type of foreplay and, even then, that wasn't much with the one-night stands wanting to just get it over with.

A knock resounds on the door behind me, having me purse lips with a shaky breath leaving me while Marco moves his forehead to my shoulder with a heavy sigh. "Yes?" The question comes out for the person on the other side.

"Pops made some adjustments to the course, Marco-chi." The voice and added part of Marco's name has me know it's Gill, the one who is in charge of navigation—under Marco, of course.

"Right now?" Marco question, not wanting to stop this moment and there is a soft hum on the other side.

"Also, Commander Blenheim-chi is looking for Ace-chi." A sigh leaves me this time and my lover pulls back with a hand rubbing to his eye as he has eyebrows set high, looking aggravated, but understanding.

"One moment, yoi." The words are almost mumbled, and Gill only agrees while I shift a little. I hadn't been too riled up yet and cooled off easily, going for a quick kiss to Marco, hands cupping his face.

"I would call this karma, old man." I remark with a smirk as he had been harsh with Izou and he only glares with a slight scowl. A laugh leaves me while grabbing my bandana before opening the door as Marco turns with grumbles and going to his desk. "Hey, Gill! Where is Blenheim?"

"In the meeting room," he merely comments with a small smile and I nod.

"Try not to overwork our commander!" I mention while moving past him and he chuckles lightly as I get the other door open.

"He does that on his own," the remark has Marco making a complaint and I am laughing while leaving.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N:: Yes, a little karma for our birdie~! Though, good things come to those who wait! This is short but oh my could it possibly be foreplay? ;D**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Working on my haki has been a little difficult, in most times I do it under pressure and in a fight. If something is a threat, then my body reacts to avoid it, but to do it on my own willpower… It's proving to be problematic. I was told it took time to learn it over, but after almost a month since Blenheim called me to do some training on it more, I felt frustrated. We trained on it whenever we had the time, shortening my time with Marco, though he was busy as well. I would rack out in his room on some nights, but him waking with the sun more occasions than not never made mornings that sweet. There wasn't much I could do on that and we went on with business as usual.

"I'm surprised, to be honest…" Thatch comments while we sit on the railing fishing, him on one side and Haruta on the other.

"On what?" I ask since it was aimed towards me as he nudged my shoulder and this hum leaves him.

"That you and the turkey haven't gone all the way yet." The fact is made bluntly as if we talk of the weather and I roll eyes with a flush.

"Besides the fact we just haven't had the time or rushing it, we get interrupted for anything past making out." I comment with a shrug and Haruta gives a hum while leaning a bit.

"You know, Pops is thinking of Ace going with us on that mission soon." Haruta states towards Thatch more and I vaguely knew of this trip. It was for 'Commanders Only' but yet Pops stated to them I should tag along to get a feel on what more they do. It left me curious as it was _just_ commanders supposed to go and they want me to go. I could only shrug it off and go with it, talking to Lion and Teach on how I would be going and having everyone keep track of what is going on.

"True," Thatch makes the comment with fingers rubbing to his chin and ruffling his goatee before snapping fingers. A grin is wide on him before he reels his line in. "I got it, see you in a bit!" He rolls off the railing onto the deck and I watch him run off with pole in hand.

"What?" I ask and soon look to Haruta, who shrugs with his own curious look.

"No clue," he mentions with a tilt and begins reeling up. "Holler if you fall in." He comments while soon bounding off the railing and I give a complaint for bailing on me before rolling eyes as he drops his pole near me to run off a different direction from Thatch—no doubt using the secret routes.

A groan leaves me with eyes rolling, going back to fishing for a while and am joined shortly with a few from my division. One takes the discarded pole to join in fishing and the others chatter around. We have jokes and stories fluttering through us all, having me grinning and waving a hand out. Fishing is a bust, though when there was a tug, someone told Namur and he went after it. So we did get something, but just not on the line.

"Huh?" Izo is smiling while tugging me along and my division brothers wave with laughter as someone takes my pole. Nothing leaves the commander as I only go with it as it was for the best when Izo seems to be planning mischief. Heading for the commander rooms, we enter Marco's area where I hear Thatch cracking jokes. When getting the other door open, both stop to look to me. Thatch is grinning with a look of knowing, having me aware he's in on it with Izo, and Marco looks confused as he is trying to get irritation off his face.

"Delivery!" I am pushed in a little more, Thatch soon moving to the door carrying a grin with finger guns to me. A confused noise leaves me before they both exit and then I look to Marco as he blinks to behind them, then seems to realize something as I give a light frown.

"Why am I here? Did you need me?" I ask, a little confused and he stares for a moment before the bell for dinner sounds. Feet move to me as he pulls on my hands, a smile finding me as I am brought against his body. An energy surges through me as I move hands to his neck, up along the back of his head as I tilt my head so lips could meet mine. A hum leaves me while his hands are around my waist, and it has me realizing that Thatch and Izo may be returning the favor?

"Come here, yoi." Our feet tumble together as I giggle, being pushed into the mattress before cut off with lips once more.

Hands skim along my sides, having me arch my body and head going back with a groan. Lips nip to my neck, hands pushing to my shirt to get it unbuttoned easily and lips sear a trail along my chest. I move my hands to beside my head as I shift to have my gaze linger as he gets to the last button. A shiver runs through me as he pushes to my shirt to reveal my torso and though I have been exposed to him countless times, this was different. Blue eyes flicker to take in my skin, having me giving a low groan with a wiggle as the gaze brings a heat to my belly.

"You're beautiful, Ace." The words linger, having me flush with small shifting as I felt shy at the words.

"St-stupid…" I mention with a hand moving to rub at my cheek and he chuckles with a smile to me.

"Can't help it with you…" He comments while shifting forward with a hand trailing over my stomach and having me arch along with the movement. A small moan leaves me, enjoying as lips feather down my cheek, and then teeth graze along the crook of my neck. The feel has me shift to expose what I could of my neck and feeling his mouth over the spot to bite with suckles that brings trembles through me. A searing heat bursts along with his one hand moving to tug at the buttons on my shorts. I move hands to run them along his shoulders, one shifting to grip the shirt and the other into his blond locks to keep his mouth lingering for that mark.

" _A-Aahh_!" The moan leaves me when fingers trail into my shorts along my erection, the zipper moving down by his hand invading more. Legs shift more out so he can easily shift his arm and start kneading to my cock that is exposed from going commando.

A groan lingers after I shift with another moan leaving me, "keep moaning for me, love." Lips trail up to my ear to whisper huskily and causes shivers of delight. My mouth parts with another moan and tightening into locks as I have my head thrown back to rock into the hold.

The fact that Marco was the one touching brought a high in me, wanting more of him as he shifts to get my hand down from his hair. I waste no time to rub along him through his pants, a little startled of his size, but not deterred. My hand on his shirt moves around his neck to support on my body raised a little to start getting my hand in his pants as well. His free hand gets his sash and belt off with practiced ease, having me groan when his sash lines along my feverish skin. A small chuckle lingers as he moves to have lips along mine before his hand gets supported to the mattress. His lower body shifts to have our hands and erections next to each other. A moan leaves me into our kiss while stroking him, trying to rut into his hand as it feels so good.

"Mh," he hums before moving my hand and to grip both of us together. The feel of him against me has me jerk with a breathy gasp as he pulls lips back. His free hand shifts to push me back to rest along the bed, hand finding mine that had his shirt. Our fingers twine as he presses them to the bed while shifting to stroke us together and I quickly get my hand to join. A low cooing flows while moving his head to mine, foreheads together as I close eyes with moans sputtering from me.

" _N-Nnhaa_ , M-Marco… Oh _fuck_ , _aahhaa_!" Lips were parted to let the sounds leave me and loving the cooing and ragged moans leaving him. Our hips rock in the rhythm, hands picking up on strokes and I feel the coil catch up to me easily.

A part of me didn't want to, wanting to enjoy this more with Marco, but our hands didn't stop. The shaky moans leaving me are followed by me gripping to his hand that are in the mattress as I soon cry out in release. He lets me throw my head back with hips stuttering, but he doesn't stop sliding along me. I don't mind as it gets me thoroughly spent and he follows a minute after me. My stomach is covered, but I could hardly care as he wilts over me. His forehead finds my shoulder as he calms himself down with me, hands staying gripped together and our other ones resting to my stomach for the time being.

Lips begin trailing from my collarbone up along my neck and to a cheek, having me giggle. Shifting my head, I meet lips as we engage in a slow kiss that has me humming. It was nice enjoying something like this with Marco, having someone to enjoy intimate moments and seem to understand you. I soon pull back to breathe once more, him moving to sit up more with a glance down to me. A flush lingers to my cheeks as he trails his dirty hand along my sternum and I can't help but to groan lowly.

"Let me get a rag to clean us up, yoi." He comments with a smile lingering and shifts to get off the bed as I lay boneless.

It was the first time in a long while that I felt satisfied and we didn't even go all the way. When he trails back with being more cleaned up and zipped, he hands me the cloth as its damp with water I notice. I clean up as best as I could until I would go shower, and he takes the rag while I tuck away before huffing and relaxing back. Coos linger as he comes over to lay along the bed next to me with a hand gripping to my hip as he nuzzles into my side.

"We can go at the second dinner bell," he comments with a cooing following and has me smiling.

"Sounds good, birdie. I just want to lay with you…" I tell him truthfully while moving a hand to find his on my hip and easily get our fingers together. My other hand wraps around him while I tilt my head towards him and taking the scent of him, mint and his certain smell with the ocean breeze. It brings a calm in me as I close eyes and can't help the smile lingering on my face.


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N:: Ah, glad you loved the last chappie as they finally needed some private time before Ace goes on a mission! Izou always knows what he is doing and how to play it out~! Also, welcome aboard for the new followers! ;P Someone mentioning of fire showing up during private time? Well, I do love including that type of thing (I so did in The Maiden's Light and it was great XD) So, I do hope you continue to delve deeper into this with me! :3**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

Everyone teased me for the mark on my neck, but it was spread quickly by Izou that we hadn't gone too far. He mentioned with the way I reacted that he could tell, plus he believed me when I said we hadn't. Marco found it amusing and only let Izou know for confirmation as he would find out eventually by his own means, which could be good or bad for us. The moment we had was incredible and Marco was sure to give more cuddles with kisses as I had only a few days before the trip.

"The _what_?" I question, bag strap over my shoulder as Izou made me a sturdy bag. It reminded me of a watermelon, but I loved it and how it felt strong to last for years.

"Baby Moby," Thatch responds as we are in the hull of the ship in a docking area, knowing about it but never been down to fully take it in. My eyes are on a small boat that has the silhouette of a whale like the Moby Dick, but much smaller.

"It runs on dials."

" _Dials_?" I ask in confusion as Haruta looks to me for a minute in his own confusion before making a sound.

"Oh yeah, different universe." A snort leaves me when he comments that and Thatch laughs while Fossa makes a hum from his spot by a type of control panel that will open the hull to let us out. "Anyways, dials range in all sorts of things. I will explain more on the trip there." A nod leaves me in understanding as I get onto the small boat after him, Thatch preparing the dials as he mentions right before doing it. Fossa opens the side as we soon push off, using railings provided to get us out to soon move along by the Moby.

"Take care!" Shouts begin from the ship, commanders spread among the divisions as mostly the ones we belong to are closest.

"Good luck!"

"Make sure Ace doesn't fall in!" I knew that was someone from second and I snap my head up with a scowl.

"Oi!" I holler, them laughing as the Baby Moby moves along the ship to the front more where Pops lingers with Marco and Izou.

"See you soon, sons!" Pops lets a laugh linger as he waves out, we begin to do the same.

A grin spreads along my face as Marco looks on with a smile, "don't get too stressed, birdie!" I holler and can see him roll eyes with a scoff as his shoulder moves with it.

"Our division men promise to keep you on your toes!" Thatch hollers next and Marco looks exasperated, having us laugh before Marco begins waving to us with a smile. "Bye, my doll! I won't let you forget my voice!"

"I'm sure!" Izou calls back, giving us a laugh as he smiles to us with a wave starting as well.

"Bye Pops!" We holler lastly, getting him bellowing with a tremble lingering and Thatch gets the dials set to go faster.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

We are checking in on an island that had claims of strange activity during the night, some people lingering in the middle of town in the morning with no recognition on what happened to them from the time they went to bed until they were found by the fountain. It was all odd, but they had positive outlooks on the occasion and figured hypnosis. We would patrol and Haruta had been figuring out the pattern of the occurrences. It went from young adult to middle age and then elder before starting over. Nothing was physically wrong with them, doctor checking and them monitored, so they merely would like it to stop—especially before if it ever turns worse.

It took us three days of travel of the Baby Moby to get to the island, hitting one storm—which apparently is a lucky trip. The whole time besides my naps as I adjusted to the medication change—Maybelle wanted me to nap if possible to help with it—is Haruta telling me of dials. There was a whole assortment and different uses that it was incredible, not to mention a sky island! I never heard of such a thing! It was incredible as they even told me of the island and how there was some scattered. They went to Solace Island, and mentioned people with wings! Thatch commented on finding a book for me when we get back, Vista or Izou may have it—though if Vista did we would have to contact him for permission to enter his room as he would be gone for another month at least.

Arriving to the island had been a fall type of island with leaves golden browns, fiery reds, and oranges. The trees didn't look to shed leaves too quickly, but wisps of wind carry the fall colors along. The people greeted us happily and directed us somewhere to eat, the meal on them as we were there to help them out. It was incredible to see the people being overjoyed with us lingering and I got a decent size meal, not wanting to eat too much with their hospitability. Which prompted the other two with jokes once we left to see the mayor of the town on more things and if anymore happened; the doctor showing up as well.

"We will figure it out, Mihael." Haruta states to the mayor as he looks upset over what is happening after explaining a few more occurrences on our trip here.

"There weren't any small differences?" I ask while getting them somewhat shaking their head and I give more to the question. "No small ticks? Speech, actions, or even staring off a certain direction? Maybe something they wouldn't have done before?" The questions linger, and the mayor seems to truly think on it before the doctor makes a noise.

"They do mention a _castle_ on occasion, all of them do. I thought maybe it was illusion they were put under though as… well, a castle _here_? We know this island." Ferndale states while I nod in understanding before he continues. "The castle, they would mention different things, a muttering of sorts. They don't remember after mentioning it though."

"Anything is helpful," Thatch gives a bit of prompting that has the doctor nod.

"One mentioned a wine cellar? Another with a dinner party, then there was the fire place for another with them on the rug, and also one in an elegant bedroom. It's like they stay in the castle for a day, or something." A nod leaves us in understanding, but we were sure to keep it all in mind. "They usually gaze towards the mountain when mentioning such things." The doctor then clarifies as if realizing, "though I could be wrong in that manner."

"No, it's a good start for us if nothing turns up tonight." Haruta comments while we help to console them a bit more before leaving to the Inn we are staying in.

Settling in for the evening, we discuss shifts and how to go about everything.

"It has to be an illusion," Thatch comments while laying along one of the two beds with a hand waving up. "How else would this go?"

"Maybe it's a castle within the mountain?" Haruta says next while sitting on the table provided for the room and I hum from my spot on the other bed with legs crossed.

"Or it is drug induced? A hallucination that shows characteristics of their surroundings, but something more pleasant?" I mention, both of them looking to me with surprise. "I've… I've hallucinated before…" I merely mention, one of the medications giving me mild ones after two weeks of taking it in my old world. "It's trippy, you can picture things differently. Your neighbor a golem or the building across the street made of candy. To you, it's real and very vivid that cancels out anything else."

"Wow, that kind of sounds like when Jiru accidentally ate those berries, Maybelle had fun with that." Thatch mentions, giving me a feeling that Maybelle was _not_ having fun with all that.

"Yeah, he mentioned some crazy things and called us some wild things, though it was funny that he still saw Marco as a bird." They snickered at the memory and I snort at the fact alone that would have ruffled my lover a bit.

"So, if they are hallucinating, it would explain why they don't remember much. Not seeing the place ever before and it would blotch your memory, unless you see the place before or after again." The words leave me, having them nod in understanding before Thatch gives a low groan and rolling to his side.

"I'm taking a nap." A light laugh leaves me before bouncing up off the bed and Haruta gives a chuckle.

"We are going to wonder around to figure out some routes and meet up points." A hand waves from Thatch when Haruta mentions that and we trail out.

We left the room, knowing he would get a good nap in while we explore and would let us in once back. Getting down from the second floor and outside, people move around for the last things they need or about to have dinner. No one had given us much mind, but I notice they are calm with us around—unlike some other islands that would lightly tense in uncertainty.

"We meet back at the room before the sun fully goes down to group and talk of the plan more."

"Sounds good." We both part in different directions to get an idea of the town and I took towards the dock more as he looks along the mountain side.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Everyone had begun getting into their homes as night is approaching, even the tavern closed, but welcomed anyone needing shelter. It seemed like something very serious as the sun was close to setting and I made my way to the Inn. The clerk gives a nod my direction when coming in and I return it while making my way upstairs to knock on our room door. A noise is made with creaking before Thatch opens the door with hair flattened on one side, showing he slept on that side more. I let myself in with chuckles trailing as he trails back to the bed to lay down a little longer with grumbles. I grab a snack set out on the table, sitting in a chair to relax for a little while.

Munching along, I glance to the window with eyebrows furrowed as the sun was getting close to going over the horizon. "Neh, Thatch?"

"Hmm?" The hum is deep as he is trying to pull himself from sleep.

"Is… Is Haruta ever late on his word?" The question has his head pop up while looking to the window and soon rolls.

"He said before night fall, right?" A nod leaves me as I finish off my piece of bread and he gets to sitting up more. "If he isn't back by the sun disappearing then we are going to look for him." I give another nod while shifting to get a few more pieces of bread in me.

We both prepare a light for use as only small lights would come from the homes and we needed them to see around better in darker areas. We are sorting things out, a flare for each of us if we get split up, though we plan to stay together if Haruta wasn't back. A few snacks are in pockets and my dagger rests to my hip while he has twin swords. Getting things put together finally, we sat for a little longer with eyes to the window. As the sun began dipping below the horizon, we give each other gazes and brows bunched in worry.

Haruta never showed up.


	32. Chapter 32

**_A/N:: Muahahaha, cliffhanger it was~! Things are going to get serious, are you ready? :3_**

 ** _*smiles innocently*_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Stick together_.

That was the plan, but here I am glancing around as I lost my light along the forest area, using my hand now, and couldn't see Thatch's any longer. "Thatch!" I holler again for the sixth time, no response following and having me curse. The probable thing to do would be heading back to town and reporting in to Pops, but I had no clue which way that was anymore.

Moving, I get to a tree as I think about a vantage point and adjusting eyes to the moonlight while lowering my fire being used. Noises are made around me, mostly from rustling leaves in the wind, as I am climbing up with grunts, fire switching to my shoulders. Thinking on it, my old universe didn't have very many trees to climb, but then again, this wasn't the city anymore. I start comparing this to climbing up onto Jozu's shoulders or Pops' leg to get up in his lap or armrest. I know I can jump pretty far up and use that strength to my advantage to swing up farther at a quicker rate. Finding a higher sturdy branch, I pull up to steady myself and start looking out. Some trees are shorter, but I can mostly see through them as the fall island has trees with far fewer leaves than that of spring or summer islands.

A whistling melody starts through the air, attracting my attention to the side and noticing the mountain showing above the tree tops easily. A shimmering light shows on the mountain side away from the village and I make my way in that direction, jumping down to the ground with ease. Feet crunch through the leaves, finding it odd I haven't run into any animals or heard them. The only sound of my feet and that whistle growing has me wish that it's one of the commanders. I am afraid to speak, in case it's an enemy, and try to be weary of my surroundings.

Focusing, I try to use my haki and getting myself to get it to cooperate with me. Stopping, I try to sense around, but grit teeth in irritation on nothing showing and just making my head hurt. Which, apparently, my head is hurting because I am forcing too much that it, in turns, disables me more. Like as in, the haki was fighting back within my own body because I was doing too much without knowing truly how to handle it.

The whistling stops, having me snap my head up to flicker eyes around and ears peeled for the sounds. I can hear my breathing, fire going out to not make me an obvious target and hand to a dagger. There is a small crunch of leaves to my right, having me face my head a bit that way before there is one behind me. Fire bursts from my body at noticing something drawing far too close to me. The person hollers and I turn to notice someone in full dark green, I light up the area with my fire blazing along my body and into my hair.

"Who are you?" I ask, embers burning within my body as I narrow eyes and they stare wide eye. The outfit is somewhat similar to that of a ninja, leather armor though, and only eyes able to see to me, but it is also off from that. In a way, I also think of assassin or some worker in a uniform as things are so vague in this world when it comes to attire—my last universe was probably worse.

"You didn't tell me he was a user!" The voice comes out as a female, no other distinguishes than that and I feel something come my way. Flaring, I drop in ethereal form and away from the person that lands near the area I was. They are dressed in all dark green as well with a sickle type of weapon in hand, vines of sorts around the staff part.

"We warned you it was FireFist! Do you not listen?" The deep tone leaves the new person as I form up with fire lingering and soon shooting off a wall of flames towards the man. He jumps away swiftly with a few hops as my fire trails and another line goes to the woman, who moves to flip back with her hands to get up.

"Where are my brothers?!" I seethe with the crackling in my voice and they shift as my flames burn hot towards them, leaving a small scorching along the forest ground. The tips of the blades of grass taking the damage as I move with legs appearing as flames, floating closer as they try to escape.

"Follow us if you want to know." The man speaks while the woman follows after him and easily I get my fire to carry me. It was a faster form of transportation for me, easy to catch up, even just barely with Jiru we had learned once before. My fire came close to lashing out at the man, and caught the woman a few times as she may have been newer by her reactions to this all.

Approaching, we get to the mountain as I look upon it and lost sight of the two as they split. A growl leaves me with fire spiraling along my body before having flames linger along the ground to each side as I search for them. This method worked for short distance and when familiar with someone by sight. A noise is made, but as I catch the feeling, something slams against the top of my spine, having me cry out. Pain flourishes, fire flaring as a cold sweeps through my veins with a vicious strain that feels like frostbite. The thing on my spine is to my sides, these ice blue looking tendrils that strap around my body lock up my arms and the cold tingles. It was different than the wind or snow, more like ice pushing _inside_ my body.

A small whimper leaves me as I stumble a little as you can see my breath and I feel the cold seep into my body more. My fire feels cornered, trapped within the core of my body as my legs feel stiff. Heavy pants leave me as I let legs buckle and fall to knees with shivers overtaking me. The two in dark green show up with another in an icy blue lab coat and a scarf covering the lower part of his face while the hood shadows the rest of him. Something lingers in his hand, but it's hard to focus with the prickling pain in my limbs.

"He won't give us anymore trouble, be sure to use the gloves carrying him." The man explains before turning and those two in green come to lift me by a hand on an arm and the other to an ankle. Carried with facing the ground, I kept trembling from the cold and focusing on letting my fire burn within my core to reserve energy. These people have Thatch and Haruta, meaning I needed to get in as well since I got into this predicament. ' _Giving in'_ will help me get closer and to hopefully get us all out as it was starting look like my only option for now.

Being lead into this place more, I glance to a side and seeing an open room that has someone sitting on a pillow facing to look upon a display on the wall. A hitch of breath fills me seeing the familiar brown hair and clothing, having me jerk. "H-Haru-!" The name about leaves me before the ice-cold snaps over my mouth and has me breathe raggedly through my nose.

"Now, now… don't disturb his time…" The man in ice blue is before us, as his voice lingers from there, and I let my head drop once more.

We linger farther down the hall and into an elevator shaft that has us go up about a floor it feels like. I can't move much, but I notice as my fire is given more room as if the cold is wearing off. It brings solace as they move me along and all I want to do is burn them. They move in through a doorway before I am lifted to be on my feet, them feeling still numb, but I know I am getting strength back. I notice some type of cylinder tube before me that can be walked in and the contraption on me releases. Being tossed in, I grunt before shakily moving as my fire fights the cold lingering and I turn on hands and knees to see the door close with a sealing sound. It's probably about ten feet long in the space and maybe five wide with the curved walls and ceiling.

Shaking the last bit of cold from me, I start to stand and stare to hands with curling fingers. Fire dances pleasantly along my fingers and I know that there is ventilation in this place, that was good. Letting fire linger along my body from being restrained, I check the back of my neck to notice the device of sorts was gone. My fire provided a warming of the area as if to speed up my healing, area tingling to get the throbbing and itching that comes with healing at bay. Knowing my fire has it handled, I go to the light source—besides my fire—at the door and get to look out the window. The ice blue dressed man has his hood down to show dark hair with grey strands back in a low braid. A whistling is faintly heard, the one I recognized from the forests, confirming it had been him the whole time.

" _I'm sure you will enjoy your stay, FireFist."_ The words are slightly muffled, and a pair of icy blue eyes find me, not at all like Marco's comforting azure ones. Then again, I don't think I would ever find someone with such beautiful eyes that pull me in—totally would not admit that out loud.

"Where are my brothers?!" I ask him with hands gripping to the frame of the window piece, already thinking of trying to melt it.

" _Very much safe and enjoying their stay."_ A hand shifts to point at this window like area that flickers to show it split with that of Haruta by a type of lava lamp that is moving, maybe the 'fireplace' and then Thatch is sitting in a chair. It was a plain, egg-like chair with a shelf that holds bottles, maybe of medical things and has me guess the drinks on display. _"No harm for them, they will be released out by the forest line in the morning."_

"You've been doing this? Just letting people sit around? For what?" The question leaves me as I stare to him, noticing him working on some paper with writing down.

" _To attract certain potential individuals."_ Confusion fills me before realizing that he mentioned _they_ would be released.

"You're not releasing me…" I mention, not even a question, and he lifts his head to give a smirk towards me.

" _Perspective. Indeed, I am not releasing you as if I wanted to simply do that then we would have used seastone then the hallucinogen."_ The words linger as he watches me and gives a tilt of his head, noticing more of the goatee of grey hairs. _"But, there is one other that I need. Having you has made this easier to lead another, but hopefully not everyone. Just one in particular that also does not care for cold."_ The comment is made before going back to writing some things down and placing vials in a holder as I notice four in the five spaces.

Cold…?

"Marco…" I whisper before shifting away from the door, but still hear the chuckling from the man.

" _Correct, the first commander will be here to join you shortly and then I can begin."_ The mentioning has me glancing around with a flourishing anxiety before turning to the door.

Fire lingers on my hands hotly as I shift to throw a fist to the door, hearing a crack of the glass. A noise of like air hissing has me notice a small chill and I curse knowing that the air wouldn't bother me any, but if he does something like before then I won't be able to move. I begin moving to push both hands against the door while intensifying my heat. I can feel the glass begin to liquify and the metal bends before water douses from behind me and another burst of cold fills the area.

"F-Fuck!" I curse as I am stiffening from the cold and my fire goes to provide for the areas affected. Something snaps to my bicep to drag me back before I am strapped to the wall, hissing at the cold wall. Then more of the straps like earlier snap over my body to seer a cold through me that has me shaking with raspy breaths.

"Goodness, I have to fix the door…" The man is by said door as it is opened, and half-melted from my fire— _so close_. Icy eyes flicker to me as I am trying to focus on breathing, chest feeling tight and limbs are numb from the seeping cold. "I underestimated your heat, it seems, but not to worry… won't happen again." A smirk lingers as I feel something pressing harshly into my side, having me jolt with a pained breath leaving me. "Rest for now. Your fire will burn out the drug once we let it." Eyes are drooping as a new lingering sensation tingles through my veins, my fire warming as if to prevent it, but it can't do much as it pulls harder like a weight. "Just a little more," fingers trail my cheek as I look blurry eyed to the scientist with shaky breaths. The sensation makes me feel heavier and my head tilts to lower with eyes closing as it feels like I _need_ sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N:: Mahhhh, soooo we got a Nintendo Switch and well, I have been on a Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild roll~! Like, I have a ship and everything, but do not fret! MarcoAce is my OTP and I will return more steadily, but I may ghost for a little while as I have been playing. I will continue to do my best on doing my updates! Also, games have been known to give me ideas, so I may come back with something new. *shrugs* Regardless, this shall help with calming you on what is happening! As much is still planned! ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Waking up, my fire flickered livelier along my skin as I was still stuck to the wall. The door is fixed with a new one and I notice the straps on me no longer carry cold, but my dagger is gone now. It seems my fire wanted me ready before burning the tendrils to get free. I take the moment to clear the fog from my mind as I try to grasp everything that happened, only to be bombarded by everything.

Thatch and Haruta would be released, this crazy guy trying to attract Marco here for experimenting. I knew how much my lover didn't like cold and hoped they wouldn't do that to him always, though if anything it would drive his phoenix over the edge to get away. On that thought, did this guy know that we were lovers? Was he planning to experiment on both of us or just Marco? Either way, I didn't like it.

" _Good morning,"_ I flicker eyes to the door as a glass pane is provided again and reveals that scientist looking to me. _"Your friends were deposited some hours ago, I'm sure they have immediately informed of your…_ _ **family**_ _on what has happened."_ The commenting has him show a bit of mockery of what we mention the crew and I grit teeth with a growl. _"Seeing as the first commander can fly, he should arrive within today."_

That was the last of anything as he disappears, and I frown at this. I let my mind wonder from my place for a little longer as whatever drug is out of my system, but I had been dead asleep. A part of me wants the family to come get me, but also a part of me tries to see if it was worth it. This is the second time I have been taken and damn did I feel useless. Maybe I wasn't cut out to be a pirate after all? Getting caught and dragging others to be in a bad situation as well is not very helpful. Surely, they would understand more, never to let me go along with the commanders for anything, maybe even hand off the temporary duty I have. I'm not capable of such things…

A feeling snaps in me, searing heat as if my fire is scolding me and filling my chest with a reassuring warmth. Right, I _couldn't_ give up! I just have to get out of here before Marco gets dragged into this mess. My mind starts pushing at my anxiety that came up in difficult situations like back in the city, I _wasn't_ like that anymore. I have a _family_ who cares about me now, division brothers to return to and joke with. A **lover** to reassure that I was fine, knowing he must be festering over what is happening. I couldn't let this stop me, I had to keep fighting as much as I could.

Getting out of the binds, I land on feet and feel around the walls and flicker eyes around. The water source needed to go if I wanted to chance my fire again. There is creases on most likely where the water comes from and I see ventilation provided where the cold comes from. Thinking along on what to do, all I really could do was take chances. Moving, I shift to be under the vent and swiftly change to my ethereal form and dart up into it. The enclosing space sends me quivering, but I dart on as I made my way through the duct.

A burst of cold sweeps over me, but my fire burns more as I shift through and I can hear an echoing. _"Come out of there, FireFist."_ The words bounce off the metal and I begin to burn hotter, hearing curses from him as I move through. Metal warps and the cold is overrun as I shift to go around a corner of the ducts. Travelling fast, I hear thumping and turn a corner to see a light, darting for it. Coming from the duct, I shift to human form before landing harshly to a hallway. _"You know you can't run from me."_ The voice echoes on an intercom like system and I merely let my mind flicker.

 _Oh_ , I notice a presence lingering in the room a few doors down from me, another two coming from the end of the hallway behind me. Seeing it all sectioned, I move to turn a corner and run along with mind lingering in a steady flow of thought. Not wanting to push the focus too much, but concern over who would trap me once more and are near me. Moving along the floor, the man is announcing my location easily and I shift to go down another hall. I go off by his words on where I am and pitch of tone, having me redirect myself a few times. It starts to work as I hear him get frustrated going one way, my fire carrying me down the halls to keep a distance from those people in dark green as I notice when glancing back once.

The lift is in sight, but I knew he wouldn't let it take me down that easily. I fool him by going in it and pressing the button before gazing up as the doors close. As I thought, it didn't move, and I burst through the trap door on the ceiling. We had gone up, meaning I need to go down, and I change to my ethereal form. I move to the side of the shaft and flame along down and around to reach the door of the next floor that seems to be ground level. I appear human as I pull on the doors to get it open enough to be fire and slip through. The elevator shaft hadn't moved yet, having me assume those people were still trying to catch up.

Using my fire, I dash along the floor as I remember never turning corners and went straight ahead. Passing doors, one doorway is open and had that lava lamp like décor. No one is luckily before it as I continue full speed to bring my flames along my body with an intense heat. The door in sight, I charge with fire scorching the floor and walls as I bust into it. Flames scatter as I got it cracked, filling me with a little air from outside. A smile is on me as I shift before ramming once more against the door. Cracking is heard of stone before a small area opens that I can see outside.

My eyes widen at the sight of Thatch and Haruta lingering with Marco landing next to them with glances to the mountain. "Oi!" I shout to the crack more as I sense those people behind me. Eyes from my brothers snap in my direction and approach it while I shift to kick at it. "Break this down!" I holler next while gazing again to notice them looking to one another.

" _Ace?!"_ The questioning of my name is coming from Thatch as I notice and soon let fire linger between the crack to show as it isn't large enough for me. They notice while preparing themselves a little more. _"Stand back, little bro!"_ I do as he says and glance back to notice those people fairly close before cracking is brought to the door more.

"Just enough for my fire!" I holler while another thud resounds as I move with fire burning to help. Something hits my back though, a pain prickling up my spine and having me cry out. Cold pushes through my veins while straps flare out before snapping around my body.

" _Ace?!"_ My name is from Marco this time and I notice the crack large enough as he gazes in. Heavy gasps leave me as fire is starting to be cornered once more. I push at the restraints with a whimper, stumbling as I hear a screech from Marco. The stone is slammed against as I feel a hand to the back of my neck, yanking me away. Gasping fills me to try and get my fire calmed as my limbs are numbing. "Let him go!" The cracking and scattering of stone with metal reaches my ears.

"What did you do to him?!" Haruta yells this time, while I notice the grip on my neck tighten.

" _I wouldn't attack them if I were you,"_ that scientist's voice fills the hall and I am shifted to be sitting before the person holding me. Fingers grip into my hair instead of my neck to have me gaze to the commanders. _"His body is experiencing frostbite, his fire only able to linger in his core. I could always change that, freeze his heart."_ Ragged breaths are leaving me as I notice them watching me in worry and I try to shake my head.

"N-No, af-aft…" I sputter out with teeth beginning to chatter at the clenching cold in my body.

" _Well, this time, FireFist, no one can leave."_ The voice has me knowing he would keep the other two in a hallucinated state. I worry he wouldn't feed them, but only one thing I could do in this situation.

"Go fuck yourself," I breathe out with teeth gritting to stop my chatters. A chuckle resounds over the intercom as I gaze to commanders with a shift of eyebrows. They seem to somewhat catch on that I was trying to make a diversion, hopefully they would spring into action and rip this thing off me. "As if you are getting us," I grit out, trying to keep my voice from wavering. "You d-do realize the family wo-would be here on y-your ass within a f-few days."

" _I would only have to fix the door. No one would find this place, I spent years enforcing it, the door was a mere fluke. You have surprised me once again, FireFist."_ The mentioning has me watch as Marco shifts before eyes narrow and a burst fills through me. The two behind me shift, the man holding me grunting while loosening his grip and I hear the woman hit the ground. Thatch and Haruta move, someone taking the guy to get him away and then I am shift to my side. _"Impressive,"_ the voice sounds unfazed while I notice Haruta ripping the contraption from my back, that has me holler in pain, before straps are tugged next. _"Did you not think I didn't have a backup plan?"_ The sounds are soon met with water soaking us and then walls begin to open and show venting.

"Get out!" I holler as we all move to the doorway before freezing air bursts harshly, having Marco screech while the other two yelp. My fire tries to catch up, but my legs stiffen quickly while I stumble and feel a hand catch mine. I am yanked along before rolling along the grass and I am gasping. Chatters are heard as Marco sits up with cooing and begins gripping to me to pull my body against his. Sharp breaths fill me at hearing his noise of disappointment and then we are dragged up.

"Come on!" Haruta states while Thatch has lifted Marco up and Haruta has me to his shoulder. They begin moving as I notice they didn't get too much of the brunt of the water and cold. Moving farther into the forest, noticing it to be afternoon or around that time, they slow down with pants after a good distance.

"Damn, what the fuck is wrong with that guy?" Thatch complains as we stop to break and I am resting to a tree with shivers. "Yo, little bro… how's your fire?"

"C-Co-ol-ld," I chatter out as my fire is trying to catch up, but a little stunned from the extra cold provided without a moment to break free from the last dose of it.

"Marco, chill. I know you are cold!" Haruta snaps his fingers as I look to notice Marco seeming a little disorientated with shivering. He had come back to drag me out when I had stumbled, getting the blunt of a lot of the freezing air. A bit of pain fills me at the thought of him not reaching for me as I am cold as well, but I guess it was understandable. "Marco!" The words startle me before I notice him shift to me with hands tugging on me once more.

"Cold," cooing flows into my ear and legs wrap around my waist as I am sideways in his hold. Mutters leave him with cooing as I relax in the hold, happy that he still wanted me even when cold, and notice Thatch gazing in worry.

"Haruta, go get blankets for them and ask if a hot springs is around." Thatch is looking to somewhere behind Marco as I have ragged breaths still leaving me. I knew my fire would catch up, it just needed a moment to reach all my limbs to get the cold away.

It took a little time, but Haruta was fast so he returned shortly with a couple blankets and mentioned of a bath house on the edge of town near the beach a little. Marco had been told _hot bath_ and he was up carrying me while Haruta led the way. I was bundled and letting fire begin to warm me and trying to push heat near Marco more, not as worried about the rest of my body. Coos of appreciation flow from him while we soon reach the bath house and Thatch was there to tug me free.

"Let us help him get undressed and you get in the water, so you can help get him in." It was an open bath house, no need to cover up unless you wanted, but I notice briefly no one was in here.

Clothes are peeled from my skin, having me shiver at the air bringing a chill through me. Once I am undressed, Thatch helps me to the water where Marco is standing with arms out towards me. I am leaned over to soon be swept into arms and then slowly lowered into the water. Groans leave me at the warmth finding feet along with my butt. Arms quiver as I wrap them around his neck and give a small whimper from the fester of needing more. He lowers more slowly, a little at a time, pausing only for half a minute.

Once completely submerged, I relax in the hold and bury my face into his neck. My arms are directed down by him to be in the water as well. A soft groan leaves me as I am tingling with warmth and enjoy every bit of it. Thatch and Haruta chatter a little ways from us, but it's appreciated as it brings calm and familiarity to the atmosphere. My body lingers against Marco as he nuzzles into my hair with soft cooing and I feel hands gripping tightly to me. It makes me feel safe and soothed that he was here with me.

"I have you…" The whisper lingers as I hum and he gives some cooing while nuzzling more. "We had been worried, yoi."

"Sorry, I was trying…" I start lowly with brows furrowed in guilt and I feel a hand begin to rub along my back with coos.

"You did good, Ace. Things happen, and we had been worried that they would go back for Haruta and Thatch. You all got caught, they had been lucky to have been released." A nod slowly leaves me in understanding, as it was true that they would have never known anything if they weren't let out.

"They… they were trying to lead you here." A hum leaves him, seeming to understand before nuzzling to me.

"The family is on it's way to help deal with the problem. Even Thatch thought of it as a good idea since we don't know what lies in the mountain or if anyone else resides trapped in there, yoi." Cooing flow out with hand still rubbing along me as I take a deep inhale while enjoying the other two's banter. "Try to stay awake until we get back to the Inn for you to rest." A slow nod leaves me as I let fire linger along a shoulder closest to him and he lets out a sing-song tune.

"Happy turkey!" Thatch hollers, having my lover complain with spats towards him. A smile lingers on me as Haruta laughs while Thatch continues to instigate Marco.


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N:: Back with an update~! I had been looking this over when breaking from my game and was trying to situate it all before posting this. I had been a bit back and forth on the chappie following this, since you know how you get this perfect plot but writing it is like a whole new field? Yeah, so I had made sure that I got out what I wanted before posting this so I keep with it and such.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy~!**_

* * *

" _Turn the video on,"_ Pops voice carries from the snail on the table near the bed. Marco rests against the headboard as I am laying against him with fire lingering along my back and heat filling us both thoroughly. We barely had moved since getting back, only for bathroom breaks, and I merely munched on food from my spot.

"Alright, getting it hooked up." Haruta mentions while Thatch moves to sit next to our legs, so they could see us. It was interesting watching Haruta set it all up before it was connected, and an image appears to the wall behind the snail as well. "Can you see them good?"

" _Yes, us?"_ Seeing Pops look to us with worry lingering in his eyes is comforting to see how much he cares, though I already knew how much he does.

"Perfect," Thatch responds with a grin and Haruta moves to the other side of the bed to sit beside us.

" _It's good to see you all doing fine now."_ The comment is made, and I notice as Izou soon sits to Pops lap with furrowed brows.

" _I do_ _ **not**_ _appreciate hearing how almost all of you got caught again."_ Izou mentions with finger pointed and a scowl on his face.

"Sorry, babe. We were just getting Ace out before they dragged him off again." Thatch mentions, having me grimace lightly as I feel a bit like a burden on that fact. "They almost froze him to his core, plus something about needing Marco."

" _What for?"_ Pops inquires. I notice his gaze to me, having me shift a little.

"Don't know, he didn't do the evil guy rant of world domination." A snort leaves the three with me on my comment before I continue. "He just mentioned someone else who didn't like the cold and confirmed it was about Marco. Once he had us both then he was going to begin, as he said that if he _just_ needed Marco then they would have applied the hallucinogen to me as well." A nod leaves Pops as he hums with fingers rubbing to his chin and I hear a noise in the background.

" _Maybe with their abilities?"_ That is Jozu's voice, having me officially know it was a full on commander meeting taking place.

" _But they are from devil fruits,"_ the comment leaves Blenheim this time and Pops watches them interact from where his gaze lies.

" _If this man is a scientist then it is possible he was testing some theories. Marco and Ace are both of flames, but different."_ Namur starts up, most likely thinking a bit on it. _"Marco is a zoan, while Ace is logia. If you think on mythical creatures, a phoenix was known for it's destructive flames and also being able to regenerate."_

"So, he is trying to combine them? Or powers at least?" Haruta prompts from his spot and I let flames flicker a little before lowering along skin.

" _Sounds like he is trying to create actual phoenixes from myth."_ Fossa comments with a grunt and there is a small chuckle.

" _They would actually have babies,"_ Jiru mentions and Thatch snorts while Marco gives a warning coo. _"Sorry, sorry! I was thinking of that little bird and just kind of-!"_

" _You two were so good to that little bird."_ Izou is grinning from his place and most are chuckling, my cheeks flushing while using a hand to cover my face. It was good to see them find a little humor in this situation and Marco gives a scoff with bristling coos.

"One is enough, yoi." Marco mentions with hands finding along my shoulder blades for my fire more. That has most lightly laughing and the two with us sputtering.

" _Besides the chance of more children for the two,"_ Pops comments one last mention for the subject and has me groan in embarrassment. _"We will be there in a few days—Maiden permitting—as we would have been passing a day away, but immediately directed course when Thatch called in the first time."_

"There felt like more people within the building, the glimpse I had gotten." Marco states and I hadn't really sensed anything more, but I am surprised I did at all for those three individuals. "They probably had only a couple sent after us to throw us off for the time being."

" _Do be careful and try to stay together."_ Pops mentions for safety and it was a little upsetting on how bad this has got with even three commanders present. _"I don't need losing anyone else, we will take this as a family."_

"We will see you soon, Pops." Thatch says out while I moved my hand to see a reassuring smile on our captain.

" _Soon, sons. Get some rest."_ A nod leaves Pops and the video cuts with the snail doing a _ka-cha_ to show they hung up fully.

"You heard Pops! Rest for firestick and turkey!" Thatch claims while shifting off the bed and Haruta bounds off next to fully hang up our side of the snail.

"He meant all of us, yoi." Marco mentions while I wiggle a little more with arms moving to encase around him.

"You two were hit with the cold fully and are the ones to hate it the most." Haruta states while I feel the blanket adjust to my lower back more from Thatch.

"Even with bathing in the bath house, you two need to… well, not _chill_ out, but heat out?" Thatch questions, having me snort while raising my heat and causes a cooing from Marco. "Anyways, since it's still light out, we are going to get food. Be back in an hour."

"Foooooddd…" I groan out as it brought that to my attention and everyone snorts to that, me whining a little. "Can't help it…" I mutter while rubbing my face against Marco.

"Stay _together_ ," Marco comments firmly and it was evident he was worried as well.

"Will do!" Haruta hollers out while I hear the door opening and they begin trailing out with chatter.

"Nap…" I mutter as I feel the tugging in me as I know I am needing some more rest as being forced to sleep was a lot on me than I thought it would be.

"I will be here," a cooing trails as I smile to it and drift off.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The night had gone through with us all staying in and hoping nothing happens in the morning. Surprisingly, no one had been found out by the fountain and everyone had been accounted for. The mayor thought we had fixed the problem, but we had to explain more was to it that has the others to come help. That had the mayor know it was serious and only nod in understanding and saying they would help as much as they could. We told him that if everyone stays in at night and keep to a safe place is a great help, not wanting anyone to get hurt.

Hands smooth along my sides, having me groan as I had been half-awake and tilt my head. My back is to Marco this time as the blanket is pulled up to the bottom of my sternum and I had no shirt on. My bandana rests at the footboard with his sash and belt along with his shirt. We linger on one of the two beds and I hear Thatch in the shower singing away off key for the fun of it—he's actually a good singer. Haruta is making relays to Pops over the transponder from the table area. Soft cooing fills my ear and I mumble lightly with hands moving up to get behind his head.

"Come on, guys! Not while we are here!" Haruta calls out having me sputter out a laugh while peering eyes to notice a gagging motion made from him and laughter bellowing from the snail. Marco gives a scoff while rubbing hands along my sides more with kisses finding my temple.

"As if~!" I mention with tongue out, hearing as the shower is off and then Thatch's soaked head peers out.

"Do what?" He asks in mild confusion and has us laughing, even Marco was chuckling behind me.

"Nice hair!" I mention with finger guns, messing with Thatch as he squeaks with hands to his hair.

"You saw nothing," he mentions highly before I notice his towel slip and Marco covers my eyes before I could.

"My eyes!" Haruta claims with whines of complaints and I hear Thatch laugh.

"You act like I haven't walked around naked!" The reply has me snort while Haruta complains of retinas burned.

"Only when I am drunk! I don't remember those!" We all laugh to that and I hear some following snickering when calming.

"Look, Marco protected our little brother."

"I don't want him traumatized, yoi." Marco mentions and has me laughing while snuggling into my hold.

"I'm a man! The manliest man you will ever witness!" Thatch states proudly, imagining him doing poses to show this off.

"With flat hair," I mention with a finger pointing out in his general direction.

"He's got a point." Haruta confirms and gets a complaint from Thatch.

"You all are mean to me!" The exasperation leaves him in an exaggerated manner as he goes back into the bathroom, door closing behind him with mentioning of fixing his _perfect_ hair.

" _Tell Thatch he can call back later for Izou, he had mentioned it earlier."_ Pops explains over the transponder and Haruta is back to it with a grin.

"Sure thing, Pops. He was complaining he didn't get to call him last night, so he will be happy to hear that." Haruta mentions as we readily agreed from the bed, causing chuckles over the snail.

" _We are experiencing perfect weather, Gil and June mentioning we should be on time. It's the best accuracy we have ri—!"_ A large explosion sounds just outside of the Inn we are in, shaking us and having me spring out of the bed. _"What was that?"_

"Explosion in town," Haruta is startled and standing at attention while Marco and I are ready to move as well, the dagger I am borrowing finding my hip. Thatch comes sliding in with his clothes on and a long clip having his hair pulled back out of his face and he easily moves for his swords.

"We need to pair up in separate directions, yoi! Two to the window and tw-!" The wall explodes, my fire expanding to shield my lover and brothers from the shards of wood and glass. Furniture had bounded back into the room as I used my own type of explosion to get it away. Flames were pulled in to not let the building burn and I feel more in the surrounding area.

"The town is on fire!" The sounds of screaming and hollers is more apparent, Thatch moving to the hole in the building, Marco following. I linger back, remembering what Marco said about pairing together. The two commanders have been fighting together for _years_ and it would be best if they went together for this as I stick with Haruta—I had grown used to training with him against others anyways.

" _Update, Haruta."_ Pops' voice is firm and I move a little closer to view out the building and crouching to stay out of view.

"Ace?" Haruta asks while I gaze around, noticing as blue flames flare down the street, soaring across to an alley.

"They are confronting them, heading towards the mountain more. I am not sure who is leading who in that direction." I reply in honesty with eyes flickering and my senses aware of my surroundings. Hearing Haruta, he replies what he can and I jerk back, pushing off feet as a giant battle axe lands right where I was. I had back flipped to my feet and slide a little with fire coming up along my arms and onto fists that are up and ready.

A man with that dark green attire has feet slide along the pole of his weapon to the axe part. He stands with a tilt of his head and seems to be examining us. "Fire alive, other not." The voice is clearly a _female_ , mistaking by the appearance as the armor they wear does not show of their sex. The body shifts forward, pulling on the handle of her weapon and I shift back as she swiftly swings it down once more near me, but seeming in a way that she was sure I would move. The strength she harbors is incredible for such a massive weapon and moving it quickly than I would imagine for a two-handed weapon, and she was doing it one-handed.

"Ace! Evacuate the building!" Haruta yells while I am near the door and nod before moving with eyes still on the woman. Making myself quick, I shift to get out the door, Haruta attacking the enemy, and start yelling down the hall to see if anyone lingers. My boots thunder along the wooden floor as I get down the steps and see individuals trying to seek shelter.

"We need to get everyone to the docks!" I call out, most turning to see me as I move to the front of the building to check. "We need to get everyone away from the fight!" I state while waving a hand to get people moving while the fight lingers away to the mountain side more besides the Inn shaking with Haruta's fight.

"We have a safe location!" A man comes running up as the villagers begin to run towards the dock.

"Good! Get everyone there! Has anyone been hurt that you are aware of?" I ask, the man shaking his head a bit with eyes flicking to the fight.

"No, nothing serious. All minor so far! Our doctor is already at the location and helping those that need it. I'm helping with some others to get everyone to the safer location!" The claim has me nod in understanding, the last trailing to the dock being far enough away.

"I will try to help get others towards the dock!" The words leave me as he nods quickly before we both begin to move.

Running through the town, I am able to get people directed and prevent debris from hitting them. Villagers are thanking me profusely on being saved and all I can think is that it was brought onto them by us being here. Then again, they could have been the test subjects and that doesn't settle well with me. Our crew would help no matter if the people said we didn't have to. The family will repair this town, being there to help and get them back on their feet, that I knew for a fact from that time I was on the Black Moby.

"Momma?!" A confused voice drags my attention by a store front before ducking as a piece of a wood beam came flying. Stumbling lightly, I move to the little boy that carries a fearful gaze and tearing up.

"Are you okay?" I ask, slowing up to be next to the child that snaps his head to me, seeming to relax.

"M'fine, I can't find…" Tears well as fat droplets begin, having me coax him while holding hands out.

"Come on, let me get you to the others, okay?" Even with the battle going on not too far, I didn't want to scare him and he didn't seem to waste time. The boy runs straight to my chest and I wrap arms around him to have my body shielding him before running. Going towards the docks, I feel a tingle and push off harder forward with bringing legs up. Something sweeps the ground and I only see a glint of metal before getting back to feet.

"FireFist!" The shout is unknown and most likely enemy as I hear a scrapping of metal. I waste no time to stop, moving as the child clings to me with quivers and I think of trusting my senses to get the boy to safety. Running along, I have to jump and slide to the side with careful rolls to avoid _whatever_ kind of weapon the guy wields.

"Here!" The holler has me noticing a villager that has been gathering people coming towards me.

Sensing an attack from two sides, I shift the child in my arms to get under armpits. Having him to the side, I quickly toss the child and see the man looked panicked, but I create a cloud of flames. As the weapons come closer, I roll forward, feeling it nick me with flames trailing and twirling around to face the enemy. An ' _oof_ ' leaves the villager as I know he has the child and begins running off.

"Could have been a bit more patient." I remark with a scowl and standing while flames flicker along my legs and forearms, one hand resting to my dagger.

"Your escape has been problematic for Dr. Shisaku." The man holding a strand of circle blades swings it slowly back and forth, the other one that I haven't heard speak is standing with a cutlass, a bead strand hanging from the hilt.

"You know, you both remind me of something… like a _bush_ or one of those topiary things? Ah!" I jump out of the way after the strand weapon slung out towards me, slamming into the ground. "Hey now! You should take that as a _compliment_! Those take forever to make for some people!" I holler while shifting to avoid another strike, the person moving with the motion before taking it back to him to twirl now.

"Nuisance with his mouth as well," the one with the cutlass speaks this time and puts the dull side of the blade to a shoulder. Watching them carefully, I notice Thatch fly across into a building and a screech sound from Marco, a _distressed_ sound. "They should be close and this can be handled easier." The man tilts his head to the other that twirls the strand swiftly in a blur of blades. I shift as I notice them both sway and I burst into flames in a swirl around me.

Sensing the two, I avoid the swings and cutting of blades as my fire helps with not taking hits. As they both come at me with erratic moves and I try to keep up with getting flames or my dagger slashing to them instead. I know I have given minor cuts as they have done nothing to me so far. Backing off, they hold weapons ready as I give a grunt and focus to how they both push off once more. Arms were out as I am ready for another burst of flames before something pierces into my lower back. The heat burning within my core leaves me as I stumble and back out of the way from the two men. They seemed to have paused as I grip to my hip with trembles as the air around me is more chilled than I realized. Emptiness is left within my body, feeling abandoned of my power as I stare with shaky pants.

 _Seastone_.

"Not too much trouble now," the one with the strand is swinging his weapon and I wonder if they would actually kill me instead. I shift with my dagger ready, eyeing to them with a snarl, and steadying myself to take them on. I had been trying to not let seastone overrun me like Jozu and Marco can do—fighting off the weakness enough to get away. That is what I had to do, get away to somewhere safe and able to try for the bullet or find someone to get it.

"Far side," the cutlass moves while he speaks before swaying to go forward and I ready myself to get myself away. He is quick on his feet and approaches with a step out to the side while swiping his blade up at me. My dagger clashes trying to get back far enough and able to, but he continues forward. Weapon comes down to the crook of my neck harshly and tension flurries through my body as my dagger drops. A surprised holler leaves me as the blade sinks into flesh and he kicks into my sternum harshly. My body goes back a few feet and landing harshly to the ground before I notice hands gripping mine. They are pushed to my pectorals and I give a cry of pain at something _latching_ to my chest and digging into skin. Tendrils move as I peer up with squinting eyes to see them move to wrap around my body and arms secured to me tightly.

"There, FireFist is now to be taken back to the facility." I peer to the one with the cutlass, him putting his weapon away before grabbing me. Raspy breaths leave me as he roughly puts me over his shoulder and I give a grunt. Legs shift before I nail a foot into his body, making him grip into my back with gloved fingers. Something is wrapped around ankles before pushing my feet up to have calves and thighs touching. I am secured in place and give a grunt while wiggling to try and get free, stopping to breath as I am low on oxygen once more.

"Take him before he damages himself more. Dr. Shisaku needs him in decent condition." One explains as I grit teeth while I am carried off. The man is running with a tight grip and I stare to the ground as I see pieces of buildings and cloth skewered around. They attacked the town to get to Marco and me, going by what they say. I felt bad for these people having to deal with such a thing, but no use fretting as I try to wiggle out of binds—being unsuccessful.

"Ace!" Hearing Thatch yell, I try to look where he is, but we move too quickly to try and locate him.

Fighting is still heard, most likely from the rest as I notice us go into the forest. Closing eyes, I focus on breathing since I no longer have access to my fire. It wasn't long before we had jumped along the mountain up higher as I opened eyes to gaze and notice the ground below. Closing eyes back, I focus on the fact I was wounded and trapped without my fire there for comfort or help.

A sliding noise is made with a hiss lingering and I open eyes back open to notice we are in the facility. I grit teeth, watching the tile go as he walks along down the hall, no doubt a higher floor than before. It took a few minutes to get to a room as he entered a doorway and there was noise of joy.

"Finally! Go ahead and place him inside," the scientist is talking with satisfaction. "Do be careful, it would not do to injure him any farther." The comment is brought with a clanking before I am moved to have knees to the ground as the man holds my binds to set me to my side. Raspy breaths are still leaving me, there is a scrapping noise with a screech, having me recognize it. "Calm down, first commander." It's a taunting tone and talons are by my head as I notice straps binding around each of them, so he can still move and a dangerous cooing is heard. "You two relax for now as I get ready." Dr. Shisaku states while I hear noises of him moving around and then blue feathers are next to my face. A head budges to my cheek and I glance up tiredly to notice Marco in phoenix form completely strapped up. How they done it is to reassure that if he wanted to break loose then it would injure him and I know by the clip in a wing that he was seastoned.

"M-Marco…" I whisper, getting more headbutts and a comforting cooing that has me smile lightly. "Cuddle?" The question lingers softly and he only moves to wiggle his way against me, feathers under my chin with hands feeling them as well. His head moves to rest against my cheekbone with small rubs. Cooing comes from him as I close eyes tiredly and calm my breathing, slowly pulled in for sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N:: Goodness, it has been a while, huh? Sorry about that, lovelies! I do hope you all enjoy what is to come~! Some more major plotting XD**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was irritating to be trapped _with_ my powers and knowing I couldn't do anything now. Being in that cylinder tube like prison once more, Marco had been in phoenix form with the tag missing, but still had the straps snug on his limbs. It took me only a short minute to get them off him, but the air has stayed cold. I wasn't bothered by it, but Marco is in my lap facing me and holding on with cooing as he seeks warmth.

Explaining to my lover, I mentioned how it wouldn't help much trying to get out or he would do that wet cold thing. Plus, I couldn't go through the vents now as I had Marco to worry about. No doubt this lunatic would do something to get me to come back into the prison. When looking out the small window, two guards are in place with seastone weapons visible as a threat. So, not only would we be slowed down by the freezing cold, but then hit with seastone before we could leave the room.

"So, what's the master plan, evil dude?" I finally ask into the air, noticing Marco shift with legs squeezing me lightly.

" _My, my… Why would I give away the surprise? Especially when it's already underway as we speak."_ I shift my head, giving a noise of confusion and arms tighten around my waist. " _Nothing to worry about… If anything, the results will be beneficial for you both as well."_ I roll eyes at the voice and lean more into Marco as he moves his face to nuzzle to the side of my neck with low cooing, having me heat flames more. _"Though it does seem that I will be working with you first, FireFist, for the rest of the experiment."_ The doctor mentions, having me tense and shift a little nervously.

"Like I would let you…" Marco growls while gripping to me protectively and I knew the scientist would have to rip me away from Marco's grip to get me away from him.

" _Tsk, tsk… Don't underestimate me, Phoenix."_ Dr. Shisaku responds before beginning a whistling that makes me cringe, reminding me of the forest.

"I got you, yoi…" Marco whispers into my ear and I shift a bit before gripping around him while nuzzling my face to the side of his head. "Just a chance…" The mutter has me know as soon as that guy tries something that he would be all over him with talons.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It took some time, but not too long before the doctor had come up to the door with a gaze to us—clearly amused. _"Good afternoon, subjects. FireFist is ready for his next stage, you still have a few hours before then, Phoenix."_ The comment brings tension through my body as I grip to Marco tighter and glare to icy eyes that show only sinister things. _"Do be good and escort yourself to the back wall by yourself, FireFist."_ A hand comes in to view as he runs fingers along his goatee and nods to the back.

"Ace isn't going anywhere, yoi." Marco practically growls while moving to share his own glare and I see the doctor being humored.

" _My, my, that won't do… Should I turn up the cold, Phoenix? I have left it on a_ _ **tolerable**_ _setting, but I can change that with restrictions involved."_ The words leave with a smirk pulling on lips and I knew he was serious on the threat, Marco seeming to understand as well. _"No need to worry, you will join FireFist in a few hours."_ If Dr. Shisaku was trying to be reassuring, he was doing a terrible job at it, but we didn't have much choice for the time being. We were outnumbered and no doubt so many traps lay along the hallways—having me sorely realize he didn't set any of them off on purpose.

"A chance…" Marco mutters before having to move to get himself away from me. A nod leaves me as I had got up and trail to the back of the room, Marco watching with light quivers as his heat source is now gone.

A door opens in the back and a small space is shown and I hesitantly stepped in. The door closes behind me, having my heart thunder at the tight space before I am relieved for it to open in front of me. Stepping out, I notice spears pointed to me, seastone at the tips and the green dressed people had air masks on this time. Not understanding why, I merely follow their gestures as I am led into the room more, seeing two stands and I am more away from the door that led to the cylinder. The room is still cool, but has air flow and I can't shake off this feeling on why they have masks on.

On the small, rounded pedestal I stand while shifting to be facing the direction I came from, though not to that door. A noise is made before I jerk as I feel those vine like straps snap around my legs and arms, holding them down. Gritting teeth, I am tempted to flame and toast these people around me, though water begins dribbling to the back of my neck as I am leaned a little forward.

" _Cooperation, Firefist."_ The scientist claims while I notice the wall shimmer before glass is shown and I can see Dr. Shisaku. Hands hold a clipboard, without the piece to clip it down on top, and is making notations. _"This part of the process will take a little longer with you than with Phoenix, so do be patient."_ The remark is brought with the head shifting to have icy eyes dance in excitement with a smirk that sends a curling in my stomach. _"The process will be uncomfortable, and you will probably experience pain."_ The comment is made as if he was telling someone of the best sundae he had just yesterday.

The feeling of two spikes into my back and one for each calf has me jolt with a yelp from the pain and flames flare around it before water drizzles a little more.

" _Control your power, Firefist."_ It's a threat in the tone that he would bring that cold to my core if I didn't cooperate. The tightening of the binds brings a grunt from me as I calm my flames, trying to coax myself that I needed to give a chance to get free somehow, or at least wait for Marco. Pain starts to throb through my back, leaning a little more forward as if wanting to get away, but a vine wraps around my waist to keep me stable. Another vine shifts around my chest to hold me up more while I begin to jerk at the spikes of discomfort, border lining the pain levels. _"You are quite sensitive to pain, Firefist… It tells me a lot of things about you."_ Dr. Shisaku chatters as a harsh spike of pain has me jerk to press away, but the vines keep me in place. _"This part is to see how much restraint you will need, which seems to be a full body at this rate."_ A chuckle lingers in amusement and I notice a vine curve around my neck to rest more under my chin. I am forced to face forward to the scientist, vine circling to keep the top of my head in place as well, not being able to move to face away. _"Perfect, the adjustments are set to begin."_

A screech leaves me before my mind can catch up on what exactly is happening. Pain searing like molten lava through my body and limbs as I try to shift away from it fully—my power feeling sealed away. Nothing can move far enough, my vision clouding in white, dark spots floating along the span of my functioning sight I can hardly focus on. Another scream rips through my throat, searing heat entering through my calves with a throbbing. Too much clouds my mind as I try to gather what is going on and my surroundings, but I can't with another blinding shot of pain.

 _ **Make it stop!**_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Shaky breaths are leaving me as I become conscious once more, not sure how many times I have done so and don't want to be for more of the onslaught. Dr. Shisaku said that it was _necessary_ for me to be awake for the process to fully circulate my system. Something has woken me this time though, not fully gathering on what is happening as my body trembles in place.

"Fuck you!" The shout brings my senses more aware and a following screech from an angry bird fills my ears. I had heard them vaguely before, but I had been so dragged into the depths of my void that I didn't focus too much, maybe thinking they were mine. "Let him go, yoi! Before you kill him!" The anger shows with stress and I notice the water being cool on my back, like being in a desert and finding an oasis to take a dip in.

" _My, Phoenix, you are quite worrisome without even seeing him under the procedure."_ Dr. Shisaku is clearly enjoying his methods and I can hear a threatening coo before another screech of distaste. _"Though, you are in luck now as Firefist is ready for another round. As being finished, Phoenix, your_ _ **brother**_ _should finish soon as well. Hmm, hopefully so…"_ The comment brings a small whimper in my throat as eyes heavily open and notice the scientist in my line of sight and my arms have been fully secured as not an inch of me can move. _"Nice of you to awaken once more… I wondered if that bout had been a bit much, but then again… I would be disappointed if you caved in. Would have been a surprising understatement as you have been showing quite resilience since I had you the first time in my vines."_ The clarification has me now fully know that these vine like things do belong to him and I hear a chattering near me.

"Ace? Are you okay, yoi?" Marco asks, though he sounds pained and fully strained to talk. Small mumbles leave me incoherently, wanting to tell him _yes_ , but it all clears me as the searing heat begins. Jerking, I almost howl in pain as my fire detests and fights it more in vigor this time than the first as it left me completely weak and vulnerable then—like I had been _suppressed_ and my powers gone from me. Marco is calling out to me, not sure if reassuring or what, but I cry out as I try to move away from the pain and look with blurry vision to see the scientist grinning in excitement.

" _You are doing great progress, Firefist. I cannot wait to see these results with someone who cannot heal themselves."_ Dr. Shisaku comments, having me more aware this process is not meant for someone like me, but for Marco more. His regenerative powers should help push the pain away quicker and lessen it than what I experience in these moments.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!" An angered screech is heard from Marco before some snapping of vines, but my screams cover if anymore noise is made. The cool water on my back does nothing to quell me as I can't help the stinging of my eyes and breaking out in shaky coughs that carry sobs. The pain hurts, just like the times before and I wanted it all to stop as it drives me to the edge each time, temptation to dive over for relief.

 _ **Snap!**_

The pulsing throughout my body causes a heat to emit from myself, a feeling of coolness washing through me as comfort is brought by my fire. A white blinds the surroundings, but I can see clearly as the scientist is shielding his eyesight and the vines are scorched. I scream out in fury and hands show out as I move to arch back with another screech leaving me. A sensation of rage overtakes my senses as I know this feeling, something from before as I am shifting to my ethereal form.

"Ace!" The shout from Marco merely has me swirling in blinding flames as the crackling of my screech pierces the air as my fire is _enraged_. Something has happened inside me, something we are unaware and too confused to understand. It brings no solace when water soaks me with bursts of freezing air, but it stands no chance to my scorching temperature that turns it to steam.

Things happen too fast for my mind to keep up with, spears coming at me and showing no affect as they pierce through fire. The stone does nothing and even Marco's blue flames come into vision with healing even as stone lingers. Dr. Shisaku is panicking as my fire had seared through glass and engulfing his lab with ease and other people rushing to help. Blurs appear in my vision, white prominently taking over as my fire takes control over my body to take down the threat and I let it. This time I am more aware on my burning, people turning to ash, and chasing after the doctor.

"Get the doctor out!" Someone is shouting, and I am lingering close while floating in a form I am not aware of what I appear as on the outside, but they look up to me. Burning with white flames settling to red once catching onto someone, I am still left in a blinding white and yellows.

"Ace!" Blue flames are flaring in my vision after crisping the man and leaving his charred corpse behind as I continue down the hall. Marco appears before me in a cluster of blue flames as my heat lashes and I give a cackling of distaste for stopping my path. "I can sense our brothers! They are cornering them now, yoi! Calm!" The words spark nostalgia as I focus more on the pulsing of familiar presences. "It's okay, Ace… Just… _calm_ … okay?" Even Marco is looking up at me as I watch him before feeling my body begin to calm more and seeming to settle more to the ground. My ethereal form begins to descend as I go closer to the ground in a pile of flames. Marco is quick to kneel in front of me as I crackle and try to calm my raging body.

"Marco! Where is Ace?!" The voice is from Thatch, sounding worried before Marco moves so he can view upon me. Relief blossoms on his face at the sight of me, having me shift to that of human form while resting to hands and knees heavily. "Ah! He's hurt!" Thatch cries out as I know I am, my flames not able to control much on that factor as the flashes of pain from just moments ago have me shakily breathe out in embers even floating from my exhale.

"Ace, it's alright… The family is here…" Marco comments while drawing closer carefully as I know my flames flicker around me for protection and staggering confusion. A hand lines along my cheek to cup it and pulls me in to draw closer. "That was incredible, love… You did so much, and it was hard for me to keep up, yoi." The words feather as I rest along into his chest more to calm my raging inside and Thatch lingers close but gives space as I notice sweat gathering on his skin in a matter of seconds.

"I… I still hurt a bit." I admit as a throbbing lingers along my back and calves where I am sure those spikes were until the last minute, plus when I was held down in such a weird way. Those were just minor things compared to the pulsing in my body on how something is different that I am unaware of and my fire is seeming to gather itself.

"We will have Maybelle look at you…" Marco reassures while I shift to let my fire calm more and eyelids feel heavy.

"You too, turkey." Thatch comments swiftly and gets a low cooing in response that brings a comfort in me. Hearing when things are more normal than what they have been is better than thinking of what had happened. "Is that a threat, birdbrain? Last I checked, you were claiming that everyone should be checked after missions, no matter what. That includes the invincible turkey!"

"Thatch, I am going to throttle you, yoi." Marco mentions in threat with a hand beginning to comb through my hair and I relax more. Eyelids slip close as they banter like nothing was wrong or that the area we linger in was still on fire, walls torn down like they had merely been paper.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _ **End note: I would like to add if you want some sort of visual of this ethereal form (which this one is more than before) Look up flame atronach (like for Skyrim) and where the red flames are is the white and the yellows are the 'branches' of the creature for Ace's form. Keep this in mind for later as I do plan to use it more as devil fruit users gain more with their power and this is a like a burst, or taste, of it. This also means Ace trails fire after him when in this form. More to come later on it ;)**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N:: Finished, so definitely hot off the press! Wanted to upload because about to leave and was just like "dooo iiittt" XD**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Seastone doesn't work on either of them." Maybelle had come to the meeting room as I linger along the couch with bandages and commanded rest by the head nurse, plus Pops and everyone else.

"What?" Confusion leaves many of the commanders—just like us minutes ago and still trying to wrap our heads around this new information.

"How? They are still devil fruit users?" Thatch asks. I knew my voice is still a little hoarse or I would have mentioned how we had been skeptical, too, but I can't and I hated seeing those concerned looks from everyone.

"Yes, they are. Though, it seems whatever the scientist did on them has made it where their body is now resilient against the seastone and most likely water since the stone has a higher concentration." Maybelle explains while shifting papers so Marco can view over them more in depth as she promised.

"So, they basically can't be stopped with that now?" Rakuyou asks for clarification, no one seeming to believe this as fact. Of course, I hardly believed it even as Maybelle was pressing seastone to my body in the infirmary and did nothing to my fire as it continued to burn. We did the test and even Marco is still in disbelief, viewing the papers as if she only used regular stone.

"Yes," Maybelle shifts a rod before nodding to me so I can hold an arm out. "If you will Jozu," the commander moves over while forming to diamond on one side of his body. "As you can see, this is seastone." The rod is moved to touch the diamond arm and quickly has it retreating with the commander shifting a little with a small cringe on his face. Taking it away, Maybelle shifts towards me and my flames come to life on my hand as she lowers the rod to my wrist. Flames continue to linger and the stone gives no effect, like it wasn't seastone in the first place. "The seastone is ineffective, the man had reconstructed the devil fruit ability somehow."

"I will continue to question him with my men," Haruta clarifies with head held high as he had been the second to find me after Thatch. They were all worried about me as half of the lab had been engulfed in my flames.

I had only been grateful they didn't see me in such a state again, white hot flames overtaking everything in their path with destruction. Being overtaken in such a state had been like I had been floating—though I guess I was—but in a way where I was aware of my surroundings somewhat. My fire consoled me to protect our body and I _let_ it do such a thing. The lab and people of the lab were a _threat_ and my fire knew to take care of it. A part of me noticed the awareness of Marco lingering, and never hurt him as my fire knew important people. When Marco had pulled me out of it had been an adrenaline crash and I basically crumbled. Turning to human had been something to leave me breathless as I woke up still as human. The wounds still lingered, feeling the exhaustion in me. It is different, not being suffocated this time, but my fire knew how much pain I went through. The strain the experiment caused on my body lingers as I knew I was full body exhausted.

"That's incredible," Izou says while most stare in surprise as the rod moves back to suppress Jozu once more for proof again.

"No wonder they had a hard time taking you down, little bro." Thatch states up and only showing pride over the fact that I handled myself, though they are all unaware of what _exactly_ happened. Maybelle somewhat knew, but I told her I wanted to wait a few days before talking more on it.

"You two should go rest," Pops speaks up and probably noticed my exhaustion trying to settle in once more.

"Yes, I do not require them present for the rest of the report." Maybelle clarifies while taking the papers from Marco and he gets me standing up. A huff leaves me while I shift to begin walking on out the door with Marco to his room tiredly. "Both of you rest, even you, Commander Marco. Although you may heal, this _still_ caused a strain on you." The comment has me know she means more _mentally_ than physically, and he presses along my arm with fingers finding mine.

"I'm going, yoi."

Making our way to his room, I held myself up to be greeted by some of the men from my division. They asked and checked in with me on how I was feeling and if they needed to bring me food, as Gil was asking Marco the same with mentions of handling navigation with June. After settling food would be retrieved and brought to the room, we reached the door and I was helped in more when passing through the second one.

"I have you," Marco reassures as I slouch against him more with hands gripping as I try to gather myself enough for the last steps. It took a lot to walk normally and not show how much I was _exhausted_ in front of the others. "Come on, let's lay down." A hand runs through my hair as I get feet shifting and not lean on him so much, though he drags me in for it.

Being only in my shorts and shirt, he helped with the shirt with a grimace to my bandaged chest. It had been worse than I thought, those vines left bruising and my skin is raw along calves and shins, also my back and chest. It was like he was trying to burn me from the inside with the injections mixed with seawater—we assume at least. It's hard to say on what exactly was in the injections, but the lasting so far leaves my skin raw in those areas for getting the brunt of it all. Marco had been expressive to Maybelle on how my skin looked better than when I first transformed back in the lab—which means Thatch and Haruta saw me like this.

"Pillows," I hum as I like that the bed is _covered_ in pillows and blankets that look like a messy nest.

"My phoenix panicked, yoi." Marco tries to explain as it had to have been when I was passed out or when he went to the bathroom when I was looked over. "We wanted you to be comfortable, and you had been happy with a nest and the phoenix sort of took over on that." More of the explanation brings a flurrying in me at such a gesture and I look up to him in surprise before grinning.

"Thanks, birdies." I reply while pressing into him more with a hum and he begins chuckling with soft cooing. Being led to the bed, he helps to get me to it and I easily curl into a spot while waiting with a blanket and Marco pulls his shirt off and left his pants on. Climbing in, I happily smile while he gets more into the spot I saved for him and he helps to get me resting along him comfortably as my legs ached and so does my torso when I press wrong along it.

"Want me to wake you when food gets here?" The question is soft in tone while I press my face more into his neck and breathe out slowly.

"Sleep," I mutter to his skin and he gives a cooing while nuzzling to my head.

"When you wake on your own then, yoi." Marco states as it is decided that he wouldn't move and would let us rest before eating, even if it gets cold.

"I'll be here for you, Marco." The body stiffens at my words before a hand brushes through my hair and then holds me in place to nuzzle more.

"I know… I need you here right now."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Arms are crushing me in a hold, the screech startling me and hearing a clinging noise. Shushes are heard, my heart thundering as I feel like we are back in the encasing prison where I had warmed Marco. My grip tightens at the thought of feeling that pain once more and whimper. Words are incoherent as I try to bury away, to keep away from feeling that _searing_ pain, that pain that led me to _almost_ die.

"Ace," the voice is from Marco and is calmed down while the hold is still firm, but not as gripping from before. "I-its just the family…" Hearing those words have me slowly relax as I notice it to be Jozu and Maybelle in the room. The tension dissipates, but I do not pull away as I feel safe in my hold. "Sorry, Jozu. I was in a fog, yoi."

"It's fine, Marco. Maybelle had a feeling you may be when coming to wake you." Jozu replies smoothly, though a hint of worry strings along with it. "I will take my leave now."

"Thank you, Jozu." Maybelle replies as steps creak the floor and Jozu leaves, leaving us with the head nurse. "Please tell me what happened, so I may try my best to help or be notified."

Being aware I told Maybelle I wanted to wait, I still shake my head while burying into Marco as I _didn't_ want to talk about it. Just remembering it was painful enough and I hated having to relive it for just a moment—even just as remembrance. Arms give a small tighten at my reaction and gives kisses to the top of my head, though I can hear a light sigh from Maybelle.

"Marco? Would you like to begin then? After being caught as Thatch has already filled me in mostly on that." It slowly prompts Marco to start in on the cage we were put in and to the knew cylinder like prison. As he goes on about the cold and the mentioning of freezing water, I can hear scratching of paper as Maybelle makes notes. The words from Marco slow up as he is mentioning of being separate, him dealing with a vague cold and even trying to find a route out but couldn't. As it came to the other room, Marco trails of and this prompts Maybelle. "What happened?"

"I was strapped by vines down and put through the experiment, yoi." He explains while fingers grip harder on me as I tremble while wiggling as close as I can be. "It was painful, but as soon as my ability was able to push forward, I healed from it. Then I tried to get out to get to Ace, though he still threatened with the freezing water on both of us. I didn't want to risk it, yoi."

"Ace?" The question has me shake my head vehemently against a neck, trying to stay calm. "I need to somewhat get an idea."

" _No_ …" I repeat verbally this time, tone more of embers burning. " _We don't want to talk about it_ …" The gravelling of my tone shows of my fire showing in agreeance before I whimper while gripping to Marco.

"The experiment wasn't meant for someone without healing abilities…" Marco merely mentions while a leg moves around mine, talon appearing to grip at my calf protectively. "How many times before me, Ace?" Marco tries to soothe out and I whimper with a shake of my head.

"L-lost count… hurt…" I answer to him as his voice soothes me and my inner flames while giving heat in return.

"I know… I didn't like seeing you in pain, love… Can… can you tell me, yoi? Tell me anything?" The questions feather from him, but I shake my head with whimpers and crackling to my tone.

" _Pain_ … s-so much pain… I _was going to die_ …" Shaky sobs start to leave me, pain flourishing where the bruises are, burns under my skin from the treatment throbbing.

"Sshh-broo~! I got you, Ace." Comforting coos force their way through for comfort that I _need_ and can't help gripping with trembles. "Sleep more… We have you, the nest will stay perfect." The mentioning has a small smile pull on my lips, having appreciating the show of comfort and wiggles to find that comfort—calming my crying.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

At least five major injuries were made from the conflict and fifteen minor ones that ranged in divisions at who would be ideal for when they went, though most were on stand by and ready to go if needed. Not all commanders went either, to watch over the ship, and the only one who got injured was Curiel as he sustained a cut to his arm. The village had been surprised on what had been happening and helped as much as they could in providing before we had set off after cleaning up some, though the village insisted that they would handle it—most likely exploding it for the mountain to collapse.

The crew were weary, not wanting to hurt me as it was informed of my injuries, which is expected. Though, my mentality had a small roll when I was hugged by others, making me stiffen at the constricting place. Thatch noticed first and immediately backed off, apologizing on doing that to my wounds—but I saw the look in his eye that told me he had an idea it was more than just that. My division had been next, knowing better than to grip me because of wounds and seeing my reaction of constricting. Tight spaces were a no go before, but this was different as they are unaware what happened. I was sure to take naps in my Marco's room and even sleeping as I made a mistake a few times.

The mistakes also shows how much my divisions cared, no one ever got burned, but my fire flared in protection to back off. When I would rise from the bed, I would be haggard and blindly looking for reassurance on where I was. They had been good to be patient and I felt horrible on it happening, but they understood. I was so grateful, even as they persist it was fine to sleep in the quarters. The only reason I didn't was because I usually searched for Marco, but seeing second division helped just as well.

Marco on the other hand, if I wasn't handed over, then there was an issue. After seeing me going through the last phase of the treatment really messed with him. He _knew_ I was in that much pain several times before he was brought to the room—reaching my breaking point every time. The thought of almost losing me had him on the verge to go down to the prisons of the ship and kill the scientist. Just seeing me, I couldn't imagine what ran through his mind when I was going through the last one. I know he mutters of protecting me, not letting me ever reach that point ever again—having me hope deep down I never will.

"You shouldn't be working," Iman mentions with a frown as I had the report for second division in hand.

"It has to be done and I'm fine." I comment while writing down to the table in front of me, plates empty from their food.

"Right, why not let Teach do it a couple more weeks?" He suggests and I pause while staring to the papers before sighing.

"If I don't do this then my mind wonders elsewhere, okay? This gives me a peace… a normalcy…" I speak quietly in honesty, not wanting to gaze to him as I twirl the pen a little. There is a trailing silence before a small grunt in return.

"Okay, we are playing cards later in the first barracks. You should come join us!" A more happier tone is to the end and has a smile pull to my face as I look to Iman with a sincere happiness.

"After dinner? I'll be there to wipe you all out." A laugh leaves him, having me give a light one before he leaves and I go back to work. Writing a few more things down, a hum strays right behind me, having me not know someone was there.

"You are just like Marco on that… Work to ignore inner turmoil." A snort leaves me while tilting my head and looking back a bit.

"Hey, Izo… Were you… uh, able to fix my bandana?" The question lets him give a dramatic sigh before sinking into the bench next to me.

"No! I ran out of the cloth and it was _so_ perfect on you!" The complaint brings a smile to me as I continue with a few more words as he rambles on fabric types and such. "I don't know what to do for you now!" A small whine lingers before I glance up to see a tattoo showing to the side of someone's neck—striking a thought in me.

"Don't worry about it, I got a better idea."


	37. Chapter 37

**_A/N:: I apologize how long it took to update! I actually re-did this chapter three times before I was satisfied! I do hope you all are liking what I have! More is plotted out, I just had trouble to organize this chapter, but I think this should get me back on track! (Plus I started on a real story for like a book and such. Then there is my oneshots I try to do and rping my Marco. So I can be a bit wound tight depending on the day!)_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

When I said I had the idea, Izou begged for details, _stat_. I gave, having him so excited and would make sure to help out in any way he could—including loose clothing for that time and such. It gave me time to think of where I wanted it as I couldn't do anything until healed and approved by Maybelle. I did mention it to her, following up immediately only when she gives me the okay—calming that scowl to a look of agreement. For now, I focused on work and filling in what I could about the island.

First division men started to come check on me regularly as well if I was walking around, making sure I wasn't irritating my legs. It seems that second and first were growing closer in association, confusing me a little, but not minding as they all seem happy about this—finding some type of new ground, possibly Marco and I being together?

Lips press along my cheek, having me chuckle before sputtering as fingers line along my bare hips. "What are you doing, birdie?" I ask with a smile and tilting my head back more to look to Marco, seeing his smile and gleaming eyes.

"Wanted to show you something, yoi… Put that down, you can relook it over in just a minute." The comment has me set my paperwork down, the last of it before our divisions—and other commanders—demanded we take a break for a few days.

Turning as he had pulled away, I watch as he is moving to his dresser to grab something out and I stand by his bed while waiting. After gathering whatever it is out, he has hands encased around it while approaching with a small smile. Getting up to me, a curious noise leaves me and only give an excited smile as I would love anything he would give me. Hands still enclosing the item show closer to me while he clears his throat, noticing as small pink is filling his cheeks.

"I found it in the recent catch when I threw it over the deck," he states as I knew they would put special gloves on him to grab fish with his talons as Namur attracts them to the surface. The hands begin to open and show the small trinket, with closer look is a clear blue opal, carved into the shape of something as if a part of something bigger. "It's clean, yoi." The hands shift a little as a sign for me to take it, which I do with a smile and looking it over as it is smooth on top and the bottom has dips. Flipping it over, I notice it designed as a rose, with a few small chips on petals.

"It's beautiful, Marco…" I mentioned stunned and hold it with both hands to my chest. A wide smile is on me as I look to him in joy, noticing his face shift into a joyful expression of receiving the gift. A sing-song tune leaves him while moving to pull me closer and nuzzle to the side of my face.

"I'm happy you like it." The way I could hear his happiness brings an elation in me that I could make him feel this way. As he pulls away, I am looking to the gift and running fingers along it before a strain is through my body. I tried to hold back a wince, feet shifting as my calves were throbbing and knew I had been standing and walking too much today. "Ace, sit down…" Marco says worriedly, hands shifting to help direct me.

"S-Sorry, too much walking today, heh…" I apologize while wobbling to the bed as he finally put the nest away, but I wouldn't put it past him to rebuild it again if necessary. Sitting down, I groan while situating to push boots off and Marco helps. A smile finds me as he is kneeling to get boots off and as he is about to get up, I pull him closer. He's to knees between mine as he looks up to me and I rest arms to his shoulders. "Thank you…" I whisper while pulling him close to kiss to his forehead and then pull him in to hug onto him with fingers going through his hair.

A shaky exhale leaves him before he moves to wrap arms around my waist. He leans in more, but I know he is careful of my chest. My eyes closed as I hum lightly, taking in this moment as I really couldn't imagine my life any different, even with this type of experience. There are people here for me, people to look after me, people to love me… I was okay with going something traumatizing here than my last world because people are here and have my back.

Which is why I will place the family insignia on my back.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Pops, can I talk to you?" I ask, and happy he had been awake still—though sitting in his bed, reading.

A smile is on him as he sets his book to the side and pats to the bed next to him. "Of course, son. Come sit down." The invitation has me smile while moving in and working my way over as the door had been closed before my question. Getting onto the bed, I get sitting next to him and facing his way with a nervous inhale. "What would you like to talk about, my boy?"

It takes me a moment, but I look to the bed more with some deep breaths. "I… I want to talk about… what happened…" I start, feeling ready to talk with someone and I wanted it to be with Pops. Saying anything to Marco wouldn't help him right now, I feel as if it would make it worse. "In the room with the vines," I clarify as I knew Pops knew what Maybelle knows. A hand moves to go to the other side of me and cups me to keep me close.

"Take your time, Ace…" He reassures, and I try to take in steady breaths to stay calm.

"It… In the room, I was strapped with vines… Held into my spot, being forced to face the scientist, knowing the vines were a part of him." I start out a bit more simpler and swallow thickly, eyes closing. "He… he had said it would be painful, a clear understatement… heh…" A chocked chuckle leaves me while leaning into Pops leg. "Whatever they attached to the back of my calves and to my back… It hurt connecting, but I was able to ignore it…" I mention, legs starting to curl as arms go around my thighs. "It… H-he started the in-injections…" My voice starts to turn shaky, mind flaring in remembrance and I have to take a minute to breathe.

Pops lets a thumb rub to my neck and back of my head in comfort while I try to gather myself, _wanting_ to continue. I needed to get it off my chest to someone, and I wanted to tell Pops the dread and trauma of what had happened. I wanted him to understand why some of the men heard me scream and Marco having to comfort me on constricting moments. No one knew the full extent except me, Marco having a taste and luckily only having to deal for a short period.

"It… I-I… I wanted it t-to stop…" It was no use, any calming I tried crashed away as I began shaking, eyes opening. Eyes water and sting as I try to talk through a strained throat. "It hurt… s-so much… My fire… My fire c-couldn't help… I wanted… I wanted it to _stop_ …" Broken sobs left me as I tried to stop them still and he rubbed to my back carefully, my chest hurting even as I have healed so much. "I-I was going to d-die, Pops… I had… h-had a low percen- _tage_ of l-living!" My voice is hoarse as I can't stop my sobs wrecking my body and I grip to the blanket while shoving closer to him. "It h-hurt, _hurt, hurt_ …" I whimpered as the memories flare, and he shifts to make sure to rub along me to help soothe, though I was far from calming. " _Marco was going to see me die…_ " The statement is one of the things that hurt the most, never wanting to put him through something like that—wondering if I was going to die as I screeched in so much pain.

Reliving the start of the experiment, my fire had been stolen from me in some way I am unaware of as the scientist was silent so far. There was a request he wanted, only the commanders knowing, and I wasn't part of to hear. It was probably for good reason as it made Marco on edge and grip me so tight that had me flinching because of my wounds. Of course, he felt so terrible and cuddled me into the bed and I let him have the reassurance.

Pops moves his hand and I notice movement behind me before hands and a body curling behind me. It startles me, not aware of Marco here and by the hurried gripping and a talon gripping to my leg, it was starting to be clearer. The feel of wetness to my neck brings shaking as Marco had _heard_ me, though I am unaware of where he was in the room. Choked noises were leaving him with bird chatters and I shift to be pressed back against him as much as I can for him.

"Ace, Ace… _my fire_ …" The strain in his voice brings a shaky sob from me, not wanting him to be so shaken up over what happened. More movements had me suddenly to be more curled with my side to his chest as he held me with rocking. Talons were heard scrapping the sheets, but Pops only brings his hand back to casing over the side of us in a protective place of comfort. Blue flames linger as my own fire was flaring at the notice of my breakdown and trying to soothe me within with a filling of warmth of reassurance and to help with the throbbing.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Getting everything out did help me mostly, though I know I won't fully be over it. Marco hardly let me leave him the next day, chatters when I had to leave, and I would smile while pressing into him in our privacy. It took a few days for Marco back to more of a state of keeping me out of sight longer than an hour. Pops seemed to have made in known in a meeting that all commanders would be aware of a _flare up_ of the trauma we experienced and to make sure anyone who asked understands it was from that.

Our divisions were always in support of everything, it was such a relief to experience to have them right behind us. Even a few from first division would be there to check on me when mentioned of the flare up, and it made me glad that they like me. Also, Marco had been happy his men were very interactive with me and second division. Gill would even report to me about some things to do with commander knowledge and surprised me a bit.

It didn't help that some days after the talk that marines decide to take us on. Marco was still in his overprotective mode, but I handled my enemies with no issue. Fire would flare so beautifully from me as we worked in sync and it felt like my power was made for me. How much I have gone through, not only has my family been there, but also my fire that keeps me warm to the core. I had no problem fighting the marines with them assigning me as 'temporary commander' once more. If anything it brought a joy through the family on when I excitedly talked to my division brothers on the battle.

"Ace," I hum while looking up to notice Jozu standing there with a tilt of his head.

"What's up, Jozu?" I question as I had the stock board that my division is reviewing before the next docking and from after the battle yesterday.

"There is a meeting," he mentions. I slowly nod with a slight frown as I look to my paper.

"I'm not done to give to you yet, sorry…" I say with a smile, and he gives a chortle before waving a hand.

"Not of that, this is of different matters. Come," he begins walking to the galley instead of the meeting room. I am confused, noticing as brothers are still walking around and I had gone to Marco's room to peacefully do some numbers before going back—which I was on my way to.

I quickly move behind him while having the board to my side. As he goes in and steps to the side, I follow. Jozu closes the door behind me, having me look in and see second division along with the commanders. Pops is there too, sitting in the middle. I can only move behind Jozu as he waves me on and I am clearly confused on what is going on right now. Going down a small walkway area, I can hear shifting as second division fill in the gap and I look to notice them only grinning. It's not anything bad, no one looks like it, and I am more confused on what is happening.

Jozu takes my clipboard while having me stand before Pops. I only agree with brows furrowed and he goes to stand in the line of commanders on each side of our captain. A small rumble lingers as Pops shifts in his chair and leans forward with elbows to his knees.

"Ace, my boy… You have been doing exceptional on filling in for the second commander position." The commenting has me thinking that they finally picked someone. I nod with a smile, having him reach to have his hand to the side of me like it was to rest on my shoulder. "We had decided that we would like if you fully take the position." The mentioning has me staring in surprise before looking to the other commanders with a glance. Nothing but encouraging smiles are on their faces, proud even, and it brings a nervousness in me.

"As… As _commander_?" I ask, though it's a stupid question, having my cheeks burn hotly. When a small chuckle leaves Pops, I can only try to breathe while looking to our captain. "But I haven't… I've only been here a short while!"

"Bah, time lingering in the crew is but a number! Guararara!" Pops laughs while pulling away and I shift nervously, not knowing what to really think. "It's hard not to see everything you have done, Ace. From taking the commander spot and following out with orders, its no wonder your brothers were adamant on you being there." The glance to behind me has me turning to show second division nodding with big grins.

"All in favor of Ace being commander say 'I'!" Thatch suddenly hollers. All the men roar in agreement, having me sigh with a grateful smile to have them there for me.

A shaky breath in, I turn back to Pops with a slow nod and smile. "If… If you really think it's a good decision, then I don't mind."

"It's a great decision that we all agree on, son." A small chuckle leaves him while leaning to ruffle my hair and I hear clapping start.

"We will be here for you!" Jiru states as I look to the other commanders and though it is overwhelming, I can't help but be happy.

"Then it is decided, Ace is our new second division commander!" Pops booms while everyone cheers. I feel hands to me as second division pulls me in. A laugh leaves me while they gather me up before I am raised up onto a shoulder. Seeing all of my brothers, _my division_ brothers brings a flourishing of joy that they look to him in full support of the position—even Teach is giving large hollers of joy as I knew he wasn't keen on the spot but always helped me out.

Being carried out on Kratos shoulder, we left the galley as second division is cheering happily. Other brothers look on in curiosity, pausing as they start hearing that second is cheering for their new commander. I laugh while hitting to Kratos upper back and they can't help with totting. Others cheer, congratulating the division on finally getting a commander and giving waves as I am carried along the whole deck. The nurses had come out to give their cheers, yelling with 'Commander Ace' and it feels foreign to hear, but I grin as they easily seem to take it in.

A party had been scheduled for that night to celebrate my new position.


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N:: *Rises from ashes gasping* Well, it's been awhile. Hope you all had a great summer as I seem to have skipped any updates during that time! Also, trying to get my drive back for the story as I have main events plotted but the in between can be hard sometimes.**_

 _ **Hope you still enjoy reading!**_

* * *

The party had been over the top, just like any Whitebeard party, and I had been made to be at the center. Everyone let second division have the floor, surrounding me in bellows of laughter and joy expressed immensely. Though, as the night carried on and people started to pass out, I slipped away to Marco's room. It hadn't missed my lover's eye, following shortly after and giving loving nuzzles as I tried to dress down for bed. We both slept hard that night, joy lingering and bodies curled against one another.

When morning came around, a meeting for commanders had been called. It had been more than just to congratulate and catch me up as I noticed Marco festered about something he was in disagreement with. I couldn't ask, getting chatters from his phoenix side more while nuzzled. That had me stop asking so we could make it to the meeting room without him pinning me to the side to grasp onto me. Most ignored it, mostly because they were too groggy or suffering a hangover. I knew my division were, not a single man in sight and I wasn't planning to wake them until the last bell for breakfast, which we told June as he came by to talk with Marco.

Walking into the meeting room, food is provided to eat while we discuss, and I knew it would start light. Though, most seemed aware of Marco's grumpy attitude and probably the reason as well. As we started on the food, everyone is happy and congratulating me on becoming a commander. It's odd, gaining the full status, but at least I was used to it. I wonder how long they had been practically _training_ me into the role.

Once finished eating, we talked of the docking in a few days—Maiden permitting. It was the run down, and I was exposed to more of it than before. Not much was different, but I was picking up on things and sure to remember my role for my men. Besides, papers would be handed out the day before we dock to meet with our divisions to give a run down.

"There… is another matter," Pops begins with a finger tapping to his armrest as he looks unsettled, grey eyes finding me. "As you are aware, Ace, we have the scientist below." A nod leaves me, showing I am _highly_ aware of him being down there. "Well, he has been quiet until we give him one thing that will make him talk." This brings a tension in most of the others and I watch Pops as he looks uneasy. "He will talk to you."

"Me?" I ask, confused on why it would matter on talking to me. If anything, the man should want to talk to Marco as he was the original planned person for the experiment.

"Yes, he won't say more on why." Haruta provides, all looking to me in concern and Marco is _seething_. It has me understand on why he didn't want this brought up, my trauma showing enough.

"Okay… so, I just show up? Is… is that enough?" I ask, unsure of what to do with the situation as I didn't want to see the man but would for information.

"Haruta will be with you, Ace." Pops reassures, and I look to the other, getting a sharp nod in agreement.

"I mean, it will be fine. If anything, I will have to be sure not to burn him to a crisp." I comment, keeping myself leveled and pushing down that lump in my throat that wants to bring a strain in me. It's stressful, not wanting to see the scientist and solely for the reason of flashbacks and my fire being consuming. Though, my core heats in reassurance of only protection and I inhale to keep the warmth lingering. "When," I pause to swallow as I know embers left my mouth and I calmed them, "when do you want to do this?"

Marco peers to me in knowing, probably sensing that I was unsettled and wanting to be there for me. Having him there would not be ideal, we would be trying to hold him back from attacking more than anything. So, going with one brother that wouldn't be so on the offense is more what we needed to do. Though, I can tell everyone is tense over the matter, knowing that things are rocky, and that man is more source of having major trauma. No doubt everyone was anticipating the guy executed.

"We can now," Haruta says with a nod and I nod in return before looking to Pops.

"Go ahead. Rakuyou, go and stay by the prison hall door." He comments, more reassurance lingering at hearing that.

The others were told to stay, Pops seeming to want to keep an eye on everyone and those eyes linger mostly on Marco who cooed in disappointment. I knew he wanted to go so bad, but it's for the best. We left to go down into the ship more, near the stern, and Haruta lingers just a little ahead. As we make it to the door, he stops to look to me with a comforting hand finding my shoulder.

"We can leave at _any_ point, if you need to." A smile finds me before nodding to his words. He returns a quick smile before turning to go into the room, Rakuyou nodding to me as he waits by the door like told. Leading the way, we go along an area with cells on each side but separate from one another. They are clean, and very few linger as only three on each side, but one rests at the end in the middle. It's our goal as I notice the scientist having his head down before slowly raising as we approach. Seeing me, icy eyes flicker and a grin spreads along his face. It gives me the chills, a scowl forming on my face as we stop before the bars. The body shifts in the chains to the back wall and he lifts his head more while viewing upon me as I stand before him with a glare.

"Ah, to see you _coherent_ now is quite fulfilling, especially as I wasn't expecting you to survive. Your percentage was so… nonexistent." Dr. Shisaku starts in as I cross arms and stare to him with raised brows, showing I was unimpressed.

"Talk," Haruta starts firmly. A low chuckle lingers from the scientist as he keeps eyes lingering on me, checking along my figure.

"Of what? That my serum worked, that the user no longer is affected by seastone? It took many to reach this point, a time where I knew if I could get someone of regeneration that I could examine the results to do the process where it wouldn't be so… _extreme_." The man says while I stare into icy eyes, feeling my core burn hot with wanting to _destroy_ him. "Oh? I wish I could have been able to examine your power more, Firefist." I begin to realize my skin is cracking, an outlet as my form wants to shift into ethereal, but struggling to keep as I am.

"Ace?" Haruta is asking, having me tear eyes away and look to my brother with a shaky inhale.

"It's fine, my fire just wants to melt his skin off." I comment plainly, not bothered by my words as I go back to looking to Dr. Shisaku as he is grinning wide.

"Too bad you burned my facility; this new serum could have helped many to becoming one with their power." He mentions with eyes examining my arms that still show cracks along them to vent. "I should have doused you before reaching that peak of such high temperatures." That has my eye twitch as I lock my jaw to keep quiet as he leans a bit with a smirk. "Then I could have taken you somewhere more secure to examine such properties I was unaware of for a fire user."

" _Stop talking about us like an object_ …" I seethe, embers swirling from my mouth as I glare with heat radiating from me.

"Ace…" Haruta is next to me with a strain in tone, trying to keep me calm, but the scientist tilts his head with a wider grin.

"Oh, such coexistence. Incredible. I wonder if your fire would have kept you alive if you were such a weak individual." My head shifts sideways, a screeching leaves Dr. Shisaku as I let fire flare just below his feet.

"Ace!" Haruta hollers, grasping my arm while yanking me to have him in front of me to grab my face next. His back is to the cell where I had pulled my fire away and was gazing to my brother. "Calm, he's doing it on purpose."

"He's useless, he won't mutter anything." I clarify as I feel like my mind has reached an area where it blocks the trauma. I know it is blocked, a seal to contain it while I challenge the man to cause it in the first place. Eyes look to me in concern before he brings me down more towards him.

"Don't worry, Pops is going to publicly do it on deck. Just stay calm, okay?" The mentioning has me soon inhale shakily while blinking a few times while gazing down to the side more.

"I understand," I respond and that brings a relieved look on him while letting go. Turning, Dr. Shisaku is smirking and I keep myself calm, liking the way his burnt feet are blistered and bleeding.

"You better start talking," Haruta starts back up again.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The guy gave us the run around, but Haruta was able to slowly extract information and keep to mind on such matters. When I came back to the room, most looked to me in worry as I kept quiet with a stale expression. Marco had been _extremely_ bothered by this but listened as Haruta explained what he could. It was a serum, mixed with seastone to force an adjustment along with other chemicals that he is unsure of, but known were there. He also mentioned of the taunting to me, a lot of it. I ended up burning not only his feet, but also part of his neck and hands.

At those points, Haruta had to grip to my shoulder as I hardly could contain my _impatience_ of letting the man talk to me like he did. The others did not approve of the scientist being like that to me but were more concerned about me. All I could reply was that I was fine, knowing embers linger when speaking out and some cracked skin showed from under my clothes. My fire was still agitated on what was spoken to us and I knew blocking was helping to keep it at bay for now.

When the meeting was released, Pops had suggested that I go rest for having to deal with such attitude and I could only agree. Marco had followed, not saying a word as he made sure I went straight to his room. No one approached, seeming to notice the foul air around us as Marco was frenzied at what he heard. As soon as we were in the room, he pushed me along to the bed before pushing my back into it. I sprawled out and then moan in surprise as he swooped down to kiss me deeply.

I move my hands to grip at his shirt and pull on him more, passion blooming through me as my temperature regulates back to normal. As he pulls away for a breath, I gasp with my nose nudging to his. This has him cooing before pressing back in for our lips to move in a messy kiss. Moans leave me as he moves my legs to be around him and then his hands run along my sides, pushing under the shirt. I move my hands to his neck to keep him close, trembling as it feels good, sparking me in a way that wants more.

Sharp gasps leave me, swirling embers in my breath as my core is heated for a new reason. Coos linger from him as I notice eyes sharpen at my emotional change on the matter. Instead of the current mood, my body reacts more to what the scientist said and trying to keep my trembles at bay. Hands move back down to hips and I shake my head while pushing into him more.

"N-No, don't stop…" I almost beg, not wanting these memories to flourish at a moment like this.

"Mmh, can't… Want to build nest…" He admits while hands move to wrap arms around my waist to keep me close.

Gripping him tightly, tears are welling as I try to control myself and nuzzle my face into his. Kisses find my lips as he carefully soothes me to relax legs and release him, so he can move us more on the bed. When my head finds the pillow, he leans into me with hand brushing through my hair as lips linger along my cheek. I let out a shaky breath while relaxing more, feeling tired and cracks form to expel heat as I know my body has been stressed. A cooing lingers as Marco experiences the burst of heat more and is bristling at the sensation.

"Nest, nest…" Chatters linger, having me chuckle softly while gripping to his shirt as I am dragged lightly, and he looks to me curiously.

"Let me help…" I whisper, knowing it will help more and he smiles to that.

"You do make it best, yoi."


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N:: Why hello, my lovelies! I hope you are around here still somewhere! Here is the next part! Has been a rollercoaster for my life and still for our Acey~!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

The town is bustling with our brothers and towns people, no one batting a lash that we are pirates and only boasting a sale to us. Our other brothers who had been on the Black Moby had joined us as well on the island. Every sound, smell, and touch fills the space to that of a joy that no one could explain. It was nice to encounter such thing after everything we have been through in the past month. I kept up with my division as the new commander, most being happy while mentioning it out if given the chance. That is one way to spread the word among the world, but I didn't mind it spreading too quickly. I was adjusting to such title and continued on how it is supposed to be.

"Whoa!"

"Come on!" I am tugged along to a dance area of flaring colors, hands clapping, and it flourishes through me. It's a joy to feel and my clipboard is taken as a maiden is holding her large dress to move feet and sways it. I notice the other men and carefully move before I start joining cautiously to the beat. Cheers are made even as I fumble, though my own mistakes make me laugh as the woman grabs to a hand to pull me along.

I find out that a Harvest festival is being thrown, hence the bright yellows, oranges, and reds being worn. Sales are put out as they have an abundance and sell in quantity for buying in other things. There was even rumor they were making a large area, so we could join tonight at the bonfire celebration. Pops wasn't passing it up either as he would be joining the festivities. When I returned to the ship to learn of it all, a quick commander meeting had resolved on who would stay on the ship. They pressed for Marco and me to go enjoy it all, saying how we needed the time spent together. Of course, they meant as a wind down and have fun, but Thatch was giving finger guns with Jiru snickering.

We enjoyed the night, walking among the village and took part of festivities. It was a night for fun and joy, them showing off their harvest being plentiful, and Thatch had a field day exchanging recipes with different cooks. This also prompted our own food brought along that people loved—insisting for covering the food we used. It was incredible and after well into the night, Marco took me along to linger on the roof a taller building no one could see us.

Laying out with a new bought blanket, Marco had made sure to get me relaxed to view upon the stars. Their galaxy majorly different than ours as he began pointing out constellations related to their world. Things like the maiden's warrior that had five stars in a line to show a sash with the design of a curved body as the warrior is a woman. Then there is the constellation of a staff with only two points that curve out. More things picked out along with their brightest orange star, Marco explaining how it is the star that the Maiden's lover resides—known as the Divine. The story had been beautiful, and I had watched him explain it all, showing his fascination with the galaxy. I noted it all to be sure to maybe look into a gift idea as I loved the way his eyes sparkled, and lips gave a soft smile.

"I can relate, but I was brought to you instead…" I explain while snuggling into his side with eyes closing as I breathe out in relaxation.

"Then that means Izou's theory of your tattoo as fate is real," he comments. I snort, having him chuckle as we both knew how Izou loves that theory and got our divisions to coincide with it. "But let's keep that to ourselves, yoi."

"We would never hear the end of it if he even knew remotely of us agreeing." I mention with a smile and enjoying as his hand lines along my side in a caress.

"You know Thatch shoved lube in my pocket," a laugh bursts from me hearing that and pulling away to look to him.

"What?! Really?!" I ask, and he snorts while sitting up, dragging me along with a chuckle.

"Yes, I think he's got a bet going on with Izou." He admits, and I move to grab around his arm, giving a smile.

"Well, we will get to it when we do." I say while he shifts to lean in to give me a chaste kiss.

"Plus, I can't take you under the stars, you might get distracted…" A sputter leaves me, shifting to shove my face into his shoulder. A small laugh leaves him before tugging at me to get my body settled into his lap happily.

"Mh, sounds more like you would, birdie." I mess with him, getting a cooing in return before humming as I kiss him. Pulling slightly away, lips linger as I whisper, "doesn't mean I can't kiss you into oblivion." Blue eyes darken along with hands gripping my hips more as he shifts to get me down to kissing him more deeply, having me groan in excitement.

We won't go all the way tonight, and I am perfectly okay with that.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sailing off once more, the ship gets in routine as it drags to be already two weeks in. Thatch had lost his bet, Izou giving us gifts of handmade patches to put on our clothes or have around. They were fully handmade, amazing me and getting excited on the craftmanship. Izou of course flourished on how cute I was being with his work and had been so happy that I appreciated it so much.

The happiness felt sapped away as there is arguing going on at the bow. I had been one of the closest commanders along with Vista and he followed as we are told of it, especially as second is heavily involved. Getting closer is brought with spats, second division giving anger for any slander. When getting to see the group, it is a mixture of first and second on one side and other divisions on the other side in a mix.

"Don't talk of our commander like that!" Hearing Lion snap has me worry on if I was the one to cause this. I hurry forward as Vista is informing someone nearby to get Pops immediately.

"What's going on?!" I ask while approaching and the _glare_ I receive from the apparent opposing side stings.

"They are slandering you, Commander Ace!" Kratos bellows with face show a scowl as he glares over to the other side.

"We will have none of it!" A man from first division hollers next as some snippets leaves the other side.

"The only reason he got a commanding position is because he is sleeping with Commander Marco!"

 _Ouch._

"He is one of the weakest of the ship!"

"I would never follow a man who can't protect himself!"

"He's endangered the family!"

The words echo, more reflecting with harsher words even as Vista comes up to control the situation and failing. I could hear other commanders showing up and Pops questioning what is happening. Fire burns through my body, words whispering as my fire is _insulted_ and _angry_. This flicker lingers as I grip fists and let myself snap.

" _Enough_!" My voice echoes, eyes glaring forward as I feel a rippling of power wave from me. People stopped in a stunned silence before I see men dropping completely over and others to their knees though some still stand. Vista is in my view as he stares in surprise and I completely shut off my emotions. " _Don't insult us without knowing on what we have been put through…_ " My fire mingles in my words before turning and beginning to walk away. "Stand down, my brothers. Pops and the other commanders will settle it." I simply explain, not meeting anyone's eyes as I continue past some fallen over brothers.

I let myself linger in Marco's room, tucked away at the end of his bed to be harder to spot. The words mulled over in my head, my fire giving cracks to my skin as I am venting. The pressure built up needs to be released to lower my stress levels. I knew I had gained a commander position pretty quickly, but all commanders and second division were highly approving; first being as well. It wasn't everyone on board, not every single person of other divisions thought I was unfit, but I can see why they think like that.

I knew I wasn't weak, I fight to my fullest when faced with a higher opponent and not needing full strength on occasion. I am strong, they are probably upset over the fact I have only been here for a short while and ended up with Marco first. Some lingering words I caught after those phrases hurt, calling me Marco's woman or even _whore_. To think they saw me as such was painful, never showing to be as such and wasn't in a rush to delve into bed. I was enjoying my time with Marco, we have plenty of time to decide over such matters. It wasn't the reason I was with Marco anyways, I loved his personality so much and the affection he expressed along with his phoenix joining.

It makes me wonder on how long they have seen me like this…

The door creaks open, the tingling of haki has me aware it is Marco before hearing his relieved cooing noise. He closes the door before coming around to the end of the bed to see as I am curled up with arms around my thighs and leaning against the wall. Feet shift to move closer before he sits next to me and lean in with head nudges to my shoulder with arms making a way to wrap around my waist. My eyes sting, the weight coming down harder as I have calmed enough to let my emotions flourish back.

"Do you think I am one of the weakest?" I ask softly, hearing as he coos and rocks us lightly.

"Of course not, you contend on level with Haruta." He explains, and I slowly lean into him more. He situates to get me leaning into his chest now as I shift to grip onto his shirt.

"He's not going easy on me, right?" A breath leaves him as he nuzzles to the top of my head.

"Of course not, you would learn nothing if he did. Plus, Izou even claims how you are stronger than him, yoi. Especially as he hasn't beat Haruta yet and let me remind you, Haruta gives Jozu the run for his gold." Hearing this all brings reassurance, but I still swallow thickly.

"They called me your whore, you know…"

"And Pops had to hold me back from beating them to a pulp." A threatening coo leaves him as he grips onto me tighter. "Izou actually hounded them, hitting most over the head to get it through to them on how we were lovers. Of course, he had brought up the fact that we haven't done that, finding it important I assume. Most looked terrible when finding that out, though." He explains as I soon close eyes and breathe out shakily.

"I tried my hardest to get us out of there…" I whisper hoarsely, hating to think of what happened at that lab.

"Ace… Love, I couldn't even get out, yoi."

"You could have if I wasn't there." I explain with brows furrowed and he gives a small chatter.

"And same with you… You actually _did_ escape from them and would have again if I wasn't there." The statement has me know he is right, but I couldn't help to feel terrible. "Thatch, Haruta, and me had a hard time fighting them… If they call you weak then they are calling us weak…" The explanation has me shake my head, but he nuzzles into my hair. "Yes, seastone had rendered me and that's why I had been caught. Thatch couldn't reach me as he had been injured and held off."

"I'm sorry…" I feel my anxiety tip over, my fire even trying to comfort as I soon notice I am blotching in flames from my emotional turmoil.

"It's not your fault, love… You have done nothing wrong…" He tries to reassure, but I shakily breathe out with eyes open to notice embers floating.

"I've started conflict on the ship… I'm not saw to be fit as a commander…" Tears linger down my cheeks at such a harsh reality, bringing flurrying memories of my old job. "Like how I would have never been a manager, how I would never pull through in my last life, how I would have never been worthy for the life I have lived…"

"Ace, please don't think like that…" Marco is worried, his cooing hoarse as he pulls on me to get into his lap as good as he can with my blotch body. I begin to sob, hands moving to cover my face while curling in his lap as parts of my body are fire and my core embers.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" I whimper as he holds around me while rocking us and he is cooing with trembles.

"My fire…" He whispers roughly as he is trying to soothe me, but I can only cry as I felt pathetic. I felt the most unworthy as my past bombards me, the lab, and everything that I could have ever done wrong. It seems I have done more damage than good with being here on the ship, even with how much I have tried to adjust such a different life. "Ace… It's okay, love."

I realize my body is now partially different, one leg showing like a type of tree roots twirled to form it, embers burning with tints of white. Other pieces of me are like this and sliding my hand has me feel my palm the same way. It was that form from before, I was imbalanced as my fire is conflicted on what to do with the situation. It tries to comfort me while also bristled in anger on whoever has hurt me. The heat is up, I can tell, but I can't stop myself as I feel my body seeming to shut down from the emotional stress.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"He's not ready to come out…" Marco is at the door as I am a pile of fire beneath his desk and able to see Thatch and Haruta at the door.

"Pops is worried, his division, your division…"

"He's having conflict with his fire, yoi. It's not happy about what has happened, and neither is me or my phoenix. I'm not sure what I would do to anyone right now… Our abilities are heightened since nothing can suppress them." Marco tries to explain as I know he has been over the top, making a nest and partial phoenix showing.

"Maybelle come in?" The mentioning has Marco turn to glance back to me for an answer, as I shift a little forward he knows my answer.

"That's fine," the reply has the two others looking relieved.

"I will bring food by here in a few minutes as you both need to eat… especially Ace." Thatch comments as I know I haven't ate since yesterday when all that conflict happened.

I carefully move to go behind Marco and let my human show, though parts of it are blotched with my one form of like a tree roots and embers glowing along with it—though it is slowly going away a piece at a time. "I… Give me today… I will come out tomorrow." I say softly with embers floating from my mouth as my core still burns.

"Sure thing, li'l bro." Thatch smiles and Haruta looks happy that I am willing to linger closer while speaking to them. I knew they were just trying to help and was willing to come back out, but I needed a little time as I have been having mental issues.

Once they left, Maybelle came right in as she had been waiting by the other door and I had sat to the bed. Marco easily found his place next to me, tail moving to flare behind him onto the bed. Maybelle settles the desk chair by us but keeping a distance to give us space as I show to still be partial.

"I would like to point out, I have thoroughly scolded them as well." She starts, bringing a soft smile to me on how much she also seems upset of what happened. "Second, I'm sure Marco has mentioned on how you have Conqueror's Haki, Ace." A slow nod leaves me, still not understanding how I have it, but I wasn't concerned about it right now. "Now, how is… how are you sleeping?" Maybelle is trying to find a place to start, to not close me off.

"Terribly…" I admit, and she tilts her head to have me go on. "It's not because I have stopped my medicine, it seems the narcolepsy has been fixed after what happened… but I am… My fire puts me into a sleep when my emotional state is too much. I'm… I'm having nightmares again…" I continue, feeling a little okay with talking about it.

"It's understandable… I still do, anyone would…" Marco comes in with as he knows I feel upset that I felt like it was a start over. Though, I have woken plenty times to him huddling us into blankets to keep me in protection with whispers and chatters of not letting me hurt.

"Thatch gave a mentioning of powers and being unstable?" Maybelle continues, even though it's apparent, eyes flickering to view my state being partial. She is only trying to distract me away, to not let myself close up with remembrance of the lab.

"My fire is… More along a line of protecting me from a full breakdown that could harm us. We don't like hurting; the mental stress causes a conflict that has my fire to express it's displeasure of what they have done to me." I explain, trying to gather my thoughts over it, knowing it's something hard to explain.

"As with my phoenix… It seems we have an imbalance, but not of the ability to take over, but to do a protection and help with anything. We are coexisting, but my phoenix is trying to show its attributes more." Marco explains, shifting as he gives in to the fact he wants to hold me. Arms around my waist as he drags me in closer to nuzzle my head. "We do not like what has happened to Ace, so we are a bit overboard in protective mode and trying to calm."

"This is understandable, all of it is." Maybelle comments as she crosses legs and sighs out. "It is good to give this day to rest and relax. I cannot give either of you medicine as your body rejects it, but I do insist that possibly some tea to help soothe you." I nod while Marco coos in agreement before I notice him shift a leg and a talon grips a calf. "I will let Pops know on your resting. Is there anything else you want to speak of?"

"What has Pops done for punishment? I don't expect nothing like them leaving as they are unaware, but I hope they do not get off too easily, yoi." Marco comments as he is sure to pull on me to get me as close as possible.

"They are being assigned heavier chores and a full lecture from their commanders and explanation on what has happened. First and second division are ignoring others unless needing to pass along a message, but they are unhappy. Second is extremely the highest in aggression as they are deeply aware of how Ace is and what happened, experiencing it firsthand. They are being protective over him, along with how they insulted their commander." Maybelle states firmly and I knew this was a big deal. "This has been more difficult than when Izou became commander, so it's a stressing time as this was to never happen again, especially since the division, commanders, and Pops had been in agreeance of the decision." The mentioning has me a little surprised, never thinking anyone else had a problem—probably why Izou had blown up at them so heavily and anyone in his division being there is going to be chewed out.

"I know, it is a little disappointing, but its been done and we have to go from there." Marco comments while giving more nuzzles and I hum as I like it, feeling slowly as another part of me forms back to human.

"Rest and see how tomorrow feels. Pressuring you or your abilities too soon could be more harmful than good, so let's go along with how it all goes." Maybelle explains, having me nod as I close eyes to enjoy as hand begins running along my cheek and rests to rub a thumb. "I will make sure tea is brought."

"Thank you, Maybelle."


End file.
